Queen Diaries
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Sequel to Princess Diaries begins after 15-year-old Miley is coronated. Hannah's out, Miley's married, and the expectations keep rising. Shane Gray. Shiley, Moe, Joley, Jiley. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**QUEEN DIARIES**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Saturday, Febraury 11th_

I yawned as I climbed up on the bed, not even bothering to take off the dress I'd worn to the Coronation ball. I heard Shane chuckle slightly as he followed me in, but he didn't come to bed with me, I was so used to sleeping next to Shane because he'd sneak in after his g uard duty was over for over a month now. I whined, snuggling in to my pillow. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to take off the dress, I didn't have any energy to, but I forced myself to anyway. I looked over at Shane and he already had his jacket off and his tie was undone and hannging loosely around his neck as he unbuttoned his shirt. Definately worth opening my eyes for.

"Where's my jammies?" I asked through a yawn, climbing off the bed and starting to open drawers. We were back in Antebellum Castle and I swear my pajamas were put in a different drawer every day, just to confuse me I'm sure.

"Top drawer, Baby." Shane replied, coming over and brushing my hair back, kissing my neck softly as he undid the back of the dress for me, his fingers hot and gentle against my back. I grabbed my pajamas out and quickly changed, letting the dress puddle on the floor next to the bed. "Don't sleep just yet, I've still got a surprise for you." Shane murmured as I laid down and yawned again. Shane walked away, out the door and I heard voices talking in soft tones and a second later he came back and I sat up. "Miley." I smiled, he was holding it behind his back. He sat up on the bed in front of me and I gasped when he pulled it out from behind him and showed it to me.

"Awe." I reached for the little puppy and Shane carefully handed him over. He was so tiny, an itty bitty little guy.

"He's a Maltese so he won't get too big so you can take him anywhere you want." I cuddled the little puppy and cooed at him. "His name is Danger Trouble." Shane chuckled and I looked up. "Apparently he's the daredevil of the litter." He explained and I smiled.

"God, you're not trouble are you? You're just a perfect little puppy." I cooed to the little white thing in my hands. He's tiny. Seriously, so tiny, he's only going to get to the height of about two of my phones stacked on top of each other when he's an adult, and he's only a puppy now. He fit in one hand. Danger Trouble yipped a little and his tiny pink tongue darted out to lick me. "Yeah, you're a gorgeous little puppy, aren't you? Huh?" Shane chuckled and shook his head and got up, continuing to undress on his way to the closet and changing into his long pajama pants. I laid down and cuddled into Shane, holding the teeny tiny little puppy protectively as he settled down between us.

"I love you... Queen." Shane whispered in the dark and I smiled.

"I love you." I whispered back and he leaned forward and kissed me.

_**Queen Miley**_

"Your Majesty, we must begin travel to Lentulus to begin the tour tomorrow." Alyssa anounced as a wake-up, walking into the bedroom of my quarters where Shane and I had been awake for about two hours already. Danger Trouble had woken up first and Shane had quickly grabbed him and taken him over to a little blue thing on the floor near the bathroom. I was confused and a little worried until he explained that our new little puppy liked to go bathroom first thing in the morning. After the puppy had done its business on the blue thing Shane fed him a treat and brought him back to me. Apparently he's been trying to house train him for the last few days. "I see you've met Danger." Alyssa mused, watching the little white Maltese with amusement.

"You know about him?" I questioned, picking up the baby and holding him close.

"I suggested a small dog to be more companionable and transportable." She replied and Danger yipped.

"He's gorgeous." I grinned and she rolled her eyes. "Can we bring him with us?" I couldn't just get something like this, something so adorable and lovable, and then not be able to keep him.

"That is the point of transportable." I squeeled and hopped out of bed , hugging her happilly before I hugged Shane as well and kissed him, then I kissed little Dangers tiny little head as well. "We have to be on the road in half an hour to get the jet to Lentulus."

"Uh huh." I nodded absently, waving her off.

"Perhaps waiting another week until after the tour would have been better." Alyssa sighed and Shane laughed.

"Okay, Babe, give me the puppy." Shane coaxed, holding his hands out and I pouted. "Come on, you need to get dressed, you can have him back in the car." Tiny little Danger was eased out of my hands and I whined, but I did go to the closet. Comfy jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket was all I put on before I brushed my hair and teeth and went out. Alyssa was holding my little puppy at arms length and Shane was coming back into the room fully dressed as well.

"Come on, Danger." I cooed, plucking him back and rubbing my face against his tiny body.

"We're on a schedule here." Alyssa prompted and I sighed.

"Does he have a collar?" I asked, setting Danger on the bed so I could continue getting ready.

"It's being delivered to the jet, can we go now?" Alyssa replied, I had my phone, my computer, my bag, a growing folder of things that were now part of my duties.

"Let's go." Shane agreed, checking the safety on his gun before holstering it and picking up Danger.

"You still have that?" I questioned, staring at his hip where his gun was now covered.

"I won't let anything hurt you." Shane answered with a shrug before he became nervous. "Do you want me to get rid of it? Does it make feel weird? Unsafe?" He worried and I quickly shook my head.

"No, I was just surprised is all." I said, standing on my toes to kiss him. "'Sides, it makes you even sexier."

"Just because we're married now doesn't mean I'm going to let you have second-rate security." Shane said and I noticed he had that little earpiece dangling from the lapel of his jacket.

"Come on, Danger." I picked him and gently set him on the ground, letting him run after us. "Good boy." Danger stopped at the top of the stairs and I was about to pick him up when he barked his tiny little bark and jumped down the first step. "Awe, that's so cute."

"You are such a girl, Baby." Shane rolled his eyes and I mock glared at him. Danger Trouble jumped down the second stepped and I cooed at him. Alyssa sighed and I looked up at her.

"We don't have the time to stand and watch a three inch high dog jump down stairs bigger than it is." Alyssa said and I pouted, but I did pick the puppy up and cuddle him as we continued to walk down the stairs and out to the car. Really, there were seven cars, plus four motorbikes at the front, two at the back, and a helicopter in the sky. Despite what the public would think that I would be in the middle car I was actually in the one second from the back; aparently it was the whole freaking motorcade thing was for my own protection, I just thought it was way overkill.

"Why do we have to leave so early? How long does it take to get to Lentulus?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt on Shane's request.

"Seven hours; you have a morning interview at seven and you're less of a brat when you sleep peacefully."

"She's never a brat." Shane frowned, sounding absolutely scandalised and I laughed.

"Shaney, even I know I can be a brat sometimes." I told him placatingly and he sighed.

"You're perfect to me." He mumbled in reply and I smiled. I unbuckled my seatbealt and he opened his mouth but I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"You're perfect to me too." I kissed him again before I hugged him and settled down against his warm chest, I could feel his heartbeat; strong and steady.

"Great, everybodies perfect." Alyssa rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"Actually, the song is _Nobody's Perfect_." I pointed out. "But, I didn't know Shane when I recorded it."

"Trust me, Babe, I'm far from perfect." Shane denied in my ear and I frowned.

"During your time in Lentulus you will give a short walk, a speach at one of the schools, followed by a parade in the city, a press conference in the afternoon; you will be quizzed on the plane, and a formal dinner with the Prime Minister and other dignitaries." Alyssa informed and I nodded dutifully. How fun. "Expect a lot of cameras and reporters, this will be your first outing since your Coronation, and everyone is still fresh from the news of your identity." I nodded again and I felt Shane tense. "You will be expected to carry yourself in a Royal manner during every public appearence from now on; that means no ignoring your written speaches, no kissing the security at public events, and it would be nice if there were no assasination attempts." The last part was a joke, but Shane still glared.

"I can agree to two out of three." I replied, resting my head on Shane's shoulder. "But, I can't stop kissing the security." Alyssa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It was worth a shot." I laughed and shook my head slightly in amusement.

"Seatbelt." Shane reminded me when I sat back on the seat of the car and I rolled my eyes.

"Shaney, I think a turtle just passed us, if we crash it's going to be the slowest and most uneventfull crash in history." I sat back and picked up Danger, letting his tiny little paws hold him up on my chest. "He worries too much, doesn't he?" I asked the little puppy in a baby voice and Shane sighed. "But, he knows we love him."

"He loves you too." Shane half smiled and kissed the side of my head. "But, he would feel better if you wore a seatbelt." I sighed and rolled my eyes again, but I did pull my seatbelt over and buckle up. "Thank-you."

"No-one can ever say I'm not safe with you." I commented dryly.

"I'll kill anyone who does." Shane grinned back, his arm around my shoulders, and his other hand scratching Dangers little white head as he rested it on his paws on my chest and settled down for a nap. "I'm glad you like him." He mused softly and I scoffed.

"Shaney, he's gorgeous, could you ever down doubt that anyone could not love that little face?" I cooed and he chuckled.

"Never change, Miles." He shook his head.

"Hear that?" I turned to Alyssa who had been texting. "Shane says I'm not allowed to change."

"You're going to be the death of me; I knew you shouldn't have been raised mainstream." Alyssa muttered. "The jet has been cleared and we'll touch down in Lentulus in about seven and a half hours." The door to the car was opened as she said that I got out, trying not to wake little Danger.

"So... How long do you think it's gonna take for this whole Miley/Alexandra/Hannah thing to blow over?" I asked a little nervously as the jet started down the runway.

"It's been a week." Alyssa pointed out before she sighed. "Give it a few months at least; it should be overshadowed when you get pregnant if you want it over sooner."

"Right." I had a year since yesterday to either have a baby or at the very least be in the second trimester of pregnancy. I had a maximum of nine months to be pregnant within. I had to at the very least be pregnant before my birthday. As if he could sense my discomfort and uncertainty Shane held my hand and smiled at me reassuringly. I scratched Dangers tiny little head and sighed; I only just got a puppy, a baby is a million times more responsibility. Not to mention school, and the whole Queen thing.

"There's plenty of time." He assured, the pad of his thumb stroking against the back of my hand.

"Nine months at most." He kissed hte side of my head and the jet started to tilt up in take-off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here' the much anticipated first chapter of Queen Diaries. My next update will be Eternity, which I will start when I get 5 reviews for this.<strong>

**Princess Of Portugal: Don't worry, I'm working on a Miam story, it'll be 9 chapters long, and I'll start posting when Age Of Love is finished.**

**For this story, I don't know how long it's going to be, but I've decided that the last chapter will be the birth of Miley and Shane's little Prince and/or Princess. I'm taking suggestions for names and genders... And how many, I don't know why, but I have a thing for multiples. Out of the suggestions I got last time I really like Kaylob Altiyan, but I'll take suggestions for boys and girls, and how many... And if it's multiples which should be born first.**

**Review please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_Sunday, February 12th_

"Your Majesty." Soft words coaxed me awake and I whined, cuddling into tthe warm body next to me. "Come on, Baby." His lips were just under my ear. "Breakfast time." I whined again aand he chuckled. "Choc chip pancakes." He tried to seduce in a sing-song tone.

"Kiss is better." I smiled, still not opening my eyes. I held him close, not letting him pull away from me.

"Open your eyes and you get a kiss." He teased and I pouted, but I did force my eyes open. "Goodmorning, Beautiful." Shane smiled and pressed his lips against mine.

"Better if I was allowed to sleep." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes as Shane sat up.

"I wish I could let you sleep." Shane murmured, kissing my cheek and I leaned into his side.

"Where's Danger Trouble?" I asked, lookingg around for our new little puppy.

"Grooming, I still haven't got the hang of cleaning the tear stains yet." He explained and I nodded, yawning and stretching out.

"How long have you had him?" I wondered.

"A week, I got him at twelve weeks." He said before standing up and holding out his hand. "Come on, Alyssa'll kill me if I keep you, she wanted to wake you an hour ago." I smiled and grabbed his hand, letting him pull me so I was flush against him.

"Perfect." I smiled and Shane smirked.

"Who? Me or the dog?" I grinned and kissed him.

"You." I kissed him again and he kissed back, our lips moving together until I felt the back of my legs hit the bad followed quickly by my back on the messed covers. "I have morning breath." I complained, pulling away and turning my head so his lips touched my cheek and he whined.

"Trust me, Babe, you taste amazing." Shane nuzzled against my neck, starting to nip and suck, making me moan.

"For Gods sake, I told you to wake her, not... This." Alyssa interrupted and I burried my face in Shane's neck as I blushed and he hid in my hair, I could feel him grinning.

"This is my way of waking her." Shane grinned cheekilly, lifting his head to look at Alyssa.

"Well, your way is going to make her late." Alyssa frowned and I pouted.

"But, it feels good." I puppy dog pouted and she sighed.

"I'm sure it does, Your Majesty, but your day is booked full until nine o'clock, _then_ you can do all the waking up you want." I blushed and Shane sighed, getting off of me and making me feel cold without his warm body to heat me up all over. Alyssa started to walk away and I grabbed Shane's hand again, letting him pull me up so I was standing again. "Tomorrow, I'm getting an alarm clock."

"We can continue this." I kissed him and smiled. "Later."

"But, later's too far away." Shane whined and I laughed as I moved to the closet, I was being allowed to pick my own clothes today as opposed to a stylist. I raised an eyebrow and looked at both sides; one side had gowns and dresses and things liked that that a stylist would have chosenn, the other side had normal clothes that would normally wear. Guess which side I went to?

_**Queen Miley**_

"You two are impossible." Alyssa grumbled and I giggled, starting to pull away from Shane, but he held me close. I guess once we could stop hiding our kisses behind closed doors he didn't want to let me go.

"Down boy." I scolding playfully and he growled softly in response, attaching his lips to my neck. "Bad... Shaney." I moaned, letting my eyes drift closed before I snapped them open and felw to the side of the car, pressing my hands against the window. "Is that a mall?" I stared out the tinted windows and Shane whimpered. The people out on the streets all stopped what they were doing and watched as the motorcade drove through.

"Yes, thanks to your impeccable timing this morning-" note the sarcasm. "-through the city is the fastest way to get to the school."

"Oh, my God, I haven't been to a mall in forever." I sighed wistfully as we passed. "I was actually starting to think all of Cyrus was picturesque villages. Now you're telling me there are malls?"

"Hmm... Yes, I guess you haven't been to the city yet." Alyssa mused and I turned to her.

"The city? I've barely been out of Northumberland and you're telling me there's a city?" I gaped and she rolled her eyes.

"You've been to _East_ Northumberland, Northumberland is the Capitol of Cyrus, it's in the top ten cities in the world." Shane spoke up and my jaw dropped. How could they keep me from a mall in one of the top ten cities?

"Wait." I frowned in thought. "What about when I had to go to Spencer Castle and Antebellum Castle? Wouldn't I have noticed a huge city?"

"You went around the city, no need for un-needed risks on your life." Alyssa dismissed with a wave of her hand. "You've been learning the History of Cyrus, you should know these things."

"Exactly, _History_. No-one ever says anything about modern amenities like malls." I pointed out, watching the mall slip out of sight. "Can we go shopping?" I turned to Alyssa and Shane excitedly.

"Your schedual is full, Your Majesty." Alyssa denied and I pouted. Imagine telling a girl she couldn't shop. "Perhaps this summer."

"This **summer**? That's months away."

"I'm sure we can find something to entertain you till then." Shane pulled me back into his arms and I squealed a little at the sudden movement, holding my hands over his as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Can't you two give it a rest for ten minutes?" Alyssa muttered as Shane nipped at my pulse point.

"But, she tastes so good." Shane whined and I blushed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Save it for when you're alone."

"Oh, my God!" I was at the school now, one of the best in Lentulus, and I had to go give a speach in a couple of minutes and I had finally got a couple of minutes alone, I was staring at myself in a bathroom mirror. "Shane Anthony Gray!" I yelled, slamming the door open to see the man in question suddenly looking nervous. "Serriously, Shane, serriously?" I pulled my hair back and he blushed.

"Told you you taste good." Shane muttered, his blush deepening. "'M sorry, Miley." He knew I couldn't resist when he used his Bambi eyes on me.

"No kissing before the dinner tonight." I scolded him and he nodded shyly. I pecked his lips lightly before I touched the hickey he'd given me this morning. "I guess it's a little late to cover up or anything." I mused to myself.

"I like it." Shane stated, hugging my gently. "Lets everyone know you're mine." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I think the wedding band and internationally broadcasted wedding did a pretty good job of that." I pointed out and he grabbed my left hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back. "Anything else just feels really good."

"Well, I do like making you feel good." He teased, his lips moving slowly to my wrist. I moved my hand out of his grasped and threaded my fingers in his hair, pulling his head down to me in a kiss.

"Your Majesty." Alyssa interrupted and Shane pouted and tried his Bambi eyes on her. If she could resist my puppy eyes she could resist his Bambi eyes. "Your speech." She reminded and I sighed sadly.

"Right. Let's rock this popsical stand." I tugged my hair over my shoulder to hide Shane's hickey. When I walked out onto the stage of the auditorium everyone rose from their seats and I was looking out at kids. At Prince Arthurs I was usually only in the high school campus, here I was in an elementary school. Kids from six to twelve. "Hi." I smiled a little. "Uh, thank-you for having me here, it's really beautiful, I would so love to stay longer, 'specially at the mall." I grinned a little. "I'm a little new at the whole Queen thing, but so far it seems pretty cool; I got to marry a really cute boy, I get to travel to beautiful places, meet great people." I toyed with the necklace I was wearing, it was my 'Miley' necklace, the one I made back in Malibu. I looked down at the speach I had and started reading.

By the time the parade started my face hurt from having to smile all the time. There were marching bands, armed forces, camera crews, I was sitting in a baby blue convertable, on top the back seats and waving at everyone. The good thing was that Shane was right there with me having to suffer through the torture. One of the downsides of marrying into the Royal family.

I'd been allowed to sleep a little longer instead of the interview this morning, but I still had a press conference after a quick lunch where I was forced to answer questions that were everything from my political views to the reoccuring questions about the Hannah/Miley/Alexandra thing. The Hannah thing was easy to explain, I created Hannah, I decided when I was 11 that I wanted Hannah to exist. The Miley/Alexandra thing was a little harder considering I didn't even know about it until last year and I was still trying to get used to it and figure it out.

"I'm tired." I whined, resting my head on Shane's shoulder in the car on the way to get ready for the Prime Ministers dinner tonight. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes." Alyssa said firmly and I pouted. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but you better get used to the feeling, your week is full."

"Pretty much my entire life until twenty-sixteen is full." I muttered dejectedly. When you think about being a Princess or Queen you think of balls and marrying Princes and living happily ever after; in real life you get press conferences, speaches, interviews, ceremonies, more speaches... And I got to marry my perfect Prince. I guess there were some good aspects.

"Don't be rediculous." Alyssa rolled her eyes. "You're booked long after twenty-sixteen." She grinned a little and I rolled my eyes. "The first year is the most important, your schedual will start to clear as the months go and the people start to trust in you and your abilities."

"Plus school." I reminded, I still had to go to Prince Arthurs, apparently it would help with relating to my people more. "And a baby."

"No hurry on that." Shane assured me and I rolled my eyes.

"A year is a hurry, Shane." I sighed and he kissed my forehead.

"Your Majesty, is the cuisine not to your tastes?" Someone asked at the dinner, I was tiredly resting my head on my hand with my elbow on the table and pushing my food around the plate with my other hand.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's great." I forced a smile. "Just not hungry I guess."

"Babe?" Shane leaned over and I smiled a little more genuinely at him.

"I'm okay." I assured him.

"Just a couple more hours, Miles." He rested his hand on my thigh reassuringly and I grinned; that was the first time he'd called me 'Miles'.

"I love you." I put my hand over his and he smiled.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I know these first couple of chapters are short, but I'm hoping as I get more into the story they'll get longer.<strong>

**So far majority of you guys either want a boy, or for the boy to be born first. Remember to keep deciding; and if you want multiples it doesn't have to be one of each, it could be two boy, two girls, could be triplets... Any combination you want really, I'll take them all into account.**

**Since I got 7 reviews for the first chapter I'm going to ask pretty please with a cherry on top for 8 reviews for this chapter before I update next. It's not a guarantee, just a request.**

**Next update is Eternity.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Monday, February 13th_

"Thank-you for coming, Your Majesty." The interviewer smiled charmingly.

"Thank-you for having me." I smiled sweetly. The director called cut and the rest of the crew stopped holding their breaths.

"Really, Your Majesty, thank-you, it is such an honor." The interviewer said as we both stood up. Shane was immediately at my side, frowning at everyone who came close as if they would hurt me.

"It's no problem." I grinned, holding Shane's hand when he reached for mine. "Have a nice day."

"So many people." Shane mumbled as he led me out to the car. "I don't think all of them were cleared."

"You have to stop worrying so much." I tried to sooth and he stared at me pointedly in the car until I sighed and buckled my seatbelt. "If there's anyone in the world that'll keep me safe I know it's you, Shane, no-one's going to hurt me."

"I just worry that I might not be there that one time, or that I might be too late." Shane murmured and I sighed again and kissed his cheek.

"Where to now?" I yawned rested my head back on the headrest. The dinner had run late last night and then I'd only gotten a couple of hours of sleep before I had to board the jet again to come to Ilithyia.

"A statue unveiling in the city, then touring the Queen Miley ship, then another dinner with the Prime Minister here." Shane replied softly and I whined, closing my eyes.

"Can't we just round up all the Prime Ministers and have **one** dinner?" I pouted and Shane chuckled. "I got a question though, if there are thirteen countries in the realms, how am I going to visit them all?"

"You're only doing six, from random selection, they didn't want you to have too long off school or miss too many Parliment meetings." I sighed tiredly and Shane kissed my temple. "Don't sleep, Miley, we're almost there." I forced my eyes open and pouted. "Don't worry, Baby, you're gonna have all night to sleep."

"Yeah, when I don't have to go from the hotel to the jet to the hotel again." I grumbled and he sighed. The motorcade pulled to a stop and I looked out the tinted windows, there was at least a couple of thousand people crowded around, held at bay by security and barriers, herded in like cattle. "I'm guessing the statue is the big thing under the white sheet?" I guessed rhetorically. It was huge, like seriously huge.

"Possibly." Shane agreed with a chuckled before reaching into a console I didn't know was there. "They gave us a little model one they're gonna be selling." He handed me a little white statuett about the size of a water bottle. I was amazed at the detail, it was of me at my Coronation. "Proceeds are going to a childrens hospital to be named after you."

"That's sweet." I smiled and Shane tugged my hair lightly so I looked at him.

"It doesn't do you justice. You're too beautiful." He grinned and I blushed.

"Your Majesty." Someone opened the door at the start of the red carpet with a slight bow and I sighed and forced a smile onto my face.

"Showtime." I muttered, sliding out of the car and shielding my eyes from the bright, blinding flashes. Really, I mean, what is the point of using flashes in the middle of the day? It's already bright enough, all they did was blind me. I held Shane's hand and I could feel that he was tense next to me, he didn't like not being at the top of his game, I swear he was always on edge that something would happen to me.

We were in a public place now, not a closed set, Shane was always the most nervous in public places. Every time there was a sudden noise or someone came too close to me, or there was a flash he flexed his fingers to reach for his gun. I tried to pay attention to the speech that was being made, but Shane being jumpy made me jumpy and paranoid. I heard the really import guy whose name I forgot introduce me and I stepped forward. Shane fidgetted and started to reach for me as I stepped away from him, but I gave him a small smile and he stopped and smiled back.

"Wow!" I murmured when the statue was unveiled after I made my thank-you speach. Looking up at it it was huge, the white granite towered over me. "It's huge..."

"That's what she said." I heard Shane mutter under his breath before he snickered to himself. I looked at him in confussion before I realised and blushed.

"Don't be crude." I scolded lightly, but I couldn't help but feel hot and red at the thought. With Shane that would be what a girl would say... I wondered idly - maybe a little jealously - if that's what the girl he lost his virginity to thought three years ago.

"Sorry, Baby." His hand touched the small of my back lightly and I leaned into his touch.

"We keep that talk for when we're alone." I told him and his eyes widened comically.

"Think we can get an hour between now and the ship tour?" Shane asked and I laughed, reluctantly stepping away to say more thank-yous, then there were photo's, handshakes, I signed a few autographs. It was weird signing autographs in my own name, not Hannah's. Back in the car I sat on Shane's lap despite his objections to the safety implications.

"Hey, James, hey long we gonna be driving for?" I asked the driver in the front.

"About forty-five minutes, traffic permitting." The driver replied and I grinned, thanking him and pressing the button to raise the black glass between the front and back of the car.

"Not quite the hour you wanted." I teased Shane and his eyes widened again.

"Here?" His voice was a little higher than usual.

"Just kissing, Shane." I giggled and he let out a relieved breath. "You think I'd have sex in a car when the door could open at any moment when I'm not even ready for it to begin with?"

"The head I think with when I'm with you isn't always the one on my shoulders." Shane blushed a little as he shrugged. And instead of letting me say anything else he kissed me. "I love you." Shane murmured, his lips soft against mine, his hands cradling my face gently.

_**Queen Diaries**_

"Really, Miley?" Alyssa shook her head and sighed when we got to the shipping dock.

"He did it, not me." I pointed at Shane who had taken a sudden interest in his shiny black shoes.

"True." Alyssa allowed, surveying both of us; Shane was looking down bashfully and I was sure I was blushing. "But, you let him." She pointed out and I whined.

"You try saying stop when you feel like your're in Heaven." I tried to reason and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's see..." Alyssa stepped forward and tugged at my hair, trying to position it to cover the three - count 'em, three - hickey's Shane had left on my skin. Luckilly we were in a private, secured area otherwise there'd be pictures like the ones yesterday; the headline this morning had been 'Royal Loves Bites'. "You couldn't have done it anywhere else?" Alyssa frowned at Shane; the new love bites weren't quite on my neck, they were a little lower... Closer to my chest. Shane blushed and mumbled incoherently. "Okay, let's go into a bathroom, I have some foundation in my purse." I sighed and kissed Shane's cheek before I followed Alyssa. "Do I need to seperate you two for the rest of the week, or can you behave?"

"We're teenagers, Alyssa." I whined, feeling like stomping my foot. "Queen, Princess, popstar, normal, secuirty guard... It's doesn't matter, we're teenagers and..." I blushed again. "Teenagers do that sort of thing."

"This Monarchy is in for a shock with you, isn't it?"

"Shock and awe." I grinned and she shook her head.

"I think it's more just shocking... You'll need a little work before you start aweing." She said dryly, finally finishing covering up the hickey's. "Now, the tour should take roughly an hour, and then you're going to Christen the ship for its maiden voyage, then preparation for the dinner tonight." I sighed and readjusted my dress before following Alyssa back outside.

"Hey, Miley." Shane smiled, hugging me.

"Hands off, Lover Boy." Alyssa scolded lightly.

"Actually, it was my lips that did it, my hands were perfectly safe." Shane grinned cheekily and I swatted his chest.

"You two are going to kill me." Alyssa laughed and I held Shane's hand as we walked over to the shipping dock.

"No, just make your life a living Hell." I shot back teasingly.

"And of course, the Royal Suite." The Captain of the Queen Miley ship said opening a set of large double doors. It really was a beautiful ship; hundreds of rooms, four pools, water slides, bowling alley, cinema, shops, restraunts, fiesta decks, showrooms... It was huge.

"Wow." I smmiled, turning around and around. This suite had to be modeled after my quarters in the Palace, they really looked a lot alike; the same grand bed, delicate gold patterns on the curtains and pillows. "This is amazing."

"Perhaps one day you would like to sail in this room?" The Captian spoke hopefully and I smiled.

"I'd love that." I said, leaning into Shane a little.

"You, me, this room... That'd _really_ Christen the ship." Shane whispered in my ear and I flushed.

"Not in public, Shane." I hissed and he just kissed my temple.

"**Please** not in public." Alyssa agreed as we left the Royal Suite and started to head off the ship. "And please not when you're about to go out in public... Or when I'm around."

"So... Never?" I raised and eyebrow. "C'mon, Camden, let us have some fun." I pouted.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, my job is to make sure you _don't_ have fun, remember?"

"And my job is to keep you safe and sound." Shane added and I felt his gun press into my side.

"Then whose job is it to let me have fun?" I threw my hands up in a little frustration.

"Also mine, but you insist I not do it in public." Shane smirked.

"Were you always this horny and suggestive?" I wondered alloud curriously and he laughed.

"Yeah, I had to run a few times because of it if you remember." I nudged him in the gut.

"Keep it in your pants." Alyssa muttered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That was the problem." I replied and Shane flushed and looked away. "It was in his pants when it happened." Shane shifted and his hand let go of mine. "Hey." I stopped walking and pulled Shane to a stop with me. "I'm sorry." I bit my lip nervously "I love you, you know I was just teasing, right?"

"I know." Shane smiled a little. "And I know I brought it up, it's just embarassing and I don't want you to always think of me like that."

"I think of you as the sweet, amazing, kind man that I love." I smiled up at him. "Nothing could ever change that, Shane. Besides, I still don't understand how you think it's something bad."

"It's not the feeling that's bad, it's the fact that it happened at all in a situation like that." He kept saying that, but I would never understand it. "It's about control, if I can't control myself when we're just kissing how am I going to control myself when we're making love? I want you to like it, not wonder if that's it."

"Shaney, of course I'll like it, I'll be giving my virginity to the man I love." Shane smiled almost sadly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Besides, I heard it hurts a girls first time, and you've gotten a lot better at controlling yourself."

"Just... When it does happen, promise you won't laugh?" He seemed nervous, worried.

"I would never laugh at you, Shane." I promised him and he smiled and pecked my lips lightly.

"I'll do my best not to make it hurt." Shane said and I blushed. "I want your first time, you _every_ time to be special and perfect for you."

"As long as it's with you it will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... In this story what is tomorrow?<strong>

**My new obsession? Party After Party by Joe Jonas; I love his album, Fastlife, I really do, but I think it would have been a Hell of a lot better with party After Party, and if that had been a single; it's the type of upbeat, get stuck in your head, dance to it all day song thst everybody would buy... How did I not know about it until yesterday?**

**Next update will be Eternity just as soon as I write it.**

**Review please? I love all you guys who review :D**

**Since it's February 29th and it's acceptable for a woman to ask a man to marry her, and he must either agree and become her fiance or present her with a single white glove... Does it still count if I ask Joe to marry me through twitter?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_Tuesday, February 14th_

"Happy Valentines Day." Shane stood in front of me, holding a single red rose and smiling shyly, when I came out of the bathroom.

"I forgot." I blushed, looking down and Shane walked over to me.

"So did I, I just saw it on the papers, Queens first Valentine." He admitted and I smiled when he handed me the rose, tracing the delicate red petals. "Sorry I couldn't find something better."

"I love it." I smiled at him and I stood on my toes to kiss him. "I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't get you anything either... Uh... Don't look at the rose bush on the way out." Shane blushed and I giggled. "You're having lunch with the Prime Minister today, so your night is all free... Wanna go on a date?"

"I'd love to." I smiled and he grinned and kissed me again.

"Be my Valentine?" He requested shyly. He was so adorable when he was shy, he had this cute little boyish smile and his eyes sparkled.

"Only if you'll be mine." I replied, shyly toying with one of the rose petals. Shane held my hand as we went out to the car. I glanced at the rose bush and laughed, making Shane blush. "A little obvious, huh?" I raised an eyebrow; he'd picked a rose right out of the middle of the bush, disrupting the flowers around it as well.

"It was the most beautiful one." Shane mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and that's when I saw the scratches and grabbed his hand. "It was just a couple of thorns." Shane shrugged his hand back and I rolled my eyes.

"You're a dork sometimes, Shane." I told him with a smile. "A really sweet dork." He grinned and swooped down and I squeeled when he literally swept me off my feet and held me bridal style.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that." Shane grinned and I squeeled again as he spun me around in circles. "Now, what was it you said?" He asked and I giggled, holding onto him tightly.

"I love you, Shaney." I said and he grinned triumphantly.

"That's what I thought... And I love you too." Shane kissed me and started walking again when he pulled away.

"You can put me down now." I said, shifting a little, tyring to get down.

"I could." Shane agreed, "but, I don't wanna."

"Shane, let me down, I can walk on my own." I whined and he just shook his head and held me closer.

"Would you stop squirming? I bet you were one of those kids who didn't like to be tucked in, huh?" Shane mused and rolled my eyes.

"I don't like to be restricted, it's too..." I reasoned, trailing off. He was right, I didn't like to be tucked in.

"Restricted?" Shane smirked and I swatted his chest.

"Put me down." I demanded and he laughed, finally letting me down when we got outside, pushing me back against the side of the car and pressing his body against mine.

"I love you, Baby." I smiled and played with his tie, pulling him down towards me.

"I love you too." I grinned as his lips touched mine until I felt him jolt and he pulled away, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on, Alyssa, it's Valentines Day." I pouted as she climbed into the car.

"The day or its activities has never stopped you before." Alyssa said as Shane and I slid in next to her. "We're on a schedual, you have all night from four thirty."

"I can't wait." I smiled, holding Shane's hand in both my own in my lap. "Huh..." I mused thoughtfully. "I just realised, this is gonna be our first date; we got married before we even had a date."

"I'll make sure it's a good one." Shane promised, kissing my temple.

_**Queen Miley**_

Shane had disapeared just after my first interview this morning and I had seen nor heard from him since. I'd had three interviews, a speach at a local charity, lunch with the Prime Minister and other dignitaries. After lunch I had a tour of a childrens hospital, and Danger Trouble was the first dog to play in a new doggy playground.

"Okay, Your Majesty, your duties are done for today." Alyssa half smiled and I let out a small cheer. "His Highness is waiting at the hotel for your arrival." I smiled, our date. I let Danger play on my lap as the car drove back to the hotel.

"Do you know what Shane is doing, Danger? Huh?" I picked him up and held him on front of my face. Danger yipped and licked my face. "Awe... I love you too, Buddy." I cuddled his little body to me and scratched between his ears. "What's he planning?" I asked Alyssa.

"I honestly have no idea." Alyssa denied and I pouted. I kissed little Danger's furry little head and smiled. I was finally getting an actual date with Shane.

"C'mon, Boy." I set Danger down when I got out of the car and held onto his leash.

"My sweet." Shane bowed slightly when I got up to the suite, he kissed the back of my hand and led me into the bedroom. "Your outfit is hanging in the bathroom." He took Dangers leash and I turned to him. "I love you." Shane whispered, pecking my lips.

"I love you." I replied and he grinned.

"I hope you like tonight." Shane seemed nervous and shy.

"Will you be there?" I tilted my head.

"With bells on." He smiled and so did I.

"Then I'll love it." I decided and he chuckled.

"Get dressed, Baby." Shane kissed my temple and led Danger out of the bedroom. I smiled and bit my lip as he closed the door behind him, then I ran over to the bathroom. There was a simple little powder blue sundress that came to mid thigh a nd had a bit of a daring neckline. I fingered the fabric and smiled before I quickly stripped and jumped in the shower.

After a quick shower I dried my hair, applied a light coat of lip gloss and eye shadow, curled my hair a little and slipped into the dress. I was humming to myself as I opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Hi, Danger." I knelt down to our little puppy and scratched his head. "Awe... Aren't you just adorable?" Shane had put a little blue bowtie on him. Danger barked and ran out of the room excitedly.

"Good boy, Danger." I heard Shane praise and I stood and moved to the doorway. Shane was in the middle of the room in a powder blue tux, holding Danger in one hand and fixing his own bowtie with the other. I leaned against the doorframe and watched him nervously fix his tie, then a fork on the table. The table was a round table in the middle of the room set for two with a cluster of differently sized candles in the middle. Shane let out a breath and set Danger down, and I could feel his eyes on my as he slowly started to rise. "Hi." Shane grinned and I stepped away from the doorway. "You look beautiful." He said and I blushed.

"You look extremely handsome yourself." I smoothed my hands over his jacket as I spoke.

"My Valentine?" Shane held a chair out for me and I smiled as I sat and he pushed the chair back in, kissing the top of my head as he did so. Shane disapeared and I watched the candles flicker for a minute until he came back carrying two bowls. "I hope you like it." Shane said as he placed the bowls down and sat down himself. It was spaghetti, an old fashioned type spaghetti. "It's an old family recipe." I looked up at him in slight shock.

"You made this?" I asked and he turned a little pink.

"Italian is my specialty, so I hopoe you like it." Shane shrugged and I smiled.

"That's so amazing."

"You might want to save your verdict until after you've tasted it." After I had tasted it I still stood by my proclomation. Dinner had passed with mild conversation and then Shane whisked away the plates and returned a minute later with two bowls of ice cream with chocolate sauce. "Sorry it's not home made." He said and I got out of my seat before he could put the bowls down and I tugged him over to the couch. and curled my legs under me as I sat.

"I want to cuddle." I told him and he sat next to me and I cuddled into his side. "You're really amazing, you know that."

"Got nothing on you, Babe." We ate our ice cream and I was happy; it was simple. Just a nice, simple night with my husband on Valentines Day; no cameras, no questions, no expectations, just me and Shane finally getting a night to ourselves.

"I love you." I told him randomly and he stopped eating his ice cream to look at me.

"I love you too, Miley." Shane said softly, brushing piece of stray hair behind my ear. "You wouldn't believe how much, I never even thought about disobeying an order before I met you, and every time I was told to stay away from you, to alienate you, my broke every time, I felt like crying at the thought of not being able to see you again, not being able to talk to you, not being able to hold, to-" I cut him off with a kiss and he smiled into my lips.

"Come with me." I decided, getting up and tugging him after me. I bit my lip shyly as I backed up to the bedroom door and stood back against it, bringing Shane down into another kiss. "I love you." I opened the door and pulled him into the room and over to the bed.

"You don't jave to." Shane shook his head and rested his forehead against mine when I leaned back against the edge of the bed.

"I know." I cupped his cheek lovingly. "I want to." I said decidedly, I'd only decided right when I told him to come with me, but I was more sure now than I ever would be. "I want to make love with you, Shane."

"It's going to hurt." Shane warned, but I just kissed him again. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I scooted back on the bed and nervously bit my lip, waiting for Shane to join me. Shane crawled over and hovered above me, he licked his lips and stared at me for a second before he kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, I'm going out of town for a few days and I won't have internet coverage so I'm doing a mass update of all 3 stories, and I want 5 reviews for each new chapter by the time I get back.<strong>

**I know I'm being demanding, but reall, I can see over 100 people reading the chapters, yet I'm only getting 2 or 3 reviews? Like I said before, I put a lot of time and effort in these stories, the least you guys could do is leave a couple of words in a review for me.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Slowly clothes started to peel off and hands started to roam until we were both naked. I reached down between our hot naked bodies to hold Shane's erection, but he shook his head gently and moved my hand away making me frown in confussion. Shane moved my hand up next to my head and laced his fingers with mine as he kissed me.

"Just relax." Shane whispered, his other hand trailing down, brushing over my nipple, ghosting over my stomach. I bit my lip when his fingers touched my sex. SHane moved his fingers down and gently pushed a finger inside me as he thumbed my clit.

"Shane." I moaned, arching up into him as his fingers pleasured me and his lips marked my neck. My nails clawed at his back as I felt myself get closer to that sweet release only Shane had ever given me before. "Shane, Baby." I gasped, he added a second finger and curled them slightly, touching that special spot inside me and I completely lost myself to the sensations.

"I love you." Shane murmured against my neck, pulling his fingers out and I whined at the loss. "You don't have to." He said, lifting his head to look at me with nervous brown eyes.

"I want to." I assured him with a smile, leaning up to kiss him.

"It's going to hurt, I'll-I'll go slow." He promised, licking his lips.

"I love you." I told him as he lined his pulsing erection up with my entrance. Shane leaned down and kissed me as he pushed his penis inside me, taking my virginity. Shane paused and I let out a slight whimper, it stung. Really bad. I could feel him stretching me in ways I'd never been stretched before.

"Tell me when you want me to stop." Shane murmured, pressing his forehead against mine. I held him close to me as I waited for the initial sting to pass.

"You-you can move now." I whispered, clinging tightly to him.

"Tell me when to stop." Shane repeated as he moved slowly, he dropped his head down next to mine and I could feel his breath hot, harsh and uneven against my shoulder. "I love you. I love you so much, Miley." I squeezed my eyes shut against the stinging pain. I wrapped my legs around Shane's hips as he moved slowly.

"Shane." I breathed when the sting started to subside as I got used to his erection inside me.

"Does-does it hurt too bad?" Shane stuttered, his voice strained, but caring.

"No." I denied, moving to meet him thrust for thrust.

"You feel so good." Shane whimpered, holding me tighter. He squeezed my hand lightly and reached between us with his other hand, rubbing my clit gently. "I'm close, Babe, I-I can't hold on." He sounded almost pleading.

"It's okay, Shaney, come for me." I cooed and he groaned into my ear, I felt him pusle and quiver inside me as he spilled his white hot sperm.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Wednesday, February 15th_

"Come on, Angel." I heard him murmur softly as he picked me up and I snuggled into his warm body.

"Shaney." I smiled sleepily and he kissed my forehead.

"Go back to sleep, Miley, we're just going to the jet." Shane whispered, moving slowly so he wouldn't jostle me.

"I love you, Shaney." I mumbled, drifting back off. When I woke up next we were already on the jet and Shane was holding me securely and massaging the inside of my thighs gently under a blanket. "Did you sleep yet?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes with my fists.

"Yeah, I slept earlier, but I didn't want to let you go." Shane shrugged, his voice soft and sweet. "Does it hurt too bad?" He asked nervously and I smiled.

"No." I replied simply, it was true, it didn't hurt anymore.

"I'm sorry it didn't feel good for you."

"It was perfect for me." I told him, cuddling into him. "You made it perfect, Shane, I love you."

"I love you so much, Miley." I smiled and I could feel him smile against my hair.

"Was it good for you?" I wondered and Shane let out a short laugh.

"It was amazing for me. In every way." He assured and I let out a contented sigh. "And I promise next time is going to be better for."

"Perfection can't get any better." I turned my head a little to kiss Shane's jaw and he held me tighter.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Alyssa's voice cut in from opposite us.

"Nothing bad." I assured and she rolled her eyes. "Never anything bad." I added in a whisper to Shane.

"You wanna sleep a little more?" Shane offered and I shook my head.

"No, I just want to be with you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Baby." Shane soothed, starting to hum lightly.

"Can we do it again tonight?" I asked and Shane chuckled.

"I don't want to hurt you, we should wait a couple of days." Shane said and I pouted a little. He leaned down and kissed me lightly and my pout turned into a smile. "I love you, Miley."

"I love you, Shane." I replied, leaning into him and settling down.

_**Queen Diaries**_

"Hi, Danger." I smiled, picking up his tiny little body. "Where's Daddy?" I cooed, holding our furry little puppy closely. I was meant to be doing an interview, but Danger had run over to me and I couldn't very well ignore him. Danger barked and I laughed when he started licking my face. "Awe, I love you too, Danger."

"And who's this little guy?" The interviewer asked and I grinned.

"He's Danger Trouble." I replied, giggling as Danger kept licking me. "Shane got him for my Coronation, isn't he gorgeous?"

"So... A puppy, that's a lot of responsibility, and I heard you call Shane a Daddy... Is this leading up to a big announcement?" The interviewer became excited and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's just Shane being incredible and amazing." I kissed Danger's little furry head and tried to hide my blush. What Shane and I had done last night, we'd made love, I'd given him my virginity, that was what leads up to the big announcement everyone is waiting for. "Isn't he, Danger? Isn't he just amazing and perfect? Huh?" Danger barked in response and I giggled.

"Who let the dog out?" Alyssa demanded when silence on set was over and I laughed.

"Woof woof woof-woof." I joked and she glared lightly at me. "Come on, Camden, he stole the show, they love him."

"His first name should be trouble." Was all Alyssa said.

"You're not trouble." I cooed to Danger and he barked. "Now, where's Daddy?" Last I knew Shane had been holding Danger, now I had Danger and Shane was no-where to be seen. "Hmm? Where did Daddy go?"

"Right here." Shane said and I turned to see him.

"Where were you?" I wondered and he took Danger back and scratched his little white head.

"The school called; they want Trevor to move up a grade." Shane said with a shrug.

"Are you kidding? That's awesome." I grinned and Shane shrugged again.

"They've offered before, he doesn't want to be the weird genius kid." He explained, his hand on my lower back as he led me out of the studio. "Either way I'm proud, but he likes it where he is."

"Awe... Shaney's a proud big brother." I teased, kissing his flushing cheek. "That's so cute."

"Danger does not aprove of you patronizing me." Shane said with a straight face, turning so the puppy was staring at me with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Danger loves me, Shaney." I plucked the puppy out of his hands and cuddled him to my face. "And so do you."

"I know." Shane agreed, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you more than you could ever know." I smiled and leaned back against him. "Now, we need to get you to the school you need to open." I whined and he laughed.

"Can't we skip?" I pouted, climbing into the waiting car.

"I'll do anything you want."

"I want to..." I turned and straddled Shane, nuzzling my face in his neck. "Make love with you again... And again and again and again." I blushed and his arms moved around me.

"You're torturing me, Babe." He groaned and I giggled. "I don't want to hurt you too bad."

"It doesn't hurt anymore, you were really gentle." I assured and I felt something moving between us. "Woah, hey there, Buddy." I sat back on his lap and picked up Danger. "I guess we'll have to continue this later."

"Later can't come fast enough." Shane whined and I giggled again. "You're a real mood killer, Danger." He scratched his little puppy head.

"He's a good little puppy." I contradicted and Shane rolled his eyes.

_**Queen Diaries**_

"I know you're not ready yet, Miley, but remember you only have nine months." Alyssa said and I was confused. "I know your relationship with Shane is escalating. Physically." I blushed and looked down, luckilly Shane wasn't here otherwise this conversation would be a whole new world of awkward. "I want you to be comfortable, but you have to be pregnant in nine months."

"I know." I sighed, a baby. I was going to have a baby.

"You might be able to petition for an extension given your age, but don't count on that." Alyssa said and I shook my head.

"I-I'm already comfortable." I mumbled, feeling myself burning red. Alyssa looked confused and I sighed. "I don't think our relationship can escalate any further than it is. Thank-you for caring, Alyssa, really." I smiled, I guess we really were starting to grow on each other. "It means a lot."

"You're a nice girl, Miley, I want you to be happy." Alyssa smiled as well.

"Shane makes me happy." I absently started playing the engagement ring he'd given me the day before our wedding. "I got lucky with him." The car pulled to a stop and the door opened.

"The first time hurts." Alyssa told mem and I blushed again.

"I know." I mumbled, I was surprised when she grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty room.

"I know the mother that raised you died when you were a kid, but Miley, there are thing you need to know." I looked down. "The first time hurts, but just make sure he goes gentle the second time, you'll still be stretching."

"He's always gentle, he wants to wait a couple of days so he doesn't hurt me." I leaned back against the door.

"And don't let him pressure you, don't let the constitution pressure you, if you don't want to you don't have to." I impulsively stepped forward and hugged Alyssa. "He's the lucky one, Miley, don't forget that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you for everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. :D<strong>

**And to that one reviewer; KT, sorry for breaking the no smut thing :)**

**Can I get another 5 reviews for this chapter too please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_Thursday, February 16th_

I closed my eyes as I played. I was playing guitar, todays events included me singing a couple of songs as myself. I sighed, I kept screwing up, I was so nervous, I felt like it was my first concert all over again. Except this time Dad and Jackson weren't waiting in the wings, watching me. Now it was just me on my own... I did have Shane, and Alyssa and Danger. But, somehow it didn't feel the same. It didn't feel like my first Hannah concert. So much had changed in the three years since my career started.

"Miley?" Shane's voice was hesitant and I opened my eyes to him.

"Yeah?" I sighed, setting the guitar to the side. Shane sat next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"You're gonna do good, Beautiful." He told me sincerely and I smiled. "What's bothering you?"

"It doesn't feel like it used to when I was going to perform." I mumbled, had everything really changed so much that I wasn't even me anymore? I always used to get excited butterflies in my stomach, now I didn't.

"It's not the same as it used to be." Shane shrugged and I looked at him sharply, I wanted to hear that it was the same. "No more wig, no more Hannah." No more Dad. "You're you, Miles, completely and one hundred percent you. And you're going to be absolutely amazing out there because **you** are amazing and you could never be anything less."

"God. How did someone as sweet as you get trapped into marrying me?" I wondered with a smile and Shane laughed and shook his head.

"If it's a trap then I don't want to be set free." He grinned and I giggled when he kissed my neck.

"Never. You're mine now." I grinned and then squeeled when Shane suddenly grabbed me and I found myself on my back with him on top of me. That's when the door opened and Shane lifted his head to look at Alyssa whilst I looked at her upside down.

"This is starting to become a re-occuring theme with you two." She sighed and I blushed. "Just tell me you didn't mark her?" I blushed darker and Shane rolled his eyes, getting up off of me and making me pout. "I swear you go at her neck like you've got a vampire fetish." Alyssa muttered under her breath, but we still heard her.

"Not vampires, just a Miley fetish." Shane smirked and I swatted his chest scoldingly.

"Well, I'm not going to let you feed your fetish right now, Her Majesty hasa schedual to keep and I would prefer if at least one of these days you didn't _bite_ her beforehand." I rolled my eyes and fixed my clothes and hair.

"You're gonna rock, Babe." Shane assured, kissing my cheek as I left the room and I smiled.

"He's right, Your Majesty, you have talent, you're going to do an extraordinary performance today." Alyssa said as we went out.

"Thanks." I let out a nervous breath as one of the stage hands mic-ed me and my guitar. "I haven't been this nervous since my first concert." I looked out to the stage, it was a filmed performance, but there was still a live audience; only a couple of hundred. That was worse, with big crowds I didn't see individual people, a small crowd like this and I could each face, I'd be able to see if they didn't like it.

"What happened?" Alyssa asked and I made a face.

"I threw up and almost broke my arm when I tripped over my own feet." I admitted and Alyssa looked uneasy.

"How... Nice." She stepped away from and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a lot more coordinated then I was four years ago." I assured her, picking up the guitar and starting to tune it again, this time I smiled when it started sounding right. "And I know that when I get that funny feeling in my tummy to get _off_ the stage as soon as possible."

"Lovely."

"Your Majesty, the stage is ready for you." Someone said I nodded, checking my guitar one last time before I went out onto the stage.

_**Queen Miley**_

"You rock, Babe." Shane grinned when I came backstage.

"And you didn't even throw up." Alyssa mused with a smirk.

"Do I even want to know?" Shane raised an eyebrow and I laughed and shook my head.

"Where to next?" I asked and Alyssa turned to consult her trusty clipboard. I swear that thing was surgically attached to her hand. "Please tell me it's somewhere quiet?"

"Luncheon with dignitaries." Alyssa reported and I rolled my eyes, how fun.

"I need a vacation." I whined and Shane wrapped his arms around me from behind and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around. He kissed under my and I giggled and blushed. "Put me down." I demanded and he laughed in my ear.

"You." He kissed just under my ear again. Alyssa rolled her eyes and walked ahead. "Me." Another kiss and he spun me back the other way making me squeel. "Next weekend, all alone." He nipped my earlobe lightly and set me down. "What'd you say?"

"I love it." I smiled, holding his hand as we walked after Alyssa.

"Would you two give it a rest?" Alyssa said exhasperatedly as we climbed into the car and Shane immediately attached his lips to my neck.

"Come on, Shaney, not all the time." I blushed and ducked away from him.

"I just wanna show you how much I love you." Shane grinned sheepishly, nuzzling my neck gently.

"I love you too, Baby, but we can't be all over each other all the time." I reluctantly reprimanded. "There's only such much nagging I can tune out from Alyssa."

"Tonight." Shane decided, lifting his head and giving me a sexy half smile. "I'm gonna make you feel good, Miley." He promised, kissing me once before he simmered down and just held me in his arms. I smiled and settled back into him, he'd finally relented on the seatbelt thing, at least when the car was going so slow a snail could pass us, if we got up to turtle speed I had to buckle up.

"You always make me feel good." I teased, resting my arms over his around my waist. "It's a talent."

"Skill." Shane contradicted and I raised an eyebrow. "I had to learn it, pleasuring you is never something I'd just rely on insitnct, I want to do it properly." I blushed and Alyssa just groaned in annoyance.

"Just so you know, I can make sure that it is a skill-set you never get a chance to use again." Alyssa threatened and we both glared mockingly at her.

"You really want to try and take on two hormone ridden teenagers in matters of a sexual nature?" I quirked an eyebrow at her and she groaned in defeat. "You know we love you, Camden." I teased.

"Speak for yourself, Babe, I'm only in it for you." Shane scoffed and I nudged him in the ribs.

"Be nice." I hissed and he pouted at me with his big brown doe-eyes.

"I wuv you." He said in a baby voice, exagerating his pout a little more.

"I love you too, Shaney." I kissed his cheek and he grinned. "Now grow up, you're eighteen, act it." He pouted again and I laughed.

_**Queen Miley**_

"Your Majesty." The Prime Minister bowed and held his hand out as a new song started. "May I have this dance?"

"Uh..." I glanced around and sighed. "Sure." I forced a smile, Shane was here as well, but he was forced to be a guest instead of security because he was now the Prince consort. I let the Prime Minister of Braxton lead me around the dancefloor in four inch heels that my feet ache and blister, and I could barely breath in my dress, and my hair was done up in a way that the clips dug into my scalp. "Sir, please move your hand higher." I requested tightly when the Prime Ministers hand kept slipping down lower on my back.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." The man bowed again at the end of the dance and before I could even blink Shane was in front of me.

"Fucking lucky bastard that he got away alive." Shane growled possessively, sweeping me into his arms and to the other side of the floor.

"If we're lucky it'll be a long time before we have to see him again." I sighed, linking my arms around his neck and pressing myself closer to him with my head resting comfortably under his chin. "You smell really good." I murmured and he chuckled and I could feel the virbations.

"So do you, Miley, you smell amazing." He kissed the top of my head and I sighed happily. "And you look amazing, and you **are** amazing." I flushed and leaned up to kiss him.

"How long until we go home?" I don't know when I started thinking of East Northumberland as home, but I realised it was now.

"You have a Royal garden opening after this, then visiting an animal shelter and then home." Shane replied, tugging lightly at the tendrils of my hair that were curled lightly down my back. "Where I am going to make you orgasm so much that you won't be able walk tomorrow." I blushed and shook my head.

"I mean when do we go _home_, Baby?" His arms tightened around me.

"We touch down in Cyrus on Sunday morning." Shane replied and I nodded. Then after I land I have to go to Parliment probably straight away and take on the full responsibilities. And then back to school on Monday. "Just tomorrow and Saturday and you'll be back home, safe and sound."

"I'm always safe and sound when I'm with you." I heard the song end with a flourish, but Shane and I kept moving slowly together in our dance as the next song started.

"Damn straight, I won't let anything hurt you." We danced silently for a few minutes until I felt my eyes starting to get heavy and tired. "Wake up, Babe." Shane coaxed gently, tugging lightly on my hair again and I looked up at him.

"You make me feel so warm and fuzzy it makes me tired." I whined a little and he chuckled again. "It's your fault for being so comforting." I accused petulantly.

"I'll try to be cold and aloof if it helps any." Shane smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"No thank-you." I shook my head emphatically. "September through November was bad enough." Shane stopped us moving and tilted my chin gently so I had to look at him.

"I'm sorry about that, you know that, right?" He sounded pleading and earnest. "I never wanted to hurt you at all."

"I know, Shane, you were protecting me, I get it, and I still love you." I pecked his lips lightly and he relaxed a little, but he was still tense, I could tell. "Hey,I'm Queen, Mister, and I order you not to brood over the past; it's you and me together now, we're married and I refuse to share a bed with a man who keeps brooding over what's happened and can't be changed." I stomped my foot childishly and he cracked a grin.

"Anything you say, Your Majesty." He answered formally. "I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too." I smiled, "now spin me and dip." I commanded jokingly and his chuckled again in my ear, but did it, surprising me. Shane spun me delicately under his arm and dipped me down low as the song ended and he pressed his lips to my throat sensually. "Where did you learn to dance?" I questioned when he set me back on my feet.

"My CRS training was different to a usual agents, I had to fit in at Prince Arthurs, and most of the kids there were raised as spoilt little future Lords or Ladies." Shane shrugged casually, leading me over to our table with a hand on the small of my back.

_**Queen Miley**_

"Finally." I sighed happily, falling down on the bed fully dressed at the end of the day.

"You gotta change, Miles." Shane laughed slightly and I whined and waved him off.

"I ache all over." I complained, forcing myself to sit up. I pulled at the straps on my sandals and let out a breath when I tugged the footwhere off.

"I know I promised to make you feel so good you wouldn't be able to walk." Shane started, loosening his tie and kicking his shoes. "But, I hope you don't mind if I just draw you a bath and hold you as we sleep; I'm dead tired."

"Mmm." I moaned, standing and following him into the bathroom. "Bubble bath and cuddles... Sounds perfect." I just about purred, slipping out of my dress as Shane adjusted the water temperature. "Wanna know what would make it better?" I asked, hugging him from behind and I felt him tense a little at the contact of my bare body against the back of his clothed one.

"What?" Shane choked out and I giggled, moving around so I was in front of him.

"If you were with me, I wanna cuddle in the bubbles." I demanded childishly and his eyes widened. "We can bubble bath and then we can sleep and then I don't have to be away from you."

"I-I can agree to that." Shane stuttered out and I bit my lip, slipping into the giant bathtub.

"Good." I cooed, pulling at the end of his tie and undoing the buttons of his shirt after tugging it out of his pants. "Then strip, Prince Shane." I ordered and he grinned, quickly shedding his clothes and slipping into the steaming hot bubbly water with me. I frowned a little; I was on one side of the round tub, and he was on the other side. Sure, out legs were entagled, but that was hardly a cuddle. I moved over into his lap and rested my head on his shoulder as we held each other, letting the steamy water relax our bodies.

"You, Queen Miley, are very demanding." Shane teased in a mumbled, his fingers drawing absent patterns on the small of my back, just above my butt.

"Only when it comes to you stripping." I replied with a small smile, playing with the tiny short hairs at the nape of his neck and massaging his scalp gently.

"No need to demand, I'll do that any time, Baby." Shane assured, his head resting on top of mine.

"Good boy." I sighed happily, his warm body, his hands on my back, the hot, scalding water; it was all so soothing it was lulling me to sleep. "We should get out and go to bed, huh?" I asked when Shane yawned and he just hummed. "Okay, Babe, let's get to bed." I reluctantly pulled away from him and stepped out of the bath, grabbing a fluffy white towel and wrapping it around me. Shane followed sleeping and swiped his towel quickly over his body before he tucked it around his wasted and I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. Neither of us bothered getting dressed, or even drying off properly as we fell down on top of the covers and cuddled up together sleepilly. "I love you, Prince." I murmured and he held me tighter.

"Love you, Princess." Shane mumbled back, half asleep and I smiled; he still called me Princess. He was my Prince and I was his Princess; it was poetic.

* * *

><p><strong>You know... I'm starting to think Joe Jonas is addicted to instagram...<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_Friday, February 16th_

"Your Majesties." I was laying on the bed, cuddled into Shane's arms when Alyssa knocked. I was faced with Shane's tanned, muscled chest as my first sight, it wasn't at all displeasing. "Come on, Your Majesties, we have to get to the jet." She persisted and I whined sleepily as Shane held me tighter.

"I'll take her to the car." Shane replied in a whisper, running his hands through my hair soothingly.

"Ten minutes." Alyssa warned before she left.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, reaching up to rub my eyes.

"Early." Shane whispered back, kissing my forehead. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we get to Balwyn." He told me and I shook my head a little.

"How many times have you done that?" I asked as I forced myself to sit up despite wanting to go back to sleep.

"Just today and Wednesday night, I thought you needed the sleep." Shane sat up as well, he kissed my shoulder and rested his chin there.

"When do **you** ever sleep? You're always up and alert and doing things before I'm even awake." I yawned and stretched, feeling Shane's hand move around my waist and start up my bare stomach.

"Trust me, I get plenty of sleep, I sleep best when I'm with you." He assured and I blushed when his fingers found my breasts. "I do everything best when I'm with you; you bring out the best in me." He grinned against my shoulder and I leaned back against him. "I love your breasts." Shane mused and I swear if I got any redder after that comment it would be a world record. "So perky and responsive and perfect." He continued, brushing his thumbs of my nipples. "How did you make them like that?" Shane wondered and I choked on the air I was breathing.

"The same way you made your boy parts that way." I flushed as I answered. "Now, didn't Alyssa say we only have ten minutes? I think her seeing me naked once is enough, thank you very much." I turned and peck Shane on the lips before I climbed off the bed.

"I get more than once, though, right?" Shane asked, following after me to the closet. Really, I don't know who insisted on packing and unpacking all these clothes everyday, but it was pointless since we were only ever here for one day and then we had to go to the next country. "'Cause I love you, Baby, and your body too."

"If you're good, Shane Gray." I laughed, grabbing a fluffy white bathrobe. "You'll get naked privellages for life."

"And how, Queen Miley, do I get on that life list?" Shane smirked a little, wrapping his arms around me as he followed me and slipping his hands inside the bathrobe.

"By not distracting me..." I moaned a little at his hands ministrations on my breasts, his touches sending sparks through my body. "When-when we're supposed to be out at the car in five minutes."

"So, when can I distract you?" His lips moved to my neck and he started kissing, soft, oopen-mouthed butterfly kisses. I moaned again and leaned back into him and he grinned against my skin. I turned in his arms and he saw that as an opportunity to push the bathrobe off my shoulders to puddle on the floor at our feet. I kissed him, my lips demanding and needy. I felt my back press against the wall as Shane kissed me back and I sighed happily at the feelings he was creating in my body.

"Miley, Shane!" There was a sharp knock on the door that made me push Shane away from me and blush uncontrolably. "You have two minutes." Alyssa informed and Shane pouted when I picked up the bathrobe again and slipped it back on.

"Get dressed, Shaney, I don't want her to see _you_ naked either." I flushed as my eyes glanced over his naked body, all muscley and ripped and tanned... His little soldier rising to attention.

"Tonight... Can I distract you tonight?" Shane requested as I found a matching set of panties and bra; risque red lace.

"You can do anything you want with me tonight." I teased and he groaned.

"Fuck, now I'm gonna have that, and those underwear in my head all day." He complained and I laughed. "Do you just want me to defile you in front of the entire the world?"

"I want you to get dressed so Alyssa doesn't get to see you in all your glory again." I told him with a peck on the lips as I started searching for something to wear.

"Nice of you two to join us." Alyssa commented when Shane and I finally left the hotel.

_**Queen Miley**_

"How does it feel to be out of the shadows? No more Hannah Montana to hide behind, how does it feel for it to just be you, your face, your music?" The interviewer asked and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. It's not like every other interviewer hadn't asked a variation of the same question. Couldn't all these people just get together and realise I've already answered, and that there's no point in asking me repeatedly because the answer wasn't going to change.

"Well, I never really felt like I was hiding, at least not in the creative sense." I shook my head. "For me, Hannah was about being a normal girl; with Hannah I could live my dream, I got to live the ultimate kids dream and be a rock star. But, on the other side I got to go to school and not wonder if my friends were my friends because of the fame or because of me. I could go to a school dance, hang out at the beach, I could have fun without worrying about the paprazzi or headlines." It was always the same answer, I'd pretty much perfected it over the last week.

"So what made you stop being Hannah Montana? What changed your mind?" She asked and I sighed, another typical questin.

"Well... I was a Princess, I'm a Queen now." I shrugged a little. "It's a little hard to stay anonymous when I'm a fifteen-year-old Queen." I explained wryly, "I love all my fans, and I love and am dedicated to caring for and helping the continued success of Cyrus and all its realms. And I'm sorry to any fans or parents that I've caused distrust or hurt with the Hannah secret, but just because I had a different color hair and I went under a different name, everything I said, all the lyrics, that was from me. I didn't change my mind on it, I just knew that I couldn't keep a secret like that anymore, I did it to be normal, but I can't be normal anymore."

"Thank-you, Your Majesty, for that insight." The interviewer smiled. "And thank-you for being here today for this exclusive one-on-one interview."

"It was a pleasure, really." I forced a smile. A few minutes later cut was called and as soon as it was Shane let Danger down and he stopped squirming and ran over to me, yipping and licking me as I picked him up and giggled. "Hey, Danger Trouble, who's a good boy?" I cooed, kissing his little white head.

"Hey, aren't I a good boy?" Shane pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"No." I replied simply and his mouth dropped open. "You're a man, Shaney." I teased and kissed his cheek. "He's also a dork, isn't he, Damger? Yes he is." Danger barked and started licking me again. "Woah, slow down, Boy, you got your neck fetish from your Daddy, didn't you?" I teased Shane again.

"Well, it is a very tastey neck." Shane smirked and I blushed. "Just make sure you wash it before I get my turn, dog slobber isn't a favoured flavour."

"Is Daddy bein' mean to you, Danger Trouble?" I asked in a baby, holding the puppy in front of me. "Tell him 'that's not nice, Daddy'." Danger barked and I giggled at Shane's affronted look as if he actually had said it.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just saying I don't want to kiss and lick where he's already been licking." Shane insisted and I just sighed and shook my head sadly.

"Why, oh why, is Daddy such a meanie, Danger?" I cried dramatically and Shane just laughed and scratched Danger's little head and kissed my temple before we went out to the car.

"Come on, second to last stuck up snooty people lunch." Shane said and I laughed at his description. Surprisingly accurate.

"We're Royal, Shane, there's always going to be a snooty people lunch to attend." I pointed out, shielding my eyes as Danger hid his little head in my chest at the flashes of the photographers as we got into the waiting car.

"Correction, Babe, you're Royal, I'm just the security." Shane smirked and I poked my tongue out at him childishly causing him to swoop down and kiss me.

"Correction, _Prince _Shane." Alyssa said, sitting opposit us. "Until an heir is born you are the second most important person in the Monarchy, and even then you're third. You are a Prince, Shane, you are a Royal, whether you like it or not."

"He's first to me." I smiled and Alyssa rolled her eyes. Danger barked I cuddled him to my face. "Okay, tied for first." I submitted to his cute little face.

"I think I'll quite with a tie before he barks again and I become second." Shane pouted a little, taking Danger out of my hands and settling him on his lap, scratching his head absently. "And you, little Buddy, stop trying to steal my woman." Danger barked and Shane narrowed his eyes playfully. "You're all bark." He challenged and I laughed.

"Stop fighting with the puppy, Shane." I reprimanded, reaching over and scratching between his ears before I held Shane's hand. "He'll end up winning." I said and he fake gasped. "What?" I defended, gesturing to Danger. "He'll win you over with his cuteness." I accused.

"You really are Trouble, aren't you, Buddy?" Shane asked amusedly with a shake of his head.

_**Queen Miley**_

I giggled silently as I watched Shane out of the corner of my eye, throwing his peas and corn up in the air and catching them in his mouth. The Minister of Foreign Affairs was talking to me about something, but my attention span was extremely short and Shane was goofing off. I wanted to goof off too, just because Shane glared at anyone who tried to engage him in conversation he didn't have to pretend to pay attention to boring people talking about boring stuff.

"Your Majesty?"

"Huh?" I quickly spun back to the Minister of Foreign Affairs.

"I asked if you would be visiting Balwyn again soon, it would do wonders for the economy." The Minister replied looking slightly annoyed and I shrugged.

"It's not really up to me, my schedual is pretty packed for a long time actually." I said as politely as I could and the Minister grumbled something before turning to the person on his other side.

"Hey, Miles, check it out." Shane grinned, throwing two peas up at the same time and catching them both in his mouth despite the fact that they went in opposite directions.

"Let me try." I smiled, reaching onto my plate and grabbing a couple of peas. I threw one up and tried to catch it, but I only ended up making Shane laugh.

"Nice." Shane said sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Try me." He held his mouth open and I giggled, throwing four peas at him at once. "Hey, no fair, how was I supposed to catch them?" He pouted, picking a pea out of his collar, which he promptly threw at me.

"It's not my fault, you didn't even catch one." I taunted, throwing a piece of corn at him mockingly. "You had four chances, and not even one."

"Fine, let's see you catch them." I squealed quietly and ducked away when a bunch of peas and corn was thrown at me.

"Your Majesties." Alyssa spoke in a warning tone when I was picking vegetables off my dress.

"Come **on**, Alyssa." I pouted and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"A food fight is not becoming of a Queen." Alyssa said firmly and Shane reached over to finish picking his food off my dress, his hands focussing on the ones that had landed in my cleavage. "Nor is that." She hissed and I blushed, pushing Shane's hands away.

"You got me in trouble." I accused Shane and he scoffed.

"You started it."

"Nuh uh." I denied childishly, throwing a piece of corn at him and Alyssa glared.

"I'm finishing it, save the childish antics for when you're not in a room full of dignitaries." Alyssa ordered sternly and I sighed.

"You're no fun." I grumbled, sinking down in my chair.

"Don't slouch, Your Majesty." Alyssa commanded lightly and I sat up straight, mimicking her silently.

_**Queen Miley**_

"It's been twenty days tomorrow." I whispered, my head resting on Shane's chest, right over his steadily beating heart and he held me tighter. It was another bath and then straight to bed night, but tonight I couldn's sleep. I was dead tired, but it just wouldn't come. "It feels like a lifetime ago." I continued and Shane hummed in agreement. "But, still so soon as well... Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does." Shane murmured soothingly.

"How do you feel?" I lifted my head to look at him in the dark room, the moon the only light, reflecting softly off his face. "Your Uncle... I never asked, are you okay?" I felt guilty suddenly, everything had always been about me; Shane had a family, his little brother Trevor was stuck in Prince Arthurs, and his Uncle Brown had died in October, but all he ever did was make sure I'm okay.

"I'm fine." Shane brushed it off and I frowned. "I mean, yeah it hurt, and I miss him and I get sad sometimes, but..." He let out a slow breath of air. "I really am fine, I have you, I have Trev, I have little Danger Trouble... You guys are all I need, and I have you and I'm happy with that." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "How do you feel? The wounds are a lot fresher and I know that at this time for me... If it weren't for you and Trevor I would have been in serious depression." I smiled weakly, he was always thinking about me.

"I try not to think about it." I admitted, feeling guilty. "And then I fell guilty for not thinking about it."

"Don't." Shane said simply and I rolled my eyes. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, Miley, nothing."

"Then when I do think about it I get sad and I want to crawl into a hole and be alone." I rested my head back over his heart, feeling and listening to the steady beat. "It's best when you hold me though, 'cause I know that he wanted me to be happy with you, and you really do make me happy." He held me tighter and I smiled and kissed his chest. "I'm scared about what will happen when I go back to the Palace." I admitted softly.

"Whatever happens." Shane started gently, his fingers moving up and down my spine. "Whatever happens, whatever you feel, whatever you want... I'll be here, Miley, I promise I'll always be here for you."

"You're way too good for me." I smiled wryly and he chuckled, the vibrations travelling through his chest.

"Trust me, Babe, if anyone in this relationship is too good it's you; I've killed, remember." He reminded and I shivvered a little at the thought. "More than once as well."

"Only to protect people." I pointed out, cuddling him. No offence to Beary Bear, but Shane was way better, he cuddles back.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Reviews please... And don't forget to leave a comment on the sex and name of Miley and Shane's future little Prince or Princess.<br>The little instagram addict that is Joe Jonas reminded me with his Princess cup :P**

**Has anyone seen the Hunger Games movie yet? I've read the books and seen the movie and I love it; I think a few crucial parts were left out, but it was still an amazing movie. What do those of you have seen it think?  
>#TeamGale... I have a habit of picking the best friend instead of the boyfriend... :(<strong>

**Smiiler For Joe!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_Saturday, February 17th_

"Twenty days." I whispered, I didn't have much from my Grandfather, a tiara, a necklace, a few other things, but the one thing I always had with me was my phone. It was weird, I know, it was just a material object that I usually took for granted and would discard when a better one came along, just like every other materialistic teenager. But, this phone, it may seem weird, but Grandfather had had this one specially made for me, for my birthday. I took it with me everywhere, and staring at it now it reminded me of him.

"You're gonna be okay, Baby." Shane murmured, tugging on a piece of my hair. "It'll get better."

"It's always better when you're here." I lightly traced the diamond crown on the back of the phone before I put it back on the nightstand.

"That's how I felt when Uncle Brown died, just knowing that you were there, that you cared, it made me feel better." Shane smiled sadly and I kissed his cheek. "It's the last day, we go back home tomorrow."

"Can we go somewhere after Parliment tomorrow?" I asked, resting my head on his chest. We'd been awake for a while, but we were still in bed.

"Anywhere you want." He agreed right before there was a knock on the door and Alyssa entered.

"Your Majesties-" Alyssa started and I sighed, sitting up.

"I know, we have a schedual to keep." I muttered, starting to get out of bed.

"Actually, a stomach bug hit the studio the interview was going to be at and there isn't enough time to clear everyone else, so I was actually going to say you're free until lunch." Alyssa corrected and I paused. I sat back down and I felt Shane's comforting hands on my back.

"Do you still think about him? About Grandfather?" I asked suddenly and she frowned. "It's been twenty days today." It'd be three weeks tomorrow.

"I do think about him." Alyssa smiled slightly. "You remind me of him, he'd be proud of you, doing everything it takes to run the Monarchy, but you're doing it your way."

"He's proud of you too, you really meant a lot to him." She nodded once and gave me another small smile before she turned and left.

"You're a good person, Miles." Shane whispered in my ear and I shook my head.

"It's true, he really did love her like a daughter." I started to lean back against, Shane but he moved and gently guided me to lay down on my stomach.

"Just relax." He murmured, his hands still on my back, massaging gently into my skin as he straddled the back of my legs. "You're way too tense, Babe." I let out a little sigh as his fingers dug into my back pleasurably. "We've got a few hours now, so I'm gonna help you relax, and first thing is a back massage."

"Is second thing a front massage?" I asked teasingly and he groaned a little.

"Front massage comes later when you're nice and relaxed." Shane said huskilly and I couldn't help but moan in response when his hands pressed the right amount of pressure against a sensitive spot on my back.

"God, how did I get so lucky with you?" I smiled, my eyes drifting closed. "Oh, yeah."

"Fuck, Baby, you're gonna make me horny." Shane whined and I laughed lightly.

"You're gonna make yourself horny, Shaney, you're doing this to me." I replied and he chuckled. "And you're doing it so good." He really was, his hands felt like magic against my back. "How did you get to be so good with your hands?"

"I know how to please my woman. In any way." There was a slight, possessive growl to his voice that for some reason made me think he was sexy. I moaned again and Shane let out a soft groan and squirmed a little. "You know what, I think we should go straight to the bath, this is too much torture." He decided, getting up and I giggled, turning over and watching him quickly walk to the bathroom.

"You think us being naked in a hot, steamy tub will make it any better?" I teased, getting up and following after him, watching as he started the bath and poured in a whole heap of bubble bath.

"No, but it's an excuse to get to see you naked." He replied cheekily and I blushed. "Come on, Sexy Queen." Shane turned to me after he switched off the water and tugged at the bottom of my pajama top. "Time to have a nice, relaxing, worry-forgetting bath."

"Only if you join me, Sexy Prince." I wrapped my arms around his bare torso and kissed him.

"I'm sure I could agree to that." Shane grinned and within in a matter of minutes we were both naked and the only thing seperating us was the hot water and fluffy bubbles of the bath as I straddled him and we made out. Nothing more, we hadn't made love since Valentines Day, and today definately wasn't the day to do it. We weren't even really making out, we were just holding each other and kissing occassionally. After a while I felt Shane start to shake and he burried his face in my neck, I could feel his warm salty tears.

"Let it out, Shaney." I whispered, he didn't usually like to talk about his feelings, but I knew he wasn't anywhere close to healed from his Uncles death, he just surpressed it because of me. I didn't want him to do that, I wanted him to be able to be open about his emotions, no matter what was happening. "It's okay, Baby, let it out." I cooed, letting the emotions, the sadness, about Grandfather from earlier wash over me as well. We both cried a little, and Shane held me tightly, but I know we both felt better when the water - now cold - drained from the bath and stepped out, drying ourselves off. "Shane?" I cupped his cheek and he smiled weakly at me.

"I don't like to dwell on it or I know I'll look like a whimpy ass douche." He mumbled embarassedly and I shook my head.

"Having emotions, being upset about your Uncle, is called being human, not a whimp." I sighed, hugging him and he kissed the top of my hair.

"You really are amazing." Shane stroked my cheek when I pulled away and I blushed. "How is it that I was going to comfort you today and you ended up comforting me?"

"Because I don't want you to comfort me, I want us to both be comfortable and equal." I kissed his cheek and pulled on my bathrobe. "And you also need to know that showing your emotions is okay for a man; more guys need to get that girls like guys who are okay with being able to show how they feel."

"You're an Angel." Shane stared at me with hearts in his eyes and I rolled mine. "I never cried in front of a girl before." He admitted softly. "I never cried in front of _anyone_ before since I was a baby."

_**Queen Miley**_

I laughed silently as I scratched Danger Trouble's little white head and watched Shane get fussed over by a prep team. The last interview for the tour and Shane had finally not been able to get out of it; it was both of us now despite his best efforts to stay on the sidelines. Shane stuck his tongue out at me when he noticed my amusement and I replied by doing the same.

"Okay, Royals on set." Some called and Shane let out an over dramatised sighed.

"The mutt stays." Alyssa spoke up and I gasped indignantly, covering Danger's little white ears protectively.

"Don't be mean to Danger." I pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a girl, Babe." Shane laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him again.

"I _am_ a girl, Shane." I pointed out, carefully handing Danger over to Alyssa. "And as I recall you seem to like that about me."

"I love that about you, Miles." I giggled and blushed when Shane wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his lips against my neck.

"What have we said about hormones in public?" Alyssa rolled her eyes and Shane pulled away from me with a pout on his kissable soft lips. "Now, stop messing up her make up and both of you go sit." She waved us and I mimicked her childishly as I walked over to the couch Shane and I would be sitting on for the interview.

"So, now that we've established that you're a girl and I'm a boy... Possibly a little late in the relationship, wanna have the kind of fun a girl can only have with a boy?" Shane whispered suggestively in my ear and I blushed.

"You're not a boy, Babe, you're a man." I whispered back, still bright red and I saw Shane's cheeks tinge pink as well. "A very manly man with very manly man parts." My hand moved to his thigh and he choked on air making me giggle and pull my hand back.

"You're a mean Queen, Miss Miley Ray." Shane pouted and I could only giggle again.

"I wuv you, Shaney." I said in an extra cute voice, exagerating my big blue eyes.

"I wuv you too, Miwey." Shane mimcked, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Break it up, Lover Kids." Alyssa said and we both pouted as we pulled away from an almost kiss, but I didn't move, I stayed cuddled up to his side. Shane felt safe, he made me feel safe, I never wanted to leave his side.

"And we're on in five, four, three-" Shane held me tighter and I could feel his nervousnes, he didn't like crowds or public speaking or being the centre of attention. "-two..." The one was silent as the red silence light switched on and the interviewer slid into her seat just in time.

"Thank-you, Your Majesties, for being with us today." The interviewer smiled winingly.

"Pleasure's all ours." I smiled, my hand absently slipping into Shane's suit jacket so I could feel his body heat under my fingertips.

"You two seem very cosy." She commented and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I can't stay away from her." Shane said softly, looking down at me with a soft expression.

"Why would I want to even try and stay away?" I replied back and I heard and awe. It was true though, the first few months had been the hardest because Shane kept playing with my emotions because he wasn't supposed to have anything to do with me and I kept trying to push for us to happen. And now we were married. "Besides, we're married, would you have us sit at opposite ends?" I scoffed and Shane held me closer as if I would move to the other side of the couch. "I like cuddling."

"So... Prince Shane, this is your first interview since... Ever. How are you handling everything?" I narrowed my eyes when I saw the interviewer eyeing him up and down, checking him out. Come on, he's married, I'm sitting right here.

"I don't like it." Shane said stiffly, shifting uncomfortably. "I love Miley, more than anything. But, all the people everywhere, all the crowds, I had to be around people who wanted to her before and the thought that any one in any crowd could be there to hurt her... I don't like the thought of anyone wanting to hurt her, she's too precious and perfect." The interviewer awed and I smiled shyly. "I don't like the thought of her being in danger."

"I'm not in danger when you're around." I kissed his cheek.

"Damn straight." Shane growled almost threatneingly.

"You two are very close, and your relationship happened very fast. Just how does a Crown Princess fall in love with a lowly security guard?" I narrowed my eyes at that and Shane must have felt me tense because he started soothingly stroking my arm.

"He's not lowly, no security is lowly, they protect me, they protect everyone, they hold our very lives in their hands, they're probably the most important people." I snapped and the interviewer looked surprised and shocked.

"As for how she fell as in love with me as I am with her... It's still a baffling mystery to me, but every single day I thank my lucky stars that she did." Shane spoke softly and I felt his lips graze my temple lovingly.

"What were your first thoughts of each other?"

"I wasn't entirely sure that I wasn't drooling." I blushed and Shane chuckled and shook his head.

"Beautiful." Shane said simply.

"Under the tree, I was playing my guitar." All the way back in September. It's hard to believe that it had only been 5 months since I found out about all of this. "I felt your shadow and I looked up and I just thought that you created a whole new level of hottness."

"I sat on the opposite side of that tree for ten minutes before I got up the courage to face the maker of that beautiful music." Shane said and I looked at him in slight shock. "My first orders were to know her, but I was intimidated, I'd never heard someone play so beautifully before."

"Your Majesties, the both of you are just so perfect, I think the whole country just sighed at how adorable you are together." The interviewer gushed, trying to suck up, they did it in every interview, whether I was myself now or before when I was Hannah, it was always the same sucking up.

"You want adorable you should see Shane with Danger." I grinned and little Danger let out a little bark off camera. I saw Alyssa sigh and roll her eyes, but she set Danger down and let him run over to us.

"Hey, little Buddy." Shane picked him up. With Shane next to me this time, with and little Danger being his cute little self the interview wasn't so bad. It felt like it had barely started and then the director was calling cut and Shane let out a relieved sigh, he certainly didn't like being the centre of attention, he thought it took away from his ability to protect me. "I feel nauseous." Shane made a face and I realised that he did look a little pale. Another reason he hated being the centre of attention was because he had major stage fright.

"You did amazing, Baby." I assured him with a kiss on his cheek. "The camera loves you." Danger barked in agreement and I scratched between his ears. "You answered perfectly and you were completely charming."

"I only told the truth." He shrugged and I blushed, he'd spent the whole half hour interview practically singing my praises.

"Don't worry so much, Shaney Gray, you did amazing, everyone is going to fall completely in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go :)<strong>

**Just one thing; I can't believe JOE JONAS was in AUSTRALIA! He was actually in the same country as me; a couple of hours flight... Sigh. But he's gone now :(**

**Happ Easter to everyone, sorry for not updating, I'll try and get the next chapter of Age Of Love up by Saturday.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

_Sunday, Ferbuary 19th_

"God, I am so tired." I whined, falling on my bed as soon as I stumbled into my room.

"Go to sleep, Miley, I'll wake you for dinner." Shane told me and I couldn't even find the strength to nod as I cuddled into a pillow. I felt him kiss my forehead and I smiled as I slipped into unconsciousness.

By the time I woke up it was dark outside, the giant curtains had been drawn to shut out the moonlight, and I could hear someone talking behind a muffled door. I whined and burried my head under my pillow. After a while when I was blissfully hovering in between consciounsess and sleep I felt the bed dip and Shane's scent filled my senses as he spooned me and brought me closer to him. I sighed happily and his kissed my temple.

"I love you, Baby." Shane whispered softly and I snuggled back into him. "Despite what's going to happen, I always love you." Wait, what's going to happen? I forced my eyes open again and rolled onto my back, turning my head to look at Shane through blurry eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you." He brushed my hair from my eyes as I yawned.

"What's going to happen?" I asked sleepilly after I rubbed my eyes to help wake up. "What's going to happen that you would think I won't love you anymore?"

"It was just a suggestion." Shane shook his head, but I wasn't going to give it up.

"What was it?" I persisted and he sighed.

"Mister Lucas just suggested that if I want to keep working for the CRS I get transfered to another detail so we aren't together twenty-four-seven and end up fighting all the time." Shane admitted in a mumble, not looking at me. "Not that I'm saying that would happen." He said quickly, "it's just what he said."

"Is that all?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and he looked surprised. "Shaney, no relationship would work if they were together all day every day, including ours. It's a good idea." I assured him and he let out a breath. "Besides, maybe then you won't worry so much."

"I'll always worry." He contradicted, holding me closer. "Do you still want our mini vacation next weekend?"

"Of course." I grinned and kissed his lips lightly.

"You hungry, Miles? You haven't eaten since breakfast." Shane asked after a few minutes whilst his hands were brushing through my hair soothingly, almost lulling me back to sleep.

"I want pancakes." I decided childishly and he chuckled. "With chocolate chips and ice cream."

"Okay, Princess, let's go get you fed." Shane said and I smiled, even when I was a Queen he called me Princess. It made me feel special. I stretched as I got out of bed and slowly padded my way down to the kitchens, holding Shane's hand along the way.

"Is Danger gonna come to school with us?" I questioned hopefully.

"Of course, he's our puppy, I couldn't take him away from you if I tried." He agreed easilly, holding the door open for me. "Besides, I think he likes you more anyway."

"Awe... That's not true, Baby, I'm just someone new." I denied and he laughed.

"No, it's true, it's okay though 'cause I like you better too." Shane insisted and this time I laughed.

"You're a dork." I shook my head and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Wait here." He commanded, wondering off in the giant kitchen and I hopped up on one of the benches. "Chocolate chip pancakes with ice cream coming up." Shane grinned when he returned with an armful of things from the pantry and fridge.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked, watching as he carefully measured ingrediants out.

"Before my Mom died I used to watch her in the kitchen." He shrugged and I nodded.

"Tell me about her." I requested softly after a couple of minutes. Shane smiled softly and paused. "She sounds amazing."

"She was." Shane grinned, his eyes lighting up. "She was the best; whenever I was sick I remember she'd let me take my blankets out to the living room and sit on the couch and watch TV and eat ice cream all day." He started mixing again as he talked. "And every year on my birthday she'd wake me up at midnight to wish me happy birthday, and she'd let me stay out of school and we'd go to adventure parks or the beach or something."

"Sounds fun." I smiled and he nodded.

"And on Christmas even when I got too old she'd read me The Night Before Christmas on Christmas Eve and would make sure it looked like Santa had been and would sign half the presents as Santa even though I knew it was her handwriting." He let out a small laugh.

"Now I know how you turned out so good, you had a great Mom." Shane grinned and kissed my cheek before he turned and added the finishing touches before he presented me with a plate of choc chip pancakes stacked three high and a perfectly round scoop of neopolitan ice cream in the centre.

"My Angel." He bowed exageratedly and I giggled.

"Thank-you, Shaney." I took the plate as he started cooking again. Sexy, sensitive, sweet, and he can cook. Despite the hurt and confussion of the first few months I think I hit the jackpot with Shane. Ten minutes later we were both sitting at the giant wooden table in the kitchen eating the pancakes Shane made and talking quietly.

"Best moment since you found out you were a Princess?" Shane asked softly and I smiled.

"The day after Marcus proposed to me." Shane looked shocked and confused at my words, and even a little hurt, but I continued. "It was when I was in the bathroom and we were talking about when you ran away when we were making out." He blushed at the memory. "It was the first time you told me you love me." I blushed at how girly that sounded. "What about you? Best memory since you started with the CRS?"

"The day I met a beautiful girl under a tree playing guitar." Shane grinned and I blushed again.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Monday, February 20th_

"Okay, Danger, sit." I commanded lightly. I was sitting on the floor of my new dorm room at Prince Arthur's Prep, playing with Danger and trying to teach him a couple of commands. So far his response was to cock his head to the side cutely or bark. "Come on, Baby, sit." I gently pushed his hindquarters and he sat. "Good boy." I fed him a treat and I heard Shane laugh.

"You should get to breakfast, Sweets." Shane advised and I rolled my eyes. "Danger will be in good hands." He assured, helping me up.

"What are you gonna be doing?" I asked, last night during pancake time he'd decided he would take himself off my guard.

"Right now, looking after Danger whilst Mister Lucas looks for a position for me out of danger." He rolled his eyes this time and I frowned. "Apparently, since I'm Prince Consort now or whatever I can't do anything without my own guard and it really pisses me off."

"I'm sorry." I sighed, if it weren't for me he might have a chance at a normal life.

"Don't be, Babe." Shane shook his head and kissed my cheek. "I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you. It's just gonna take some getting used to."

"When will I see you next?" I asked, starting to apply my make-up as Shane picked up Danger and set him on my bed.

"After classes." He shrugged and I sighed again. After two weeks of such close proximity it was going to take some getting used to being away from him during the day. "I'll try and break the rules and come see you during lunch." That made me smile and I kissed his lips lightly.

By the time I left my room there was a small crowd congregated outside and I sighed, lickilly everything other than official school camera's were forbidden during school hours so they weren't scrambling for photographs, but it was still annoying. I shot Shane one last look before I started down the hall with my guard following closely in a tight formation so that I could barely even see out. Breakfast was more of the same; I felt like I was in a zoo, even more than before Grandfather died and I got married and was coronated.

It was in my second class - Science - that I realised just how bad school was without Shane, he wasn't sitting right next to me, glaring at everyone who came near me, he wasn't my lab partner anymore, he wasn't there to help me cheat when I was stuck on something really hard. Okay, that only happened a couple of times, he'd usually just tell me if I was wrong and let me figure it out on my own. My new lab partner was some guy who kept trying to hit on me, even though the entire world knew I was married. I was almost tempted to demand a new partner, but I didn't want to draw even more attention to myself.

"Kill me." I requested when I felt Shane's familiar pressence slide in next to me at lunch. Technically only student were allowed at lunch, but they could hardly say or do anything about the guard, and I'd like to see anyone say anything about Shane being here now.

"That bad?" Shane grimaced and I nodded, pouting.

"They won't stop staring, or following me, or asking me questions." I whined and he sighed and kissed my temple lightly. I rested my head on his shoulder and pushed my Monday Mac 'n' Cheese around the bowl. It was actually really good, but I just couldn't eat right now. "Will you help me with my homework after classes are over?" I asked, already feeling tired.

"Of course." Shane agreed.

"How's your morning been?" I wondered and I felt him shrug.

"Pretty boring, Danger can sit without being prompted now." He told me. "Lucas said I might have a place to start next week that's out of danger, in the school, and I'll get to do something other than stand at the gates or something."

"That's good." I smiled, Shane really did love to protect people, and he'd do anything to protect the people or person he was on guard for. "What is it?"

"Don't know, but I'll take it. One day of this and I think I'm so bored I might go insane, never mind a whole week or even longer." He shuddered and I giggled.

"You'd think after three years of training and guarding and under cover work you'd be happy for some time off." I rolled my eyes teasingly and he nudged me playfully.

"Wait... Protecting you was meant to be work?" He asked with mock seriousness and I nudged him back, shaking my head slightly in amusement. "The only part of that that I hated was having to tell those assholes I hated you." He tensed up a little at the mention of them and I kissed his cheek gently.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore, Shane." I assured him and he let out a slow breath.

"I love you, Princess." He kissed my temple. The ding dong bell sounded for the end of lunch so I had ten minutes to get to my next class and I sighed. "Hey, they bother you anymore and I'll deal with them okay?" Shane told me seriously.

"Don't do anything stupid." I told him back and he half smirked.

"Joining the CRS early to protect you was the smartest thing I ever did." Was all he said and I rolled my eyes.

"So don't back it up with something stupid like injuring or threatening any of my classmates." I pecked his lips quickly as I stood up. "I love you, Shane."

"Love you, Babe." He replied, walking me to my next class and I smiled. "I'll see you in two and a half hours?"

"I'm counting the minutes."

_**Queen Miley**_

"This is boring." I whined, throwing my pencil down on my math book.

"Come on, Babes, just a couple more problems." Shane prompted and I pouted. "For everyone you get right I'll give you a kiss." He offered teasingly and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's what you said last time, you still owe me over a hundred hours of make-out time." I accused him and he laughed.

"Okay, double or nothing?" Shane grinned, hovering closer to me and I giggled. "Get them all right and I'll make it an even two hundred and fifty make-out hours." I started to lean closer to him but he stayed just out of reach and I whined.

"And what's to say you won't try skip out on that deal too?" I raised a questioning eyebrow and he smirked. I let out a surprised squeel when he suddenly grabbed me and I found myself on my back.

"Okay then, you do the last three problems and I'll rock your world so hard you'll barely be able to walk in the morning." His voice had a husky growl to it that made me weak in the knees and made stomach flip in excitement. And really, who was I to turn up an off like that? Shane laughed when I sprang for my math book and snatched up my pencil.

My pencil was still writing the 5 in the last problem when my book was pushed away and I was once again on my back with Shane on top of me with his soft lips, hard and hungry. I moaned and arched up into him, letting his hands unclasp my bra under my school uniform shirt. Hands touched everywhere, lips tasted, tongues tickled. I wasn't sure where I ended and Shane started, to be honest, I didn't care either as his lips enclosed around my nipple and I let out a keening sound that I would have been embarassed about if I wasn't so lost in the sensations Shane was causing my body.

"Does this make me the naughty school girl?" I asked seductively when in a moment of mental clarity I found myself in only my skirt and Shane growled in response and kissed me dominantly.

And then as soon as the last of our clothing was discarded it stopped. Shane stopped me so rough and dominant and his kisses turned sweet and loving, his touches became featherlight caresses and his body melted on top of mine.

"Are you sure? We've only done it once." He seemed hesitant, like he didn't want to hurt me.

"I'm sure, Shane." I promised, kissing him, holding him close, feeling his lips burning against my skin as he alligned himself.

"Tell me if it hurts, or you want me to stop." He all but begged and I nodded silently. I moaned at the initial penetration and he paused, letting me get used to the feeling.

Shane held me close and moved slowly, cradling me against his body like a delicate little flower as I wrapped my arms and legs around him, keeping his as close to me as physically possible. His slow, sensitive movements were rubbing me in all the right places as we made love and soon enough I felt myself drifting closer to that place of pure bliss that only Shane had taken me when he rached between us and his thumb found my clit. I could barely whisper out how much I love him before I was pushed over the edge into rapture. With a breathe of my name Shane stopped his movements as I felt him reach his own peak inside of me through my rainbow haze of love and passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you to all my reviews, if I haven't already thanked you, and please keep it up :P<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_Tuesday, February 28th_

I bit my lip as I watched Shane from the bleachers. His new guard had started yesterday and he loved it, he was now on his little brother Trevors guard. Right nwo he was actually on duty, but Trevor had somehow managed to convince him to play a round of 5 on 1 basketball in at outdoor courts. The five being Trevor and his friends against one Shane. Despite the stark difference in numbers it was clear that Shane was going easy on them; he was bigger, stronger, faster, more powerful. And right now I couldn't take my eyes off of him since he'd taken his jacket, shirt and undershirt off because of the heat.

I was supposed to be doing my homework, I even had my books with me, I figured I'd give it chance without Shane having to bribe me, but with him looking like he did I couldn't focus on books. The kids called time out and huddled off for strategy, in the meantime Shane had a lopsided grin on his features as he jumped up the bleachers to sit next to me.

"Hey, Beautiful." His skin glistened with sweat under bright burning sun.

"Hey, Handsome." I mimicked back and he chuckled.

"I didn't know you were a fan of basketball." Shane said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I don't care about the game, it's just another sport I suck at." I dismissed and he laughed, a musical sound. "It's the players I'm a fan of." I smirked, eyeing him up and down again. "All sweaty and sexy with their muscles and half-nakedness." I licked my lips.

"Yo, Dude!" Trevor called up and Shane pouted.

"Go play with your brother, I'll still be fantasising when you're finished." I teased him and he leaned forward and kissed my liips before he got up.

"As soon we're finished... I'm gonna make you finish." Shane said with a low husky voice and I blushed as he jumped back down the bleachers to t he court. Technically Shane's shift had ended about two hours ago, but he loved to hang out with his brother so he didn't care, and the guards could hardly tell him to leave.

"GO TREVOR!" I cheered when Trevor stepped up to shoot and Shane was protecting the hoop. Shane stopped and looked at me with open-mouthed astoundment as Trevor took shot and I fell back in a fit of giggles and laughter when the ball fell short and hit Shane in the side of the head and he still had that adorable confused look on his face. The game eventually broke when the ding dong sounded signalling ten minutes until dinner started and I made my way down the bleachers. "Way to go, Trevor." I grinned, high fiving him and Shane pouted as his kid brother ran off.

"Hey, why weren't you cheering for me?" He had an over exagerated pout and puppy eyes on his face.

"Trevor's cuter." I taunted with a shrug and he gasped.

"You're a mean Queen, Miley." Shane accused and I laughed as he grabbed a towel and swiped it over his face and body.

"Would a mean Queen kiss you?" I asked, reaching my hands up and feeling his muscles clench under my palms as I stood on my toes and he leaned down, letting our lips connect in a soft sweet kiss.

"Like I said, you're the most generous, giving, selfless Queen to ever exist." Shane said and I laughed as he threw his strong, muscled arm around my shoulders and we began to walk out. When we got back to my dorm room I sat on the bed and watched Shane move about, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper, grabbing fresh clothes, then he came over nad grinned at me. "Wanna come?" He offered, his eyes twinkling happilly.

"Go shower, stinky boy." I blushed, pushing him away lightly and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Shower first, then dinner, then homework, then fun."

"What about..." He tugged me up so I was standing and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling down against me. "Shower and fun at the same, then dinner, then homework, then fun again." Shane suggested, his lips grazing against my neck. "Twice as much fun, twice as many times that I get to hear you moan." I blushed and let myself kiss him.

"No, now be a good boy and go shower." I commanded, pulling away and he pouted as he walked into the bathroom, already pulling his boxer briefs off before he closed the door.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Wednesday, February 29th_

"It's Leap Day." I said, looking at the calendar hanging on the wall. Febraury 29th, it only comes once every 4 years.

"If we weren't already married it would be socially acceptable for you to ask me today." Shane said, lightly tugging on the ends of my hair like he does when I drfit off to another world.

"If we weren't already married Grandfather would still be alive." I replied and I was met with silence as he realised. It was exactly one month since Grandfather died.

"I'm sorry." Shane whispered and I let out a hollow laugh.

"It's not your fault, Babe." I turned and cuddled against him. "You make me feel better about everything, it's just a shock to think that a month ago he was here and now so much has happened since he..." I still couldn't say it. I don't know why I couldn't say it, it had already happened, it's not like not saying it would make Grandfather magically come back to life. I may be the Queen, but that's just something that's not in my power.

"You wanna skip school today?" Shane offered and I shook my head.

"No." I sighed, sitting up and holding the sheet to my body. "I'll be fine, it just hit me when I realised it had been a month, so much has happened since then, it's hard to believe."

"I'm here if you need me." Shane assured and I could feel his eyes on me as I moved to the closet to get a uniform and undergarments.

"Shane." I went over to him when he hadn't moved when I got back. "I'm fine, Babe, really, I swear I would tell you if I wasn't."

"Promise?" Shane asked doubtfully.

"Promise." I confirmed, kissing him once before I went to shower. In the shower the hot water pattered against my skin with burning little pellets. I was sad to leave the scalding, relaxing heat, but I knew I had to let Shane shower as well, and I still wanted to hang out with him before I had to go to class. I was towelling my hair dry as I exited the bathroom and Shane brushed bast me with a kiss on the cheek to have his own shower and I sat on the bed with Danger Trouble to brush my hair out. "You make sure Daddy doesn't worry about me too much, Danger." I told him lightly, scratching between his ears when I was finished. "He worries too much, it's not good for him." Danger barked and I smiled. "You're a good boy." I cooed and he licked my face making me giggle.

"What do I have to do to get kisses whenever I want too?" I looked up to see Shane smirking at the doorway with his pants on, shirtless and running a towel over his glistening wet hair.

"Looking like that for one." I blushed, settling Danger down and watching Shane pick his shirt off the hanger and start to button it. "Now come here." I demanded when he was done and he obediently came and sat next to me, absently scratching Dangers tummy when he rolled over.

"You're really too good for both of us." Shane murmured, playing with a piece of my hair before tucking it behind my ear. "Isn't she, Danger, she's way too good for us." I loved the way he was with Danger Trouble. Danger barked and Shane grinned. "See, he agrees."

"Daddy's being silly again, Danger." I shook my head before I got up and started looking for all the books and homework I needed for before lunch.

"Nuh uh. Daddy's being smart, Mommy's being silly." He argued petulantly. I rolled my eyes and got up, heading back into the bathroom to do my make-up. "Hey, we still love you, even when you're silly." Shane followed after me, holding Danger. "Even worse, Babe, you don't need that stuff, you look absolutely gorgeous without it."

"It makes me feel pretty." I muttered, carefully applying eyeliner. I saw Shane frown through mirror and sighed.

"But, you're gorgeous without it, you shouldn't need it to feel pretty when you're already pretty." Shane set Danger on the bathroom bench and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me away from my cosmetics.

"At least let me finish my eyeliner or I'll just look weird." Shane frowned, but didn't say anything as I reached up with my pencil.

"You shouldn't feel like you need any of that crap to make you feel pretty." Shane frowned, but he didn;t stop me as I carefully continued with my eyeliner. "No girl should."

"Just drop it, please, Shane?" I sighed, putting the pencil back and reaching for my eyeshadow.

"It's stupid, you're beautiful without any of that junk on your face." Shane replied and Danger barked and started batting lightly at my _Miley_ necklace when I leaned over to get closer to the mirror.

"And you're fit without working out every day, but you still do it." I snapped back.

"I work out to _stay_ fit, Miley, you're naturally beautiful, you don't need that stuff." Shane insisted and I frowned. I turned and started pushing and shoving him lightly. "Hey, what-"

"If you're gonna critisize me then you don't get to stay in here, Gray." I told him, shutting the door and locking it as soon as he was out.

"Miley, c'mon, Miles, I'm saying you're beautiful, I don't want to fight with you." Shane knocked on the door, but I purposefully ignored him, going back to the mirror. Danger whined and I sighed.

"Not you too, Danger, I just like to feel pretty, okay?" I sighed and tried to reason with my puppy. Danger ducked down and hid his head under his paws. "You're not a girl, you wouldn't understand."

_**Queen Miley**_

"Are you still mad at me?" Shane asked when he slipped into the table opposite me and I sighed.

"I wasn't really mad at you." I muttered and he let out a relieved breath.

"You're beautiful when you wear make-up, Miles, don't get me wrong, I just don't think you need to wear it every day, you're absolutely beautiful without it." Shane said and I groaned.

"Just drop it, Shane, you're not a girl, you wouldn't understand." I told him, reitterating what I told Danger this morning.

"I won't argue with you." Shane shook his head and I rolled my eyes. "But, I will tell you every day how gorgeous you are annd that I love you with or without make-up."

"I love you too." I couldn't help but smile a little as I said it and Shane half grinned.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me tonight?" He had that shy little smile on his face that was so cute and endearing that I just wanted to awe at him.

"Of course." I agreed, reaching over to his hand in the middle of the table and touching out fingers together. After Valentines Day Shane had organised two other dates for us, almost like we were actually dating instead of married, except we lived together. I liked it, he'd take me somewhere or cook and we talk and kiss and cuddle and he made sure everything was perfect and romantic.

Later that day after Shane's guard shift had ended and dinner had finished I was waiting in my dorm room when there was a knock at the door and I opened it to find Shane with a single white rose held in front of him. I blushed as I took it and he tugged me out of my room and down the hall. Neither of us said anything as he led me outside and to a car. Technically student weren't allowed to leave during the week, but no-one was going to stop us.

"Where are we going?" I questioned when the car didn't show any signs of stopp after half an hour.

"Somewhere I think you need visit." Shane replied simply, cripticly. "Come here." The car was actually going at a normal speed, but he beckoned me into his arms and I wasn't one to argue with him holding me so I willingly unbuckled my seatbelt and moved over.

* * *

><p><strong>Just letting you all know that until further notice Eternity is Hiatus due to lack of current inspiration.<strong>

**Please review? Pretty please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

I held her close as we drove away from Prince Arthurs Prep. I couldn't understand why she thought she needed to wear make-up everyday, or why she got so defensive and angry when I argued about it, but I didn't want to fight with her. I felt like... She's only fifteen, she's in high school. High school romances hardly ever work out and I'm scared that she'll change her mind or grow out of me or realise she never loved me. So I just don't want to fight with her, because what if we fight and she decides she hates me? She wouldn't leave me because of the Monarchy and the media attention and the constitution, but none of that mattered to me. All that mattered to me was that Miley was happy. If we were fighting or she didn't love me and she was stuck in this marriage then she wouldn't be happy and that would kill me.

"Wake up, Princess." I murmured, brushing my fingers through her hair. We were getting close and I could feel her starting to fall asleep against me. Even though she was a Queen now she was still my Princess.

"Are we there yet?" Miley yawned, lifting her head off my chest.

"Almost, Baby." I smiled and she yawned again.

"Where are we?" She looked out the dark window, it was now well into night, but I'd gotten permission for her to have her first few class off tomorrow at school.

"Somewhere I thought you should see." I replied feeling nervous. After our arguments this morning I hoped she wouldn't hate me for this. "You know I love you right, Miles?" I tucked her hair behind her ear and she sniled.

"I know, and I love you too." Miley said, kissing me lightly and I hugged her to me. She said she loved me now, what about in a couple of years? Or a couple of months? It terrified me that she could change her mind at any second. The car stopped and Miley perked up. "Where are we?"

"Come on?" I got out first and held my hand out for her. It was dark, almost completely black, but I knew the other CRS agents were out there. I had my gun as well, I would never let anything happen to Miley, whether she loved me or not.

"Is this a cemetary?" Miley whispered, glancing around in the moonlight and she held my hand tighter.

"It's the Royal cemetary." I corrected lightly and Miley paused.

"Why are we here?" Miley demanded and I sighed.

"There were always people and crowds or cameras before, I thought you should get the chance to see him alone." I murmured, tugging on her hand until we reached the centre of the cemetary. All the former Monarchs were in the centre, each with giant statue headstone, with the actual graves in a mausoleum deep undeground.

"You brought me to a cemetary for our date?" Miley crossed her arms and I became nervous.

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Not-not really normal, is it?"

"Dude, I'm not a vampire or a zombie, I don't hang out in cemetaries." She rolled her eyes and I winced, she hated me. "Thank-you, though, it's really sweet of you."

"Yeah." I let out the breath I had been holding and stayed back to let Miley wonder; everyone here, every name on these headstones, in the entire cemetary is related to her; the headstones in the middle alone of the former Monarchs were all a direct line of her heritage back over a thousand years.

"He couldn't have even been thirty yet." Miley murmured, she'd found the statue of her Grandafther, His Majesty King Altiyan. The statues were made of the Monarch's likeness the year they started their reign. King Altiyan had been 28 and he reigned for 54 years. Hopefully a very, very long time from now Miley would be forever immortalised in stone at the age of 15. The youngest Monarch here by at least ten years.

"Twenty-eight." I whispered back and she looked at me sadly. Each headstone had the Monarch's dates of birth and death as well as their years of reigning.

"I wonder what our..." Our kids, our grandkids, our great-grandkids. "I wonder what they'll think in the future when they see me in here."

"That you were the most beautiful, amazing, perfect Queen to ever reign." I grinned a little and she rolled her eyes.

"Cheesey much?"

"You still love me though." I said teasingly, but I would forever cherish every moment that she did, hoping and praying that there would be more to come.

"I do." She smiled sweetly and reached for my hand before she turned back to the statues. "Shane?" My Princess hummed after spending a few minutes in silent thought over the statues and headstones.

"Yeah, Babe?" I responded quickly and she looked nervous.

"Is-are my-my biological parents here?" The Crown Prince and his wife; Miley had lost her knowledge of her family, her Grandfather, and two parents she didn't even know she had, all in little more than a year.

"This way." I led her out of the Monarchs area in the middle, not far away was King Altiyan was Prince William and his wife, Princess Andrea. Miley's biological parents. And right next to them, with an Angel headstone as was custom for Royals under 18, was Princess Alexandra.

"That's them." Miley mused, looking at the three headstones. "I never thought about it before, they lost her when she was only two, and they had to keep pretending she was alive whilst not even getting the chance to know me. They had to watch their daughter die only to find out she wasn't their daughter, then they had to find out they couldn't raise their real daughter who was alive, and then they found out they couldn't have anymore kids."

"They would've loved you." I told her reassuringly. "And been so proud, it's impossible not to."

"If-if they found out nine years ago that they couldn't have more kids why didn't they take me back then? I was five, kids a adjust really easilly I hear."

"I don't know." I sighed, Miley turned back to me and smiled weakly.

"Can we go back now?" She requested softly and I nodded. "As much fun as a date at a cemetary is, it's hard and I want a nap."

"Anything you want." I agreed, leading her back to the car.

_**Prince Shane**_

_Thursday, March 1st_

I twirled a piece of Miley's hair around my finger as I watched her sleep. It had been after midnight by the time we got back to Prince Arthur's and Miley had been asleep. I know she woke up at least once during the night because I woke up to her climbing back into bed at one point, but as soon as I had her back in my arms I fell straight back to sleep. I'd gotten a solid eight and a half hours sleep, and I was content watching Miley. It was almost ten in the morning and I knew I'd have to wake her soon, but she looked too peaceful and innocent.

Danger took the decission out of my hands though when he barked and jumped up on the bed. Miley stirred as Danger kept barking and licking her face. I quickly plucked Danger up and shushed him.

"Quiet, Little Buddy." I scolded, cradling his tiny body. I knew that Miley had always wanted a dog, but Alyssa said I had to get a small one and Danger wasn't going to grow up too big. Plus the look on Miley's face when she saw him confirmed that I made the right decission.

"I got my Danger kisses, now where's my Shaney kisses?" Miley smiled sleepily and I grinned and leaned down, swiftly attatching my lips to hers. She had the sooftest, sweetest lips I'd ever felt. "Love you, Shane."

"Love you too, Miles." I pecked her lips once more.

"What time is it?" Miley yawned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Almost ten." I replied and her sleepy blue eyes widened in alarm. "It's okay, Babe, I got you out of your morning classes 'cause I knew we'd be out late."

"You're really sweet." Miley stretched and I marvelled at the sight. Her body arched and her pajama top rode up, showing her perfectly tanned and toned stomach as her breasts pushed out with the stretch.

"Come here." I couldn't keep my hands off her, I pulled her over and into my lap, letting Danger sniff around as I kissed her deeply. When we eventually had to break apart for air I wasn't willing to not be kissing her so my lips quickly found her check, her jaw, her neck.

"Shane..." Miley moaned, her voice low and husky and it made me grin.

"Goodmorning, Beautiful." I smiled crookedly down at her and she was flushed bright red.

"It certainly is." Her fingers reached up and brushed against the scruffy growth on my face that I hadn't shaved yet. "When do I have to be in class?"

"Not until after lunch." I answered and her sparkling blue eyes lit up with mischief.

"Wanna continue this in the shower?" She offered with a small smirk.

"Lead the way." I rolled off of her and followed after her as she giggled and ran into the bathroom. We'd only had sex a handful of times since our first time together on Valentines Day, and being with her, making love with her, made me regret my first being Trevor's babysitter when I was fifteen. Miley was such a sweet and tender lover, just like she was in everything she did.

In the shower the soft pitter patter of the scaldingly hot water barely registered as Miley and I seemed to find a place that only we knew existed. I cradled her in my arms as I kissed her and we moved our bodies together gently, each of us inching towards that special release of pure pleasure. Her nails scratched into my skin, but pain didn't register as she trembled around dick and in my arms, her mouth agape and silent as her breath was stolen into the steam.

I kissed her all over, my lips restless as we made love, it was a feeling incomparable to any other I'd ever felt. I enveloped Miley in my arms as I reached my sweet release not long after she finished hers, my seed spilling deep inside her as I stilled. We were both panting as our heights reduced.

"Wow." Miley gasped and I grinned, holding her closer protectively.

"Yeah." I agreed, chuckling lightly.

"You're really good at that." Miley observed and I laughed out loud.

"So are you, Baby." I nuzzled against her neck and nipped gently at her pulse point.

"I love you." Miley threaded her fingers through my hair and tugged lightly so I pulled back, she was smiling her sweet, sexy smile at me. I cherished every time those words fell from her lips.

"I love you too." I whispered, stroking her cheek tenderly. "So much. Forever."

_**Prince Shane**_

I sighed as I watched Trevor fool around with his friends by the lake. Sometimes it was fun to be on Trevor's guard, other times he couldn't be bother with his big brother and just ignored me so I was left to just me and Dnager. And Dnager was content to chase around a butterfly whilst attached to his leash so I was bored out of my mind. Alyssa had come almost immediately after classes finished and taken Miley off somewhere so we couldn't even walk by a beautiful lake together with our dog.

"Gray, you're off." One of the other agents called.

"Thanks, Dude." I nodded and tugged lightly on Danger's leash. "Is Miley back yet?" These guys were my friends, I'd spent three years training with them, in three years you get to know some people.

"Not yet." He replied and I sighed.

"Come on, Danger." I called, starting back to the dorm. "Where's your Mommy, Buddy?" I sighed, sitting on the bed and unlatching the leash when Danger jumped up next to me. Danger's response was to bark and lick my fingertips, I sighed and got up, filling his water bowl and a handful of dry dog treats to his food bowl.

I had to have been asleep when Miley got back because I woke up to her crawling into bed next to me and Danger stirred in my loose hold to sniff around and cuddle up to her instead; I didn't blame him, Miley was my favourite too. I whined sleepily and she giggled as she moved into my arms and I inhaled her perfect, sweet scent.

"I love you, Shaney." I hummed and held her closer, pulling her body flush against mine; instead of pajamas she'd simply stripped out of her clothes and was wearing one of my shirts that was too big on her small frame and her sexy little panties. I moved my hands up under the shirt so I could feel her body heat directly on my hands.

"I love you too." I mumbled as Danger settled in the small space between us. I sleepilly kissed her forehead and she sighed contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Like in Princess Diaries (except at the begining) every 11th chapter of this story will be in Shane's Point of View :)<strong>

**And I would also like to thank all of my reviewers so far; you guys are why I keep writing.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

_Friday, March 2nd_

It was one of the rare times that I woke up before Shane, he was sleeping peacefully. He always looked so innocent and boyish in his sleep, so beautiful I almost didn't want him to ever wake up. I'd been out late last night, Alyssa said it was important, a matter of monolympic proportions. I thought that was a bit dramatic until I arrived at Northumberland Palace and found out the meeting was with the physician.

Apparently it was a meeting to determine how **fertile** I am. Because I have to have a child or be pregnant by February they need to know if I'm fertile or if I need **artificial** help. Alyssa said Shane would be checked as well, I don't know why that sent a thrill of excitement through me, possibly because I knew how they would get a 'sample' from him.

Speaking of whom, Shane started to stir and I smiled and leaned over him, letting my hair tickle his chest and I leaned down. Shane let out a groan and I giggled, moving down a little more and kissing his chest. His hands moved and tangled through my hair as I trailed my lips up to his throat. When I reached his jawline there was the scruffy hair he got from not shaving and I nipped lightly before I moved on and kissed his lips, slowly coaxing a response out of him until he suddenly flipped us both and I was on my back with him on top of me.

"Good morning, Handsome." I smiled and he grinned down at me sleepilly.

"Morning Beautiful." He leaned down and kissed me before resting his head in the crook of my neck. "Best way to wake up. Ever." Shane mumbled and I giggled, brushing my fingers through his hair.

"I'll keep that in mind." Shane started to lean down to kiss me again, but I guess Danger Trouble was feeling left out because he padded over with his tiny little paws and tried to climb between us making Shane whine.

"I love you too, Danger." I cooed, giggling again as Shane moved off of me and I sat up, scratching Danger's ears. "Yes I do. Who's the most handsomest puppy in the world?" Danger barked and started to lick me, making Shane whine again.

"Come _on_, Danger, you're totally cock blocking me." He pouted and I couldn't help but blush and swat his bare, sculpted chest.

"Behave, Shane." I commanded and he sighed. "Besides, we don't don't have time; breakfast is in an hour and I still have to shower and get ready for school, and you have to go to Northumberland Palace with Alyssa."

"Okay, one; save the planet, shower together. That freed up our time for me to completely ravish you." Shane grinned slightly cockilly and I rolled my eyes, letting Danger down and getting out of bed. I was only wearing a pair of panties and one of Shane's shirts that was too big on me, but it smelled like him so I liked it. "And two; why do I have to go to the Palace? What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Shaney." I assured him and he let out a relieved breath. "It's just a thing with a doctor to make sure we're both..." I blushed and looked away. "_Fertile_." His eyes widened almost comically at that.

"Do-do they think something is... Wrong?" Shane came over and I was folded into his strong arms.

"No." I sighed contentedly, inhaling his musky man scent. "They just want to check is all, make sure nothing's wrong. That's where I was yesterday; they just want to make sure we don't need any... _Help_ concieving."

"Hmm... Well, if they're so worried about it I think we should practice." Shane nipped at my neck playfully and I blushed and squirmed. "Practice does make perfect, and our babies will be **perfect** after all."

"Keep it in your pants, Baby, we get all weekend together." I kissed his cheek and went over to the closet to get one of my uniforms. One of the many things I disliked about this school was the uniforms. They were all the same and looked like something a porn star would wear.

"Love you, Babe." Shane called after me as I went to the bathroom.

"Love you more." I called back before I shut the door.

_**Queen Miley**_

"So what's the verdict?" I hummed, jumping onto the bed next to Shane and stradling him. Shane grinned and his hands fell to rest on my hips. It was after school had finished and I was lucky not to have any homework to do tonight.

"My swimmers are healthy and plentiful." Shane smirked and I blushed. "The only **help** we might need concieving is helping me sweep you of your feet and completely woo you." I squeeled slightly when Shane suddenly flipped us and just like this morning I was on my back with him on top of me.

"You don't need help with that, Shaney, I'm already wooed." Shane leaned down and started kissing my neck.

"I love you, Beautiful." Shane whispered tenderly. I smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek. I brought him down to kiss him and I smiled against his lips.

"I love you." I threaded my fingers through his hair as we kissed. "Wanna get practicing that baby making?" I teased and Shane lifted his head to look at me.

"Your-you don't want to just do it because of the constitution, do you?" Shane asked nervously and I sighed, sitting up and Shane was forced to move off me.

"There's ways to have a kid without sex, Shane, if I wanted I could have gone with those, but I want to make love with you, I want to show you I love you." I got off the bed and went over to my bag, fishing out my phone. "I didn't care about the constitution, I wanted to make love to my husband, to the man that I love." With that I took my phone and slammed the door behind me. Why would he suddenly question whether I wanted to be with him? I don't know I felt so angry, but it felt like he was saying he didn't trust that I loved him, that I was only with him because of the stupid constitution.

"Miley, wait!" Shane called after me, running down the hall. "C'mon, Miles, I didn't mean it like that." He let out a frustrated sound and grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn to face him.

"I want to call my Dad, Shane, let go of me." I demanded, looking at his tight grip on my arm.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just don't want you to feel forced or obligated to have sex. I want you to be ready and to want it just as much as me." Shane insisted and I sighed. "I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex because of the constitution, you should be comfortable and sure about whether you want to be with me like that." I looked down at our hands, he'd laced our fingers together without me noticing.

"I hate that we were rushed into getting married, and I hate that we're being forced to have a baby when I'm only fifteen." I started and Shane's hands went limp in mine. "But, Shane, I love you, and if it was all about the constitution I would have waited until the last minute, not slept with you and had the doctors do it. I want to make love with you, Shane. I want us to be together like that because love you." I sighed and disentangled our hands. "It hurt when you thought it wasn't because of that." I glanced up and his eyes were a sad brown and his bottom lip stuck out in an unconscious pout. "You need to understand that when I say I want to be with you it means that I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry, Baby, all this talk of babies and the fertility stuff, I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel pressured." Shane said desperately.

"And I want my husband to trust me and not question my intentions when I say I want to make love with you." I looked around, feeling self-conscious when I realised a few other kids had come out of their dorm rooms to see what was happening. "I understand, Shane, but it still hurt; you don't want me to feel pressured, and I need you to trust me... I'm going to talk to my Dad." I walked away from him and I heard him sigh sadly.

_**Queen Miley**_

"I guess she's not coming back." I paused outside my dorm room door and listened to Shane. He sighed sadly and there was a quiet bark. I'd been on the phone to Dad and Jackson, I missed them, I felt like I'd been away from them for a lifetime. "That's what I get for trying to make sure she's not pressured, huh?" Shane muttered bitterly and this time I sighed. I took a breath and opened the door.

"Hey." I forced a weak smile and Shane looked at me.

"Hey." Shane replied as I dropped my phone onto the desk.

"I'm sorry I got so pissed." I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's just, I've never felt pressured with you, and you've never questioned if I was or not." I licked my lips and I felt the bed shift. "When-when you asked if I wanted to sleep with you before just because I have to get pregnant, it made me feel like you were saying that you thought I don't love you, that I'm only using you because I had to get married and have a kid." I paused and Shane's hesitant fingers reached for mine. "Then I thought that that might be true." His fingers retreated. "Let's face it, Shane, we never got a chance at a halfway normal relationship; we were either fighting or kissing, we never even went on one date before we were married." I turned to face him except he was looking down. I moved over and place a delicate hand on his cheek, urging him to look at me. "But, I love you, Shane. And being married at fifteen may have been one of the last things I wanted to do, but I love you and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. And pregnant at fifteen or sixteen may be higher on the list of things I didn't want to happen, but I love you and I wouldn't have given you my virginity if I didn't want to be with you intimately, and I wouldn't have been with you after that if I didn't want to so I don't know why you would start to question my motives just because Alyssa and all those other officials demanded we get checked for something that doesn't even need to happen for months."

"I love you, Miley, I just-" Shane started and I sighed.

"You didn't want me to feel pressured." I interrupted, we'd already gone through that. "And I didn't want to like you thought I was just using you."

"I know you would never use me, Miles."

"Do you?" I shot back, my hand falling from his face. "If you did you wouldn't have asked if I was having sex just because of the laws."

"I'm sorry, Mi-"

"I know, Shane." I cut in again. "I love you." I curled up to his side and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Maybe-maybe we should actually... Talk about this baby stuff?" He asked hesitantly, almost scared.

"Yeah, we should." I agreed dully.

"I'm sorry for questioning your intentions earlier." Shane spoke and I half smiled, we'd already been through this.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset about you trying to protect me." Danger jumped up on the bed and I smiled at him.

"Alyssa was against a dog at first, she said it was like a baby and you should focus on a real one." My mouth dropped open at the revelation. "I just..." He ran a hand through his messy, slightly curly hair. "You're only fifteen and I'm scared that you're gonna realise that you don't really love me." Shane sighed and and I noticed a sad spark in his eye. "I worry sometimes that you're only with me because you had to choose someone and it terrifies me that you could change your mind in a few months, years if I'm lucky."

"My Dad always said I was one of the most passionate musicians he'd ever met." I revealed and I felt Shane's confussion at the statement. "Dad always said that musicians are more in touch with their emotions 'cause we use it so much in our music." I let out a breath. "I-I don't know if I'm going to feel the way I feel about you forever-" his breath caught. "-but I do know that I love you, Shane, the way I feel about you is like nothing I've ever felt before and I can only see it getting stronger." I assured him and his arm around my waist tightened.

"I'm just scared because I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm terrified that you're only fifteen and you'll change your mind and leave me." Shane admitted, I moved my arms over his and leaned against him. "And I don't want you to be forced into something you don't want."

"Shane, I _did_ want to make love with you before, I wanted to, that was me, not needing to have a baby, but wanting to make love with you."

"That baby talk..." Shane started, his eyes puppy dog brown. "Maybe we should have it tomorrow?" He suggested nervously. "Get it talked out so we don't end up fighting and hurt like this again?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's good." I agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

_Saturday, March 3rd_

"You look perfect when you sleep." I mused, brushing his fringe from his eyes. SHane smiled and pulled my hand down, grazing his lips over my nuckles tenderly.

"You look perfect all the time." He retorted and I blushed. "Have you taken up sleep watching as a habit now? Because I do believe I was into it first and you are certainly my favourite subject."

"Not sleep watching, just Shane watching." I smiled, "you look so peaceful, I don't get to see you like that often." Shane pushed himself up so he was sitting and his muscles rippled as he stretched. "And I'll never understand you fascination with watching me sleep."

"It's the only time when no-one is allowed to expect anything of you and look so innocent and Angelic." He leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly. Everything was easy and comfortable after that until half way during breakfast in bed when we both fell silent.

"We have to talk about this baby and trust thing now don't we?" I questioned and Shane sighed.

"We probably should." He agreed, looking up from his plate with a shy look at bashfull eyes through his long lashes. "I always trusted you, just so you know." He insisted and I smiled wryly.

"Just not enough." I spoke and he was silent. We were both silent for a few minutes as we finished and my restless fingers reached for Beary Bear to hug whilst Danger Trouble jumped up between us.

"Do you want a baby?" Shane asked first, absently reaching over to scratch Danger's little head.

"I always wanted a family, since I was a kid, growing up with Jackson and my cousins." I started quietly, "I just always thought I'd be older. I don't think I'm ready." I sighed and played with one of Beary's golden ears. "I'm not ready to be a Queen, or to be married or pregnant, let alone a mother."

"You're going to be amazing, Miley, you _are_ amazing." I looked away at his words.

"That's what everyone expects of me, Shane, to live up to the Grandfather's legacy." I said desperately, "all I ever hear is how amazing I'm going to be, how he'll be proud of me, but what if I'm not? I'm fifteen, the only thing I should be worried about is zits and biology tests and if my shoes are last season."

"I don't care what any of them say, Miles, I say it because I know you and I know how amazing you are; how sweet, kind, caring, smart, funny and beautiful you are." Shane said softly, breaking the gap between us and I let out a contented sound when he sat next to me and moved his arm around me so I could lean into his side. "And I wish you didn't have to go through any of this, let alone when you're fifteen." Danger padded over and crawled into my lap, making me smile when he rested his paws on my leg and his little head between them facing Shane.

"Do you really want to have to be a father when you're eighteen? You'll be nineteen by the time it's born, you should be in college and having parties not stuck at home with a baby because you sucked into marrying a kid." I turned my big blue eyes on him questioningly.

"I never thought about a family before I met you." Shane replied honestly with a shrug. "To be honest if we could wait a few years... A few years at least. I would." He admitted softly. "Twnety-five and twenty-eight would be a good time, right? But, we don't have that time and as long as I'm with you I'll be happy."

"I'm terrified, it's an actual human being. The entire Monarchy is depending on me to carry an entire human being inside of me and then push it out of me and raise it into a decent person." In all of my daydreams before I'd never actually thought of that; the dream was just being grown up and having kids and a dog and a white picket fence and a tire swing.

"It's okay to be terrified, I am too." Shane assured and I felt a little better.

"The latest I can concieve is October 'cause I have to be in the second trimester by the one year aniversary of my coronation." Seven months, it was a scary thought on top of all the other scary thoughts.

"We can wait as late as you want." Shane said and I nodded.

"Doesn't really matter if we wait seven days or seven months, we're still not going to be ready for it." Danger got bored with just laying in my lap whilst Shane scratched his head so he decided to grab Beary with his teeth and started play wrestling in the middle of the bed, it was so cute I couldn't help but smile. "So we're agreed that everything would be better if we could wait ten years? But, that doesn't change what's happening now."

"No, it doesn't." He agreed with a sigh. "About yesterday; I do trust you, Miley, really I do." Shane insisted.

"And yet you questioned my motives for having sex with you." I pointed out bitterly.

"Maybe we should slow down? Do the dating thing first for a couple of months? Build our relationship." Shane suggested and I half smiled wryly.

"We're already married, Shane, and I don't think I can sleep without you beside me." I admitted, blushing and holding onto him, almost afraid he was going to leave me.

"I can't sleep without you either... Maybe less sex, more dates? More talking?"

"Sure, why not?"

_**Queen Miley**_

"What's so important?" I asked nervously. The Doctor had called and requested an immediate meeting with me. Shane and I were going to slow down our relationship, do a sort of dating thing for a few months. Getting to know each other better and learning to trust more, neither of us wanted something like yesterday to happen again. I didn't like fighting with Shane, it reminded me too much of the first months and I just wanted to forget all that.

"Your test results have been anylised, Your Majesty." The Doctor said with a serious voice and my breath caught. This couldn't be good if he couldn't just tell me on the phone or have Alyssa tell me. "Your Majesty, have you been sexually active any time in the last month?" He asked and my jaw dropped open. I couldn't stop the blush from rising on my cheeks as I looked down embarassedly. The Doctor 'aha'ed and 'hmm'ed and I forced myself to look back up at him.

"Y-yeah." I whispered out, the Doctor had a slight smile on his face.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty, nothing is wrong with you." He assured, but I couldn't not worry until I knew what was wrong. "Your results have shown that you are indeed very fertile." I let out a breath, at least there was something that wasn't wrong, but he could have just told someone and have them tell me. "They have also shown that your previous sexual activies were successful in your endevor to concieve."

"What?" I blurted out, feeling my eyes grow wide.

"You are already pregnant, Your Majesty." Doctor Livingstone translated and I gaped. "The early stages only, I would surmise, I would like to do an ultrasound if that is okay?"

"Pregnant?" I asked, not quite able to wrap my mind around the idea just yet. Only this morning Shane and I had talked about how we wished we could wait ten years, and how we wouldn't start trying until the latest we could in October. Now it was already happening. My mind flashed back, remember all the times we'd made love since Valentines Day. None of those had we used any sort of birth control method, we both just got lost in the moment and the sensations.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Doctor Livingstone confirmed in a soothing voice, except it didn't sooth me at all. An assistant or a nurse or someone wheeled over a giant machine I knew from TV to be an ultrasound machine and I stared at it. "Would you like an ultrasound, Your Majesty?"

"Sure?" My own voice sounded distant and weak as I obediently laid down and moved my shirt up my stomach. A shiver went down my spine at the feeling of the gel on my abdomen before I felt the pressure of the handle/wand thingy. I squeezed my eyes shut, maybe this was just a dream and I was going to wake up in Shane's arms any second now? I didn't want this, not yet, I wasn't ready for it, neither of us were.

Half an hour later I'm not overly sure how I found myself back in the Crown quarters just sort of staring at a blank wall. This was way too early, I wanted to wait as long as I possibly could to do the baby thing. Both me and Shane wanted to wait as long as we could and now it was already happening.

"Miles?" I didn't notice Shane had come back from checking on Trevor who had come with us to Northumberland Palace and was hanging out in the theatre room. "Miles, are you okay?" He sounded worried as he knelt in front of me on the bed, looking up at me with concerned golden brown eyes.

"Yeah." I whispered hoarsely, forcing my eyes to focus on him. How was I going to tell him we didn't have the seven months anymore? "We need to talk." I spoke and then winced, that sounded bad even to me.

"Are you okay, Baby, what did the Doctor want?" Shane asked and I sighed. I still had the sonogram picture in my hands, I couldn't see anything that might have been a baby, but Doctor Livingstone apparently did. The blood tests and other tests that had been done two days ago showed spiked hormone levels and chemicals consistant with pregnancy and the ultrasound had apparently confirmed it.

"Here." I handed him the fuzzy black and white print out.

"What's this?" Shane frowned in confussion, looking at the picture. Our baby was reportedly somewhere in that black and white fuzz.

"I'm pregnant." I wasn't sure if I actually said it or not, but by the strangled/surprised sound Shane made he heard it.

_**Queen Miley**_

"So much for seven months, huh?" Shane muttered. We were both now sitting on the bed staring blankly at the wall. It was starting to get dark outside and we hadn't moved in at least a couple of hours.

"Yeah." I whispered, I took my eyes off the wall and looked down to the picture. There was an itty bitty little person somewhere in that and that itty bitty little person was half me and half Shane. That image in my head I got last December of the little girl Shane mentioned came back; a little girl with his perfect golden brown eyes and black hair and his smile. "I'm terrified, Shane."

"It's okay, Princess." I was suddenly in his strong arms and I let myself relax into him. "It's going to be okay, Miley, _we're_ going to be okay. I love you."

"I love you, Shane." I still had Shane, he was still with me, he didn't run away when he found out.

"I should have done something before, I never even thought about protection. I should have known better." Shane decided worryingly.

"It takes two, Shane, I'm just as responsible as you are for this." I contradicted, trying to make him feel better. "I was the one that suggested it even."

"But, I should have known better, out of the two of us I'm older and I was the one that wasn't a virgin." Shane argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Does it really matter which of us in the heat of the moment should have had the sense of mind to think of protection?" I snapped and Shane stopped and his arms tightened around me. "It happened, everything we talked about this morning is now redundant."

"Not everything, I still love you, Miley, and I always will." SHane whispered, pressing his lips into my hair and I sighed. "And we can still take it slow; date, talk, learn about each other."

"Right, we're married and I'm pregnant, now is totally the time to start dating." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want me to go hang with Trevor for a few days?" He offered and my eyes grew wide with panic. "Let you have some space and stuff?" He shrugged a little and I turned in his lap.

"Don't leave me?" I begged, clinging to him. "Not now? I can't be alone, I can't handle this alone."

"I'll never leave you unless you tell me to." Shane's hands moved down and his fingers splayed across my flat stomach. My baby. Our Baby. Our baby was somewhere in there.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so pissed at Elena Gilbert! I was watching th season final of Vampire Diaries and I couldn't even finish the episode, I couldn't justs it and watch after what happened. Not happy here D:<strong>

**So there it is; baby is on the way :) Which renews the polls on boy or girl? One, two, or more? And names... I had a thought for names, but I'm still undecided so feel free to give ideas. So far the ideas are: Caleb Anthony Jonas Cyrus for a boy (with reasons explained later) or Alexandria Destiny Denise Cyrus for a girl.**

**Review please? Pretty please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

_Thursday, March 8th_

It had been almost a week now and I still couldn't face the idea alone. I still had moments of ellapsed time where I'd find myself holding the black and white blurry picture and staring at the wall. Shane sighed and I felt the bed shift as he sat up. I didn't realise he had woken up. I felt his hands on my waist, gently pulling me back to him and his lips on my neck, soft and comforting against my skin.

"What're you doin'?" He asked sleepilly and I forced my eyes away from the picture.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied and he sighed again, holding me and carefully reaching for the picture. The picture of our unborn baby.

"Come here." Shane moved the picture away and gently guided me to lay down. "You need to sleep." He murmured, holding me tight and kissing my neck lightly. "Sleep, Baby, you've barely slept all week."

"I have nightmares." I admitted softly, feeling safer in Shane's arms. "I dream about doing something wrong, being a bad mother, it hating me. I don't want this, Shane, I'm not ready for it."

"We-we still have nine months, just relax for now, I don't like seeing you so worked up." Shane soothed, but it didn't help much, I was still terrified and nervous as Hell. "You're going to be amazing, you're kind and smart and sweet and sensitive and funny. Any baby would be lucky to have you as their mother."

"I don't think I can sleep anymore." I mumbled, "too many nightmares."

"Do you need to see Doctor Livingstone?" Shane offered and I winced. Dr. Livingstone is what started all this with his fertility tests and hormone levels.

"No, I'm fine." I denied, revelling in the warmth of his body.

"Can I take you out tomorrow? You need to relax."

"I don't really feel like going out, Shane." I muttered and he sighed sadly.

"Please don't push me away? I thought we agreed we'd talk more and stuff?" Shane begged.

"What's there to talk about, Shane? We both said we weren't ready and now I'm pregnant making the entire conversation redundant." I snapped before I felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

"We still have nine months before it happens, it's still nine months to do the talking and dating thing." I kept silent after that, I couldn't say it to him, he was trying so hard to try and put a possitive spin on this, to make not sound as bad. I couldn't tell him now that my thought was that it was nine months till my life was practically over. "Go to sleep, you need it." He urged softly.

_**Queen Miley**_

I was exhausted by the end of the day; between not sleeping, worrying and the usual fanfare of students bombarding me. Shane was still with Trevor when I finished my homework. I didn't want to admit that that was a relief; he was trying to be possitive about this whole thing for me and I just wanted to have time to get used to it without having to think about it. I was int he shower with the scalding water stinging my skin and the steam making it hard to see when I felt hands. I panicked for a second until Shane's scent filled my senses. I turned and kissed him, linking my hands around his neck and pressed my body against his hard, sculpted, naked one.

Not a word passed between us as Shane gently pressed me against the cold glass wall of the shower and kept his lips glued to mine, our tongues tangled together with a slow burning passion. He touched his forehead to mine and stared at me with burning brown eyes that were so dark they were almost black. He stroked a finger across my cheek and kissed a trail after it as he followed a drop of water down my neck, across my collarbone, between my breasts. I couldn't stop the small moan from escaping when his lips strayed from the path and enclosed around my left nipple.

The scalding water felt cold against my skin when Shane's mouth lapped up the falling water over to my right nipple and paid it the same attention. I impatiently pulled his head away from my chest and back up to be level with mine, kissing him hungrilly. I let out an embarassingly whiney sound and pressed my body against his more, aching for more of his body. Shane lifted my legs around his hips and I cradled him as close tome as humanly possible. He pulled back and started to open his mouth, his dark brown eyes hesitant, but I just nodded and kissed him again, urging him to continue and I was forced to pulled away in a gasp when his hardened length filled me.

Shane pushed away from the foggy shower glass and pressed his palms flat against my back as he tried to navigate us to the bed. He stumbled a few steps before pressing me against the wall of the bathroom and I let out a breathy moan as he moved inside of me so pleasurably. I let my lips leave his and find his pulse point on his neck, licking at the warm water left from the shower and before I kissed around the spot. Shane moaned and I smiled against his skin as he tried to walk us to the bed again, this time getting as far as the dresser before we lost ourselve to the passion again. I met his hips thrust for thrust, wanting more of him, more of his touch, his love, his passion.

By the time we made it to the bed I was almost at my climax and Shane fell on his back with me on top, he held me close and his thumbs brushed the side of my breasts as I moved on top of him and around him. I gasped out as I felt the tensions completely release as my orgasm washed through me. Shane held me and kept helping me move until I felt him twitch and he groaned as his seed spilled inside of me.

We both laid there, wrapped up in each others arms and I sighed contentedly, my lips moving across Shane's slightly sweaty chest. I could feel his heart racing under my touch and I smiled softly.

"What was that for?" I asked breathlessly and he chuckled, his arms tightening around me.

"I love you, Babe, no matter what happens." Shane whispered, absently starting to stroke my hair and massage my scalp. "I'm like a wolf remember? I'm in this for life." He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I don't like when we fight, I don't like when you're upset. You're my whole world, Miles... I just-I just needed to show you."

"I love you too. For ever and ever." I snuggled into him and he reached under us and pulled the covers back before slipping us both under. Never mind that we were both dripping wet from the shower or that it was only early evening.

"What are we go-" I started to ask, feeling the stress from before start to creep up on me.

"Nope." Shane interrupted and I lifted my head to look at him. "No thinking about any of that; right now it's just you and me. We're just two teenagers in love, no Royalty or responsibilities beyond our puppy. Just you, me, and nothing else."

"I like the sound of that." I smiled, resting my head back down.

"Of course you do; it was my decission." Shane teased cockilly and I laughed. "Now get some sleep and I'll have something ready when you wake up." He urged and I pouted and whined.

"I don't wanna, I want to savour our no worrying time." I hummed as Shane kept stroking my hair, occassionally tugging on the ends.

"It's okay, Babe, we're gonna have plenty of time, I promise." I couldn't help it, our love making, his steady, strong heartbeat, his arms around me and his fingers massaging me, it was all making me tired and that paired with the lack of sleep I'd been getting was slowly lulling me to sleep.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Friday, March 9th_

I smiled as consciousness slowly returned to me. I was laying on my stomach and Shane's hands were on my back as he straddled my legs, massaging my back and shoulders. Shane brushed my hair back from my neck and I felt his lips touch my skin.

"Did you sleep good?" He asked and I hummed and nodded slowly, sleepilly. It was the best sleep I'd had in what felt like a long time.

"What time is it?" I asked, reaching up to rub my eyes and looking around, it was still dark everywhere.

"Five in the morning." Shane replied and I groaned. "Come on, Miles, I want to show you something." I whined and snuggled into my pillow making Shane laugh. "Come on, you missed dinner and I made us breakfast."

"At five in the morning?" I forced myself to sit up.

"It's the only time I can show you this." Shane insisted and I smiled at his eagerness.

"Can I at least get dressed first or are you making me go naked?" I teased and he grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't object to the naked option." I swatted his chest and blushed before getting out of bed.. I quickly put on a bra, underwear, my pajama pants and I stole one of Shane's shirts that smelled like him. It was freezing for March when Shane led me outside, holding my hand and a picnic basket, it was still dark outside when we sat down next to the tree we first met at and I smiled as he pulled out some food.

"You're nice and warm." I sighed contentedly as I snuggled into Shane and he held me in his lap.

"Hey, it's happening, look." Shane smiled against the side of my head and pointed out over the lake; the sky was turning a reddish orange as the sun started to peak out from behind the water.

"It's beautiful." I breathed out.

"Not even half as beautiful as you."

"Corny much?" I teased, turning my head to kiss his jawline, he was scruffy from not shaving and it tickled me a little. "Thank-you for bringing me here." I smiled.

"This." Shane's hand moved over my stomach, my abdomen, my womb. "This won't change us, we still have nine months to figure all this out, and we still have nine months to ourselves; to learn and talk and love without interruptions." I stayed silent and moved my hand over his. "Neither of us ready, and... To be honest I don't want this, not yet, but it's happening and I don't want to lose my chance for you to love me because of it." Shane laced our fingeers together and I smiled a little. "Just please don't push me away, Miley? If we can get through everything else that's happened we can get through this, just don't push me away."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me or is this story getting a bit repetitive? They fight, they talk, they make up, big twist... They fight, they talk, they make up, big twist...<strong>

**Anywho; please review? :D For the sake of Joe's white pants with soy sauce on them?**

**Both Miley and Joe are back in the studio :D  
>New Miley music :D<br>New Joseph music :D  
>Happy me! :D<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

_Saturday, March 10th_

"Come somewhere with me?" I decided when Shane was coming out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

"Sure, where to?" Shane agreed easilly, grabbing some clothes and I watched him from our bed as he got dressed. "Your eyes are especially blue today." He observed, kneeling down in front of me and I smiled, he was still shirtless and his hair was wet and falling in his eyes.

"I hope our baby has your eyes." I decided, reaching out to trace his golden brown orbs. "I've always loved your eyes... They are prettier than Marcus'." Shane laughed at that before leaning in to kiss my cheek. "How are you dealing with all this?"

"By reminding myself that I love you and I knew the conditions of marrying you and I love you."

"You said you love me twice." I pointed out and Shane grinned as he got up to put on a shirt.

"I love you twice as much, and that beats any other feeling about this because I love you and that baby is half you." I got up and went to kiss Shane before grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door. "What's the hurry, Princess?" He still called me that, I was still his Princess, I wondered if that would change if the baby was a girl? He said I was delicate and sweet and perfect like a Princess should be, but I never saw it.

"Just come with me." I said, taking a slow breath when we stopped outside the door.

"Miles?" I could hear the frown in Shane's voice, we were outside the infirmiry.

"They want a check-up every week." I explained, walking over to where the ultrasound machine was already set up. "Doctor Livingstone?" I called out, Alyssa said he would be here.

"Good morning, Your Majesties." Dr. Livingstone greeted, coming out of the office as I sat up on the bed.

"Do-do you think something's wrong?" Shane asked, frowning and squeezing my hand.

"No, no, don't worry, it's just a precaution; considering the circumstances and all." Dr. Livingstone assured and I rolled my eyes, I'd had it explained to me last night; they weren't doing it for mine, Shane's or anyone elses peace of mind, it was because it was the future heir to the Throne in my womb and they wanted to make sure it was a healthy one. "Your Majesty, if you don't mind raising your shirt a little?" I sighed and complied, exposing my stomach to the cold gel and ultrasound wand thingy.

"Are you sure about this, Miles?" Shane asked, his thumb moving soothingly over my knuckles.

"I don't really have a choice about it." I muttered and his frown deepened. "But, I want you to be here; this baby might be half me, but it's also half you and we created it because we love each other and I need to remember that this isn't just me. You should see it too."

"Okay, you see this black spot here?" Dr. Livingstone pointed to the screen after a couple of minutes and I squinted at where he was pointing.

"Is that it?" Shane breathe, leaning over for a closer look. "Is that the... Baby?"

"That's the gestational sac, the fetus is too small to see just yet." Dr. Livingstone corrected, it was was a tiny little blackish circle like shape on the screen.

"It looks the same as last Saturday." I shrugged, we still had the picture from last week in our dorm at Prince Arthurs.

"Right now the gestational sac will only grow about a millimetre a day for roughly the next two months." Dr. Livingstone hit a couple of buttons and took the wand off my stomach, handing me a cloth to wip the gel away. "Do you know the possible conception date? It will help with determining your due date, Your Majesty."

"Valentines." I said, blushing at the mere memory.

"Or the twentieth." Shane added, grinning down at me and squeezing my hand.

"After that would be too soon I think." I mumbled, feeling embarassed to even be in this situation. When, where and why Shane and I made love was supposed to be our business only, not anyone elses. Doctor Livingstone left and returned after a few minutes with a clipboard, writing down something.

"Let's see; I would say your conception date was the fourteenth so you're three weeks and four days." He informed, uncliping something from the board and handing it to me. It was a printout of the sonogram. "And your due date is aproximately November sixth." Before I even turn sixteen, two and a half weeks before I turn sixteen I'll have a baby. Hell of a pre-birthday present.

"Thanks, Doc." I sat up and looked at the picture. I really didn't see a difference between last week and this one. And I didn't feel any different except that the shock was starting to wear off.

"Our baby is in that tiny little thing?" Shane furrowed his brow at the picture. "Jeeze it's got a long way to grow into a person." He shook his head and I laughed.

"Hey, three weeks ago it was an egg and tiny little sperm thingy, I think it's already come a long way." I pointed out, blushing. "I mean, you certainly came. And it went a long way to get us here."

"Okay, that blow was bellow the belt." Shane said, trying to keep a serious face and I just laughed, that one was way too easy.

"Can we have another no worry day?" I asked after a few silent minutes when we were walking through the Palace. "We could find Trevor and watch a movie." I suggested and Shane kissed the side of my head.

"Sounds fun." He whispered and I smiled.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Sunday, March 11th_

"So is this it?" I asked Alyssa when we were on the way to Parliment. "Do I just open and read Parliment? 'Cause I haven't done anything else."

"Yes, mainly just Parliment and the occassional speach or public appearance." Alyssa conceded and I nodded. "It doesn't seem like much, but there is a lot of pressure and expectations, especially in the first year, and especially for you."

"My life is never gonna be normal is it?" I sighed wistefully.

"Not a chance." Alyssa shook her head. "But, you are going to have a dog, a husband who worships the ground you walk on and a child who will undoubtably love you."

"A baby neither of us are ready for." Or want, but I felt heartless if I said that out loud. What kind of person doesn't want their own baby?

"Give it time, Miley." Was all Alyssa said before the car stopped. I sighed and got out when someone opened the car door.

"So if all I do is Parliment and speaches... When do I get to wear the crown?"

"Whenever you like, Your Majesty." Alyssa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's your crown, you could wear it to school everyday if you so wished."

"But, the crown is the only fun thing about being Royal." I pouted.

"You really are a child." I stuck my tongue out in response and went over to the big chair for the reigning Monarch.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, I know most of you have families, and I've got Shane and his little bro at home." I smiled into the microphone. "Shane is so good with him, it's so adorable to watch them together." I heard a couple 'awes' and shook myself back to reality. "So let's get this over with so we can all get back to our families." I sighed and looked down to the papers in front of me. "Numero uno..." I started reading from the pages.

"Hey, Babes." Shane caught me by the waist and nipped at my ear when I got back to the Palace. "I missed you." I laughed and shook my head.

"I was only gone three hours, we're apart longer at school." I pointed out.

"I know, but I made us a date for this afternoon and I got impatient waiting." Shane grinned his boyish grin and I turned my head to kiss his jawline.

"You're a dork." I smiled.

"You love me anyway." Shane replied.

"I love you because of it... Who doesn't love a dork?"

"We'll be back before we have to back to Prince Arthurs." He called to Alyssa and the guards as he started dragging me away with one hand over my eyes.

"Where are you taking me, Shane?" I demanded, giggling when he suddenly picked my up bridal style.

"It's a surprise, Miles." Shane shook his head.

"You do realise I can see now, right? It won't be a surprise if I see it coming." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"It'll be a surprise when you see it." He teased back and I stuck my tongue out.

"Well, can I at least walk? I feel weird with you carrying me the whole way."

"I don't wanna." Shane whined, carefully setting me back on my feet. "Do I get extra cuddles and kisses tonight?"

"I don't know..." I pretended to think and Shane pouted. "We can kiss and cuddle all night." Shane held my hand and led me further through the Palace land.

"My Angel." I gasped when I saw the delicately set picninc by a glittering lake with deep red rose petals sprinkled all around.

"It's beautiful." I smiled up at him.

"It's even better at sunset." Shane sat down and pulled a guitar into his lap, struming a few chords. "Since we're doing this whole getting to know each other, learning and trusting thing... The first song I ever wrote was for you." I blushed as the strumming turned into a song. "Before I knew you were Hannah Montana." He continued with a dopey smile. "Every time I think I'm closer to the heart." His voice was velvetty soft and so sweet and sexy. "Of what it means to know just who I am." This song had been on the CD he made me for Christmas... Christmas seemed so long ago now. It was only Christmas that I realised there was actually a chance for us to be together and now we're married. "I think I've finally found a better place to start, but no-one ever seems to understand." I knew the lyrics by heart by now, I'd listened to him sing them so many times. "I need to try to get to where you are... Could it be, you're not that far?"

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing." I started to sing along softly and Shane stared at me with hearts in his eyes. "I need to find you."

"I finally found you." Shane grinned and I blushed again. "You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me. I need to find you. I finally found you." There was a slight change in the words, but I liked it.

_**Queen Miley**_

"It is even more beautiful at sunset." I sighed wistfully as I leaned back against Shane and we watched the sun slowly dip behind the lake, turning everything a burning orange color. "Sunrise, sunset, picnics, songs... You're a real romantic, Shane Gray." I teased and he chuckled.

"Only for you." He replied, his arm tightening around my waist. "Besides, I have a lifetime of dating and loving to fit into nine months because I don't know how much time we'll have for you and me time after." After the baby. His fingers moved under my shirt idly and splayed over my stomach.

"There's always going to be you and me time." I assured, trying not to think about it. "I need my Shane time... Even if it's hiding out in a broom closet." I teased, that was how we started our relationship; with him trying to be professional and me beggin him to give us a chance. And our moments in the broom closets at the Palace. If broom closets could talk the ones at the Palace could say a lot. "And I need my Danger time too, I couldn't possibly live without my Danger time."

"I see, Danger Trouble is more important than me... Your own husband." Shane cried dramatically and I giggled. "The father of your future child. Your Soul Mate... And I come in second to the dog..."

"Have you see his little puppy eyes?" I asked, failing to keep a straight face. In response Shane exagerated his big brown puppy dog eyes that he knew I couldn't resist. "Come on, Shaney Gray, we have to get back to school tonight." I forced myself to turn away from his puppy eyes and he let out a little whining sound, not letting go of me and nuzzling against my neck.

"Miwey." Shane whined and I giggled again, giving in and turning to face him, unable to keep my lips off his. The next thing I knew I was on my back and Shane's tongue was in my mouth. After a minute Shane pulled back and my eyes slowly fluttered open to see him staring at me.

"What?" I blushed, averting my eyes. He reached up and brushed his thumb across my cheek tenderly, a soft smile on his lips as he kept staring at me.

"You're beautiful." Shane answered simply before he kissed me again, soft and sweet this time. "I never want to leave here."

"We have to, Shaney, I have school tomorrow." I threaded my fingers through his head and pulled him back for another short kiss.

"School sucks, it's not like you use anything they teach you anyways." Shane pouted, rolling off me and we stared up at the darkening sky. "I wanna take you on another date next week."

"As long as we get to spend time together I'll do whatever you want." I smiled. After a couple of minutes Shane got up and helped me up too before gathering everything and putting it in the picnic basket, shooing me away every time I tried to help.

"Come on, Babe, time to go back to pining after you all day whilst you learn useless crap no-one ever uses outside of the tests you learn the crap for." Shane sighed exageratedly and I looped my arm through his as we started to walk back to the Palace.

"Love you, Babe." I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm hoping to get them on more dates and more talking and stuff. And they'll get to know each other better and learn and fight and all that stuff that comes with a normal relationship.<strong>

**Please review? It's the big blue button underneath :)**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

_Wednesday, March 28th_

"I feel nauseous." I whined, sleepilly burrying my face in the crook of his neck.

"What's-a-matter, Babe?" Shane mumbled, gently massaging my lower back.

"I wanna be sick." I grumbled, clutching my stomach.

"You want me to call a doctor or something?" Shane offered and I whined again when he pulled away and sat up.

"I want you to make it stop." I pouted and he sighed, massaging his fingers through my hair gently.

"You want something to eat? Or some juice? Asprin?" He offered worriedly, but the thought of food only made it worse.

"Bathroom." I muttered, leaping out of bed and running for the bathroom door, barely holding last nights dinner down long enough to get to the toilet. I felt nervous fingers holding my hair back and when I was finished I sighed.

"I'm gonna call the doctor, you go back to bed, Babe." Shane whispered, flushing the toilet and helping me up. I reached for my toothbrush as Shane went back to the bedroom and I heard him talking, sounding nervous and demanding. When my breath was back to minty fresh I went over and crawled into bed, burrying my face in Shane's pillow and cuddling my Beary Bear. "They're sending a doctor." He murmured to me, threading his fingers through my hair and brushing through it tenderly.

"I'm hungry, Shaney." I decided, rolling onto my back and he smiled weakly at me.

"Okay, Baby, what do you want?" His voice was soft and soothing.

"Peanut butter." I said and he looked so adorably confused. "And pickles... And onion rings." I craved it all of a sudden despite the grossed out look he shot me. "And fruit loops."

"You just rest and relax, Miles, okay? I'll get your... I'll get your food." He assured, kissing my forehead before he slipped out the dorm door. The doctor got here before Shane got back and I was playing with Danger on the bed.

"What seems to be the problem, Your Majesty?" The school doctor asked, taking out her telescope.

"I'm sick." I pointed out, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "I vomited and I feel nauseous." I was still in the middle of my physical when Shane came back and I whined to be let go. Dr. Longo sighed and moved off to call someone, looking thoroughly confused and frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, he looked terrified, I didn't know why, I was only sick. Sure, it sucked, but it wasn't that bad.

"I'm sure it's just a bug or something." I shrugged, reaching for the fruit loops and pickles. It was those cute little mini pickles so I fished a few out and dumped them in the bowl followed by the onion rings and then I poured the milk all over it.

"Gross." Shane made a face and I shrugged. "I'm gonna say this is some gross pregnant thing?" He guessed and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"You're pregnant?" Dr. Longo asked loudly.

"Unfortunately." I grumbled, fishing one of my pickles out of the milk and dipping it in the peanut butter.

"And not against the stupid ass constitution." Shane added, slouching against the wall and crossing his arms. "We're not exactly the most celebratory couple about the news."

"I see." Dr. Longo hummed, a slightly judgey look on her face. "Well, it completely changes my diognosis" I ignored her in favour of my food and I mock scowled when Shane stole one of the pickles out of the jar. "Are these the first... Cravings you have had?"

"I had pizza on Saturday night?" I shrugged casually and she sighed. "I'm six weeks and one day, Doctor Livingstone said I was perfectly fine on Saturday, and it was pepperoni pizza with m 'n' m's and jelly babies." I listed impatiently."Just tell me what it is?"

"Morning sickness." Shane pushed off from the wall and came to stand protectively next to me.

"So she's okay?" He persisted, a slight growl to his voice.

"It's perfectly normal and her Majesty will be perfectly fine." Dr. Longo rolled her eyes and Shane glared at her. A few minutes later she was gone and I was picking soggy onion rings out of the fruit loops milk and eating them. "Thank God." Shane whispered, coming over and kissing my forehead, holding me closely.

"I'm fine, Shane, I just needed food." Now that I'd eaten I felt a lot better.

"I can't use a gun to protect you if you're sick." Shane said with his big brown puppy dog eyes. "It terrifies me that something could hurt you that I can't stop."

"Cravings... Sickness... This is just the start, isn't it?" I guessed, looking down, this pregnancy thing was going to happen whether we wanted it to or not. "This baby thing is actually happening, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." We both just sat in silence for a few minutes. "We still on for Friday night?"

"If you still want to." I smiled weakly. I kissed him once before I got up and went to the closet to grab a uniform and shower.

"You have onion pickle peanut breath." Shane commented and I laughed.

"I wonder why?" I mused sarcastically. "If you don't like it I won't kiss you." I teased and he gasped exageratedly.

"Now let's not go making rash decissions like that." He followed me into the bathroom and I giggled and shook my head, pushing him out again. He just came back in and snaked his arms around me. "You, me, shower? What do you say?" He nipped lightly at my earlobe and I felt myself cave. We may have agreed to talk more and all that stuff, but I was starting to think I was addicted to his body. I couldn't stop myself from touching him, kissing, making love to him. I was addicted.

"I don't think we have time this morning, Shaney." I pouted and he whined, pawing at my pajamas. "Go feed Danger, Babe."

"You're a mean Queen, Miley Ray." Shane accused, narrowing his eyes comically as he left and I laughed.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Friday, March 30th_

I was humming softly as I combed my fingers through Shane's hair and we watched the sun set at Prince Arthur's. It was the end of our date night; taking Danger Trouble on a walk through grounds of the school and we had to go back to the Palace when we got back. The last of the sun peaked under the water and I sighed. Our date was over. Our dates were the only time I actually felt somewhat normal. When we were on a date it was just Shane and Miley, no Queen, no expectations, no public, no pregnancy. Just two teenagers on a date. It was my favourite times of the week.

"Our little buddy fell asleep." Shane whispered and I looked over to his stomach to see that Danger was in fact sleeping peacefully.

"I guess all that running really tired him out." I smiled. I was sitting leaning against the tree and Shane was laying down with his head in my lap and Danger was sleeping on his stomach.

"With a view like this it's hard not to be completely relaxed and fall asleep." I leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"I don't wanna go back, I like being here with just you and me and Danger." Shane slowly started to sit up and Danger whined when he was moved, but quickly settled back to sleep. "I love you, Shane."

"I love you, Princess." He kissed the side of my head. "We need to go back, huh?"

"Yeah." I sighed sadly. Back to the responsibilities and harshness of the real world. "Real world sucks." When we got back to the main building the car was already waiting to take us on the three-hour drive to the Palace. "We should go to Narnia... Somewhere really far away from the real world."

"Are you kidding, those kids that went to Narnia were made into Kings and Queens, I thought that's what we were trying to get away from?" Shane scoffed and I laughed. "What are we doing this weekend?"

"Meetings with stuck up people, awards ceremonies for something or other, Parliment, then passing out from exhaustion." I pouted, no time for Shane and me. "And the stupid Doctor's thing tomorrow."

"Narnia sounds good about now." Shane frowned, absently scratching sleeping Danger's head between the ears.

"I'm really having to step up for this Queen stuff, but Alyssa says I get Easter off." I tried to look for the bright side, but Shane still pouted and we still barely got to see each other except for out Friday afternoon dates. "Well... not Easter Sunday, and I have to do a speach on Good Friday, but the rest of the weekend is free."

"Sunday's suck." Shane grumbled, glaring out the dark window of the car.

"Tell me about it." I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Saturday, March 31st  
>10:00 AM<em>

I wondered what the baby would look like? Me or Shane? I hoped it would have Shane's eyes, they were the most beautiful hazel brown, it was mesmerising. And his sweet smile. That would make for one heartbreaker little boy or sweet, beautiful little girl.

"Your Majesty?" A voice snapped me back to reality and I looked over to the Minister of Foreign Affairs of Appalachia who I was supposed to be in a meeting with about a campain for the Olympics or a Summer holiday or something, I wasn't entirely sure.

"Huh?" I asked, furrowing my brow and he sighed.

"Perhaps I should speak to a secretary?" The man questioned, looking impatient and condescending. I was tired of everyone assuming I was just some stupid little kid.

"Or maybe I should?" I snapped, feeling annoyed. "I have a busy day and if you don't think my time is important enough for you then maybe I should move my next meeting up." Okay, maybe I should have been paying better attention, but that was no reason to be so condescending to me. "I'm sorry for spacing out, but I have a lot on my plate and I'm new at this." I sighed and absently twisted my engagement ring around my finger. "I'm fifteen, I'm not ready for this stuff, and I space out sometimes, but that doesn't mean that you get to talk down to me like an idiot."

"My appologies, Your Majesty."

"Yeah, everyone's sorry." I sighed sadly. "Listen, I'll think about it, I will, but I really do have to get to something important." My weekly Doctor's apointment to check on the whole pregnant thing.

_**Queen Miley**_

_10:30 AM_

"How are you feeling?" Shane asked softly.

"I only threw up once today." I smiled weakly and he kissed my forehead.

"That's good." He commented, helping me up onto the bed in the hospital wing.

"How are you?" I was selfish. I forgot sometimes that Shane was in this as much as me, it was half his baby. He was just as terrified as I was.

"I'm getting more used to the idea." He sighed with a small shrug. "I always knew when I fell in love with you that if I was lucky enough to be with you in any way you'd have to have a baby really soon." Back when I kept being told to choose someone from nobility and he was told to alienate me. "It's just more real now, it's actually happening, a real baby... **Our** baby. I never thought I would get **our** baby, I thought I'd have to watch you with someone else." I grimaced at the thought. Marcus was nice and sweet and I liked him, but I didn't love him. My heart wouldn't let me. "Neither of us are ready, but I can't help but be happy that I get to be the father of your baby. Your perfect little baby."

"Our perfect little baby." I reminded, leaning into him, but Dr. Livingstone came in right then and I sighed, laying back on the bed.

"Okay, let's see if the little Prince or Princess decides to make an appearence this week." He squirted the jelly stuff on me and both Shane and I looked at the screen as it came to life and he held my hand tightly. "And here we go." Dr. Livingstone pointed at the screen. "Right here." He murmured and I squinted. "This right here is your little Royal embryo." I couldn't see anything, but I guess the doctor could. Another print-out and the jelly was whiped off.

"We're starting to get a nice little scrap-book, huh?" Shane commented, looking down at the black and white print. In the picture I could see it now, the tiny little fetus that wasn't even an inch long.

"Yeah." I looked at the picture. "It does look like a cute little..." I cocked my head. "Baby? Do we call it a baby?" I asked, slightly confused. Was it a baby yet? Or was it an embryo or fetus?

"I-I guess?" Shane scratched his head in confussion and it was cute enough to take my mind off of the baby thing.

"I want it to have your eyes." I told him what I'd been thinking all along, a beautiful little baby with his golden brown eyes.

"I want it to have your ocean blue eyes." Shane contradicted with a grin. "Wide, innocent and expressive and so beautiful."

_**Queen Miley**_

_1:30 PM_

"It is my honor and privelage to present these awards for excellence in medical science to all of the esteemed doctors and scientists here today." I read from the speech at the awards ceremony. After this there was a dinner to honor the medal recievers, then I really wanted to take a nap. I continued with the speach and looked around the men and women recieving the awards. The awards themselves were gold medals with the Royal insignia and writing on them.

"Hey, Babe." Shane smiled, tugging at the cuffs of his suit nervously. We were about to go to the dinner and we were both required to wear formal wear.

"Hey, Trev." I reached over and fixed his little bowtie, this was the first time he got to come to one of these stuck up stuffy people things.

"You feel okay?" Shane worried, he always worried too much.

"I'm fine, Shane." I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Do we know the rules for formal dinners, Your Majesties?" Alyssa asked, walking in with her clipboard and this time I did roll my eyes as I fixed Shane's bowtie next.

"No kissing." Shane muttered darkly.

"No foodfights." I added, smoothing out his jacket.

"No licking, sucking or biting." He listed dully.

"Always pay attention when someone is talking, always be polite." I sighed, Alyssa insisted on so many rules just to have dinner.

"No playing with the food, no playing with the Queen, no cheeky or suggestive comments, no threatening anyone, no fun."

"What do you guys do at these things?" Trevor looked at us both and I blushed whilst Shane had the decency to look abashed. Okay, a couple of hickey's, a foodfight and a feel up or too and suddenly we weren't allowed to do anything in public.

"Okay, there's a photo opp before the dinner, do we have to go over the rules for that too?" Alyssa asked and Trevor's eyes widened at the amount of rules we had... Funny thing was apparently no other Monarch had had to these rules before... Shane and I were the lucky ones I guess?

"No." We both muttered obediently. The rules for photo's were no innapropriate touching, no licking, sucking or biting, no rude or crude gestures, no marks, no glaring, always smile, stand straight and propper, hands on waist only.

"Everything is ready then, remember hands to yourselves, and let's go." Alyssa said before speaking into her earpiece as we walked towards the formal dining room we'd be using tonight.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are yet?" Shane murmured huskilly when we were getting our pictures done and I blushed and looked down shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm still open to suggestions; boy or girl? One or twins? Names? Remember to keep suggesting and I'll take it all into account the closer we get to the end of the pregnancy.<strong>

**And can someone PLEASE tell one Joseph Adam Jonas to stop torturing me by posting topless instagrams?... Whilst at the same I want MORE toplless (or even less clothes) photos :D And if he does insist on being half naked can he do it in Australia? Prefferably Queensland?**

**And also can someone please tell me WHEN Miley's LOL comes out in Australia? At first the release date was May 17th, right up until May 15th, when it just completely disapeared from coming attractions and I haven't seen anything more about it since. :(  
>Speaking of whom; I just realised the other day that Miley has, like, 14 tattoos: Just Breathe, Love (in her ear), Heart on her pinky, Cross inside another finger, Peace sign in another finger, Karma, Equality sign, Dreamcatcher, Anchor on her wrist, Om symbol on her other wrist, Mexican symbol on her ankle, Love Never Dies on her bicep, Eye on her forefinger, Roman numerals on her forearm... 14 inks in 3 years... I'm still trying to convince my parents to let me get 1.<br>I just hope that when she's older she doesn't regret them... Or that she doesn't end up like Trace, she may say he's just a big teddy bear, but all that ink creeps me out.**

**Review please? Pretty please? With a half naked Joe Jonas on top?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

_Thursday, April 5th_

"Rumors the new Queen is **bulemic**?" Alyssa anounced, walking into the dorm room and I looked up from my homework to stare at her.

"What?" Shane jumped up and grabbed the paper in her hand.

"What's going on?" I asked, coming over as well. On the front page of the paper was a grainy picture from the school lunch room of me running towards the bathroom. "I'm not bulemic." I denied, yes I'd eaten and then been sick, but I didn't do it on purpose.

"Sources told us that the young Queen rushed off immediately after finishing lunch this past Wednesday, April fifth and vomiting was heard from the girls bathroom at the time she was the only one inside." Shane read and I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't mean I'm bulemic, I was sick, it's this stupid pregnancy, I barely keep any food down anymore." I grumbled and Alyssa sighed.

"I think it's time you announced the pregnancy." Alyssa said and both Shane and I stared at her. "It'll eliminate rumors like this, cut down on pressures, the people will be more lenient with your duties."

"And everyone will know I'm pregnant." I cut in, going back to sit on my bed, closing my homework book. "I don't want to be pregnant, let alone everyone else know I'm pregnant."

"Come on, we've barely had a couple of weeks to get used to this, can't we wait a few months? Until it starts showing or something?" Shane added, tossing the paper aside and sitting next to me.

"Not to mention I haven't even told my Dad and you want me to tell the whole world?" I still talked to my Dad at least once a day, I missed him so much, but I couldn't just blurt out that I was pregnany at fifteen.

"I understand it's a lot, but it could be for the best." Alyssa said and I rolled my eyes. "It's better than the public thinking their Monarch is bulemic."

"So, just tell them I was sick, they already control most of my life, can't I keep one thing to just me and my husband?" I whined, feeling like a kid. Shane rested his forehead on my shoulder and sighed.

"Fine, but these rumors are going to continue until you do take the pregnancy public." Alyssa conceded.

"Should we tell your Dad and Trev soon?" Shane asked when Alyssa left, I turned away and opened my homework book again. "Miles?"

"How am I supposed to tell him? I'm supposed to be his little girl and he doesn't want to hear that his little girl is pregnant." I looked down and I felt Shane's arms around me.

"He knew it was coming, Babe." Shane sighed, closing my homework book and holding me closely. "He knew since His Majesty was diagnosed that it would have to happen soon."

"That doesn't make it any better." I scratched Danger's sleeping head absently.

"When you tell him can you just make sure he doesn't slaughter me?" Shane tried to lighten the mood and I cracked a half smile.

"He wouldn't kill you, he'd stand over you with a gun and make sure you never left my side and waited on me hand and foot." I teased, feeling him chuckled behind me.

"I'll do that anyway, not even your Dad's shotgun could make me leave you again." He'd already left me enough times, one more would kill me inside. "I thought when I left before it was for the best, but I'm never leaving ever again."

"Good." I smiled, "you're mine now."

"Now and forever." Shane hummed.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Friday, April 6th_

"Daddy?" I bit my lip nervously. It was after school again and I had my Dad on speaker; Shane and I were going to tell him and Jackson about the pregnancy. And we were gonna tell Trevor tomorrow.

"Hey, Bud." Dad greeted happily. We talked everyday, but I hadn't gotten to see him since the wedding in February, and we were so far apart. I missed him so much.

"Is-is Jackson there?" I didn't want to put it off because I knew if I did then I wouldn't do it. Shane was sitting next to me, Danger in his lap and his arm around my waist.

"Right here, loser." Jackson called out and I gave a small smile, through everything that happpened he was still the dork big brother I grew up with.

"What's wrong, Bud, is it that boy? Did he do something to you? Just wait till I get my hands on-"

"Dad." I cut in, every time I called him he asked if Shane was treating me right. "Shane didn't do anything wrong, he's a very sweet, sensitive, amazing man." I smiled at the man in question and he kissed my cheek. "I just need to tell you both something."

"Oh." Dad sighed and I rolled my eyes. "What is it?" I guess now I had to say it now. "Mile?" I'd been silent for a long time. Shane kissed my temple.

"Mister Stewart, Sir?" Shane spoke up and I shot my wide eyes to him.

"Boy." Dad's voice was a slight growl and I winced.

"Mister Stewart I want you know that I love Miley more than anything, and I would never make her do anything she wasn't a hundred percent sure about." Shane said, I picked Danger up and burried my face in his fur.

"So help me God, Boy, if you touched her-" Dad started to threaten.

"Dad." I cut in again, I love him to death, but he was a little too protective, especially after me telling him for three months that I love Shane and how he wouldn't hurt me.

"Mister Stewart, I love Miley." Shane repeated, "and I know you only want what's best for her and as long I'm near her I won't let anything hurt her." I smiled, I was always safe with Shane. "And-and I-" This is where Shane got nervous.

"It was my decision, Dad, I was the one that wanted to do it." I said, blushing at the mere thought. "So don't try and blame Shane."

"For what?" Jackson asked this time, his protective big brother side coming out. "What happened, Miles?"

"I'm pregnant." I barely whispered it out and I wasn't even sure if they heard, but I was greeted with dead silence as a response.

"What?" Dad's voice sounded shocked, disbelieving.

"Did you just say...?" Jackson trailed off.

"Pregnant." Shane and I said at the same time. 7 weeks and 3 days, and there was another ultrasound tomorrow. Instead of the yelling I was expecting from Dad all I heard was the dial tone as they hung up. I redialled and waited, but the call was denied.

"Daddy?" I frowned, persisting to redial, but he kept denying my call. I tried Jackson's number and finally got an answer.

"Uh, Miles... It's nice not to be the screw-up kid for once, but you might wanna hide that idiot you married." Jackson said, I could hear the strain in his voice, he was angry too.

"Jackson, wait." I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't hang up too.

"Dad's pissed, Miles, you're just a kid. What the Hell were you thinking?" Jackson demanded and I sighed.

"You knew this had to happen anyways, it's part of the constitution; if I don't have a kid I can be dethroned by the government and the whole Monarchy will be thrown into chaos." I reminded him, I was constantly being reminded of it and I hated it. "And when it happened I wasn't exactly thinking."

"Damned straight you weren't thinking, that bastard was taking advantage of you." Jackson growled and I narrowed my eyes.

"You were the one that stood up for us; I love Shane, Jackson, and would you rather I was forced to have a kid at my age with someone I don't love and who was only with me for the title of be Prince Consort?" I snapped, Danger barked, Shane sighed. "Shane wasn't taking advantage of me, he was sweet and kind and he made absolutely sure I was ready." I looked down at Danger and bit my lip. "This was the best situation that could have happened, Jackson, and when it was happening neither of us were thinking about this happening, we were in love and that was all."

"You were an idiot who let some older punk take advantage of you and ended up pregnant." Jackson snapped back.

"Listen, Dude." Shane took my phone out of my hand. "I would never lay a hand on Miley against her will, and right now her hormones are all whack so you're really starting to piss her off." He growled lowly, his arm around my waist tightening. "This Pregnancy wasn't planned and I wish I could go back and have the consciousness to use protection, but I love her and no matter what you or your father says or does I'm going to keep loving her and it won't change what's happened. She was going to be forced to have a baby within the year anyway so shouldn't you be happy that it was with someone who loves her and who she loves? Because I'm going to be here every second of every day and I'm not going to leave her side because I love her and by some miracle she chose me and that kid is both of ours." A second later Shane tossed my phone to the foot of my bed and I looked up at him, he looked a little angry. He always got angry when someone tried to say his feelings for me weren't pure. "They're probably gonna be on the next flight here." Shane commented after a minute.

"Most definately." I agreed easilly. "Maybe I actually should hide you from Dad and Jackson?"

"I'm not hiding from them, Princess." I liked being his Princess, it made me feel special and I knew he said it because he thought I was special, not because I was born into a certain family or because I have some stupid title. "What I will do though is hide from your Dad's shotgun." I laughed and he kissed my temple again. "And I'll bring you with me to hide in one of those broom closets because those can be a lot of fun." I blushed and hid my face in Danger's fur. "And then I'll hide behind my wife like a scared little boy whilst her Daddy threatens me."

"Just think." I supressed a giggle. "If this is a girl then you could be doing the exact same thing in twenty years."

"No, see if that's a little girl I'm gonna be her personal security so then she won't fall in love with some older guy with a gun." I laughed again and Shane joined in, hugging me tightly.

"I don't know, older guys with guns seemed to work out pretty good for me." I teased, reaching around him to finger his holstered gun.

"Careful, Princess, you're in dangerous territory here." Shane warned, a slight possessive growl to his voice his hand moving over mine as I slid the tip of my finger over the handle.

"Maybe I like dangerous." I purred seductively, letting Danger out of my arms and turning so I was straddling him.

"Well... As long as I'm the only one you're dangerous with, maybe it could be very..." Shane murmured huskilly in my and I shivvered. "Satisfying." He nipped lightly at my earlobe.

"You think you and your big _gun_ could... Satisfy me?" I hummed sexilly and Shane let out that possessive growl again before he flipped me and I was on my back with him on top of me, kissing me. He pulled up and his eyes were dark and hungry. "Prove it." I whispered, cupping his face tenderly. "Show me just why you're gonna hide from my Dad's shotgun."

_**Queen Miley**_

"Fuck!" Shane swore, laying panting nex to me an hour and a half later. This was the first time I would describe our intimacy as sex. all the other together we've been sweet and soft and sensitive; it was making love. This time it was a little rough and tumble, a little more possessive and demanding; it was sex.

"We just did." I laughed breathlessly, pulling the sheet and covers up.

"And fuck it was amazing." Shane said, laying on his side and I rolled to look at him too. He stared at me and reached over, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "You're amazing... Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?" I asked with a confused giggle.

"Everything; that thing with your tongue, tasting so amazing, being so tight and hot and wet." He groaned and I blushed. We'd just had sex and I was blushing at the mention of it.

"You do that to me." Sex always exhausted me so I cuddled up to Shane, revelling in the smell of pure Shane, sex, and sweat. It was surprisingly appealing. "It's all your sexy doing." I smiled, I don't know where he learned how to use his hands so pleasurably, but it felt so good I almost didn't care.

"After-awesome-sex nap?" Shane asked and I giggled at his wording.

"We've just gotta be up to go back to the Palace at seven." I replied, already settling in for a nap.

"Can we do that again after we tell Trevo tomorrow?" Shane questioned and I sleepilly chuckled.

"Depends." I replied, "we gonna talk about you and your sexy guns again?"

"I'll talk about whatever you want to get you in that mood again." Shane promised, his fingers absently stroking through my hair. "Sleep, Baby, I know it tires you out."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it took so long :( The next update is either going to 19 of Age Of Love, or the 1st chapter of the 9 part Miam story I've been promising.<strong>

**And, what happened to my old reviewers? All the regulars I used to have? dehequeenbee, nileyfan#1, Liberty. Walk-MC, JustAnotherHannahFan, Im A Skyscraper, MOELOVE, JosephIsSexy, x0x. RunnSmackkIntoYouu. x0x, too lame for a name... If you guys are reading this, I miss you guys :D**

**Who heard about Joe's new TV show? The Next!**

**And I made a new Miley video for youtube, let me know if I should upload it or not 'cause no-one seems to be watching them lately :(**

**Who can sense a big Miley announcement coming soon? I'm thinking a new single or possibly even an album announcement is gonna happen in the next couple of months. It was a dream I had last night and I so hope it's true.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

_Saturday, April 7th_

"Morning." I mumbled, plopping dow in my seat at the table for breakfast.

"Morning." Shane hummed through his eggs.

"I am so not kissing you." I scrunched up my nose and Shane shot his head up, his mouth dropping open as he stared at me with a hurt expression. "Hey, it's your kid that makes me vomit anything to do with eggs or chicken." I told him and he relaxed slightly.

"Sorry, Baby." Shane pushed his plate away and I rolled my eyes.

"Finish your breakfast, Shane, you're not gonna starve yourself just 'cause of a little morning sickness." I told him, pouring honey and chocolate sauce over my pancakes. "Where's Trevor?"

"Watching TV in the theatre room." Shane shrugged, reaching over and stealing one of my strawberries.

"Have you thought about how you're gonna tell him he's gonna be an uncle?" I asked him, slapping his hand away before he could take more of my fruit.

"How 'bout telling him you're gonna be food possessive for the next seven months?" Shane grumbled, pouting at my fruit and I rolled my eyes.

"Finish your eggs, it's your spawn that wants the fruit." I stuck my tongue out at him and snickered a little, for seven months I could eat whatever I wanted and say it was because of the baby.

"I don't wanna." Shane whined childishly. "And it's not just my spawn, you know."

"I don't think I could forget." I muttered, blushing. "That was my favourite Valentine ever."

"Gee... No pressure for next year." Shane joked sarcastically, reaching for another strawberry again and this time let him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better." I smiled, starting to eat my pancakes. Halfway through my pancakes Shane got up and kissed my cheek before walking off and I shrugged, going back to breakfast. "Shane?" I called, heading back to the Crown quarters when I was finished to get dressed for the doctor appointment. "Shane Anthony, wherefore art thou?" I called, I was sure he would have come either here or to the theatre room. Once I was dressed in a cute little baby pink and sparkly tee and a short checkered pink skirt I skipped off to find Shane and Trevor in a happy mood.

"I think I love the person who invented skirts." I heard Trevor saying as I walked into the dark theatre room; the movie playing on the giant screen almost made me laugh; _Bring It On_. A movie with girls in skimpy little cheerleading outfits dancing around doing skimpy little dances and getting thrown in the air.

"Amen, Baby Brother." Shane agreed and this time I did laugh, walking over to where they were and sitting myself in his lap casually.

"What was that about skirts, Shaney?" I teased as his hand moved to my leg and rested on my bare skin, slowly massaging my skin higher and higher.

"That I love them." He looked up at me with a cheeky grin in the dark. "So very very much." I saw him lick his lips and rolled my eyes.

"Well, you'll have to love them later 'cause we have an appointment to get to." I said, getting off his lap and glancing at Trevor. I didn't know if he'd told his little brother about the baby thing yet or not.

"Right." Shane jumped up and threw his arm around my shoulders. "You wanna come see something cool, Bro?" He offered and I wasn't sure if that he'd told or not.

"Sure." Trevor shrugged, getting up as well. Shane's arm moved down to my waist and his other one draped over Trevor's shoulders as we walked to the infirmiry. "A hospital?" Trevor asked when we walked in.

"Good morning, Your Majesties." Dr. Livingstone greeted us as I jumped up on the hospital bed and tugged my shirt up.

"What's going on?" Trevor persisted.

"You're gonna see something totally cool." Shane answered as the ultrasound machine was set up. "You're gonna be an uncle, Trev."

"What?" The boys eyes got wide and shocked.

"Miley's pregnant, she's gonna have a baby, I'm gonna be a Dad, and you're gonna be an uncle." Shane explained as the picture of inside my stomach appeared in fuzzy black and white on the screen.

"And this right here, is the baby in question." Dr. Livingstone said, pointing out the little object. It was in that gestational sac circle that we'd seen first and it was only tiny and swimming around. "Everything seems to be right on schedule and running smoothly, so why don't we move on to the blood tests and wieght checks." He printed out a picture for us and I handed it to Trevor, he looked fascinated by it and I smiled.

"That's gonna be a baby?" Trevor asked as a needle was atttached to my arm and I only winced a little this time. "It doesn't look like it."

"It's still got a ways to go in the next seven months." Shane said, looking at the picture as well with a small smile. I really think he was starting to like the idea of having a baby.

"And I still say it's already come a long way." I smiled at the boys. They were so alike in personality, I wondered if our baby would be like Shane as well.

"But, it's tiny." Trevor frowned and I laughed. "How's that gonna be a person?"

"Right now all the fingers and toes are already formed and this week the bones begin to form and the nose, and the heart is mostly complete." Dr. Livingstone said and I blinked, it already sounded like so much. "The ears, mouth and teeth are also forming. Overall it's about an inch long and it'll be about twenty inchs when it's born."

"It's still got seven months to grow, Trev, don't worry." Trevor frowned as he looked from the print-out to my stomach.

"I'm not believing it till I start actually seeing something." He denied and I laughed whilst Shane ruffled his hair.

"When will it start to show?" I asked as Dr. Livingstone put a bandaid over the needle mark.

"Well. every pregnancy differs." He mused, putting the blood away for testing. "But, considering this is your first pregnancy and you're only a small girl, I would say anywhere between the begining of the second trimester or if it's a small baby possibly even mid to late second trimester."

"We wanted to tell you before anyone else." Shane grinned at his little brother.

"The future heir to the Throne is looking very healthy, Your Majesties." Dr. Livingstone reported after he charted my weight and we were allowed to leave.

"So, you're gonna be the future King or Queen's uncle." I ruffled Trevor's hair and like he did every time I touched him he looked away shyly and blushed, it was cute. "How does that feel, Bro?"

"How does it feel to be the Dad?" Trevor shot back.

"Fucking amazing." Shane grinned and I swatted his arm.

"Language, Shane." I scolded and he had the decency to look abashed.

"Sorry, Babe." He smiled shyly at me.

"Like I haven't heard swearing before." Trevor rolled his eyes.

"You better not start talking like that either or I'll wash his mouth out." I threatened and Shane looked apalled.

"Why do I get my mouth washed out if he swears?" He demanded.

"Because I'll know where he picked it up from; you're his big brother, you're supposed to be a good example."

"Yeah, Shane, be a good example." Trevor taunted, sticking his tongue out.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Monday, April 9th_

"They shouldn't make you do so much." Shane frowned when I crawled into bed after finally arriving at Prince Arthur's after midnight.

"Well, we're both gonna have to get used to it, 'cause it's only gonna get worse the further into my reign I get." I groaned, snuggling under the covers.

"Better not, my Princess needs her sleep, and I'll get pissed if they overwork you." Shane grumbled, pulling the covers over me and I smiled as he tucked me in, I was exhausted. "And they don't wanna piss me off when I have a gun." That reminded me.

"Daddy and Jackson land in a few hours, they wanna hurt you." I should be worried and angry. And I was, but I was more tired now and I wouldn't let them hurt him anyway, they'd have to go through me to get to him and neither of them would lay a hand on me.

"Don't worry about me, Babe, just get some sleep and I'll try and get you of class in the morning." I forced my eyes open, Shane was rubbing soothing circles on my back that was lulling me to sleep.

"Skipping class is bad for my image, Alyssa says I've already have enough time off school." I pouted, not onlny did I have to run the Monarchy and be in charge of 13 countries, but I still had to do school full time.

"I don't give a damn what Alyssa says, you need to sleep or you'll pass out in the middle of class and that'll be even worse." I just yawned in response and felt myself slipping off to sleep almost immediately.

When I woke up Shane was already gone and that put me in a bad mood, then I was late for breakfast because Shane thought it was a good idea to switch off my alarm clock. Then I was almost late for Math and there was a pop quiz that I was in no way prepared for and I'm pretty sure I failed, but no-one would tell me because I'm the freaking Queen. And on top of all that lunch was chicken and vegetables and I couldn't eat it because I still couldn't stand eating chicken or eggs.

"Shane? I really need a cuddle 'cause I had a really bad day." I whined as I walked into the dorm room. I know today was Shane's day off and I'd see Trevor on my way here so I knew he was with him so i was surprised that he wasn't here. Not that he couldn't have a life outside of me and Trevor, I just really wanted him here right now. "Shaney?" I pouted.

"He's not here, Mile." My head snapped up and my eyes immediately found him. My Dad. I squeeled and ran over, jumping on him and hugging him. My Dad was here, I'd forgotten he was coming, his pressence made my bad mood almost evaporate.

"Daddy! I missed you, Daddy, so much." I sighed happilly.

"I missed you too, Bud." Dad said, I inhaled his familiar scent. He was my Daddy, I missed him.

"Where's Jackson?" He was supposed to come as well.

"He saw some skirt and he started chasing." Dad chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, it was nice of him to come here anyways." I laughed, finally letting Dad go.

"We're not here to be nice, Mile." Dad denied, becoming serious. "What's this about bein' pregnant?" I sighed and stepped away from him. "You're fifteen, Miley, and that boy is-"

"That boys name is Shane Anthony Gray and he's my husband and he loves me." I frowned, narrowing my eyes a little in a glare. "And you knew since September that I had to be pregnant and you never even said anything when it was going to have to be with some stranger who just wanted to use me to be Prince Consort. Shane loves me and I love him, shouldn't that count for something?"

"You're fifteen, Miley, you don't know what love is." Dad snapped and my mouth dropped open. My whole life Dad had said he trusted me feelings and he trusted me to know my feelings, he always said that musicians were more in touch with their emotions and now he was throwing it all back in my face. "And that little mongrel stole any chance you had to grow up and have a real chance at life."

"As opposed to being forced to marry someone I don't even like? I do love Shane, and I'm sorry that you can't accept that." I was hurt and the whole situation made my stomach churn. "Excuse me, I have to go find my _husband_." I bit out before I turned on my heel and left. My bad mood was back three-fold. "Jethro?" One of my friends on my security was on shift right now.

"Your Majesty?" Jethro acknowledged and I rolled my eyes, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get them to stop calling me that.

"Do you know where Shane is?" I asked, already walking away from my dorm, I didn't want to be near Dad right now.

"He left to the grounds with Jackson Stewart when Mister Stewart arrived." Jethro reported and I frowned deeper. Dad said Jackson was chasing some girl. He lied?

"Where's his detail?" I demanded. Jethro spoke into the lapel of his jacket and listened to his earpiece.

"His Highness is at the tree near the lake both of you frequent." Jethro said and with that I took off running, I just wanted to be with Shane right now. Shane could fix my bad mood.

"Where is he?" I demanded of the security team hanging back from the tree, I squinted into the setting sun, but I couldn't see him, the team was hanging around a corner so they couldn't see the tree or surrounding area.

"At the tree, Your Majesty." One of the men informed.

"Stay here, please?" I requested of both his team and my team. They didn't like me to be anywhere out of sight. Without waiting for an answer I went around to look for my Shaney. "Shane?" I called out, when I got closer I couldn't see him. I heard a groan and hurried over to the other side of the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Still on my Miley and Liam are engaged kick :D They're awesome, I just love them to pieces :)<strong>

**Reviews in celebration of Miley and Liam getting engaged?**

**XOXO  
>Miley Hemsworth!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

"Oh, my God, Shane." I gasped, running to him when I saw him.

"Princess?" Shane mumbled, lifting his head and I winced at the sight.

"What happened to you, Shane?" I knelt next to him and cradled his head in my lap. He was bruised and beaten all over including a black eye and split lip. "Who did this to you, Baby?" I looked around for a culprit, but we were the only ones here.

"Doesn't matter." Shane forced himself to sit up, he seemed a little disorriented.

"Doesn't matter? Shane, someone beat you up." I exclaimed almost hysterically. "You, with the most elite training and deffensive fighting training, one of the most defensive, strongest, protected people in the world. Someone did this to you." He reached up and wiped his bloody lip with a wince.

"Just drop it, Miley, it doesn't matter." Shane muttered, groaning as he moved to stand up.

"It does matter." I insisted, helping him keep himself up. "You need a Doctor." I worried.

"I'm fine, it's just a couple of brusies." Shane dismissed. As soon as the guards saw us they ran over and took Shane from me and I was left to follow them to the dorm. When we got there Dr. Longo was already there, ready to check Shane over, and Dad and jackson were standing and watching with their arms crossed. That's when I realised; Jackson was supposed to have been with Shane.

"Jackson?" I spoked softly.

"Don't, Miles, I'm fine." Shane protested and I felt my eyes widen.

"How could you, Jackson?" I demanded, becoming angry. "How could you hurt him? What did he ever do to you?"

"He took advantage of you." Jackson snapped back.

"Do you know how much trouble you could get in?" I glared at him, I felt Shane's light touch on my hand and looked at him. "Not to mention Shane never took advantage of me and you just beat him up for making me happy."

"He's an eighteen-year-old boy, Mile, I know how they think, he was just usin' you." Jackson insisted, glaring right back at me.

"Shane has done nothing but be sweet and kind, he was not using me, not for anything." I denied vehemently.

"If he was as perfect as you say he wouldn't have made you have sex-"

"I had to get pregnant, Jackson, no matter who I was forced to marry, you should be happy that it's with someone I love and how loves me." I snapped angrilly. "And fyi, it was my idea to have sex, not his." I was too angry to even feel embarassed that I just blurted out intimate details about our sex life to my Dad and brother. "Now both of you please leave." I turned back to Shane. Dr. Longo was aplying some sort of cream to bruises on his stomach and I winced; they were already an angry purple. I couldn't believe my own brother did this to the man I love. "How bad does it hurt?" I whispered, holding his hand gingerly, afraid to hurt him more.

"Not so bad." Shane muttered, but he groaned when Dr. Longo pressed against one particular bruise. "Fuck, when I said he got a free shot I didn't think he was that strong." He groaned and I felt my eyes widen.

"You _let_ him do this to you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I got his fifteen-year-old baby sister pregnant. Regardless of the situation I'd be pissed too." She explained, biting his lip when Dr. Longo touched another bruise.

"I don't care who's upset about it, he had no right to touch you, and you shouldn't have let him." He hissed and I winced. "For Gods sake, give me that." I snatched the cream ouut of Dr. Longo's hands.

"Your Majesty, I-" She started to protest and I turned my glare on her.

"Have a sucky beside manor? I know." I took over, carefully aplying the cream to Shane's bruises, still shocked and disbelieving that Jackson could do this to him and that he wouldn't fight back.

"He got a good shot in first and I was out of it long enough for him to take me down." Shane explained my unanswered questions. "And I wasn't gonna fight back, I took that training to protect you, not to paralyse your brother."

"So you just laid there and let him beat you up?" I frowned, using featherlight touches to massage the cream in.

"I fight to incapacitate, and I wasn't going to hurt your brother." Shane said.

"He would've deserved it." I mumbled, leaning down and kissing his cheek when I was finished with the bruises on his torso. "Do I put it on his eye?" I asked, turning to Dr. Longo.

"I really should be doing this, I'm a trained proffessional." Dr. Longo protested and I rolled my eyes. Shane hissed when I started lightly dabbing the bruise around his eye with the cream.

"I am so gonna kick Jackson's ass." I vowed and Shane let out a pained laugh.

"Can I watch?" He requested and I shot him a look.

"What? Don't you think I could do it?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

"I never said that." He denied, pushing himself to sit up.

"But, you were thinking it, weren't you?" I accused, finishing his eye and wiping my hands before grabbing the antisceptic for his lip.

"No." He said, watching carefully as I started to prepare a little wipe with antisceptic. "I was thinking how how hot that would be." He grinned before wincing.

"Hold still, Baby." I cooed, leaning close and carefully cleaning his plit lip. "All done." I smiled a little when I was finished, kissing the side of his mouth that wasn't hurt.

"You know, if the Queen thing doesn't work out you'd be a great nurse." Shane commented and I laughed, shaking my head. "You've got a great bedside manner, and you'd look so sexy in those hot little nurse outfits."

"They're not really as revealing as you think." I told him, sitting back and reluctantly letting Dr. Longo continue her assessment.

"They are in my head." Shane grinned.

"Well, maybe if you're a good little boy I'll play nurse for you." I teased and his eyes widened almost comically.

"Yes, Nurse Miley." Shane smiled cheekilly at me and I laughed again at his childish voice. A few minutes later when Dr. Lonog was gone and Shane was sitting in bed with an ice pack on his eye he sighed. "You're not actually gonna do anything to Jackson and your Dad, are you?" He asked.

"I just can't believe he'd do this to you after he's the one that stood up to Dad for us." I carefully brushed his growing fringe off his forehead.

"Love makes us act stupid." Shane shrugged, "and you certainly are one to love."

"Get some rest, Babe, I'm gonna go give my so-called family a piece of my mind." I commanded, kissing his forehead lightly.

_**Queen Miley**_

"How could you?" I demanded, I had Dad and Jackson cornered in an unused classroom.

"You're fifteen, Miley, he's older and more experienced and we all know the only thing he wants from you." Jackson growled out.

"Just because you think about sex all the time doesn't mean every guy does." I snapped angrilly.

"Trust me, he's thinking about it." Jackson scoffed as if I was stupid.

"And you know what, that's okay. He's allowed to, and he's allowed to think it about me too, 'cause he's my _husband_." Sometimes it still felt weird to say that; I was only fifteen I wasn't supposed to have a husband, I shouldn't even be thinking about marriage yet. Then again I also shouldn't be the head of a Monarchy either. "And you had no right to touch him, let alone to beat him up because he makes me happy. I had to get married, you both knew that when I was forced to move here. I was lucky enough to have my petition passed so I didn't have to marry some stranger who only wanted it for a better title or power. I love Shane, and he loves me and you always told me that you supported my decissions and trusted me no matter what."

"I do trust you, Miley, it's him I don't trust." Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you better learn to trust him because we're married and he's the father of this baby weather you like it or not." I heard my voice starting to raise, but I didn't care, I was angry. "You knew I had to get married when Grandfather died, you knew I'd have to have to be pregnant within a year after that, and you weren't arguing when it was some stranger ten years older than me who was going to use me, but you're arguing when it's with someone I love and trust and who loves me back and only wants me to be happy?" I felt tears spring to my eyes and I angrilly wiped them away.

"This isn't how we raised you, Miley Ray." Dad said with a disapointed shake of his head.

"You raised me in a lie, Dad, you could have told me the truth at any time, but you lied for twelve years after you found out." I pointed out spitefully. "And this is how you raised me; you raised me to trust my feelings, and that when you find the one it doesn't matter how old you are, or how much the odds are against you, love is love. And now that that's actually happened you're being a hypocrit who can't accept that I was forced to grow up too quick, I was forced to get married to early, and I was going to be forced to get pregnant before October, but I found someone who I actually wanted to do all that with and it was my choice to have sex, not Shanes." I let out an agravated sound and turned to Jackson. "And you know what you did was not only mean and cold-hearted, but you could be arrested and sentenced to death because of it? You're an idiot, Jackson, what happened to my big brother who stood up for us at Christmas? He's my brother, not the person who would beat someone up just because they wouldn't fight back." With that I turned and stormed out of the room, leaving my Dad and brother stunned.

"So..." Shane mused when I got back to our room, he was sitting with Danger in his lap and some sports game on TV. "How's your day been? 'Cause mines actually been kinda sucky." He joked and I just flopped down next to him. Today was just an all-round bad day from waking up late to fighting with Dad and Jackson. "They'll come around eventually, Miles." He assured seriously.

"I hope so." I muttered, scooting a little closer to him, but being carefull not to touch him for fear of hurting him. "Or the next headline'll be 'Queen Royally Pissed'."

"I am so high on painkillers right now it's almost not funny." Shane commented after a minute.

"Almost?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right now you could punch me in the gut and I probably wouldn't feel it." He mused and I shook my head.

"I think someone needs a nap." I decided, with talk like that and the fact that Jackson didn't seem to have problems with beating him when he refused to fight back it was a good thing they weren't still in the same room. I carefully helped him lay down and tucked him in nice and tight with Danger snuggled into him like a teddy bear.

"Do you think the baby can feel it when we have sex?" He asked out of nowhere and I gaped at him. "I mean, it probably doesn't know know that I'm defiling it's mother, but you think it can feel it? Like, can it feel me inside you and stuff?" He was looking up at me with one big hazel-brown eye full of innocnence and wonder.

"Okay, Shaney, sleepy time." I blushed, smoothing his hair out tenderly.

"But, I'm not tired." He whined, pouting.

"Then, lay here and watch TV." I took the ice pack away and winced, his eye only seemed to look worse. "Just stop talking about our sex lives."

"Stay with me?" Shane asked in a soft voice and I smiled down at him.

"Of course I will, Baby." I sat on the bed and he moved his head into my lap. I combed my fingers through his hair as I hummed absently

"Your family hates me." Shane mumbled after a while and I sighed.

"You're my family now, and I don't care what they think, I love you." I told him firmly and he half smiled, carefull not to disturb his split lip.

* * *

><p><strong>It's official; I'm psychic :P<strong>

**XOXO  
>Miley Hemsworth!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

_Thursday, April 12th_

"Come on, Babe, I'm fine." Shane whined, following me around as I got ready for school. It had been three days since he let Jackson beat him up and I didn't want him to go back to work. The bruises looked worse than before and I didn't want him to get hurt. I hated seeing him in pain. It had also been three days since I'd said even a single word to Dad and Jackson, they went back to the Palace on Monday night, and they'd tired calling me, but I refused to talk to them until they appologised to Shane and got over this hate-fest they seemed to have against him.

"I'll believe that when your skin is back to it's normal color and not **purple**." I shot back defiantly.

"But, Doctor Longo said I was fine, and I can even see out of both eyes again." SHane persisted, I rolled my eyes as I started brushing my hair.

"Longo also has a habit of poking and prodding you so you're in pain." I huffed, he wanted to get out and back to working... Back to anything really, but I just wanted to keep him safe and sound and unhurt.

"But, I'm fine now, look." He lifted his shirt and I winced at the sight of the angry purple bruises covering his torso. "They don't hurt anymore and they're starting to heal."

"Just one more day?" I begged, sure the bruises were starting to yellow and that mean they were healing, but they still looked worse then Monday. And it still made me wanna chase Jackson down and give him a taste of his own medicine. Every time I said that Shane laughed and asked if he could watch becuase he thought I'd look hot and sexy doing it.

"Fine." Shane groaned in consession. "One more day." He agreed.

"Thank-you, Baby." I smiled, hugging around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I love you." He smiled a little and turned his head to face me.

"I love you too, Princess." Shane said, pecking my lips lightly. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in that uniform?"

"Behave." I ordered, blushing as I stood up. "Injured Shane doesn't get sex."

"No..." Shane shook his head, a look of confussion on his face. "That doesn't sound right; I think it's meant to be injured Shane gets _more_ sex." He teased playfully.

"Not when I don't want to hurt you anymore." I finished getting ready and did a little twirl for Shane to make sure I looked okay. Shane was sitting on the bed with Danger, who was happily nipping and licking his fingertips. "I love you, Shaney." I kissed his forehead before I left.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Saturday, April 14th_

"Are you sure, Baby?" Shane bit his newly healed bottom lip. It was Saturday and we were at the Palace again, but I was still ignoring Dad and Jackson, and some of the other security guys had decided to go for a boys night out tonight and Shane was invited.

"I'm sure, Shane, go have fun." I rolled my eyes, he'd asked me at least ten times already if it was okay for him to go. "You're your own person, I don't own you, I don't control you, go have fun with your friends." I told him and little Danger Trouble yipped in agreement.

"But, what if something happens? Your Dad, Jackson... Or the Baby?" He worried and I sighed.

"Dad and Jackson would never touch me." I assured him, cupping his face and looking into his eyes. "And even if they tried, I still have a security team here." I reminded, his black eye had reduced to a sort of yellowish green color that reminded me of vomit. "And the baby is fine, Doctor Livingstone will tell you the exact same thing. And pregnant women are left on their own all the time, go have fun, Shane, don't stay locked up with me forever. Hang out with your friends, and you don't need to ask my permission." I frowned a little at the thought.

"Fine." Shane agreed and I smiled and pecked his lips softly. "But, if anything, anything at all, happens. You'll call me, right?"

"Fine, yes, I'll call you, now stop worrying." I ordered exhasperatedly. "Doctor Livingstone's waiting for us." I commented after I checked my watch.

"Time to see that cute little thing we created already?" Shane asked with a grin, I smiled, it seemed the longer we had to think about it and get used to it the more excited he became by the idea. From neither of us wanting or being ready for it a few weeks ago to both of us actually looking forward to my weekly Doctor visits it was a big change. But, as much as I didn't want it, as much as I didn't want to be a mother or to be responsible for a human life the thought that it was half Shane made me smile and look forward to it. I kept having dreams, dreams of me, Shane and a beautiful little baby with his hair and his eyes and his tan complexion. Other times though, I had nightmares of it hating me me, of me doing something wrong, of hurting it, of it being the Devil incarnate. Dr. Livingstone said the nightmares were because of the hormone inballance and they'd stop soon. "Hang on." Shane stopped us in a hall on the way to the infirmiry and I frowned when he knocked on the door. I heard muffled voices when he entered the room and a couple of minutes later he came back out with an angry looking Dad and Jackson.

"Shane." I frowned, stepping away from my brother and father and holding my husbands hand.

"I know you're angry at them, but..." He shrugged and did that cute thing where he scratches the back of his neck and smiled shyly. "Maybe if they see it they won't object so much?" He tried, "they love you and that baby is half you, so... I don't know..." Shane shrugged again.

"Fine, they can come, but one word and I won't hesitate to have them removed." I glared at the two men who had been in my life... since my life began. I still couldn't understand how Jackson could beat Shane up like that, especially when he wasn't fighting back, and how Dad could condone it.

"Come _on_ already, I've been waiting ten minutes." Trevor whined when the four of us made it to the infirmiry and I laughed, shaking my head. He seemed to be the most excited about this out of everyone.

"Seems like this baby's drawing quite the crowd already." Dr. Livingstone commented when he saw all five of us; me, Shane, Trevor, Dad and Jackson. "How are you feeling today, Your Majesty?"

"Tired." I replied, hoping up on the bed. "And I need to pee." Dr. Livingstone laughed as he set up the machine.

"That would be your womb pressing against your bladder, don't worry, it'll pass." He assured with a smile before squirting the jelly stuff on my stomach.

"Wow." I gasped when I saw the image on the screen, it wasn't the same fuzzy black and white anymore, it was actually a lot easier to see and in a sort of yellowish orange color. But, I could see the baby clearly, and even th circle thing around it that Dr. Livingstone called the amniotic sac or whatever.

"Yes, it's been a long time since we've had a pregnancy in the Palace so forgive me the wait to get the three-d sonogram." Dr. Livingstone explained as we all stared at the screen.

"Wow." Shane repeated after me, his voice full of wonder and awe.

"Is it supposed to be yellow?" Trevor frowned at the monitor.

"That's just the way the three-d scan makes it look." Dr. Livingstone assured. "Now, this week the sex organs will start to develope. It's took early to see on here, but your little Prince or Princess is already starting to form." My heart skipped a beat, a little baby boy or girl. That image of that little girl came to mind again. "The question is, when the time comes that it is apparent the sex of the Heir, would you like to know before birth?" I looked over at Shane, I hadn't thought of knowing before or after, I was still terrified of the very idea of this happening. I warming up to the idea, sure, but I still didn't want it. Not yet.

"I don't know." I whispered, Shane leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"We'll decide later." He said and I let out a breath.

"That's my Grand-baby?" Dad asked and I looked over to him, he was staring at the screen too.

"Shane never took advantage of me, Dad, he never forced me to do anything, he never pressured me. He loves me, why can't you be happy that I found someone to be happy with despite everything that's happened since September?" I spoke softly, Dad stepped closer and put one hand on my shoulder.

"You're my baby, Mile." Dad said, tearing his eyes from the monitor. "And now my baby is having a baby. Just because I knew it had to happen so soon doesn't make it any better."

"I'll always be your little girl, Dad, but that doesn't give anyone the right to do what you did to Shane." I glanced at Jackson who had taken a liking to his shoes.

"I'm sorry, Miles." Jackson mumbled, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Not me." I denied, "you didn't beat me up for making your sister happy." Jackson sighed and mumbled what I could only guess was an apology to Shane. I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"I'm sorry for beating the crap out of you for knocking up my baby sister." Jackson relented, I glared, that wasn't exactly an apology, but I knew it was the best he'd give.

"It's fine, I knew you'd be pissed." Shane shrugged and I turned my glare on him.

"Shane, what have I said about swearing?" I scolded and he did that bashful act that made me smile.

"I'm still not happy about this, you're so young." Dad said, sounding sad and a little angry.

"I know, Dad, I'm not exactly happy about it either, but it had to happen and you should be happy that it was with Shane, someone I love and who loves me."

"I'll never be happy about this happening to you, Miles." Dad shook his head. "My baby is havin' a baby... But, I love you, Bud."

"I love you too." I half smiled. "And you too, Jackson." I added.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Sunday, April 15th_

"And that's Orions Belt." Shane pointed out softly, guiding my finger to trace the stars in the ight sky.

"How do you know all this?" I asked, turning my eyes back to him. We were laying on the balcony under the stars; I'd started out out here alone watching the sunset, just trying to get away from everything and be alone, then Shane found me and came out, it wasn't unwelcome. I only realised when he turned up that I'd been feeling lonely and he was just what I needed.

"In December when I was Malibu with your Dad and brother, when I was done working at night I'd look at the stars." He replied, a small smile gracing his lips. "I'd compare them to you and they never shined as brightly or looked as beautiful. I'd stare them and sometimes I'd wonder if you were looking at them too."

"How are you so deep and monumentally profound?" I wondered with awe.

"It's a gift." He grinned cockilly, I laughed and swatted his chest lightly before kissing his cheek. "Abusive." Shane complained, rubbing his chest exageratedly.

"I prefer... _Physical_." I teased, my breath hot in his ear. I nipped on his earlobe and he groaned.

"I could..." Shane's voice sounded lusty and a little hopefull. "I could agree to... **Physical**."

"I'm tired, Baby, I'm gonna go to bed." I decided, getting up and dancing back inside, hearing Shane groaned behind me, making me giggle.

"You're a mean tease, Your Majesty." Shane whined, closing the balcony door behind his as he followed me.

"You love me anyway." I shot back, reaching for my pyjamas and starting to strip my clothes off to change.

"I certainly do." His voice was suddenly husky in my ear and his hands on my hips as his lip started placing hot wet kisses behind my ear and trailing down. "Can't you feel how much I love you?"

"Slow down, Cowboy." I felt his growing hardness press against me from behind. "Bed time."

"Miley..." Shane whined, following after me as I finished changing and climbed up onto the bed, Danger Trouble was already curled up asleep on one of the pillows.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, Baby, but I'm tired." I pouted and he sighed, stripping down to his boxer briefs.

"It's a good thing I love you." He grumbled, shooting a slight glare at Danger. "And the dog stole my pillow."

"Come here." I held my arms out and he scooted over, wrapping his arms around me and I smiled, laying back and playing with the ends of his hair. Shane's head rested on my chest and he kissed just above my left breast. "I love you, Shaney." I hummed as he settled down, nuzzling into my breasts as a pillow. He splayed one hand out and slipped it under my pajama top to rest on my bare stomach.

"I love you, Miley." Shane whispered as I switched off the lights. "I love both of you." His fingers traced a small circle on my abdomen, right where the baby. I leaned down to kiss the top of his slightly curly hair and laid back with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Good news is I finally finished this chapter :) Bad news is I'm out of town till Monday :( I'll keep writing and I'll try and update when I can, but don't get worried if you don't hear from me for a few days :) Regardless, thoguh, my next update is going to a chapter called Saving in the MileyLiam story :D**

**Review please?**

**Miley Hemsworth!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

_Monday, April 16th_

"Okay, so this week is rather busy." Alyssa was saying as I cuddled into Shane in the car on the way back to school. Trevor was sleeping on the seat opposite us and I had my head resting on Shane's shoulder whilst his head was on top of mine. "You have today free, but tomorrow there's a dignitary dinner which you will have to leave for as soon as classes are let out." I sighed, it was too early to be told my entire week was booked and I wouldn't have ten minutes to myself. "Wednesday you will be out of school to do the anual tour of the Royal Garden where you will have to pick a flower to represent the Royal family this year." No pressure, just the flower that will represent the Royal family that's been made by my ancestors for hundreds of years. "On Thursday you don't have to do anything, but there is a dinner and ball on Friday with visiting leaders from other countries." Great, more dinners. And if I had to do another ball I was going to have permanent blisters on my feet from the shoes they made me wear. And the stupid dresses were impossible to breathe in and were uncomfortable to wear... They did look pretty though...

"It's too early for this." Shane whined, burrying his face in my hair.

"Well, then lucky for you I'm finished." Alyssa frowned and I smiled, turning and moving so I was straddling Shane.

"Love you, Baby." Shane mumbled, his lips hot against my pulse.

"Love you." I mumbled back, settling against him sleepilly.

"Not so fast, we're almost at the school, time to wake up." Alyssa sighed and I pouted.

"I hate school." I whined, turning in Shane's lap and resting my head back against his chest with his chin on top of my head, snoring lightly. "Wake up, Baby." I nudged him lightly making him groan. It was almost seven in the morning and just like every other Monday we'd had to get up at four so we could get the helicopter to the small town near Prince Arthur's then drive the rest of the way. Sometimes I just couldn't understand why we didn't just get the chopper all the way to school. And I especially didn't understand why Alyssa insisted on telling us all about the upcoming week when we usually slept the entire way.

"Quiet, Teddy Bear." Shane shushed and I laughed as he cuddled me tighter.

"Come on, Shaney, we're almost there." I cooed, tilting my head back to kiss his unshaven jaw. My lips trailed along his jawline, occassionally nipping at him before I had to shift in his lap to kiss down his throat.

"Mmm... If I wake up will you keep doing that?" Shane smiled and I grinned against his neck, continuing to search for the soft thrum of his pulse point. I found his pulse and parted my lips, sucking the small patch of skin between them and grazing my tetth across it lightly. Shane moaned and I felt him start to stir in his pants. "Fuck." Shane swore in a whisper and I giggled, pulling away to admire the small mark.

"Really, Your Majesty?" Alyssa arched an eyebrow. "The boy's bruised enough without you biting him." Alyssa said and I frowned, his bruises really were looking better, they still made me sick to look at, and his eye was almost completely healed.

"Don't listen to her, Babe." Shane denied, waking up, but I still shifted and started to move back to my seat.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Tuesday, April 17th_

I sighed and tried to readjust the dress I'd been stuffed into. It was a pretty dress, and the heels I was in were beautiful, but they were uncomfortable and gave me blisters. I was getting ready for the dinner and dance tonight. Sometimes I wondered what I'd be doing if I was normal, still in Malibu. The only times I'd wear anything like this would be on the red carpet or something as Hannah. I hadn't been allowed to perform since Hannah came out, everyone kept insisting it was too dangerous for the Queen to be a popstar, or that it was unbecoming of a Queen. I just wanted to go back to Seaview and hang out with my friends at the beach and make music.

"Hey, Gorgeous." The good thing about not being in Malibu, though, was Shane Gray. I wouldn't trade him for anything, he was my light in all of this.

"Are you two ready?" Alyssa asked as I smoothed my hands over Shane's jacket. Shane tugged on the ends of my hair lightly and smiled as I straightened his bowtie.

"Yeah." I sighed again, wishing I could just stay here, in this little room that lead to the ballroom. In this little room everything was uncomplicated. Then we had to leave and reality came crashing back to us.

"Let's get this over with." Shane pressed his lips to my temple and snaking an arm around my waist.

It happened halfway through the dinner when the third course came out; chicken. Nobody seems to have told the planners or the chefs or whoever decided the menu that I can't eat chicken. Even just looking at it set me off and I had to run out of the formal dining room to find a toilet. I barely made it to a bathroom before I leant over and lost my lunch and the first two courses of dinner.

"Princess?" Shane had come after me. I sat next to the toilet and groaned, when was this stupid 'morning' sickness going to end? It wasn't even in the morning, most of the it was either at lunch or night time.

"I hate being pregnant." I whined as Shane knelt next to me and grabbed a damp hand towel to wipe the vomit from my mouth. He really was a Prince, he could stand there and watch me be sick and still be so sweet and caring.

"It'll be okay, Baby." Shane sighed, flushing the toilet.

"I know, I just hate it." I pouted, getting up from the floor and scooping a handfull of water to rinse my mouth out. "You don't have to put up with the vomitting much longer, Doctor Livinstone says the sickness should subside in the next couple of weeks." I smiled weakly. Shane looked visibly relieved and it made me happy that he was actually normal.

"I love you, Princess." Shane said, brushing my hair back. "But, vomit is so not hot, Baby."

"You actually are normal?" I mused and he rolled his eyes.

"A man in love, but a man no less." I rinsed my mouth again, trying to get rid of the taste. "And I'll be a happy man when the vomitting stops." I laughed and tried to put my hair back to the way it was. "Come on, Gorgeous." He kissed my temple and brushed the loose tenrils of my hair back.

"What am I gonna say?" I frowned, looking at the door, we'd have to leave and go back to the dinner soon. "They already think there's something wrong with me. I don't want to tell them, Shane, I'm not ready for that yet." I looked up at him with my big blue eyes and he sighed.

"We can't do stomach bug again?" He asked wearily.

"Alyssa said they didn't even buy it the first time." I groaned, "stupid pregnancy." I knew I should be happy about it, but I just couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want this. I knew I was outspoken with Dad and Jackson, but inside I was just felt like the scared little kid Dad knew I was.

"Nine weeks." Shane murmured, his hand moving to splay on my stomach through my dress. He liked the idea, he wanted to have a baby, to be a Dad. I didn't blame him for it, I wanted it too... Just not now. "Thirty-one to go." 31 weeks, 7 months, a lifetime of being responsible for a child I don't even feel anything for. It makes me both sick and guilty to think about. But, Shane is happy. Shane is happy, and that's what I want most. I can't bear to tell him the truth because after the inital, after the initial not wanting this because of my age, or his age, or because we had to because of the constitution... He wanted this; he wants to be a Dad, he wants to have this baby, he's excited about it, and I can't take that away from him by letting him know I'm dreading it.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed, looking at the door. I felt Shane's hand moved down and his fingers entwined with mine, giving me a reassuring squeeze. Looking up at him, that's why I couldn't tell him, his hazel brown eyes were sparkling with happiness and excitement just talking about how long until the baby would here, how could I take that away from him with the truth? It would be cruel.

Shane walks slightly in front of me, protectively, as we re-enter the dining room and everyone stops to stare at us. I blush, feeling comfortable and Shane squeezes my hand again. The chicken's been cleared away and for that I'm gratefull as I take my seat, trying to avoid looking at anyone.

"Your Majesty." Alyssa is the first one speak, having been hovering just out of sight through the first part of dinner, she was now in the room with her trusty clipboard. She wants me to tell everyone.

"I'm fine." I whisper, looking down, I should be used to everyone looking at me, expecting things from me, judging me. But, I don't like it. Especially after I've just thrown up.

"Would you like to explain, Your Majesty?" Alyssa pressed, this was apparently a good opportunity to assure the members of Parliment that were here that they'll get their precious heir to the Throne within the stupid time limit, so they could spread the news like wildfire.

"Not really." I muttered uncooperatively and she sighed.

"A word please, Your Majesty?" She requested formally, her voice crisp and authoritive. I sighed and got up, following her. Yeah, I'm Queen of 13 countries, I'm married, and I'm pregnant. But, I'm still a 15-year-old kid who gets bossed around, how fun? "You can't keep doing this, Miley." Alyssa hissed when we were in a private room away from the dining hall. Shane had started to follow me, but he'd stayed outside the room.

"I don't want to tell them." I whined petulantly. "Can't we just wait?"

"You wanted to wait until after your family knew, Miley." I could see in her soft brown eyes that she really did care, that was the thing about Alyssa; she was all business and could run the Monarchy way better than I'd ever be able to, but she really did care when it came down to, she was just trying to look out for me because the people around here who actually cared could be counted on one hand.

"I just don't want to, okay?" I couldn't tell Alyssa, I couldn't tell anyone how I really felt, they'd judge and probably think I was some sort of monster. "I'm not ready for the world to know, everyone knows everything about, can't there just be one thing that _isn't_ headline news?"

"You can't keep going like this." Alyssa sighed, slowly caving in. "One more incident like tonight and you tell, okay?"

"Fine." I groaned, hoping my stupid sickness would stay away in public for as long as possible.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Friday, April 20th_

"Hi." I had a forced smile on my face as I shook hands with people and welcomed them to the country, to the Palace. My face hurt. "Thank-you for coming, welcome to East Northumberland." I repeated with fake cheerfullness.

"Queen Miley." A somewhat familiar voice spoke and I looked over, a genuine smile taking over for the first time since Shane had to leave for security checks earlier.

"Queen Mia." The older woman was like a mentor. She was only 23 and she was already a veteran at this stuff.

"Hi, welcome to Cyrus." I smiled and shook another hand as someone else came through the doorway. Mia had found out she was a Princess when she was 15, almost 16, we were almost in the same boat.

"It gets easier." Mia said, coming to stand next to me, smiling politely and greeting the other leaders as they came.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, I couldn't imagine this ever getting easier, I think my face would be permanantly sore after tonight let alone every other time I'd have to do this.

"No, it's a pain in the ass." Mia grinned and I rolled my eyes. "But, I thought I'd try."

"Thanks." I smiled, trying to subtly glance at the clock on the wall; everyone was supposed to be here at 8, it's already 8:34 and they're still arriving. "So what happens at these things?" I wondered, waiting for an elderly King to walk up the stairs.

"Everyone's immaculately polite, we pretend to all get along whilst secretly everyone wants to be anywhere else." Mia replied casually. "And usually good food, moderate music, and forced dancing."

"Fun." I commented dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is in Shane's POV :D<strong>

** And since LOL comes out on DVD on July 31st (happy birthday harry Potter :P) can anyone tell me if that's just for America, or if it's in other place (namely Australia) too?**

**MileyLover231855: Welcome back :D And I hope your Grandma gets better :)**

**Let's see if my psychic powers are still working? (see my prediction of a big announcement from Miley followed by her announcing she was engaged the very next day) I'm sensing a music announcement or teaser by the end of July :D**

**And if that comes true I'll be predicting the lotto numbers :P**

**Reviews are very welcome; they fuel my psychic abilities.**

**XOXO  
>Miley Hemsworth!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

I watched form affar as my Princess greeted the guests for tonights fancy schamncy dinner and idly chatted with Queen Mia of Genovia. Another Queen who was in a similar situation to Miley; she'd only found out she was Queen when she was 15, and she'd had to decided whether or not to accept the responsibility. Miley never got the choice to accept, it was forced on her. But, seeing her actually smile for the first time all night was all that mattered to me.

When all the guests had finally arrived and the front doors were closed I made my way over to my Precious Princess, her big blue eyes turning up to me and shining brightly when she saw me. I was on security tonight instead of actually attending the dinner, I didn't have to actually participate in the boring conversations, but I got to watch over Miley all night. I got to protect her; that was what I missed most about being the Prince, having to have a security team follow me and not being able to protect Miley, having to let other people keep her safe.

"Hi, Shaney." Miley smiled up at me dazzlingly.

"Hi, Princess." I reached up and absently tugged on a lock of her chestnut hair. "You're extra beautiful today." I smiled, I had to go soon, but I had to see her first.

"You're extra handsome." Miley replied, a soft rosy blush covering her cheeks.

"I'm extra in love with you." I grinned, leaning forward and pressing my lips to her caramel skin. "Laters, Baby." I let my lips linger on her forehead before I forced myself away from her.

All through dinner I stood at the side and watched her, like I used to, except this time I wasn't pining and heartbroken, now she was actually mine. My Princess, and Queen Mia were still talking when they went to the dining room and I watched her closely, after losing most of my family Trevor and Miley were two of the only people I cared about. Miley had to give a speech at the begining of the dinner, but after that, during the meal she looked so bored. At least this time though there was no eggs or chicken so she didn't run off to puke. That was always a plus.

About half way through the dinner Miley looked bored out of her mind, I wished I could be with her, make her smile, but I chose this tonight. With so many world leaders here it was a terrorist hotspot and if anything happened I wasn't letting anyone even so much as look at my Princess. I was armed, and if Miley was in danger, I was dangerous. I frowned as she pushed her food around her plate, an unpleasent look on her face. I hoped she wasn't going to be sick. I glanced around, the other guards were all on high allert; not just CRS guards, there was at least two for every leader here. But, I didn't trust anyone I didn't train with, not with Miley's life. When the dinner was over everyone rose to go to the ballroom and I stealthily made my way over to the object of my affections.

"Are you feeling okay?" I worried in her ear and she looked up at me, her blue eyes lighting up.

"You worry too much." She observed, her small, delicate hand slinking into mine.

"It's my job." I shrugged simply, leaning down to kiss her temple.

"Well, you take it far too seriously." A small pout formed on her soft pink lips.

"When it's your life it's the most important thing in the Universe." I replied truthfully. A rosy blush covered her cheeks and it made me grin.

"I wish you were with me, it's so boring without you." The pout returned and I boldly leaned down and pecked her lips.

"Nothing boring on my end." I said as we neared the dancefloor, I'd have to let her go soon. "I get to watch my beautiful Princess all night."

"You are far too flattering, Prince Shane." Miley smiled up at me and I flushed. I wasn't used to this, I don't think I ever would be, this wasn't my lifestyle. But, for Miley, I'd do anything. "I love you." She leaned up to kiss me and I reluctantly let her go, gazing wistfully after her as she walked to the stage to start the ball.

"If you wanted to be with her, you should have just attended." Carlton, one of my friends, and a fellow CRS agent rolled his eyes at me.

"There's too many people here, it's too much of a hotspot for an attack, I won't let anything happen to her." I said softly. Carlton made the sound a whip cracking and I grinned a little, shaking my head. That's what I liked about the guys; I'd trained with them, I knew them and they knew me, they didn't treat me any differently because of my new 'status'. "At least I can get a girl." I shot back, my grin turning into a smirk.

"It's a mystery to all of us." Carlton smirked hismself. "Some of the guys think that wig she used to wear was a little too tight."

"It looked like a halo." I couldn't help but smile goofily and Carlton scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whipped." He muttered under his breath. He reached over and hit me upside the head, snapping me back to reality and I glared at him as I rubbed my head. "You wanna drag your whipped ass to the bar tomorrow night?" Carlton offered, I was always nervous about leaving Miley when she was pregnant. Last time I knew someone pregnant was when my Mom was pregnant with Trevor, i was just a kid then, but now it was Miley, my Miley, my wife, my baby. I knew from the start that she'd have to have a baby, and I dreaded it back then, back then I was horrified and heartbroken at the fact that it would never be me; I was just a lowly security guard who she shouldn't have looked twice at. She should have hated me after some of the things I did trying to alienate her - I will never forget the look of absolute horror and betrayal on her face when I would the slushie on her. But, someone how Miley loved me, and she faught for me, she faught against the entire Parliment, against the constitution so she could marry me. And now it was _my_ baby she was pregnant with.

My Baby. The thought now excited me, I was shocked at first, I wasn't expecting it so early. Then I felt guilty, I was older, I was more experienced, I was the one of us that wasn't a virgin, I should have thought of a condom instead letting myself get caught up in the sensations and the moment. Then the excitement came eventually; my baby. I didn't have to watch her marry someone else - not even Lord Hawthorned who I knew was better for her than me - and have someone elses baby and spend the rest of her life kissing and loving someone that wasn't me. We'd made love on Valentines, and our love - because of my stupidity and ignorance - had grown into a baby, our baby. A little human being who was half her and half me, and because of that I could already feel myself starting to love.

"Sure." I agreed, Miley was always telling me I should go out with my friends, but I was still nervous, what if something happened to her, or the baby and I could have stopped it? I would never forgive myself if anything happened. "But-"

"Yeah, yeah." Carlton cut me off, rolling his eyes again. "Don't let you get drunk off your whipped ass." I flickered my eyes back to my Princess Miley, she was dancing with an elderly King with a bored look on her beautiful face as she stared at the full classical band on the stage. She looked over to me and I smiled a little. When her dance was over she started towards me. "And the whipped gets his ass thrashed." Carlton muttered good-naturedly as Miley aproached and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Hey." Her smile was shy and a blush covered her cheeks delicately.

"Hey." I ached to touch her, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to let go and I had to be on high alert with all the people and world leaders here, anything could happen and I wouldn't let it happen to Miley. "Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" I reached over and tugged on a strand of her hair. She was in a beautiful purple strapless dress with lace ruffle things all down from the waist where there was a purple silk bow. And she was wearing high heals which I knew if she didn't have the concealing skirt would make her long legs go on forever, and it was all topped with a delicate looking white gold tiara.

"Once or twice." Princess blushed again, dipping her head and looking up at me through her long lashes, the light sparkling off the glitter dusted around her eyes. She was a Queen now, and she was my wife - she insisted we were equals - but to me, she was the delicate, perfect Princess I met in September. My Princess. "You look very handsome too." Her hands smoothed over the lapels of my jackets. "Can I just stay here with you? It's boring over there." God, I wished she could.

"We get to be together all night and I won't let you out of my arms." I longed to hold her, maybe Carlton and the other guys were right; I am so whipped. Miley smiled sadly.

"I wish they played something other than classical music at these things, I like it and all, but it gets boring." Miley frowned when another song started to play.

"Why don't you play?" I blurted out as soon as the thought formed, no brain to mouth sensor at all. Miley cocked her head to the side and looked at me, perplexed. "I mean." I blushed and Carlton mocked me silently next to us. "I mean, you're so talented, and you, your music, your singing, you could make this a real party instead of some boring, stupid ball."

"I can't do that..." She bit her lip so deliciously, I wanted to bite it for her. "Can I?" Princess worried nervously, I could tell she wanted to.

"You're Queen, Baby." I grinned, aching to kiss her sweet lips. "This is your party, you can do whatever you want." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Kick ass, Babe." I whispered, I knew she wanted to do it, and I just wanted to see her happy.

"Love you, Shane." She smiled up at me dazzingly and I let her go, watching her run off, sneaking up onto the stage and the band stopped. "Uh... Hi?" Princess spoke into the microphone and all eyes turned to her. "I'm new at this whole Queen thing, and I've heard this whole dinner and fancy ball thing is normal, but it's not normal for me." A general murmur rose and I frowned, what were they sayinng about my Miley?

"Easy, Trigger Boy." Carlton muttered when my fingers twitched towards my gun; if they were saying anything bad about my Princess I was going to hurt someone.

"Some of you may know that my entire life consisted of a great big lie until a couple of months ago." A couple of people chuckled as if it were a joke. "Not only was I raised American, but I had a double life as Hannah Montana... From pop Princess to straight out Princess." Miley laughed humorlessly. "The reason for that was that I love music; it's in my blood. And right now this is beautiful music, but I wanna liven things up a bit if that's okay with you?" There were confused murmurs as someone procured a guitar for Miley and she let the band know what to start playing. Up on stage, playing music, singing, commanding the crowd. That was where Miley belonged more than anywhere else. In the spotlight, lights shining down on her and a crowd screaming her name.

_**Prince Shane**_

_Saturday, April 21st_

It was after midnight by the time the leaders had left, and the Palace had been swept by our security again, just in case. Miley had been amazing on stage, her beautiful voice ringing loud and clear through the ballroom, people had been shocked at first, not knowing what to do, but her energy, her talent, just Miley being her, it was intoxicating and it didn't take long for the mood to change from boring ball to fun party with amazing Princess singing.

"Hey, Baby." I grinned, slinking my arms around her waist from behind when I found her in our room in only her strapless bra and panties. She was so sexy.

"Hey." She tilted her head back to look at me, she was still smiling happilly.

"You were amazing onstage tonight." I murmured, nuzzling into her neck. "Actually." I Lifted my head, trailing soft, open-mouthed kissed up her neck, along her jaw to her ear. "You're absolutely breathtakingly perfect all the time." Miley turned in my arms, her body pressed flush against mine.

"I missed being onstage, singing." There was a wistfull look in her crystaline blue eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy." I muttered, it was a saddening thought, but I tried not to dwell on it.

"I'm even happier when you hold me like this." Miley smiled shyly, looking up at me through her lashes.

"Then it's a good thing I'll never let you go." I grinned, my fingeres trailing up and down her spine. I stopped when I reached her bra and fingered the material.

"Prince Shane." Miley bit her lip and I had to hold in a groan. "You are entirely too dressed for my liking." Her fingers moved up between us and deftly undid the buttons on my white shirt, tugging at my tie so it hung limply around my neck.

"Are you gonna perform again? I like seeing you that happy." I asked as I let her hands push both my jacket and my shirt off me to pool on the floor. I couldn't stop myself anymore as I leaned down and captured her lips. Meanwhile Miley's hands kept stripping me, fumbling with the buckle of my belt and the holster of my gun.

"Big gun." Miley moaned out as I nipped my way along her jaw and I growled lowly. The weapon fell to the floor as she worked on the button and zipper of my pants, her hands finding my erection, sliding into my boxer briefs. I hurriedly kicked my shoes and socks off as Miley backed away, following after her; she reached up behind her, staring right at me with lust-darkened blue eyes and my mouth dropped open when her bra fell harmlessly to the floor. Her perfect, creamy round breasts were naked for my pleasure, her darker nipples already slightly stiff. I stumbled and almost tripped out of my pants in my eagerness to reach her, practically tackling her onto the bed.

_**Prince Shane**_

Miley pushed her breakfast idly around her plate, not eating it; I don't think she'd even taken two bites and it worried me. Was something wrong? Was it something I did? Was she feeling okay? The Baby?

"Babe?" I spoke softly, hesitantly and she looked up at me, her perfect blue eyes betraying her; she looked lost and confused.

"Hmm?" Princess hummed, putting her fork down and pushing her plate away.

"Are you okay, Baby?" I questioned, staring at her nervously. She shook her head minutely and a second later a smile blossomed on her face.

"I'm fine, Shane, just thinking is all." Miley tried to convince, but the smile didn't reach her beautiful, clouded eyes. "Are you ready to see Doctor Livinstone?" Worry was evident in her eyes and I repressed a sigh.

"Come here." I held out my eyes and she moved over, climbing into my lap. "What's the matter, Princess?" I murmur as I hold her, she feels so small and young in my arms. "You can tell me anything, I swear."

"I feel guilty." Miley mumbled almost incoherently, I threaded my fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp gently.

"Why?" I whispered when she didn't ellaborate.

"You love it, I know you do, and you're excited for it." I was confused for a second until I felt her move my hand to her stomach, her womb, our baby. "You're normal, Shane... I don't feel it; I don't love it and I know I should." A quiet sob escaped her and I held her tighter.

"No." I cooed, kissing her temple. "No, Miley, no." Miley sniffled and I felt a couple of her salty tears through my shirt.

"I'm broken, Shane, I should love it, but I don't." Princess whimpered.

"Miles, Princess." I pulled back and cupped her face gently, brushing her tears away with my thumbs. "You're not broken, Miley, not broken." I assured, "just give it time; maybe when it starts looking like our baby, or when you feel it, or when you hold it. Don't worry, Miles, you're not broken, there's nothing wrong with you, I swear." I hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun duhh...<strong>

**Okay, so I'm going to start speeding this story up so that at some point we might actually get to the baby/ies being born. The story will end either at the baby's birth or just after, and it's undertermind as to weather I'll do another sequel or not.**

**Also don't forget to leave an opinion on the sex of the baby; how singles, twins, triplets or more. And names. :D**

**Also, check out the new video I made the other night; I actually made 3 video's in one night, but I was having problems uploading so I'm going to try again tonight. www. youtube watch?v=jb4zJ1gnqyE  
>This one is a JoeMiley video set to Best Day of My Life by Jesse McCartney from A Cinderella Story soundtrack (the original starring Hilary Duff, not any of the stupid 'sequels') where Joe's day starts of pretty crappy, just like every other normal day, and then he meets Miley and his average day becomes the best day of his life :D  
>The other two video's I made are both set to the same song; You're The Reason by Victoria Justice. The first one I made is for Joe Jonas, saying why I love him, why he's so amazing, why he's important to me. And the second one is for Miley Cyrus with the same reasons.<br>Then I also have a video I made about a month ago that I'm going to upload that is another Joe/Miley one set to I Swear (I've forgotten who it's by, but it's a really romantic song.). And I'm also working on making a 6 years of Joe Jonas singing When You Look Me In The Eyes like the Please Be Mine one; and also a Miley one that'll probably be Start All Over or See You Again.  
>My 2-year goal for the progressions song videos (like the Please Be Mine) is this year and next year have Joe Jonas sing Please Be Mine again, then I'll have 10 years of the same song by Joe, which will be EPIC! The problem is Miley's setlists keep changing so I don't think I'm going to be able to do the same for her, which really makes me sad, because that would be just plain AWESOME!<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed with a hug from Miley and a kiss from Joe :P**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

I was sitting numbly on the hospital bed in the medical wing. I couldn't believe I told Shane the truth, I told him I didn't love my baby and he didn't hate me... Or at least he didn't seem to hate me, he reassured me, comforted me, told me that I would feel something eventually, I hoped he was right.

"It'll be okay, Babe." Shane murmured, kissing my temple and holding my hand. I wanted to believe him, but I still felt like some sort of heartless creature not to love my own baby that was inside of me.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty, you are now officially in the third month of you pregnancy." Two full months complete and I don't love the baby that's inside of me, that baby that was created out of love. That can't be normal. It just can't, no matter what Shane said. I laid back on the bed as Dr. Livingstone set up the ultrasound and I sighed. Shane squeezed my hand and I looked up at him. His hazel brown eyes were alight with love and excitement; he was excited about this, he love the baby already. That was normal. I'm not normal. "Let's get our eyes on this little Heir." The machine hummed to life and I stared at the screen.

"It's gonna be okay, Miles." Shane murmured comfortingly in my ear. I squeezed his hand in response and focussed my eyes on the screen. I held my breath as it came into focus and Dr. Livingstone found the little tiny baby. I looked at it entently as the good doctor started to talk about what would happen in the next week, I stared at the little thing growing inside of me. I tried to will myself to love it, to love it like a normal mother would. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I turned away, feeling guilty and horrible. "Don't worry, Babe." He whispered as Dr. Livingstone kept talking and I turned back to him, trying to pay attention.

"... And you may notice your breasts are more sensitive and starting to increase in size." I gaped at him as he talked casually about it. I guess a doctor would be used to it, but to me it was something private and intimate. I blushed and I heard Shane perk up.

"Now, how much of an increase are we talking?" Shane asked, his voice hopefull and I laughed, nothing like Shane's hormones to lighten the mood. "'Cause they're already pretty perfect, but I'm not gonna complain if-"

"Shane." I hissed, flushing bright red in embarassment.

"I'm just sayin', Babe, you're sexy, but no man's gonna complain." Shane shrugged bashfully and I rolled my eyes.

"Must you talk about our sex life?" I glared and he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"I love you, Baby?" Shane tried to appologise and I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay, I think you're all done for today, Your Majesty." Dr. Livingstone said a few minutes later when all the tests were done. I held the printout he gave me, staring at it, but the feelings wouldn't come. I felt numb.

"I'm gonna take a nap." I decided dully, avoiding Shane's eyes as I handed him the printout and started up to our quarters.

"Miles..." Shane sounded despaired and I sighed as he followed after me. "Talk to me, Baby, don't shut me out."

"I did talk to you." I snapped, feeling tears prick my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, I don't want think about, thinking about makes me feel like a monster."

"No." Shane ran after me and grabbed my arms, turning me to look at him, but I refused to look at his face. "No, you're not a monster, Miley, you're a scared kid, not a monster." His strong, warm arms wrapped around me.

"Then why do I feel like a monster who doesn't love her own child?" I whimpered and his arms tightened.

"You're not, Miley, you're not a monster." Shane kept murmuring, starting to rock slightly.

"Then why do I feel like one?"

"It's the feeling like one that proves you aren't." Shane whispered, brushing away my tears when he pulled back. "I'm gonna tell the guys I can't-"

"No!" I denied, he always worried when he left me and tried to get out of it, even if it was just a couple of hours. But, he needed to have time with his friends, not having to worry about my or my problems, or any of the problems that came with me. "Go out, have fun, I'll be fine." I tried to sound convincing and upbeat, but I know he saw through it.

"But-" Shane started, his brow slightly creased and I reached up, smoothing my fingers across it, if he kept worrying for me I'd give him wrinkles, his perfect face didn't need to be marred by wrinkles.

"No buts, Shane, go have fun, I'll sort out my own problems." He sighed and cupped my face gently in his warm hands.

"It may not have been our vows, Babe, but for better or worse." He kissed my lips softly. "And you're not a monster, you're a confused fifteen-year-old who had to grow up too quickly, that's what the problem is, nothing else." God, I hoped he was right. He carefully took the picture from my hands and looked at it before holding it up for me to see. "Don't worry about this; this is seven months away, and this is right now."

_**Queen Miley**_

_Sunday, April 22nd_

I brushed Shane's hair back from his forehead and smiled at his sleeping form. I kissed his forehead gently before getting out of bed and tiptoeing to the bathroom. Shane had been out late last night with his CRS friends, and this was the most sleep I'd seen him get in a long time.

"Baby?" Shane mumbled sleepilly when I came out of the bathroom, all showered and ready for another boring day at Parliment. "Where you goin'?"

"I gotta go to work, Babe." I climbed up on the bed to sit next to him, but he seemed to have other plans, his hand snaking around my waist and pulling me down next t o him, nuzzling into my hair. "You're messing up my hair." I whined playfully.

"Call in sick, I want my Princess." Shane pouted and I giggled.

"I kinda have to go, I host the thing." I pointed out and he sighed sadly.

"But, if you go who will I cuddle?" He sounded so boyish and innocent, it was endearing.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours for all your cuddling needs." I smiled and kissed his slightly stubbled cheek. "And you can cuddle Danger till then."

"But, I wanna cuddle my wife." Shane whined, his sleepy hazel-brown eyes wide and earnest.

"Your wife has to go run a Monarchy, cuddle the dog and go back to sleep. Baby." I commanded, kissing his cheek lightly before moving to get up, but Shane held me to him. "Let me go, Shaney, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Better be one Hell of a cuddle when you get back." He grumbled to himself, making me giggle again and this time I pecked his lips lightly.

"Go back to sleep, I love you." I finally got back out of bed and went to meet Alyssa by the car, not bothering with breakfast, there was usually pastries and stuff in the car anyways.

"You're late." Alyssa pursed her lips and I rolled my eyes.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Saturday, May 5th_

I'm in the middle of my eleventh week of pregnancy, Dr. Livingstone says he might be able to tell the sex of the baby now. Maybe if I can stop calling it an in asexual little thing I might feel something; to know that it's my son or my daughter. The image of the little girl that looked like Shane came back; his beautiful eyes staring at me from an imaginary infantile face.

"Ready, Babe?" Shane asked, coming up to me outside the infirmiry with Trevor. Even Trevor was more excited about this than me.

"As ever." I mumbled, Shane kissed my temple and I leaned into him.

"You'll be fine." He whispered and I looked up at him. "There's still six and a half months." He was always more nervous around me, and I think he actually tried to not talk about the baby. He didn't know what to do with me anymore than I did. He was walking on eggshells around me.

"Yeah." I reached out and ruffled Trevor's hair. "Do you want to know if Doctor Livingstone can tell us the sex?" I asked, changing the subject, biting my lip nervously.

"I don't care; healthy and **ours** is all I want." Shane smiled and it was infectious, I couldn't help but smile back shyly as he led me into the hospital-like room.

"And how are we feeling today, Your Majesty?" Dr. Livingstone smiled at me.

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged, I actually had been; no throwing up, I didn't need to pee every five seconds, the nightmares had mostly gone, and I had eggs for breakfast this morning. "Anything important happening this week?"

"The cartilage is starting to form into bones, the ribcage is forming." Dr. Livingstone said as he set up the machine. "And your little Heir may even start to suck his or her thumb."

"Does it look like a baby yet?" Trevor spoke up.

"Why don't you tell me?" Dr. Livingstone challenged indulgently, turning the screen so we could all see it; an orange hued little person inside of me was clearer this week. It got clearer every time.

"Wow." I breathed out, there it was; Shane and I's little baby, 3 inches long, curled in on itself, sucking it's itty bitty thumb. "Can you tell the sex?" I wondered and Trevor snickered to himself at the word.

"Let's see." The good doctor looked and hummed and uhed as he moved the wand around.

"Holy shit! That's a big boy!" Shane exclaimed in surprise and I gaped at him.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Dr. Livingstone laughed. "But, that is the baby's umbilical chord."

"Oh." Shane blushed and looked down.

"And don't swear." I finally managed to speak.

"I'm afraid either it's too early to tell, or you've got a shy little Prince or Princess in there." Shane pouted at that and I shook my head in amusement.

"I hardly doubt shyness would be the problem with Shane as the father." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Right, because I can get up in front of tens of thousands of people everyday." SHane shot back and I laughed.

"At least I don't announce our sex life to anyone and everyone." I smirked and he blushed again, his cheeks tinting an endearing pink.

"And this is the part where _I_ point out I'm still here." Trevor spoke, a grossed out look on his face and I blushed, quickly turning back to the screen.

"And let's turn on the sound." Dr. Livingstone grinned and I gasped when a soft, fast thrumming filled the room.

"Shane." I whispered and his hand moved into mine, squeezing gently. "Shaney, that's it." I smiled, feeling myself get tearfull.

"I told you." He kissed my forehead. "That's the most amazing sound in the world."

"Can we keep that?" I asked, keeping my voice soft so as to not overbear the beautiful sound of our baby's heartbeat.

"I'll burn a DVD for you." Dr. Livingstone agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>I have just a slight problem with a lot of Joe Jonas' fans right now; there's a rumor going around that he's got a new girlfriend (a gogo dnacer named Natashia Ho) and so far as I've seen all his fans are hating on her. Look, I don't know what's going on, and I'm not going to pretend that I do. The one thing I do know, though, is that I only want Joe to be happy. From the things I've heard about her she's not exactly a winner, but I'm not going to tell Joe who he can and can't date; no-one can decide that except for Joe and girl he prospectively hopes to date.<br>If Joe wishes to date a weed-smoking, cocain-snorting, crude-talking gogo dancer then it's his perogotive. And that's not to say that she could be a really sweet, misunderstood girl that Joe finds some redeeming qualities in. If he is in fact involved with her.**

**Now that I got that out of the way... Let's all move on and accept that Joe is a 22-year-old (almost 23) man who can make his own decissions and date who he wants to.**

**Next item of business is; Complete double standards!  
>Miley hangs out in a pool with her long-time friend and gets accused of cheating on Liam only a couple of weeks after they announced their engagement.<br>Selena Gomez goes frollicking on the beach with some guy (i'm not gonna say I know what was going on, the context, or who he was) and no-one kicks up a fuss or accuses her of cheating. Sometimes I feel like there's rules for everyone else in Hollywood, and then there's a whole other set of rules for Miley that means she has to walk on water (which she would probabbly be critisised for as well).  
>It just pisses me off sometimes.<strong>

**Next order of business is:... Video time: 1st video is I Swear by All-4-One starring Miley Cyrus and Joe Jonas as a romantic telling of Joe vowing to be everything Miley could ever want or need and more. www. youtube watch?v=s0A-lvHBFwo**

**2nd video is You're The Reason by Victoria Justice from Victorious starring Joe Jonas in a video all about the crazy, weird, wonderful Joseph Adam Jonas and why I love him and am inspired by him. www. youtube watch?v=P4nIES4RbH8  
>This is actually the one I'm more proud of :D<strong>

**3rd video of the set is... You're The Reason by Victoria Justice from Victorious take 2: Starring Miley Cyrus being her regular beautiful, funny, whacky, insane, talented self; also about the reason I love and am inspired by her. www. youtube watch?v=9HHVRhJ2hm8  
>I love this one; Miley just being Miley, that's why I love her, because she never pretends to be anyone but herself. :D<strong>

**Please check out the videos and comment or like them.  
>And also review this chapter because it really means a lot to me.<strong>

**Smiler For Joe! XXOO**


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

_Wednesday, May 9th_

I groaned and shut my history book. Homework was so boring.

"Hey, Baby." Shane grinned, letting Danger off his leash. He'd been both on duty and walking Danger since I got off school and I was so bored I'd resorted to actually doing my homework. "Baby." I'd rolled onto my stomach before he came in and he leaned down and pecked my lips, with one hand on my lower abdomen. My womb. A little tiny bump was already starting to form, not enough to be actually showing so that anyone would notice, but touching it I could feel a little round thing starting to form.

"I'm bored, Shaney." I whined, laying back and watching as he took off his jacket, loosened his tie and took off his gun holster, placing it carefully on the bedside.

"Well, I'm here to entertain you now." Shane said, laying next to me and we both stared at the ceiling.

"You're not very entertaining." I mused after a couple of minutes.

"Well." Shane hummed, suddenly moving on top of me. "Exactly how could I entertain you, Your Majesty?" I found myself looking up at a very handsome Shane Gray hovering over me with intense hazel-brown eyes staring at me. His legs were straddling me, his arms flexed on either side of me, his muscles bulging mouthwateringly.

"I'm sure we could find something." I smiled shyly, my hands clasping around his biceps and his his muscles flexed again.

"I'm sure we could take up a couple of hours some way." Shane's eyes sparkled mischievously as he slowly and carefully pressed his hard boyd against mine; an extra hardened, arousing part of him pressing against a rapidly arousing part of me. "Any ideas?"

"A couple." I squeeked out and he grinned down at me, knowing he had me right where he wanted me. Then he kissed me and I didn't care as I kissed back. Definately a good way to aleviate my boredom.

Shane was humming softly and stroking my hair and back as I drifted sleepily in my post-sex, sated, relaxing sate. Everytime we made love I felt a feeling of pure bliss and rapture. If this is how sex always was then I don't see how anyone who had experienced it would ever stop. I don't know what time Shane had gotten back this afternoon, but the light breeze and the starry sky showed that whilst it had still been light when he came we'd been engrossed with each other long enough for the sun to set and it to get dark.

"Cold?" Shane murmured, unconsciously holding me closer when I shivvered.

"Mmm." I nodded a little and Shane moved away, pulling the covers over us before he snuggled back up to me. "You're nice and warm." I smiled, kissing his chest, right over his heart.

"You hungry?" Shane asked after a couple of minutes. I bit my lip, I was a little hungry, but I didn't want Shane to leave.

"Hmm." I hummed, entwining our legs, not wanting to let him go.

"I'll go find us something in the kitchens." Shane started, but I moved closer, not letting him up. It occured to me that I didn't even know where the kitchens were, or who the cooks were. I just knew what the menu was because it was decided in Parliment.

"I don't want you to." I pouted.

"Then, why don't I call someone? We both need to eat. You especially." I rolled my eyes, but I was hungry so I let him pull away to grab his phone. Shane really did know a lot of people; he knew all the security, the chefs, the cleaners, just about everyone.

"Chicken." I decided, laying back and watching Shane's naked body, only visible from the waist up. Shane looked at me in surprise before complying the request into the phone. "Just 'cause we're eating doesn't mean you have to get dressed." I pouted when Shane picked his boxer briefs up off the floor and slipped them on under the sheets.

"No, but one of us has to be decent enough to answer the door, and no way am I letting your sexy little body be covered any more than necessary." Shane replied, pulling on his pants and leaving the button open. "I love you, Princess." Shane laid next to me while we wait and I just marvelled at him. How could one man be so perfect? He was sweet, kind, considerate, caring, smart, witty, funny. He put up with my vomitting, cravings, brattyness, my schedule, my stupid life, my family. And yet he was always the one who insisted that I was too good for him. I just didn't understand this amazing man.

"I love you, Shane." He leaned over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as he tenderly kissed my lips. After a while of us just laying together we heard voices and Shane pulled away before there was a knock on the door.

"Thanks, Bro." Shane said, bringing the food in after it had been security checked. "You sure you want chicken, Babe?" he worried, setting the covered plated on the bed as I sat up with the delicate white sheet wrapped around my naked body.

"Definately want chicken." I assured, where the smell of chicken or eggs made me vomit only a few weeks ago I was now craving it really badly. I was practically drooling when Shane sat next to me.

"Okay, Babes, eat." He commanded lightly and I wasted no time. The pregnant, 15-year-old Queen was hungry. Shane watched me eat my grilled chicken, steamed vegetables, and sweet chilli mushrooms with amusement and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stopp staring at me." I mutter selfconsciously, looking down and blushing.

"Sorry." Shane said sheepishly, "you're just so beautiful; you even look sexy when you're eating." I blushed darker and picked at my chicken. I looked up at him shyly and he was smiling at me, his sweet, shy smile he only ever gave me.

"You're still wearing pants." I blurted out.

"If I take my pants off will you start eating again?" We both blushed... That had to be a sentance that was only ever said once in a lifetime. "Did that sound as weird as I think it did?" Shane asked after a minute and I nodded before he shrugged and stood up to take off his pants, leaving his boxer briefs on. "C'mon, eat." Shane urged, a wicked gleam in his beautiful brown eyes. "I plan on working that apetite back up again... Allll night long."

"You expect me to be able to eat after that?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Thursday, May 10th_

I sat outside my dorm room with my head against the door. My security team was looking at me weirdly, wondering why I didn't just go in, but I could hear Shane in there. Playing music. I could hear the soft strum of a guitar through the door, and his sweet, velvetty voice. Shane was an amazing musician, his voice could melt a million hearts if he let it, and the songs he wrote were so deep and passionate and romantic. I heard Danger bark and the music stopped abruptly, I sighed and got up, I really should go in instead of lurking outside like a creeper; I just loved hearing him so carefree and at ease, it didn't happen nearly enough.

"Hey, little buddy, do you know where Mommy-" Shane was asking Danger, scratching his little fluffy head. When I opened the door he looked up and blushed, letting Danger Trouble down to run to me. "Hey, Babes." He grinned.

"I was waiting outside." I mumbled embarassedly, earning a confused look. "I like hearing you play, and sounding relaxed." I explained, "you don't relax enough."

"I'm plenty relaxed with you." Shane smiled, picking the guitar up off the bed again. "You want to hear what I was playing?" He offered with his shy little smile.

"I wish." I sighed wistfully. "We have to get ready to go to this function thing tonight." I screwed up my face. Apparently the more into my reign I got, the less of these stupid things we'd have to go to, but right now there was at least one a week and they were so boring. Especially with all of Alyssa's 'public etiquette' rules. "Play it for me when we get back?" I requested hopefully, I had to run a Monarchy, go to stupid balls and dinners, and I still had to be back in time for school every day.

"It'll be a lullabye for my Princess." He kissed my cheek before getting up.

"You're really too good for me." I mused, I laid back on the bed and watched Shane move around; he grabbed his shoes, his gun, his jacket, his tie. "And far too sexy." He grinned over at me shyly as he tied his shoes before he was suddenly on top of me.

"Don't tempt me, Miles." Shane warned roughly, his breath warm against my face. "Or we won't make it to the dinner." It sounded so tempting, to just stay locked up in here with Shane all night, his body making mine feels so good I forget everything else. But, Alyssa would be here in fifteen minutes to take us to wherever the dinner was, and I wanted to change out of my uniform before then. I pouted and Shane grinned, kissing me tenderly before getting up again and starting to do his tie. "Tonight, Babe, I'm all yours." I sighed and got up as well, heading to the closet and looking for an outfit. "Go for the school girl, it's sexy as." Shane came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Slow down, Boy." I teased, squirming out of his grip; honestly, get him going and he doesn't want to stop. "I need to change, I feel yucky in these clothes." Shane grinned wickedly, his lips against my neck.

"Then ditch clothes altogether. I don't mind."

"But, I do." I contradicted, reaching for jeans and a tee. "And so will everyone else."

"Trust me, Babe, none of the guys will." He suddenly became very helpfull, undoing the buttons of my school shirt and peeling it off me. "So perfect." Shane mused, his hands covering my breasts and his fingers slipping under the cups of my bra to feel my nipples.

"Shaney..." I whined, knowing we couldn't take this any further.

"How long do we have?" Shane asked huskilly, his lips moving to my shoulder and he tugged one of the straps of my bra down as he kissed along my heated skin.

"Ten minutes." I muttered, glancing at my watch. Shane whined and his hands moved back to my waist, circling around and holding me tightly.

"But, I need my Miley fix." He pouted, holding me close. "I love you, Baby."

"Love you too." I tilted my head and kissed his jaw before finally untangling to finish getting changed.

Twenty minutes later Shane, Alyssa and I were in the car headed to the helipad with a security team to go to the dinner at some Parlimentary house or something.

"You should both be pleased to know that this is your last appearance for at least a month." Alyssa announced and I looked over hopefully from the window.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"For reals?" Shane perked up, he hated these things more than I did.

"Yes." Alyssa rolled her eyes and I high-fived Shane. I smiled and leant against Shane as he talked to one of his frineds, his eyes alight as he wrapped his arm around me and his hand rested casually on my stomach. I settled back when his fingers splayed across my abdomen, protecting my stomach, my womb. I put the DVD of the ultrasound on every day at least and listened to our baby's heartbeat. It was amazing, it's what made those elusive feelings of love appear; actually being able to hear what Shane and i had created. I moved Shane's hand down a little to where my uterus was. He stopped mid-sentance and looked at me, wide-eyed wonder written all over his face.

"Is that...?" Shane started to asked, his fingers flexing against the barely forming bump. "Is that it?"

"Uh huh." I murmured, lacing my fingers with his.

"Wow." He breathed, dropping a kiss onto my forehead, a goofy grin on his face. "Our baby."

"Our baby." I parrotted back at him.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Saturday, May 12th_

"Do you want to know the sex?" I asked Shane, sitting anxiously on the hospital bed in the hospital wing, waiting for Dr. Livingstone. We were here early, I didn't want to have to wait to hear that magical heartbeat; the soft thrumming was the most amazing sound I'd ever heard, it proved that I wasn't actually a heartless monster that didn't love her own child.

"I never thought about it." Shane shrugged, sitting next to me. "Part of me is still trying to get used to the fact that it's my baby you're having."

"Our baby." I repeated his words from two night ago.

"I guess maybe a girl?" Shane said after a silent minute and I looked up at him. "She'd look just like her gorgeous mother."

"Your eyes." I looked up at his hazel brown orbs. "Ever since I first met you under the tree at Prince Arthur's I loved your eyes, and when I was trying to convince the Parliment members to vote for us I always thought about a little baby with your eyes."

"Well, you did say they were prettier than Hawthorne's." Shane teased and I rolled my eyes. "Plus, if we get a little girl than I get to play protective Daddy and not let any boys near her for fifty years."

"I see, so it's okay for you to defile me at fifteen, but our baby daughter is in Daddy-enforced solitude for fifty years?"

"You want me to put _you_ in Daddy-enforced solitude?" Shane growled playfully. "You, me, allll alone, no distractions, or interruptions... I could show you everything I won't let happen to our baby." I blushed, one because of what he said, two because that's when Dr. Livingstone decided to show up and hear it.

"Do you want to find out?" I reitterated what I asked before as the ultrasoun was set up.

"Do you?" Shane shot back.

"I don't know, maybe when we talk about names it would help." I shrugged, that was something else we'd never talked about; names. We'd established that we were having a baby, that we loved the baby, that we weren't ready for this baby, that this tiny little baby was part of both of us created out of love. But, like the gender before today, we'd never talked about names.

"So if it's a boy Miley Junior is out?" Shane looked at me with such an earnest expression it made me laugh.

"Miley Junior is out. Period." I shook my head. "I might consent to Shane Junior though."

"Prince Shane the Second." He mused thoughtfully.

"Little S.J." I giggled.

"Let's keep thinking on it." Shane shook his head and kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys I've already decided on the sex; which you'll find out later, but keep sending in thoughts for names.<strong>

**If Joe's happy, then I'm not going to complain or try and degrade anyone.**

**Hate to start doing this again, but feeling underappreciated isn't fun.  
>5 reviews for the next chapter.<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

_Sunday, May 27th_

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Shane nervously. It was Sunday and we were at a press conference after Parliment. We'd decided that we would tell the public about the pregnancy in the 2nd trimester; that started at the begining of the 14th week, and it was almost the end of the week now.

"I guess." Shane shrugged, self-consciously fixing his tie. Out of everything we had to do he hated the interviews the most.

"I liked not everyone knowing." I sighed wistfully.

"Me too." Shane's fingers kept fiddling with his tie and I knocked them out of the way. I reached up and carefully fixed his tie for real and then held his hands to keep them away. "Does it always feel this nauseating?" He asked and I half smiled, he really didn't like having to speak in front of people. I think the only time I'd seen him doing it without me begging him was in November after my birthday when I found out he was CRS and he broke ranks to talk to me in front of half the agents and the King. I walked away from him that day, but I'd been running to him every day since.

"You get used to the butterflies." I assured, I remembered my first time on stage as Hannah, I actually vomitted I was so nervous.

"Butterflies? Babe, I feel like I've got a swarm of freaking wasps." I reached up and cupped his face.

"Relax, Shaney, you're gonna be great." I assured, standing on my toes to kiss his lips. "Besides, it's me they're gonna be staring at; me and my fat stomach." I frowned, the baby bump was growing more and more, that's part of why we decided to tell, pretty soon there would be no point in hiding it.

"You're not fat, Miley." Shane frowned, his brow furrowing. "You're tiny, there's not an ounce of fat on your hot little body."

"I've gained, like, eight pounds." I pouted, I knew it was because of the pregnancy, but I didn't want to look fat, what if it made Shane not want me anymore? Or not love me?

"You're not fat, you're pregnant, I'd be worried if you hadn't gained weight." Shane insisted, but I just kept pouting. "And besides, I'll kick anyone's ass who says you're not my sexy little Princess." Okay, that cracked the armor and I shot him a shy smile. He did still love me. "I hope the baby gets your smile too." He grinned, his thumb brushing across my bottom lip.

"Your smile." I contradicted, shaking my head and blushing. "I like your shy, sweet smile best." The one he only ever gave me. Shane flushed and gave me that special smile before he kissed me. That's when Alyssa came to tell us that they were ready for us. Time to tell the world that I'm fifteen and pregnant.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Tuesday, May 29th_

It was now officially the 15th week of my pregnancy. Fifteen weeks of there being a tiny little growing person inside of me. And only about 25 weeks left until that tiny little person came into the world and I was responsible for raising it, feeding it, nurturing it. It terrified me. I'd gone online to do more research, Dr. Livingstone was great about answering any questions I had, but I still felt awkward asking them. Apparently by this stage the baby can hear us, and can dream. I wondered what my little unborn baby would dream about?

"Miles?" Shane groaned sleepilly and I quickly shut the laptop, I didn't mean to wake him. "What're you doin', Babe?"

"Nothing." I whispered, laying down again after putting the computer on the bedside. "Go back to sleep." I instructed, kissing his cheek.

"Love you, Babe." Shane snuggled into me, his head on my chest, his arm securely across my stomach, his legs tangling with mine. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, he got so clingy in his sleep, it was endearing.

"I love you too, Shane."  
>The next time I woke up was to a little wet tongue lapping all over my face. I giggled and gently pushed Danger away, earning a puppy-ish whine from him. Shane chuckled and I kept my eyes closed as I felt him move on the bed.<p>

"Come on, Babe, time to wake up." Shane tried to coax me, his hot breath in my ear, but with him so close and the half-asleep feeling of ignorant bliss I didn't want to wake up. "Miwey, wake up timey." He tried in a baby voice and I cracked a smile. "Miwey." he continued, nuzzling into my breasts and I giggled and squirmed, finally opening my eyes. I threaded my fingers through his hair and he looked up at me with a dazzling, boyish smile.

"What time is it?" I yawned and Shane sat up.

"Almost four." Shane replied and my eyes widened as I looked around and it registered in my sleepy brain that it was still dark outside.

"In the morning?" I asked, just to be clear.

"Yep. Time to get up." Shane chirped, bouncing a little like nad excited little boy.

"Wake me in three hours." I whined, trying to snuggle back into bed.

"No, come on, Princess, I want to watch the sunrise with you." SHane insisted, and really, who could say no to something so sweet and romantic, even if it was at a ridiculous time of the morning? Half an hour later Shane and I were cuddled up together out by the lake watching the sun rise and eat fruit and baked goods for breakfast whilst Danger snoozed happily in front of us.

"This is perfect." I decided as the first rays of light peaked over the lake. "Right now, you and me and Danger, the sunrise, no-one else. Right now is perfect."

"Yeah." Shane agreed, kissing the back of my hair and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Then I stiffened, those weren't butterflies. "Miley?" Shane felt my change in demeanor and all I could do was look at him with wide eyes. "Miles, are you okay, Baby? What happened?" He worried and I snapped out of it.

"Baby." I whispered, feeling the flutter again, a tiny little flutter down deep in my stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Shane seemed allarmed.

"Everything's fine." I felt a grin taking over my face. "Everything's more than fine." I grabbed his hand and moved it to where the feeling was; as if it could feel him there it fluttered again. "The baby moved." I breathed out.

"What?" Shane had a perplexed look on his face for a second. "The baby... Moved?" he asked and I nodded. "Oh, my God! The baby moved." He pressed his hand a little firmer into the growing bump. The bump that the whole world knew about now and were scrutinitising every chance they got. I hated it, I wished no-one knew again. "Is it still moving?" Shane asked, a frown forming on his pink lips. The baby fluttered again at the sound of his voice and I nodded.

"He's moving, Shane, it feels like butterflies." I grinned and he looked up with wide eyes.

"He?" Shane repeated and I blushed, shrugging.

"Or she." I mumbled, holding his hand against my stomach.

"I can't feel it." Shane pouted, I frowned, and kept his hand right where the movement was when I felt the flutter again.

"Did you feel that?" I asked hopefully.

"No." His bottom lip stuck out a little more. "I guess I have to wait until Kiddo is a little bigger to feel it."

"I wish you could, it's like being tickled from the inside." I grinned, leaning back against him, keeping his hand in place, just in case. Shane held me tighter as the sun kept rising.

"You're right." Shane hummed after a couple of minutes. "This is perfect."

_**Queen Miley**_

_Thursday, May 31st_

"Okay, how 'bout this one?" I was sitting on my bed after classes was over, my homework was done and we'd had dinner, and Shane was sitting opposite me with a guitar in his lap. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family-" Shane started singing and I laughed, the last ten minutes had been goofing off; the song before had been the Play School theme song. "No? What about... When you happy and you know it-" I giggled again and Shane sighed exageratedly, putting the guitar down. "If you're gonna keep laughing at my songs I don't think I'll play anymore." He pouted.

"No." I giggled, crawling over to him. "No, don't stop, Shaney."

"Why not? You're laughin' at me." He pretended to be hurt as I knelt in front of him.

"I wuv woo, Shaney." I forced my puppy dog eyes extra wide. "I wuv woooo." I cooed, sitting right in his lap and pouting at him.

"I love you too." Shane's arms moved around my waist and held me to him. Then I was on my back and I was squeeling and gasping for breath as Shane's fingers danced mercilessly across my stomach.

"Shane, stop." I squeeled, trying to fend him off. As suddenly as the assault began it stop and I was left panting under Shane, whose breathing was a little uneven as well. "You're a meanie, Shane Gray." I scolded as he hovered over me. I lifted my head and closed the gap, pressing my lips against his.

Slowly Shane's kisses moved lower and I bit my lip, not knowing how far he was going to go with them. I knew what he could do with his mouth, and it wasn't just singing. He pushed my shirt up and his fingers played across the bump as he kissed around it with soft open lips. Shane paused and rested his forehead on my stomach, his hot breath ghosting across my skin His thumbs massaged against the little baby inside of me and I smiled when I felt the flutter as if the baby was reacting to its Daddy.

"Hi, Baby." I barely heard him whisper. "I'm your Daddy." I felt the flutter. Shane lifted his head to look at me wearing his shy smile. "And I love your Mommy so much. She's the most amazing woman in the world, and you're lucky to have her as your Mommy." I blushed and leaned up on my elbows to watch him better. "But, I want you to know that we're only young ourselves, but that doesn't mean we don't love you." Shane dropped his head again, his lips pressed against my protruding uterus. "You're so tiny, my two favourite people so close together." I ran my fingers through his hair. "You're gonna be the most loved baby in the whole world; if you a girl I'll take you to ride ponies and play dress ups and I'll always protect you from any big bad boys who I'll never let hurt you." I giggled at that, always so protective. "And you're my baby boy we can play catch and watch baseball, and I'll teach you how to play guitar so you can woo pretty girls like your Mommy." Shane laid down next to me and kept his head on my bump, his ear right over it, listening. "But, no matter what you're gonna have the bestest Mommy ever."

"Daddy's being silly, Baby." I shook my head in amusement. "Because Daddy's sometimes delusional, but he's the sweet, smartest, most amazing man, and he's your Daddy so it's okay."

"I hope you're just like your Mommy, pretty, sweet, kind, smart, funny." Shane smiled against my skin. This felt so intimate, we weren't even doing anything, we were talking to our unborn baby, but it felt so intimate and emotional.

"You're our Valentines baby, and we love you, and your tiny little heartbeat." Shane kissed my stomach and felt the flutter again, our baby was a little acrobat whenever Shane was around. "You like the sound of Daddy's voice, don't you?" I whispered.

"Mommy's is heaps better, you silly Baby." Shane chuckled, nuzzling his nose against me. "You're lucky you always get to be so close and hear her voice, you'll be the luckiest baby if you get a voice like hers too."

"Keep talking, Shaney." I whispered and he grinned up at me as I laid back, my hands in his hair.

"I gotta tell you something, Baby, I'm scared." Shane admitted softly. "I'm that when you get here I'll do something. I've never been good at anything before, then I met your Mommy and I wanted to be the best at everything so she'd love as much as I love her." Oh, how he had it so wrong, he was good at everything he tried; cooking, music, singing, protecting, loving, being a big brother. And I knew he'd be an amazing Dad. "So if I make mistakes you gotta promise not to hate me 'cause you're our tiny little baby made out of all the love I feel for Mommy, and I'm gonna try my best to be a good Daddy to you like you deserve." I was confused for a second when I felt something wet, then I realised Shane was crying.

"You're going to be a great Dad, Shane." I murmured.

"I love you." Shane kissed my stomach again. "Daddy loves you, Baby."

* * *

><p><strong>I just thought this was something sweet and intimate :D And I hope you all like it.<strong>

**Despite not getting the 5 reviews for the last chapter I am posting. Mainly because of www. oceanup photogallery?nid=81696&fid=566581  
>Joseph Adam Jonas. You are sexy. I love the curls, they make me drool.<br>The above picture is for JosephIsSexy if she'll come back to reviewing :)**

**5 reviews for the next chapter please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**_

_Sunday, June 10th_

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I waited for the clock to tick down to 9:00 AM so I could start Parliment. The further I got into this pregnancy the more tired I felt, one of these days I'd probably sleep right through it. Which is why I had one particular thing I wanted to talk about today.

"Goodmorning everyone." I spoke when the bell tolled 9:00 and everyone fell silent. "I hope you all had a good week." There was a general murmur of consent. "Well, let's get this show on the road so we can all get back to our loved ones." It was slow going, but after about two hours we got through everything on the list and moved to open floor. Show time. "I know I've probably tested this Parliemnt and the Monarchy more than I should, but I haveone last thing to ask that I hope you'll agree to." I let out a nervous breath. "I'd lilke to change the rule that Parliment has to be open, run, and closed by the reigning Monarch." Confused murmurs and mutters broke out this time. "Or at least change it so we don't have to come here every week; maybe once a month or something?" I added hopefully. Alyssa said I shouldn't test them again so soon after the constitution battle, but this was too tiring and time-consuming for someone who had to go to school full time, build a relationship with her husband, and be pregnant. I have final exams coming up and I don't want to have to be thinking about this when I should be studying. Something I discovered a month ago that I should have known a lot sooner; schools here don't let out until the end of June so we only get two months of Summer vacation. Which totally sucks. "I know this is the way that it's always been, but that doesn't mean it's the way it has to stay; we all have families, loved ones we would rather be with, and for some of us the weekend is the onlny time we get to spend quality time with them." Shane and Trevor went out to play catch today, sometimes when I saw him with Trev it made me think of how Shane would be with our baby. "And, look, to tell you the truth, I'm tired; I have to study for my final exams, I want to go back to California or Tennessee this Summer to spend time with the family that raised me, I'm pregnant and tired, and I don't want to have to wake up every Sunday when I could be studying or with my husband and his brother or with my family in America and have to come here just to sit and talk. I don't even have anything to do with Parliment except hosting it, and I'm sure _anyone_ else would be better at that than someone who's cranky and tired." I scratched my head and looked around, I couldn't tell if anyone was with me or against me. "I don't know how to do this, it's not in the constitution, but we all need to come up with something that works for everyone." Especially since in five months I'm going to have a baby to add to everything else and I'm definately not going to want to have to come here every Sunday when I could either be sleeping or with my family. "We don't have to do anything now, we can all just go home to our families today, but hopefully we can have something figured out by Summer vacation." With that I banged my judges hammer and turned my chair around, ready to go as everyone dispersed. Whatever happened I would miss banging the hammer... Maybe I could get one to play with at home?

"Are you sure that was the right time?" Alyssa kept stressing about it. "You've just had the constitution changed, you don't want to pressure them or they could turn against you."

"I doubt they want to be there every weeked either, if we can work something out that benefits everyone then no-one will resent anyone." I huffed, I love Alyssa, really, but I want to be able to make my own decisions. I'm the one that takes the blame if anything goes wrong, I'm the one in the spotlight, I'm the one everyone looks to when something happens, why can't I be the one the make the decissions.

"Just don't push them too far." Alyssa sighed before turning to her phone and starting to text. I wondered who she texted all the time, I never asked before; did Alyssa have a family? Boyfriend? Husband? Kids?

_**Queen Miley**_

_Monday, June 11th_

"Goodmorning, Class." Miss Wintergrass greeted when the sound ding-donged, picking up a stack of papers. Like I said, finals were coming, and around Doctor's appointments, Parliment, homework, travelling, dates wih Shane, and everything else I'd barely had enough time to study. "Welcome to the first day of end-of-year exams." There was a general grumble through the room. "Take one and pass it back." She instructed, giving the first person in each row a stak of papers. "I hope you've all revised because this test is worth half your grade. You will have two hours in total to complete the test, after which you will be graded on whatever is on the paper." When everyone had a test Miss Wintergrass started a timer with big red digital numbers counting down from two hours at the front of the classroom. "Begin." I sighed and looked down. Great half my grade was riding on this.

"Hey, Babes." Shane grinned, coming up behind me and kissing my cheek as he held my hand when I got out of the English classroom. "What's up?"

"My brain hurts." I whined, resting my head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw some people stop and look at us or start whispering and held in a roll of my eyes. "And your kid is hungry."

"I see." Shane started playfully. "When it's good it's your kid, but when it's inconvenient it's my kid, huh?" He teased.

"Yep." I agreed with a small giggle.

"Hmm." Shane pouted, his arm moving around my shoulder and holding me to him as we walked. "Well, let's get **my** kid some food then, before you have to go to science." I groaned at the thought; our school days were shorter the test weeks with only two or three a day because they were longer and we had a half hour break between each one, but that didn't make it any better.

"Damn straight it's your kid, it has to inherit perfection from somewhere." I smiled as Shane led me to the cafeteria

"Mommy is pretty perfect to me." Shane kissed my temple. "What would you like, Babe?"

"Don't care." I shrugged.

"Go sit down and relax and I'll bring you something." He instructed and I rolled my eyes at him, he was always so worried about me.

"I can get my own food, Shane." I told him.

"Andy, please take my petulant wife to sit her hot little body down." Shane turned to one of my guards who also happened to be one of Shane's best friends. I stuck my tongue out at Shane as I followed Andy, Carlton, Jethro, Frank and Jeffry to an empty table. A few minutes later Shane came over with food and my stubborness was forgotten at the thought of food. "For my Princess." He set a bowl of mac 'n' cheese down and grinned. "And since it's my kid today I'm gonna spoil it with sugar." I giggled and shook my head. "I love you, Miley."

"I love you too, Shaney." I smiled and I felt the flutter in my stomach. "And so does Kiddo." He liked to call the baby that sometimes; and it did beat say 'it'.

"Daddy loves you too, Baby." He murmured, his hand on the bump. "I thought of a name... For the baby."

"Yeah?" We hadn't talked about it yet, Shane said it would be better to choose a name when we know the sex, and I still found the whole idea daunting.

"Well, a middle name." He ammended with a slight pink blush. "For a boy Jonas was my Dad's name." I smiled, that was sweet. "Is it okay?" He asked nervously.

"It's more than okay." I assured, kissing his cheek. "We can find out the sex in a couple of weeks." I picked at my mac 'n' cheese and eyed the jello with ice cream and sprinkles Shane had got.

"You want desert?" He guessed and I blushed. "I think being the pregnant Queen lets you have desert first." I smiled and reach for the desert, Dr. Livingstone said I should eat healthy and not always give in to the cravings, but I wanted sugar.

"I like Jonas." I muttered after a couple of bites. "Little Prince Jonas."

"Just a middle name." Shane shook his head embarassedly. "And it wouldn't exactly work for a girl."

"Well, I love it, especially when it's for your Dad." I finished my jello and ice cream and sat with my head on Shane's shoulder, just enjoying the moment before I had to go take another test.

"How was your test?" He asked and I groaned.

"Has a Monarch ever had to go to summer school or repeat a grade before?" I whined and he chuckled.

"I doubt you failed, Miles." He denied, kissing the top of my hair.

"'Course not, they'll pass me even if I answered every question wrong, no-one wants to be the teacher who failed the Queen. It's ridiculous, no-one ever treats me normal." How was I supposed to learn anything if no-one graded me fairly? And then they expected me to be educated enough to run the Monarchy.

"No matter what grade you get I'm sure you wouldn't have failed anyway." Shane sighed, "I've seen you studying, you know this material."

"That doesn't make it fair." I frowned.

"I know, Babe." The bell ding-songed and I sighed, we had five minutes to get to class. "I'll walk you to science." Shane held his arm out gallantly and I took it with a giggle.

"Remember my first day when you walked me to science?" I murmured, feeling self-conscious under everyone's scrutinizing stares. You think I'd be used to it by now, but the whispers were different now; now not only were they talking about me, but now they were talking about my baby. Shane and my baby, it made me feel uncomfortable to have them talk about my family. At least when I was Hannah no-one really knew much about my family except my Dad.

"It was that morning my orders changed and I was told to be a jerk to you to get close to Ecklestein." Shane admitted and I gaped at him.

"But, you walked me to class." I pointed out.

"The first order I ever defied; I told myself that I only needed to talk to you one last time." Shane blushed, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "I tried to keep telling myself that everytime, and I tried to see other girls, but you were my whole world, even after only one day."

"You confused me, I couldn't figure you out... I still can't." We stopped outside the classroom and I sighed, I had to go now. "I can't figure out how a boy like you can love a girl like me."

"A beautiful, smart, talented, funny, sweet girl like you?" Shane rolled his eyes. "Can't possible think of a reason to love you." He said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go to the gym, keep up the guns, you know." He grinned, flexing his arms. "Have fun, Baby." I scoffed at that; have fun in a test? "And be good to Mommy for Daddy, okay, Kiddo?" He added to my stomach. I giggled and kissed his cheek before slipping into the science classroom.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Wednesday, June 13th_

I was sitting in the school gym after my math test watching Shane be all sweaty and hot as he worked out. I honestly don't know why I didn't do this before. Maybe because I'd always been in class before? I don't really care, I just wanted to keep watching Shane; his muscles ripling as he lifted weights that had to be heavier than I was... Even after the ten pounds I'd gained since I got pregnant. I licked my lips as my eyes trailed a bead of sweat down his neck.

"Showing off, Gray." A voice spoke and I looked up in surprise, I didn't know I wasn't the only one watching him. Then I frowned, the speaker was pretty blonde with big brown eyes at least a couple of years older than me.

"Hey, Cas." Shane put the weights down and sat up grinning. "What's up?"

"Apparently your weight count; what's that? Twenty pounds more than usual?" The 'Cas' girl raised an eyebrow.

"These guns can handle anything." He boasted, holding his arms up and flexing. The girl fake-coughed 'show off' and I narrowed my eyes as she stepped closer to him.

"Spot me?" The girl asked, moving over to a second weightlifting station and starting to set up the bar.

"Sure." Shane shrugged, following her. The girl laid down and I frowned deeper when the position she chose made her breasts push up. Shane stood near her head and the girl smiled up at him. I narrowed my eyes, the girl was pretty, and curvy in all the right places. She was thin and had bigger breasts than me, and golden blonde hair with big blue eyes, she wasn't fat and pregnant and a kid like me. She was pretty, thin, his age. Shane smiled and laughed as he talked to her, occassionaly making poses and flexing his muscles.

I couldn't stay there and watch Shane flirt with another girl. I felt tears in my eyes as I quickly ran from the gym, Shane not even noticing when I left. I locked the dorm door after me when I went in and then went and hid in the bathroom with that door locked too. I put my hand on my little baby bump, I should have known Shane wouldn't want me when I'm fat, but he always sounded so excited about it.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**_

"Miley?" I heard a faint call, but I refused to open the door. I'd moved from the bathroom to the closet where the darkness surrounded me and I was cuddling Danger who whimpered softly. The dorm door was still locked and Shane was knocking. "Miles? Open up, Baby." Shane called, I burried my face in Danger's fur and tried to keep the tears in again. What? Had that 'Cas' girl satisfied him so he felt like he had to come back to me? "Miley? Baby? You okay?" He sounded worried now, his knocks more urgent. "Miley? Open the door." I stayed right where I was with Danger. There was one more round of knocking before a loud crash that made me jump and hold Danger closer. "Princess?" Shane had gotten through the door, he'd probably broken it open. "Miley, where are you?" I shrunk further into the closet, trying to hide. How could he stand right in front of me and flirt with another girl?

Danger whined and barked, alerting Shane to where we were. When he opened the closet door, letting the light in I let Danger go to run out to the bedroom.

"Miles? What are you doing in here?" Shane asked, walking into the closet and kneeling in front of me. I shrunk away from him "What's the matter?" I stayed where I was, I didn't want to be near him. He was flirting with some girl right in front of me, as if I wasn't pregnant with his child, as if I wasn't his wife, as if I didn't even exist. It hurt. It made me angry. "Come on, Miley, come out of the closet and tell me what's wrong." Shane coaxed.

"Why? Did your precious 'Cas' have to go?" I snorted and crossed my arms in the darkness.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Shane, you were flirting with that girl right in front of me." I accused, getting up and storming past him.

"What are you talking about?" Shane followed me, but I didn't want to be near him.

"I saw you flirting with that Cas girl, Shane, showing off."

"I wasn't flirting with anyone, least of all Cassie." He denied, I made a beeline for the door, but he grabbed my wrist before I could leave. The door was broken, a little splintered, and the lock and handle were broken.

"'Hey, Cas, check out these guns.'" I mocked venomously. "'Why don't I just stand here and pose for you?' 'Let me just undress you with my eyes right in front of my pregnant wife.'" I spat and he winced.

"I wasn't flirting, Miley." Shane insisted and I rolled my eyes. "And I wasn't undressing her with my eyes."

"Just let me go, Shane, I want to be alone." I tugged on my wrist, but he held me firmly.

"This is ridiculous, Miley, Cassie is a friend, we work out together is all."

"Yeah, a pretty, beautiful, blonde, older _thin_ friend who you flirt with." Like I needed to be reminded of that.

"I don't flirt with her, or anyone else." Shane said forecfully. "Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you? She was all over you. And she's pretty and thin and your age." I pointed out petulantly.

"Thin? Miley, you're pregnant, and you're tiny." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Don't change the subject." I snapped angrilly.

"So now I'm not allowed to have female friends? That's stupid."

"Great, now I'm stupid." I huffed, "nice thing to say about the girl you supposedly love. But, then you were all over _Cassie_ so it doesn't matter."

"I wasn't all over anyone, and you know that's not what I meant, stop twisting my words." Shane growled, I glared at him, he glared at me.

"Let go of me, Shane, or I'll scream." I threatened and his eyes widened.

"This is stupid, Miley, I wasn't flirting with anyone, least of all Cassie." Shane tried to say, but I just opened my mouth and let out a loud scream, making him instantly let go of my wrist. The door burst open again - not hard since it was now broken - and I glared at Shane before I stomped out.

_**Queen Miley**_

When I got back to the dorm room Shane wasn't there and I was tired. I tried not to think where he might be, or who he might be with as I crawled into bed and let myself cry. How had my good day gone so bad? And why couldn't I stop crying?

"C'mon, Kiddo, let Mommy stop crying." I whispered, one hand on my stomach. Stupid hormones.

I guess I must have fallen asleep crying because the next thing I know I'm waking up to strong arms snaking around me. Shane. I felt his lips on my hairline, then my forehead, my still closed eyes, my nose, my tearstained cheeks, the corner of my mouth. How could he do this after what he did? I stayed still, I didn't have the strength to pull away from him. He kissed my lips softly once before he laid down with my back to his front and burried his face in my hair. I willed myself to go back to sleep, I didn't want another confrontation now.

"You wanna wake Mommy up for me, Danger?" I was in that warm fuzzy place between awake and asleep. Danger barked and I felt movement on the bed. "Come on, Buddy, not you too. I didn't do anything wrong, Cassie's just a friend." Shane said frustratedly and suddenly my bad mood was back as I remembered why I was mad at Shane; she was flirting with another girl right in front of me. Danger barked again and a few seconds later I felt his little white head nuzzle against me. I let my eyes flutter open to look at cute little Danger Trouble and he whined.

"Morning, Danger." I whispered, reaching for him and pointedly ignoring Shane. Danger licked my face and I forced a smile at him. Today was going to be a long day.

"Can we talk like reasonable people today, Miley?" Shane asked when I sat up.

"I need to get ready for school, why don't you talk to Cassie." I shot at him bitterly, how could he not see that she was all over him? And he wasn't exactly innocent of flirting with her. Right in front of me. How long had it been happening? How long had my husband been flirting with another girl? Everytime he went to work out? He went to the gym at least three times a week. The thought made me sick.

"I don't want to talk to Cassie, I want to talk to my wife who is pissed at me for no reason."

"There's a reason and you know it." I accused, letting Danger go as I got up.

"Well, could you tell me what it is? Because I honestly don't know what the big deal is with being friends with Cassie." Shane tried to follow me to the bathroom.

"The fact that you couldn't keep your damned eyes off her un-fat stomach or her big boobs." I yelled, pushing him out and slamming the door after him, locking it for good measure.

I didn't see Shane for the rest of the day, and I didn't want to either, but I did feel a pang of hurt when he never came back to the dorm before lights out. I laid in bed all alone and I cuddled his pillow, inhaling his scent. Was he out with her? Was he with _Cassie_? That hurt even more and made me even more angry.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Friday, June 15th_

"Come here, Danger." I beckoned sleepilly when the sound of him whining and pawing at the door woke me up. I glanced at the digital clock next to the bed and felt tears well in my eyes again; it was after two in the morning and Shane wasn't back. Did he spend the night with his precious Cassie? I never thought he would actually cheat on me. Danger whined again and I sighed, forcing myself to move my heavy limbs. I went to pick him up, but stopped when I heard voices outside. Arguing.

"Let me in." It was Shane's voice and he sounded angry. "It's my room too, let me in, Dude." I bit my lip and stood up with Danger, one hand on my fluttering stomach bump as I peaked through the peep-hole. Shane and a bunch of other guys were out in the hall. The security guys were surrounding Shane and one of them was half holding him up, his shirt was dishevelled, his hair messy, one of his shoes was missing. Shane was drunk. I'd never seen Shane drunk, maybe a little buzzed when he got back from hanging out with the guys, but never more than that.

"I think you need to cool down and sober up first." One of the other security guys said and Shane glared at him. I pulled away from looking through the peep-hole and rested my back against the door.

"No." Shane said firmly, slightly slurred. "I need to see my wife and talk some fucking sense into her." He sounded angry and the way he was talking slightly scared me.

"You'll regret making an ass of yourself, just wait until you can only see one of her." James instructed forcefully.

"**You** wait until there's one of her, I'm talking to her now." Shane growled and I sighed.

"Get him out of here, we don't want Her Majesty to see him like this." James ordered in a softer voice.

"No, don't." Shane protested and I heard a scuffle and people moving further away. "Miley!" He called, I wondered how many other students had been woken? "MILEY! MILEY, PLEASE!" I hit my head back against the door with a soft thud for what I was about to do before I turned and opened it, everyone in the hall freezing at the sight of me. "MILEY!" Shane tried to break away from the two agents holding him back, but they kept a tight grip on him.

"It's okay, Your Majesty, we can handle this." James tried to say, but I was staring at Shane.

"What do you want, Shane?" I spoke softly and held Danger close.

"I don't want Cassie, I would never want Cassie, I only want you, Miley." Shane's temperment suddenly turned desperate. "Please? I would never flirt with anyone else, or look at their boobs. I only want your boobies, Miley." Well, that was a sentance I never thought I'd hear. "Your boobies and your cute little baby bump that's got our cute little baby in it." He stopped fighting against the agents and just stood there, staring at me desperately.

"Let him go." I sighed tiredly. "He can sleep it off in our room."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Henry asked, keeping Shane upright.

"Yeah." I stood back as the guys exchanged glances before Henry and Freddrick half-dragged Shane into our room. "Thanks." I whispered when Shane fell unceremoniously onto the bed and immediately groaned and cuddled up to my pillow. "You're an idiot, Shane." I muttered, going over and setting Danger on the bed next to him, trying to decide if I should sleep on the couch or not.

"Miley?" I guess Shane hadn't passed out. "Miles?" He whined, I sat on the bed next to him.

"What?" Danger came of and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry, Miles, I swear I love you and I wouldn't even look at another girl." Through the darkness of the room Shane looked up at me with big brown eyes. "'Specially not Cassie."

"Sure." I muttered monotonously.

"I swear, Miley, I only look at you, and I only like you. You and your perfect boobies, and our perfect baby in your tiny little tummy." I flushed, but Shane continued, sitting up. "Please don't be mad? I love you."

"Then why would you flirt with her right in front of me?" I whispered, looking down sadly.

"I wasn't flirting, Miley, Cassie's a friend... Only a friend, I've known her since we were in diapers." He insisted and I suddenly felt sick. Could that be true?

"But, she's pretty and your age and-"

"Gay." Shane interrupted bluntly. "Cassie's gay, Miles, she'd go for you sooner than me." Now I felt really sick, and guilty. "You should meet her, I think you'd like her." His voice was starting to slur a little again and he laid back down. "Please don't be mad? You're the only one I love." He held his arms out to me. I couldn't help it, I crawled into his arms and laid down, I couldn't believe I'd been such a bitch to him.

"I'm so sorry, Shaney." I couldn't stop myself as I started crying again. Stupid hormones. Danger came and cuddled between us as Shane started snoring slightly, alcohol heavy on his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. It was difficult to write this chapter because I wasn't sure how I wanted it to end; did I want them to keep fighting for a few chapters? Did I want mystery girl to be a real concern?<br>In the end I did go with this, so I can start revealing more of Shane's past, becuase don't really know a lot about that yet.**

**Hope you like. If you do please review?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**_

"How are you feeling?" I whispered, sitting on the bed and brushing my fingers through his dishevelled hair. Shane was hungover, I'd woken up to him vomitting in the bathroom.

"I'm never drinking again." He groaned, one hand in his hair, the other covering his eyes.

"Good." I sighed, he lifted his hand from his eyes to look at me.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked meekly and I felt the sickness return.

"Tell me about that Cassie girl?" I had to know if his story was the same as last night.

"I wasn't flirting, Miley, I would never flirt-" Shane started.

"Tell me about her." I repeated and he sighed.

"Not much to tell, we've been friends since we were in diapers, she flushed my head down a toilet when we were seven, she's like a sister to me." Shane shrugged casually before groaning when Danger barked. "Buddy, you gotta be quiet." He whined, grabbing a pillow and covering his head.

"How come you never told me about her?" I asked.

"Never thought about it before." Shane frowned, pulling the pillow away. "Never thought it was that important."

"Of course your best friend is important."

"You should meet her, I think you'd like her... Or at least you'd get a kick out of all the embarassing stories she could tell you about me." He grinned and I rolled my eyes. "When we were in the gym, we were just goofing off, I promise I wasn't flirting with her." We sat in silence for a few minutes and I continued combing fingers through his hair. "Promise that you'll never let me drink like that again?"

"You're the idiot that did it." I pointed out, glancing at the clock. 7:42 AM. "I have to get ready for class." I frowned and Shane groaned again when I lifted his head off my lap gently. "I'll see you this afternoon, when we can actually have a conversation."

"I love you, Miley." Shane called as I went into the bathroom to shower. I smiled and shook my head when Danger barked and he gronaed and admonished him in muffled tones as I started the shower.

_**Queen Miley**_

"Miles, this is Cassie Cavanaugh." Shane rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Cassie, this is my Miley."

"Hi." I mumbled to the beautiful older blonde.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied and I scrunched my nose up whilst Shane laughed.

"Please... Don't. I preffer Miley." I corrected and we all just sort of stood there awkwardly.

"Well, why don't I leave you two to chat?" Shane decided after a minute and I gaped at him. "See you laters, Baby." He kissed my cheek and grinned at me as he left.

"Subtle, isn't he?" Cassie commented sarcastically. "Shane said you thought he was flirting with me?" I blushed and avoided looking at her. On an awkard scale of one to ten being in the same room alone with the girl I thought my husband was flirting with was about an eighteen. "He's a great guy, but he's like a dorky brother that I just can't get rid of."

"He is amazing." I admitted, still looking at the floor.

"Don't be so nervous, I'm the one meeting the Queen." And I'm the one meeting my husbands best friend since diapers.

"I'm just a kid." I shrugged, Cassie snorted and rolled her pretty blue eyes.

"A kid who could have me beheaded." I scrunched up my nose at that. Who do I look like? Henry the 8th? "Look, just trust me, the way Shane talks about you, he'd die before he even thought about looking at another girl let alone flirt with one." She smiled at me and I relaxed a fraction. "You're his whole world."

"He's my whole world." I blushed, absently twisting the engagement ring he gave me around my finger. "And I was a complete brat to him."

"Maybe." Cassie conceded, "but, I think you can blame it on the hormones." She grinned. "Shane doesn't realise what it's like to flirt, not really. The only other girl he liked dated him, used, and broke his heart, in eighteen years I've never seen him this way about anything."

"What happened?" I asked suddenly currious. "With the other girl?"

"What did he tell you?" Cassie cocked her head to the side.

"Just that there was a girl who was Trevors babysitter who was his first and he regretted it." I shrugged and blushed.

"I wish I could tell you." Cassie sighed, "he never told me much, I just watched the change happen; shy withdrawn boy who couldn't look at a girl without blushing who loved music to what I like to call the 'Mandy Phase'." She shook her head bitterly. "At first I thought it was good; get the dork out of his shell, but she got him into all the wrong crowds, fighting, almost failing school, he got suspended three times in one term and was almost expelled, his Uncle Brown was didn't know what to do with him." I frowned, that didn't sound like Shane, not in any form of my imagination. "Then suddenly Mandy disapeared and he disapeared into his shell, retreating and we didn't think he'd be the same again. They opened interviews for the CRS for a kid to protect you when he was almost sixteen and he threw himself into that for two years." He'd told me training was his life, but he never went into it. I wondered how much I really knew about Shane. I felt like I didn't know him at all, like he was almost a stranger. "Then the day you came here, right after he got off duty he ran all the way here and I thought he was on some sort of drugs the way he was going on about the beautiful Princess who was perfect and pretty and he'd never heard such beautiful music before." I blushed again.

"I really am too lucky." I sighed wistfully. "I love him... I know I'm only a kid, but I love him." I looked down again and bit my lip. "When I saw him with you I thought... I thought he didn't love me." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Like I said before, he was a shy kid, never really talked to anyone except me, and that was only because our mothers had us in playdates together when we were still in diapers. The only social experience he had as a teenager was with Mandy and she screwed him up, if you think he's flirting he's just being the sweet kid he is at heart."

We kept talking. Mostly about Shane, it was easy to see how he'd been friends with her for so long. And he was right, I did like her. It was such an insight into Shane's life. Part of me felt guilty for prying so much behind his back, but everything Cassie said made me love him even more. I jumped when there was a knock on Cassie's dorm door and it opened a second later to reveal the boy in question.

"Hey, Baby." Shane came and sat next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Cassie hasn't scared you off has she?"

"Not yet." I assured, smiling up at him.

"Good." He kissed my temple. "And how's my little Kiddo doing?"

"Gymnastics now that you're here." I moved his hand to my stomach where I felt the now familiar fluttering. Dr. Livingstone said Shane might be able to feel it in the next couple of weeks.

"My two favourite people. So close." He sounded almost wistfull. "Completely in love with her yet?" He turned his question to Cassie. She'd also reassured me quite emphatically that both she and Shane were batting for the same team. 100% gay.

"I can see what got you hooked." Cassie smiled and I blushed. "But, I think I'll let you keep her, not much of a homewrecker, personally." I blushed again and burried my face in Shane's neck.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you." I whispered embarassedly.

"I blame Kiddo." Shane shrugged and I laughed. "Didn't I tell you to be good to Mommy for me?" He added to the little bump. "Speaking of which; you, me, Trev, and Kiddo here have to leave soon so I can see our baby again tomorrow." Shane stood up again and helped me to my feet before saying goodbye to Cassie.

"Be good to my dork." Cassie instructed me quietly when she surprisingly hugged me.

"Always." I promised.

"Do you like her?" Shane asked as we were heading outside to the car.

"She's great." I smiled and he let out a breath. "I still don't understand why you never told me about her though? Or any of your friends."

"It's just Trevor, Cassie and the guys." Shane shrugged, "I never really got out much to make friends." It actually sounded kind of sad, but I'd come to learn that that's just how Shane was, he didn't do lots of friends or big groups. "Do youu forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Shane." I sighed, holding his hand tightly. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you though."

"It's okay, I guess I'd be pretty pissed if I saw you being all nicey-nice with another guy too." I rolled my eyes at that. "Besides, it's cute."

"What's cute?" I narrowed my eyes and he smirked.

"You were jealous." Shane grinned and I pushed him lightly.

"Was not." I huffed unconvincingly, I knew it was true, and so did he. I was jealous.

"Jealous." He repeated in a sing-song voice, flinging his arm around my shoulders again. "You were jealous, you were jealous."

"Shut up." I blushed and he kissed my head. "She's a beautiful older girl, any girl would be jealous."

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world for me." He whispered in my ear as we aproached the car.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Saturday, June 16th_

"Your Majesties." Dr. Livingstone greeted, starting up the ultrasound machine. "Ho was your week?"

"Long." Shane answered, moving his hand from my stomach so Dr. Livingstone could replace it with the gel stuff and wand.

"Boring." I added, a week full of exams and I had another week to go.

"Trying." Shane glanced at me with a smirk.

"You can say that again." I grumbled in agreement.

"Okay, well, let's see..." Dr. Livingstone fiddled with dials, pressed buttons and the fuzzy picture on the screen became clearer and the erratic little heartbeat that had made me realise that I actually did love the little human being growing inside of me filled the room. "Everything looks good, right on schedule." He commented and Shane squeezed my hand. "Have the two of you decided if you want to know the sex?" I bit my lip and looked up at Shane. The sex of our baby.

"Yes." We both said at the same time and he leaned down and kissed my forehead before we both looked at the good doctor.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties, looks like you're having a little baby Prince." Dr. Livingstone said, staring intently at the screen. "See, this here?" He pointed to the screen; I could see the shape of a baby, curled up in the fetal position, even sucking it's tiny little thumb, the entire baby only about six and half to seven inches. What Dr. Livingstone was pointing at where I guess the butt was, his tiny little legs bent and showing. "That's your baby boys penis. A definate little Prince."

"A boy." Shane breathed, I tore my eyes away to look up at him, wonder shining in his hazel brown eyes.

"Our boy." I whispered, Shane looked down at me and kissed me.

"Our boy." He repeated wonderously.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now you know, the baby is a boy :)<br>Time to start choosing names; I've decided I want a name that means something like 'Strong' or 'Fighter' or 'Survivor' or something like that, it will have to do with the story.**

**Also, I know there are readers, I can see you, and I've had a really bad day, so can you guys just... I don't know, take the time to review. I spend a lot of time writing, and sometimes it seems like no-one really likes or appreciates this. If you like it tell me, if you don't like it tell me, if you really don't care either way tell me.**

**Next: Congrats to Miley on her TCA's :D Can't wait to watch it.**

**Last: I'll hopefully be updating I Wanna Know You next, there's only 3 chapters left.**

**Reviews welcomed.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**_

_Sunday, June 24th_

"Okay, here's my proposition." I took a breath, this was my last chance before Summer vacation started and I really wanted to go back to California and Tennessee in the two months I had off, not to mention the mall. "Parliment changes to the first of every month, except I think we go to the second of January for New Years." I bit my lip as I looked out at the members of Parliment. There was a general murmur of consent, everyone got their Sunday's back and only had come here twelve times a year. "And..." I absently traced over my growing little baby boy in my tummy. "I would like to nominate the position of Speaker of the house to open, close, and narrate Parliment." Some people looked confused, I glanced back at Shane who gave me an encouraging smile. "To be honest, I don't do anything here except narrate, and I'm halfway through my pregnancy, I want to visit my friends and family in America, I want to feel a little like a teenager while I can. It's you guys who make all the decisions, I just sit here wasting your time making jokes. I'm sure there are million people better suited to do this job whilst I try and pass school and figure out just how exactly I'm supposed to raise a baby at the same time."

"You did great, Babe." Shane grinned when we were back in the car. Parliment had agreed, it had been an old-fashioned hands in the air 'yay' or 'nay' vote. Now all I had to do was find someone to read Parliment and that was one less thing I had to worry about. I think they felt sorry for me, but whatever reason they had I'd take it.

"One more week of school and I'm free." I sighed wistfully, looking out the window as the scenery passed by. "When can I learn to drive?"

"What?" Shane looked at me slightly amused.

"In the States I learn to drive at sixteen, when's the age here?" I wondered with a shrug.

"Sixteen here." Shane replied and I grinned. "But, I'm not teaching you when you're pregnant." I pouted and he chuckled. "First time I drove I ran over three letterboxes and a streetlight, something like that could knock you into early labor."

"Not all of us need to be told to stay on the road." I grumbled and he laughed, kissing my temple.

"Not till Kiddo is outta there... Then I'm gonna wrap you in bubblewrap so nothing can hurt you."

"Anyone ever tell you you're way overprotective?" I mused playfully.

"I think someone might have mentioned it sometime after a group of people tried to kill her on fifteenth birthday." Shane shot back and my mouth dropped open, disbelieving that he'd actually bring that up.

_**Queen Miley**_

"Jonas." I threw out cheekilly, Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ray." Shane shot back, sticking his tongue out. This time I rolled my eyes as I scooped up some more ice cream. It was late at night and we were sitting in bed throwing around names whilst I ate ice cream because Kiddo was hungry... Good thing about being pregnant was I could eat anytime and blame it on the baby.

"What's wrong with Jonas? It's sweet to name him after your Dad." I whined, setting my ice cream down.

"I like Jonas for a middle name, but I never even met my Dad, and I don't want our kid to be stuck with a name he feels like he has to live up to." Shane reason, making me frown. "What about Anthony?" He moved on seamlessly. "Your Grandfathers middle name, my middle name, and it sounds Royal enough, I guess."

"I don't want a name because it sound 'Royal'." I even used finger-quotes. "What about S.J? Doesn't every guy want to name their son after themselves?"

"Hey, if I don't get my Miley Junior, you don't get Shane Junior." He denied, I swear some of the conversations we had were monumentally odd. "Anthony Ray Jonas."

"Naming a kid, let alone a boy one, after the mother is just weird, it's normal to name a son after his Dad." I argued, not understanding his aversion.

"I don't think your Dad would like him named after me." Shane tried smugly.

"He's our baby, Dad doesn't get a say." I pointed out, "speaking of which, though, are you gonna come to the States with me?" I pouted my begging pout. Alyssa said I could go for a month of the Summer vacation to spend with my family and friends in Malibu and Crowley

"You think I'd let you go without me for that long? I'd go insane missing you." Shane shuddered comically and moved over to lay down, looking up at me. "Three weeks last December was too long for me." I scrunched my nose up at the mention of that, back when I thought I had to marry Marcus and Shane swore I'd never see him again.

"Good." I smiled, laying down as well with a yawn. As soon as I was on my back Shane was half on top of me, cuddled up to me real close, his head on my chest and I smiled again. "Clingy much?" I teased when he nuzzled into my clothed breasts, one leg entwining between mine, and one hand resting protectively on the baby.

"Like clingwrap." Shane confirmed and I giggled. The baby moved and I groaned, he'd barely moved, Dr. Livingstone said he had sleeping patterns and I think I'd just woken him up. "Do that again." Shane said, suddely sitting up, both hands on my tummy.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Giggle. Make him move." Shane insisted and my eyes widened, how did he know that the baby moved?

"I can't just giggle on command, Shane." I denied and he pouted.

"Baby?" He leaned in close and spoke to my tummy. It felt weird sometimes when he spoke to my stomach, but usually it felt intimate; just me, Shane and the baby. "Are you there, Baby?"

"No, I think he went on vacation early." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Mommy's bein' a smart-ass to Daddy, Baby." Shane spoke in a childish voice. "But, it's okay 'cause it's a sexy little ass and-"

"Shane." I squealed, squirming and he looked up with a wicked grin. "Not to the baby." I scolded, the baby moved again and he suddenly looked back down.

"I'm your Daddy, Baby, can you hear me?" He whispered, his lips against my belly and I smiled again, my mild annoyance at his language forgotten. The baby moved again, kicking or pushing with his hands I think. "Daddy loves you." Shane looked up again, his eyes sparkling in the darkness of our room. "I can feel him." He whispered.

"He likes your voice." I murmured, watching him intently.

"Hi, Baby, I'm your Daddy, I can feel you moving." He kissed all around the bump and I smiled at his sweetness. Sometimes it was so easy to get confused with how this man so enamored with our unborn baby was the same confusin, frustrating, heartbreaking man from just six months ago.

"Here." I whispered, moving one of his hands to where I felt baby moving the strongest. "You feel that?"

"Yeah." Shane breathed, pressing hand a little firmer. "I feel you, Baby, Daddy feels you."

"He loves his Daddy." I felt the stronger butterfly feeling everytime Shane spoke. The movements inside of me were getting stronger, sharper. He was quite the little active unborn baby.

"His Daddy loves him." Shane mumbled, moving and laying down again, his head nuzzled on my chest, his hand on my tummy. "I love you, Miley, more than anything." He kissed the top of my breasts and I giggled.

"I love you too, Shaney." I kissed his head and laid back.

"So much." He whispered, continuing to kiss my smoldering skin. "So beautiful." He tugged my pajama top and started deftly unbuttoning it, his lips following the trail of exposed skin.

"Shane." I moaned when his head moved back up, his lips enclosing around my left nipple.

"Mmm... You taste so good." My nipples were hard and pebbled and I could feel myself getting wet for him. Shane pushed my top over my shoulders and his hans moved down and pushed off my pajama bottoms and pants so I could kick them away. "Let me just..." Shane started, kissing down, gently nudging my legs open. "Taste you...' He finished, nuzzling between my legs.

"Oh, God!" I gasped, my fingers flying to his hair.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Friday, June 29th_

The school year was finally over. Today was officially the last day of the year. As of tomorrow I was no longer Freshman. Jesus, so much had happened since school started in September, it made me dizzy, I'm a Queen of 13 countries, I'm married, I'm pregnant. And I'm not even half way through high school. Everyone was in the school theatre for the Seniors graduation and the principal was making a speach in a monotonous tone as if it was the same one he gave every year.

"And now, I would like to welcome this years Senior Valedictorian, Cassandra Cavanaugh." I clapped with everyone else as Cassie got up from her seat and made her way to the podium.

"Go, Cassie!" I heard a yell and turned to see Shane. To think, if he hadn't entered the CRS and gotten private tutoring for an early graduation Shane would be graduating now too. I might not have even met him. The thought was slightly nauseating.

"Thank-you, everyone." Cassie smiled warmly, looking stunningly beautiful in her blue and silver gown. "This is the day we've been waiting for not only for four years, but I think - for me at least - that we've really been waiting for twelve years." She joked and there were scattered laughs. "These last four years have been long, but at the same, they've flown past in the blink of an eye; never again will we have to sit in four Lines of desks, sing the Lines of the school song. The last four have been a garden, as a Freshman every class felt like a chore, a weed that you wanted to prune. But, now standing here, I'm going to miss everyone, my friends, acquaintences, even the teachers." She smirked and everyone laughed. "This place has grown on me, from little chore-like weeds to Vines that I'll always remember, miss and will always be a part of me now." Cassie looked down at her notes and I looked around, everyone was enraptured by her. "That doesn't mean it's all been easy, social cliques made friends, and tore them apart. Friends were made, first loves, heartbreaks... Assassination attempts." She added, looking my way and I blushed and shrunk down in my chair when several people looked my way. "High school really is a Trying Time; it tries your patience your friendships, relationships, social convention. You find out who people really are in high school, and now that it's all over and you might not see some of these people again it... It makes you thankfull you could experience, because it's not just about the excellent education, but also..." Cassie grinned, "the Lines, Vines, and Trying Times." Cheers errupted as she finished her speach and I grinned and I applauded too. It was easy to see how she was Shane's best friend.

"Way to go, Public Speaker." Shane grinned, hugging Cassie when she came over to us. I didn't feel jealous anymore, I knew Cassie now, and there was definately no threat of Shane leaving me for her.

"Not all of us vomit when we get on stage." Cassie teased making Shane blush and mumble incoherently. "Toilet breath."

"C'mon, Cas, not in front of Miles." Shane pouted whiningly.

"I think she knows by now you're a dork."

"Exactly why did you flush his head down the toilet?" I asked, I'd been currious about it for a while.

"There was a school dance and our mothers were dropping us off together." Shane answered, still slightly pink. "My Mom told me to tell her she was pretty and she didn't like that so she flushed me."

"You think he'd learn from that not to compliment girls, but I guess he did something right here." Cassie teased, making us both blush.

"I don't compliment her nearly enough." Shane said cheesilly, grinning down at me. "Especially for the love of my life and the gorgeous woman with my baby inside of her."

"Shut up, toilet breath, you're gonna make me barf." Cassie accused, punching him in the arm.

"So how does it feel to graduate?" Shane changed the subject.

"Finally free, Baby." Cassie replied.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's graduated except me." I grumbled, crossing my arms petulantly.

"Yeah, but you look so hot in that uniform it's okay." Shane said with a shrug and I elbowed him. "Love you, Babe."

"Love you too." I muttered.

"Hey, Double C." An older boy came up and I inched closer to Shane. "Seniors party starts in half an hour. You gonna go Cowgirl again?" Cassie blushed as the boy walked away.

"Well, since you're ditching us to party, see you later, Cas." Shane hugged her again and we took a couple of pictures for memories sake. "So how does it feel to not be a Freshman anymore?" Shane teased as we walked back to the dorm room. After tonight I wouldn't have to be here for two whole months.

"It'd be better if it was all of school and not just one year."

"But, then I wouldn't get to see you in that sexy little uniform." Shane whined and I rolled my eyes.

"I hardly think it's doing anything good right now, I'm fat." I admit it did look good before, but now I'd gone up several sizes and it barely covered my growing tummy.

"You're not fat, Miles, you're pregnant." Shane sighed, tossing his keys on the dresser. "There's a difference, and it's hot."

"It's not hot." I denied, sitting down and rubbing my stomach.

"Trust me, Princess, there's nothing sexier than the woman I love having our growing baby inside of her."

"What about if I was thin and I could wear a bikini to the beach this Summer?" God, I'd be seeing my friends and most of my family - excepting Dad and Jackson - for the first time in almost a year and I was going to be fat and pregnant. And even when Dad and Jackson were here I wasn't even showing yet.

"Fuck." He swore, groaning and closing his eyes for a minute. "That's hot." We sat down on the bed, we had to go soon, we just had to pick up Trevor and then we'd leave. Dr. Livingstone wanted to see me before I left tomorrow, and he wanted me to see a doctor in the States just to make sure.

"What's the Senior party thing?" I asked curriously, realising that by the time I graduated my Senior year of high school, not only would I have a child, but he'd be over two and a half years old.

"Last day of school the Principal shuts down the auditorium and lets the Seninors go nuts." He explained, sitting up and watching as I went to the closet to get some clothes to change. "Since Prince Arthurs has such strict rule all through twelve years of school, three detentions in a week equal suspension, three suspensions in a term equals expulsion. One more detention when I was younger I would have been expelled." He revealed with a casual shrug. "Anyway, because of the strict rules on the last day the teachers shut down part of the school and let the Seniors go nuts for actually making it through without getting expelled."

"Don't you want to go? I mean, weren't in classes with all those people before you left?"

"Cassie was the only one I really talked to, and I can hang out and drink with her any day." Shane shrugged.

"Why didn't you have friends?" I found it hard to believe that anyone would not want to be around this beautiful, amazing man.

"Didn't get out. The only reason I was friends with Cassie was because our mothers made us play together when we were babies."

"But, you're sweet and sensitive and funny and smart. Tons of people should want to be friends with you." I pointed out dreamilly.

"The dark clothes, black hair that fell in my eyes, glaring at everyone and skull guitar also might have had something to do with it too." Shane grinned cheekilly.

"You're a dork." I smiled, coming out of the closet in jeans and a top that would have been cute if it weren't for my big fat stomach.

"Hey." He protested indignantly.

"A very loveable, sweet, underappreciated dork who I love." I kissed his lips lightly.

"Good." Shane pulled me down onto his lap. "I love you too." He nuzzled into my neck and held me.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I did there? Incorporating Joseph into the speach :P<strong>

**Who's super duper psyched for LOL to come out in 3 days? FINALLY! I've been waiting FOREVER to see it; it came out 2 days ago in cinemas in Australia... Except not in any cinemas near... Not even in any cinemas in my STATE. So, I can't wait for the DVD :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER THIRTY**_

_Saturday, June 30th_

I laid on the balcony next to our wing, looking out on the bright sunny day, watching Shane and Trevor play some game with a football out on the wide open grass lawn. Shane gently tackled Trevor and took off, running at a slow pace with the football. I sighed, he was such a good big brother, he was gonna be a great Dad. Our flight to California was set to leave just after dinner so we should sleep most, if not all, of the trip. It was almost lunch time and just after lunch we'd be going to see Dr. Livingstone and then just killing time till dinner.

"Hey, Babe!" Shane yelled and I startled out of my thoughts, looking down at him. I walked to the edge and leaned against the railing. "Come down, play with us." He called and I rolled my eyes. I didn't play sports unless I absolutely had to in P.E, let alone when I'm pregnant.

"I preffer to watch." I replied, about half an hour ago Shane had gotten all hot and sweaty and taken off his shirt, his bare, sculpted chest glistening with persperation.

"But, I wanna play." Shane whined childishly.

"So play with Trevor. I'm not stupid enough to play sports with boys on a hot Summer day." I teased despite his pout. "I'm smart enough to watch."

"Pleeeeeeaaaase?" Shane begged, dropping to his knees dramatically.

"Grow up, Shane." I scolded playfully. "Besides, it's almost lunch, you guys should come in and clean up. I'm not sitting next to two stinky, sweaty boys while I eat." I scrunched up my nose.

"Don't like, Babe, you love it when I sweat." Shane shot up at me and I blushed at the sexual connotations.

"But, not the way you smell when you do." I replied, starting to step away from the railing. "Both of you come in and shower." I ordered and both Shane and Trevor whined childishly as they started to move back to the Palace doors. I was sitting on the bed with Danger when Shane came in, flopping down next to me and I wrinkled my nose. "I love you, Shaney, but you stink." I told him with a giggle. Shane sat up and touched my tummy, kissing the top of the bum.

"You tell Mommy to stop being mean to Daddy, Baby." He told my stomach and I giggled again, making the baby move. I think he'd been taking a nap because he'd been still for a while when I was watching Shane and Trevor. Absently I grabbed Shane's hand and moved it so he could feel as the baby stretched after his nap. "Good baby." Shane praised with a grin. "Now tell Mommy she needs to come shower with Daddy." He grinned wickedly at me and swatted his arm lightly.

"Don't tell the baby that." I scolded, blushing.

"Come on, Doctor Livingstone said he doesn't know what's happening." Shane prodded, starting to undo the button and zipper on his pants, standing up and walking backwards. I bit my lip as I watched him . "He even said it was good for you and Kiddo." It was true, whilst I had been mortified beyond redemption Shane and Dr. Livingstone had gone into a whole conversation about sex during pregnancy last week. "You, me, naked, shower... You know you want to..." Shane sing-songed and I groaned, caving as I got up and he grabbed my hand, running into the bathroom like an excited schoolboy.

_**Queen Miley**_

I yawned as I curled up in one of the beds on the plane. After lunch and visiting Dr. Livingstone Shane and Trevor had conned me into playing video games with them and sitting in the dark theatre room made me evenn more tired after our shower activities, and then right after dinner we had to drive to the jetstrip.

"You tired, Princess?" Shane murmured softly and I nodded sleepilly. "Take a nap, I just wanna make sure Trevor actually sleeps instead of playing games all night, then I'll be right next to you." I nodded again and curled into the surprisingly comfy bed as Shane lifted an already sleeping Dnager next to me. "You protect Mommy and Baby for me, Danger Trouble." He commanded to the sleeping puppy and I smiled as I was once again struck by how sweet he was. A while later I was barely conscious of Shane laying next to me, spooning from behind me, one hand protectively covering the baby.

"Love you." I mumbled, slipping off into the peacefull darkness of sleep.

"Shane! Miley!" I heard Shane groaned and nuzzle into my breasts. "C'mon we're in California." Trevor prodded his brother once more, which nudged me a little.

"Go 'way, Trev." Shane whined, pulling the blanket over his head. "'M sleeping with Princess."

"But, we're in California." Trevor repeated, poking him again. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, taking in the bleary surroundings of the plane. It was probably seven or so in the morning in Cyrus, which meant it was around one in the morning in California.

"And I'm sleeping." Shane snapped back, muffled by the blanket.

"Baby, wake up." I muttered, still tired myself.

"We're going to the hotel now, if you guys get up." Trevor spoke, poking his brother again. I lifted the blanket and looked at Shane. He was so peacefull when he was sleeping.

"Shaney, we've got to go the hotel." I murmured, kissing the top of his head. "Come on, Babe, there's a reall bed... Without turbulance."

"Comfy here." Shane replied, holding me tighter.

"Come on, Shane, for me?" I tried and he cracked his eyes open a little "Please?" I kissed his growing hair again; it had been short and a little spikey when we met, now it was almost falling in his eyes.

"Fine." Shane groaned, flinging the blanket off crankilly.

"I love you, Baby." I told him as he got up, running a hand through his hair and stretching at the same time. He glanced back at me and I saw a small smile on his lips.

"Love you too." He mumbled, reaching for his shirt. "Scram, Brat, I'm up now." Shane shot at Trevor who shrugged and left. Note to self, Shane's cranky when he's woken up early. Ten minutes later we were in the car on the way to the hotel in Malibu that had been cleared by security. It was ridiculous to me that there were so many precautions, sometimes I actually thought Shane was serious about wrapping me in bubblewrap. "How's Baby after the flight?" Shane asked, his head on my shoulder. Trevor was snoozing happily opposite us with Danger on top of him.

"Awake, but calm." I replied, yawning. "This is the first time Dad and Jackson are gonna see me fat." I frowned and Shane rubbed my belly.

"Not fat. Gorgeous." Shane mumbled.

"And I haven't seen my friends since September, Lilly is gonna freak so hard." Lilly would freak if there was a new cute guy at school, let alone me finding out I'm a Princess, moving to the other side of the country, getting married, becoming a Queen, and being pregnant... All before I can drive.

"The crazy blonde one?" Shane lifted his head tiredly.

"Yeah." I smiled and he laid his head back on my shoulder.

"Remind me to get earplugs before we see her." I laughed at that and settled back for the drive. "And Baby, Doc says Baby can hear and I don't want him to get upset." Again with the sweetness. "So we gotta Baby earplugs."

"And how exactly is he gonna use them?" I teased, "you gonna put them up there the same way you got him there?"

"Well, I wouldn't complain." Shane grinned, lifting his head again. "Daddy's gonna defile Mommy in a whole new country, Baby." He told my stomach and I swatted him.

"Don't be crude. You're not filling our babies mind with sex before he's even born." I accused and he just smiled at me.

"He's half you, he's gonna be a perfect Angel." Shane kissed my lips softly.

"I hope he looks like his handsome Daddy."

"Beatiful Mommy." Shane replied, his soft hazel-brown eyes full of love.

"Would you two stop being so gross in love?" Trevor piped up and I blushed, going silent.

"When are we gonna see Dad and Jackson?" I asked, not only did I get to see my family, but we were back home, and in a week we were going to Tennessee.

"Whenever you want, sometime after daylight would work for me." He sat back and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Sunday, July 1st_

I looked out the almost black tinted windows of the car as we were headed towards my old house in Malibu. The original plan had been to try and go under the radar with minimal security, so as to not draw attention. But, when we woke up from a nap in the hotel there were press and paparazzi all surrounding the hotel. Now not only did we have a full security team, but there was a motorcade around the car, andthe flashing lights of paparazzi was clear through the tinting as they tried to get a picture. A picture of me, of Shane, of us together, of my baby bump. It was annoying to say the least.

"You okay, Babe?" Shane worried, his eyes wide and nervous. He must be in Hell right about now, not only is this probably the least safe I've been since my birthday, surrounded by all the people who would do anything for a picture, in a foreign country, but he was also going to see my Dad and brother again. Last time they were in the same room Jackson had beat him up because he wouldn't fight back and I'm pretty sure they both threatened his life when I wasn't around to hear it.

"I'm fine." I assured, reaching for his hand. "How are you? You look a little pale." I observed.

"I'll be fine when I know you're safe." Shane waved it off with a weak smile. "Exactly how many guns does your Dad have in the house?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Don't worry, I think they both learned their lesson last time." I smiled, it was cute. Big bad Shane who had killed before to protect me, was scared of my Dad for getting me pregnant.

"Can we go to the beach?" Trevor piped up.

"Uh..." Shane bit his lip. I'd never seen him do that before, it was kinda... Sexy. "I don't know, Man, maybe." I could tell he didn't want to disapoint him, but he didn't want to let us out in such an open space with so many people following us.

"When we get to Tennessee I'll take you horseback riding." I tried to cheer him up when he got a cute little pout on his lips. He was so much like Shane sometimes it was cute.

"On a real horse?" Trevor perked up and I grinned.

"A real horse." I confirmed, "if he likes you I might even let you ride my horse, Blue Jeans."

"What about me?" Shane whined childishly.

"Blue Jeans is very picky, Shane, I don't think you'd meet his standards." I teased and he looked affronted before he smirked.

"If I managed to get you to like me, I'm sure your horse will be easy." He said cockilly.

"Your Majesties, we have arrived." The driver spoke through the intercom from the front of the car. I sighed and looked out the window again; there was even police here trying to keep the paparazzi back. One of the security opened the door and Shane got out first, holding his hand out for me. I had to keep a hand over my eyes to keep from being blinded as we walked to the front door.

"MILEY!" I was still blinded when Jackson jumped on me and I stumbled a little.

"Woah, Jac-Jackson, release." I choked out and he sheepishly let go.

"Sorry, it's just nice to see someone other than security." Jackson muttered, "they've had us in lockdown for three whole days."

"Can you _please_ be carefull?" Shane frowned and I rolled my eyes, I'm pregnant, not made of glass.

"Can you _please_ stop mollesting my sister and drop dead?" Jackson shot back. Sweet niblets, we'd only just got here and they were already fighting.

"Jackson." I admonished, glaring at them both. "Shane does not mollest, you will not wish him dead, and you will accept thatI love him and insulting him will only upset me." Then I turned to Shane, who looked sheepish, he knew he was gonna get it too. "And, Shane, I am not made of glass, I can hug my brother without anything going wrong. Play nice." I ordered and he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm starting to get seriously upset about the lack of reviews! :( I won't post anything again until I get 5 reviews for this chapter.<strong>

**LOL is out on DVD... Now I just have to wait for it to be out in Australia so I can get it, or order online, but I've had bad online shopping experiences before so I don't know about that. So psyched to see it when I do eventually get it though. :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**

**P.S: Would it be weird to fly half way across the planet, just so I could aproach Joe Jonas and ask if I could touch his hair?**


	31. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**_

"How bad has it been?" I asked my Dad, sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen islan and watching him make Loco Hot Cocoa. I felt guilty, I'd been in Cyrus this whole time with smothering security teams keeping any and all unwanted press away. Meanwhile Dad, Jackson, my friends, my family in Tennessee; they'd all been here and had had to suffer through nosey, privacy-invading, persistent, parasitic press since February.

"Not so bad." Dad tried to dismiss, but I could see the tired lines under his eyes. How long had it been since he had some peace?

"Dad." I muttered quietly, looking at him with my big blue eyes.

"It's fine, Miles, I knew what would happen thirteen years ago when we found out, and when Hannah happened. I wouldn't change a second of you being my little girl for anything." Dad sighed, forcing a smile and setting a whipped cream and chocolate covered mug of cocoa in front of me. "You're my baby, I just want to see you happy."

"And I want to see my Dad and brother able to have a functioning life." I told him sadly.

"Speaking of my baby." Dad seemed to ignore my comment and moved on. "I'm still not happy that're you're having one of your own." I couldn't help but grin when he came around and regarded my abdomen. "But, that's my first grandbaby, and even if I hate its father for making it, I still love it." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Dad-" I started tiredly, I was tired of the arguing and the hating, and they were all people I loved, couldn't they just get along? For me?

"I know, Mile." Dad conceded, placing a hand hesitantly on the bump.

"Come see." I smiled again, dragging him over to the TV where Jackson and Shane were... Well, they weren't arguing. They were watching some sports game with Trevor. We're here for a month and all they can do is watch sports instead of talking, bonding, sight-seeing. My crazy, loveable boys.

"HEY!" Jackson, Shane, and Trevor all yelled when I changed the channel to the DVD setting. I'd burnt the DVD's from the ultrasounds onto one disc, which I put into the player.

"Hush." I comanded, sitting between them and leaning against Shane, who automatically wrapped an arm around me. "Look, Daddy." The first video started playing, the one where I first heard his heartbeat, the one where I first realised I loved my baby. It was still the sweetest music I'd ever heard.

"Our baby." Shane smiled in my ear.

"I still think it looks weird." Trevor frowned at the screen, he always said our boy didn't look like a baby, but Dr. Livingstone assured us that the baby was excatly right in developement.

"My grandbaby?" Dad sounded wondered.

"Yeah, yeah, it's cute. What about the game?" Jackson dismissed petulantly.

"Don't be a butthead." I scolded, hitting his arm.

"Dad." Jackson whined, rubbing his arm.

"Come on, Son, don't you want to see your little niece or nephew?" Dad said, sitting down and watching the video intently. I glanced up at Shane and he was smiling goofily.

"Actually, Dad." I bit my lip and fastforwarded. "We kinda already know." I paused in the ultrasound, looking at it I could see my little guy laying around, sucking his tiny little thumb, with all the cockiness he inherited from his Daddy he had his legs wide, showing the world he was a little baby boy.

"Our baby boy." Shane spouted out excitedly.

"A boy?" Jackson asked, to be sure.

"A grandson?" Dad murmured, his eyes wide.

"Sweet!" Jackson held his hand up and Shane was surprised as he high-fived him.

"I'm surrounded by testosterone." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I even have one growing inside of me."

"A very cute, very adorable, perfect little half you." Shane grinned, his hand resting on the bump.

"A little half me who wants cocoa." I decided, starting to get up, but Shane beat me to it.

"I got it, Babe." He practically yelled, almost tripping over his own feet to get to my cocoa on the island bench.

"I see you're training him well, Mile." Dad said and I rolled my eyes again.

"He came like this, Dad, he's totally sweet, kind, considerate, and never makes me do anything I don't want to... Except my homework." I added after a minute as Shane sat back next to me, gingerly handing me my mug of cocoa.

"That doesn't mean I'm happy about any of this. I've accept it." He conceded, eyeing Shane. "But, I'm not happy about it."

"I'm only here for a month, I'm not going to spend it arguing." I took a sip of my cocoa.

"Relax, Miley, I'll play nice." Shane assured, kissing my temple.

"It's not you I'm worried about." It was Dad and Jackson who I didn't want to hurt him, or fight with.

"Don't fight with them, they just love you."

_**Queen Miley**_

"This is so boring." Jackson groaned, we still weren't allowed outside and were sitting around watching TV. "I thought you were supposed to be fun?"

"It's a total security nightmare out there." Shane grumbled, glaring out the curtained window.

"I agree, it's not safe. Especially when Miley's pregnant." Dad said, I rolled my eyes, we'd been here for two hours and had accomplished sitting on the couch in silence.

"I'm pregnant, Dad, not a timebomb, I can go outside." I frowned, if Dad was as protective as Shane this was going to be a very safe vacation.

"Not with those creeps out there." Shane scoffed.

"Then, can I? I'm not knocked up." Trevor whined, half the reason he even wanted to come to Malibu was to go to the beach.

"You're my kid bro, like I'd let them near you." He snorted, making the boy whine.

"This is so boring." Trevor repeated what Jackson said.

"Are you two going to whine all day?" Shane groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Three." I pointed out dully. "I wanna go outside too." I'd forgotten how bad it could be as Hannah, and the only time I'd really experienced it since September was when I had to do the week-long tour after thr coronation. I'd been way too sheltered in the last year.

"Miley." Shane groaned.

"The whole point of coming here was to spend time with my friends and family and have fun." I reminded him, it had been three hours. "I can't exactly do that stuck in here for a week."

"You're all in the same room now." Shane muttered, glaring at the ceiling.

"Jerk." I let out under my breath.

"Miley, it's not safe."

"_You_ say it's not safe." I shot back petulantly. "The others can keep them back, and what does it really matter if they take photos? I want to go outside."

"Jesus, Miley, it's dangerous, can't you just let me protect you?" Shane snapped, glaring at me now.

"It's not your job to protect me, that's what the CRS is for. You're supposed to support me."

"Well, then why can't you support me trying to keep you safe? You expect me to let you be in danger?" Shane sounded exhasperated. "Fuck, Miley, I love you, I don't want anything to hurt you."

"Watch your language, Boy." Dad spoke up, a threatening tint to his Tennessee voice.

"With all due respect, Mister Stewart, stay out of this." Shane said and I frowned.

"Don't talk to my Dad that way." I defended, standing up.

"But, it's okay for you to?" Shane stood up too, right in front of me. "Where are you going?" I started to walk away, everyone was going crazy stuck inside, and we'd gone from the Palace, to a plane, to a car, to the hotel, to a car, to not being allowed outside now.

"Outside." I snapped, heading for the backdoor but he caught my wrist.

"Miley-" Shane groaned frustratedly and then I gasped when his lips crashed onto mine. My brain fizzled out as I kissed him back, moaning against his mouth. After a while the necessity for air arose and we were forced apart. Wow. Well, I guess that was one way to stop an argument. "I don't want anything to ever happen to you, I don't trust them not to try something. Can-can you just wait till they're celared as not dangerous?"

"Fine." I grumbled in concession. "But, then we get to go outside, no arguments?"

"No arguments." Shane agreed with a sigh, pulling me to him and hugging me tightly "Just please don't fight? Or walk away from me." He sounded so vulnerable. It reminded me of what Cassie said, he was always so closed off and shy, but he wore his heart on his sleeve with me. It was unbelievable that I could do so much to this strong, sweet man, that I could change him so much. "You're my whole world, I can't let anything happen to you, or Trevor, or Kid." He brushed my hair back and cupped my face. "It scares me how much I depend on you."

"Nothing is going to happen to us, Shane, you need to let us live our lives though or there are going to be a lot more fights 'cause I don't like being told what I can and can't do."

"I'd noticed." Shane smirked and kissed my forhead.

"Are you two done being a barf-fest?" Trevor piped up and I blushed as I stepped away from Shane.

"Are you done groping my fifteen-year-old daughter in front of me?" Dad growled.

"Sorry, Mister Stewart." Shane held his hands up in a 'backing off now' gesture.

"Good, now, Bud, despite what pretty boy thinks, I don't think you should be going outside when those paparazzi are there." Dad said as I went back to sit down.

"Pretty boy is part of one of the best security agencies in the world, Dad." I sighed, on hand absently on the baby bump when I felt our baby boy move. "But, I promise I won't go too far."

"I am not a pretty boy." Shane protested indignantly.

"So the suit and preppy haircut aren't pretty boy mandatory?" Jackson scoffed, "do you even own anything other than a suit?"

"I like his hair." I defended, reaching up and touching his increasingly curly black lockes. "It's not preppy." It was actually quite shaggy and unkempt. Totally hot.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go out, Bud." Dad denied as I kept playing with Shane's hair.

"I would never let anything happen to your daughter, Mister Stewart." Shane assured, casually opening his jacket a fraction and flashing his gun. "I love her too much."

"I guess that's something we all have in common." Dad consented, shaking his head in amusement. "You having fun there, Mile?" He asked as I kept tugging the ends of his hair lovingly.

"Uh huh." I hummed absently.

"Does she always do this?" Dad asked, now amused.

"This would be a first." Shane shook his head, smiling.

"Actually, I do it when you're asleep." I corrected, "you're very clingy in your sleep, by the way. It's cute."

"Cute." Jackson snickered mockingly. "How immasculating is it to know your wife thinks you're _cute_ instead of attractive?"

"At least I can get a girl." Shane shot back, snaking an arm around my waist and lifting me into his lap. "The most beautiful girl in the world."

"He is attractive." I spoke up, blushing when everyone turned to me. "I just thought cute would be better in front of my Dad and both our brothers."

"You're attractive too, Babes." Shane whispered in my ear, nuzzling into my neck.

"And we're back to acting innapropriately in front of a girls father." Dad grumbled, but not quite so venomously, maybe he'd warm up to Shane before we had to go back in a month?

* * *

><p><strong>See... 5 reviews wasn't so hard :) In fact, considering the amount of hits I got for that last chapter I think you could even do it again. I don't like having to be demanding, but considering the number of you who read this and the number who review I feel very under-appreciated :(<br>So please: 5 reviews?**

**Kinda bummed; I just found out that LOL is only available in region 1 DVD's, which means I can't watch it in Australia, 'cause I need region 4... So, I guess it's back to waiting... And waiting and waiting and waiting... :(**

**Currently watching A Cinderella Story (the real one, not any of the stupid sequels) I miss Hilary Duff being in movies :( But, I am happy that she's back in the studio working on new music :D  
>New Miley music, new Hilary Duff music, new Joseph music... This is shaping up to be a good year :)<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**_

_Monday, July 2nd_

"What the Hell?" Shane's voice went high and a little pitchy on the last word as he stared at me. After yesterdays debacle we were allowed to go outside earlier, and Dad and Shane were actually letting me go to the beach, and to Rico's and to walk around and have fun. I looked down self-consciously; I'd raided my closet at the house in Malibu and found one of my cuter bikini's.

"It makes me look fat, doesn't it." I frowned down at my tummy; my baby bump was bigger, sticking out. Especially in my bikini.

"No!" Shane had wide hazel-brown eyes. "No, Baby, no." He jumped up the stairs to where I was standing half way, one hand on my hip, the other on my fat belly. "You're so sexy it should be illegal."

"I feel fat and ugly." I pouted, rubbing my tummy. I love our little baby, but he really made me fat.

"Well, you look gorgeous and sexy." Shane replied, kissing my lips sweetly. "Mommy's the sexiest woman in the world, isn't she?" He rubbed his hand over my bump and kissed me again. The baby fluttered and pushed out against where Shane's hand was. "See, he agrees."

"Are you sure this is okay?" I bit my lip, it seemed like a good idea upstairs, but now I didn't feel as confident.

"Baby, it's more than okay." Shane assured, leading me downstairs.

"No." Dad said as soon as he saw me. "No way, Miley Ray, go upstairs and put some clothes on." He ordered.

"Daddy." I whined, stomping my foot.

"Miley, you are not wearing that in public, it's too small." Dad denied and I frowned down at my stomach again, feeling fat. I felt tears well in my eyes and I quickly and turned and ran, hurrying up the stairs as fast as I could.

"Fuck!" I heard Shane swear before he started bounding up after me. I got to my old room and slammed and locked the door. "Miley." Shane knocked on the door as I laid on my bed, curled up and turned away as I cried. "Miles, open the door, Baby." Shane called, knocking repeatedly. I heard tinkering and clinking and a few moments later Shane burst through the door. "Princess." He knelt next to the bed and stroked my hair as I cried. "Come on, Princess, face me, Baby?" He requested desperately. I sniffled and rolled over, looking at him with red, puffy eyes. "Come here." Shane got up and laid next to me, pulling me into his arms. "He didn't mean it."

"He thinks I'm fat." I cried, "my Dad thinks I'm fat."

"No he doesn't, Princess." Shane denied, stroking my hair repeatedly.

"He said it's too small, it's tool small for me 'cause I'm fat." Shane held me and kissed the top of my hair.

"That's not what he meant, Miley." Shane laid me on my back and leaned over me, carefull of the baby bump, and kissed all the tears on face. "He just doesn't want to see his little girl wearing so little and looking so sexy." I sniffled and looked up at him. He tucked my hair behind my ear and he smiled at me. "You're beautiful, he just doesn't want to accept that his baby has grown into the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You just don't want me to cry." I accused and he kissed me.

"I never want you to cry." He pecked my lips tenderly. "But, it's also the truth, it can't be easy for him to see the little girl who was once an adorable baby all grown up, pregnant, married. If you go out there looking like this boys are going to ogle you right in front of him." Shane brushed a stray tear away. "Come on, Beautiful." Shane coaxed, kissing my cheek, then my other cheek, then my nose. I surpressed a smile. "Smile for me, Princess?"

"No." I pouted stubbornly.

"Smile, Baby." Shane nuzzled his nose against mine. I giggled, my bad mood forgotten as he peppered my face with sweet little kisses. "Not gonna kiss you till you smile." He teased, his eyes close deliberately. I couldn't control myself as I kept giggling and he avoided my lips.

"Shaney." I squeeled, squirming and he grinned, opening his eyes.

"There's that beautiful smile." He traced my lips gently. "Never stop smiling, Babe, it's beautiful." He kissed my lips and smiled his shy sweet smile for me. "Come on, Beautiful, you've been begging since yesterday, let's go to the beach."

"But, I'm fat." I felt myself frown again and feel self-conscious, covering as much of my belly with my hands as I could.

"You're not fat, Miley. And I'll kick anyones ass who says you are." Shane growled before eyeing me playfully. "Even if it's your sexy little ass." He kissed me again before he leaned over my baby bump belly. "You tell Mommy that she's not fat for Daddy, okay, Baby boy?" He instructed softly, kissing my stomach as well. "Now let's go." He got up and held out his hand to help me up.

"Fine." I agreed, taking his hand.

"But, first." Shane pulled me to the closet. "I don't want anyone but me ogling the twins."

"Twins?" I frowned in confussion as Shane rifled through my old closet.

"Perfect One, and Perfect Two." Shane grinned like a kid, palming my bikini covered breasts. I blushed and shook my head, moving his hands off of me. "Perfect one likes to be kissed and suckled." I tried to keep the color of my face from turning completely red, but I knew I was failing. "And Perfect Two likes to be held and caressed and pinched a little." Oh, God. Thank God Dad, Jackson and Trevor weren't here. "But, they both like to be nuzzled."

"Are you done yet?" I swatted his hands away from chest.

"No, but give me a few minutes." He grinned wickedly and I swatted his arm.

"Behave." I ordered, looking through my closet and finding an old, three sizes too big top which I slipped over me, frowning where there was still a slight, visible bump sticking out.

"Sexy." Shane said, his hands on the bump. "You tell Mommy she's sexy, Baby, 'cause she doesn't believe Daddy."

"Stop telling our baby about sex." I scolded.

"He doesn't understand, Miles." Shane rolled his eyes, holding my hand. "Besides, I need someone on my side, you're way too stubborn."

_**Queen Miley**_

"I change my mind." I decided. We were outside now and I had to cover my eyes from the flashes of the cameras.

"Baby, it's okay." Shane tried to assure me, but he was tenser than me, his eyes kept darting around, the muscles in his arms were twitching, and his hand kept moving toward his hip, but he was only wearing a plain white tee and boardshorts that were black at the top and faded to white. "Come on, you were begging to come out here, just have fun."

"You and Trevor have fun, I don't like it." I tried to go back inside, but he held my hand firmly.

"Miley, you begged to come out and have fun. Those asses are under control, just try and relax. Please?" Shane turned his big brown puppy dog eyes on me and I could help but smile.

"Fine." I agreed, not resisting anymore. "But, you have to relax too."

"Danger!" Frankie yelled happily, running past us, down the beach. "Come on, Danger!" He called and a second later our little white dog ran past as well, yipping as he followed the boy.

"Well, looks like he can relax." Shane muttered as Trevor ran into the surf with Danger on his heals.

"FREEDOM!" Jackson yelled, running out as well.

"Well, that's the children taken care of." I joked as Dad came out too, far more calm and cautious. "I need to tan." I decided, looking down at my arm; I was pale, I don't think I'd ever been this pale before. "I looked like a ghost."

"A very beautiful ghost." Shane commented, glued to my side as I ventured further down the beach; the paparazzi were kept back to the border of the neighbours house on either side of us, but their flashes were still bright and blinding. What did they even need flashes for in the daylight anyway?

"Will you put sunscreen on my back." I smiled shyly at Shane when I set my towel on the sand and sat down.

"Back. Front." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes, lifting my top off. Dad frowned, but didn't say anything as I opened the sunscreen. I carefully covered my arms and legs before rubbing it into my pregnant stomach, wouldn't want anything to happen to Baby boy. "My turn." Shane grinned, taking the sunscreen. "Lay down, Baby." He commanded, gently nudging me down. I shivvered when I felt the cold sunscreen hit my skin and then the immediate clash of Shane's warm hands, massaging my back and shoulders.

"Oh." I moaned as his fingers dug in pleasurably ot my shoulder blades. "Oh, that feels good." I relax into the sand and Shane's touch, almost melting. "Right there." I breathed when he touched a particularly tense spot, massaging it out.

"Carefull, Miley." Shane leaned down and nipped my earlobe. "You know what your moans do to me." He murmured dangerously. I turned my head to look at him, feeling myself get drowsy.

"You know what your massages do to me." I reminded with another - this time deliberate - moan. "Little lower." I instructed and he obeyed, his hands working magic on my flesh.

"I think her back is covered." Dad's voice sounded slightly angry and Shane quickly removed his hands.

"Sorry, Mister Stewart." He mumbled and I felt like whining, missing his touch.

"Shane?" I lifted myself onto my arms and he was right next to me.

"Yeah, Princess?" He was always so sweet and attentive, it made me forget how much of a jerk he could be when he went into bodyguard mode.

"I love you." I pecked his lips lightly. "Now go play with Trev and Danger." I ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Shane mock saluted, kissing my cheek, getting up and a moment later Dad and I were alone.

"You're my baby girl, Miley." Dad said after a while. "I remember when I used to be able to hold you in one arm."

"Now I'm a Queen, and married, and pregnant." I rolled onto my back, feeling like a beached whale.

"You're just so young, Bud, you're only fifteen." Dad worried, "I know I always told you to follow your heart, but what if that boy hurst you? You haven't had time to build a relatioinship. And you're fifteen-" I rolled my eyes, I'd heard all this before, I'd even thought it myself.

"Dad." I cut him off, struggling to sit up. "I didn't have a choice in getting married, or pregnant, or becoming Queen." I sighed, tracing the side of the bump. "I didn't get to choose. I still have nightmares about it, I still want to run away, I'm fifteen freaking years old, dang flabit." I felt like throwing a tantrum. "I don't want this, I'm not ready for this, and certainly not this." I pointed at the baby. "But, I don't have a choice; you have no idea what it's like to have so many people depend on your life being destroyed."

"Oh, Miley." Dad held his arms out and I crawled into them, needing a Daddy's hug. "I'm so sorry, Bud."

"Ten months ago Shane was a confusin butthead." I told Dad, unable to stop the tears again. "But, even then when I tried to like another boy, Shane was endgame, Daddy. The way I feel about him, it scares me, Dad. It scraes me, and it scares me that I have a baby inside of me, and it scares me that in four month this thing inside of me is going to be a person. I'm scared, Daddy." I sniffled, I asked myself a lot, why me. Why did it have to be me to do all this? Why couldn't it be some other girl?

"You're strong, Mile." Dad said, rocking me slightly. "Stronger than you think." I wiped my eyes and looked out at the ocean, at Jackson, Shane, Trevor and tiny little Danger playing in the surf. "But, it's okay to be scared."

"I wish I could just rewind to a year ago, back when things were normal." I sighed wistfully. A camera flash caught my eye. Great, now the entire world would see me crying in my Dad's lap.

"Me too, Baby girl, me too." Dad sighed as well. "I wish you were still my baby... Not having a baby."

"Me too." I love me and Shane's little baby boy, but I wasn't ready for him. I'd only just finished my Freshman year of high school. "Can we juswt not fight, Dad? When I'm here I just want to pretend like it's normal again."

"I just want my baby back." Dad shook his head and kissed my forehead. "No boy will ever be good enough for you, but I'll make sure this Shane boy is the closest to best at least. I need someone to take care of my baby girl when she's out ruling the world."

"We try and be normal, he takes me on dates and everything, but it's hard, Dad. Life is hard, but Shane makes everything easier." As if he knew we were talking about him Shane looked over at us and smiled, his shy, sweet smile. "He makes it not so hard. It scares me, the way I feel about him; he makes my heart race, I want to see him all the time, and when he smiles my heart skips a beat... It feels dangerous how much I need to be around him."

"Sounds like love to me." Dad whispered, a hint of sadness in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you everyone for your reviews :)<br>Can we try and get 6 reviews for this chapter?**

**Sigh... Joe instagrammed one of my many fantasies: Cowboy Joe! I think he stalks my dreams and then decides to torture me all the time with things like Cowboy Joe, and a new picture of his nerdy glasses that look so hot today ;)**

**Who has LOL on DVD? Is it good? I'm dieing waiting to see it.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**_

_Tuesday, July 10th_

I was lurking in the background like a creeper, watching Miley with her family. It was our third day in Crowley Corners, Tennessee right now, and after the initial hectic week at the beach with all the paparazzi and press every two feet everywhere we tried to go this was peacefull. The farm property was large and wide, no press could get onto the property and close enough to harras my Princess without being arrested for tresspassing. Miley was with her family, having fun, just sitting around, talking, catching up. Miley sitting in a couch with a guitar in her lap, a big smile on her face, her eyes lit up happilly.

"You like watching my daughter, Boy?" I jumped a little when Mr. Stewart spoke. I'd never been afraid of another person before, and I wasn't exactly afraid of Mr. Stewart, but he meant the world to Miley and I knew if he kept hating me the way he did, it would probably ruin our relationship and Miley is my whole world.

"Sorry, Sir." I mumbled, looking down and shuffling my feet. How am I supposed to get on the good side of the man whose daughter I married when she's fifteen and the got pregnant?.. At least I didn't get her pregnant then marry her. But, somehow I don't think making jokes like that would help me right now.

"Why her, Boy? Why my daughter?" Mr. Stewart demanded. He may not have been her father biologically, but he'd raised her from birth, he'd loved her, she'd always be his daughter.

"I don't know." I whispered, I'd asked myself that; why couldn't I leave her alone? She would have been better off with Marcus Hawthorne, he was from the right circles, he was a Lord, he would have been good to her. If I could have stayed away and stopped running into her arms every five seconds I'm sure she could have learned to love him.  
>But, I couldn't stay away. The thought of not being around her made me sick. Being a dick to her in teh first two months we met made me nauseous to think about. Then the month when I was here instead of near her was pure torture. How could I explain to her Dad that the thought of not being near his little girl made my skin crawl and made me want to vomit as my heart constricted painfully. "Because I love her." I the only response I could come up with. Because I love her.<p>

"Because he loves her." Mr. Stewart shook his head. He laughed a little and walked away. "Because he loves her." He kept repeating as he left, I frowned, did I say something wrong?

"Hi, Baby." I looked over to Miley as she walked up to me.

"Hey." I couldn't help but smile at her. "I think I broke your Dad." I commented conversationally as the man in question started talking to one of his brothers or something, laughing and I saw him point my way.

"What did you say to him?" Miley cocked her head curriously. I smiled down at her, she was so cute when she was confused.

"Just that I love you." I shrugged, scratching the back of my neck selfconsciously. "And I think it broke him."

"Come on." Miley shook her head and grabbed my hand. "Baby boy wants Daddy and apples." She started dragging me to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Buddy, Daddy's here." I grinned, my hands on her stomach. On our baby.

"But, first, he's gonna cut up some apples for you." Miley said and I laughed, obeying like a little schoolboy. I was a slave to her every whim. "'Cause he's a good Daddy, and a good husband." I blushed and looked down as I started cutting apples.

"Are you being good to Mommy, Kiddo?" I asked softly, handing her a bowl of apple pieces.

"He's doing sommersaults." Miley smiled, moving my hand on her tummy. I could feel soft little movements and sharp jabs against my hand.

"Are you a little acrobat in there?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Only when Daddy is here." Miley smiled shyly and I looked up to her face. "He likes your voice, I think he just can't wait to meet you."

"Silly Baby, Mommy's the best." I chuckled, shaking my head. "Don't worry, when you're out here with me I'll teach you all about how amazing she is."

"Don't you let Daddy fill your head with lies." Miley said, rubbing her baby. Our baby. I rolled my eyes and she stuck out her tongue.

"They're not lies, Princess, you're the most amazing creation in the world to me. And I'm going to tell our baby just how incredible I know you are." Why couldn't she see how amazing she was? "And I'll tell you every single day until you believe me."

"You're too sweet for me." Miley commented and I kissed her forehead.

"You didn't know me before, you made me want to be a better man, to want to deserve for you to even look at me, let alone make me this happy." I don't think Miley would have even glanced at me before. Before I met her I was a mess.

"I didn't change you, you were always this sweet underneath." Miley looked down, her cheeks turning pink. "What were you like before anyways?" What was I like? I was diagnosed with teen depression, I was almost put on suicide watch.

"Didn't Cassie tell you?" Cassie knew almost everything about me, except what went on in what she called the 'Mandy Transition'.

"She just said you were shy and you got in fights." Miley shrugged innocently.

"You don't want to know, Miley, I'm not proud of myself, okay?" She frowned, but didn't say anythng else about it. I didn't want her to know, some of the things I said, and did, I should have been arrested half the time.

"Miley!" Trevor ran in and I straightened up, Trevor was just a kid, he didn't know anything except his big brother used to get in trouble.

"Yeah, Mini Dude?" Miley smiled at him, grabbing her last piece of apple.

"Can you teach me to ride a horse?" Trevor asked, his eyes big and innocent. "You said you would."

"Sure, Trev." Miley agreed, getting up. "Okay, Baby boy, you gotta stop the acrobats." She spoke to our baby, one hand over him in her stomach. "You're gonna be an active little guy, aren't you?"

"Be good to Mommy for me, Bud." I instructed, my hand over hers before I kissed her forehead.

"Come on, Trev, you can start on Roam." Miley threw an arm around Trevor's shoulders as they walked out.

"What does it feel like in there?" Trevor asked on the way out.

"At first it was butterflies." Miley explained, "now it's starting to be like sharp little jabs in the gut..." I stood in the kitchen, looking out as Miley and Trevor walked to the barn. My three most important people in the world. Safe, together, happy... I hoped Miley was happy. Sometimes it was just so hard to tell what she was feeling or thinking.

I sighed as I watched her go, hoping she was happy. She didn't know me before, if she did she definately would have chosen Lord Hawthorne, she would have stayed as far from me as possible. It wasn't so bad when I was a kid, I was just a shy kid who didn't like to talk to people, the only reason I was even friends with Cassie was because our mothers made us. But, when I was fourteen I met Mandy. Even now I don't know why Mandy went for me, the weird kid with the skull guitar who wore black and had his hair hanging in his eyes. Cassie called me emo, but I just liked black and skulls, and not talking to people. Then Mandy came along, she was a pretty blonde with dark brown eyes and a girl-next-door smile. I liked her, a lot. At first she made me happy, we'd hang out and go on dates, I was head over heels inlove with her. Then she started introducing me to her friends; one of whom was Earl Ecklestein - that's why it was so easy for him to let me into his group again. Her friends weren't stand-up students, but I was in love with Mandy so I didn't care. I started to become friends with Mandy's friends and I let them pressure me; it was just skipping a few classes at first, then it was drinking, skipping entire days, street fighting, sex... Drugs.

When I was almost expelled from Prince Arthur's and arrested for being high and drunk in the middle of the street causing a disturbance after Mandy told me she had been pregnant with my baby but she got rid of it, Uncle Brown stepped in. Mandy's parents also stepped up, apparently she'd been expelled from her previous school for the same thing. Mandy just shrugged it off, she said she was just having fun, and her parents took her away - to rehab or something I think. Uncle Brown made me go stone cold sober, that mixed with Mandy saying she never really loved me hurt. After a month of self-imposed silence Uncle Brown took me to a shrink who said I had 'teen depression'. The after a while, in gym, they found scars of my wrists and they put on anti-depressants and suicide watch.

When the CRS opened the program for a junior agent to be trained Uncle Brown suggested me, because just about every guy in my family had been in the CRS I got through preliminary interviews. I wasn't really into it, I just wanted to be over and one with life, then by some miracle they chose me for the program and training took up 100% of my time. Somewhere along the way, in the two and a half years of training it stopped hurting so much, I stopped depending on the anti-depressants, I stopped feeling like cutting was the only way I could feel something.

And then came the announcement last Sunmer that the Princess was going to arrive, I was planted back in school saying I failed my Freshman year and had been in 'recovery' from that year - which everyone took as hardcore rehab for the stoner. The first day Miley was there I was told where she was, I had to make initial contact, find a common ground, be her friend. I sat on the opposite side of the tree to her listening for a long time, I'd never heard such beautiful music. And when I saw her. She took my breath away; she was perfect, long chestnut hair, bright blue eyes, dazzling smile, blush pink cheeks, flawless caramel skin. She was perfect. She was the perfeck Princess Miley. That night one of the teachers - also in the CRS undercover - overheard Ecklestein and his group talking about Princess. That night my orders also changed, go back to the bad crowd. Sell a story of resenting the Crown because they allegedly killed my father.

But, I had to talk to Princess again, even if it was just once. And then once turned into once more, and once more. And I couldn't stay away no matter what punishment I was threatened with. I was in love with Miley and I was heartbroken because I knew she would never love me.

"You scare her." I jumped at the voice behind me.

"Wh-what?" I choked out, hoping I'd heard Mr. Stewart wrong.

"The way she feels about you, it scares her to feel so strongly, for her happiness to be so tied to yours." Mr. Stewart explained and my breathing calmed slightly. Miley wasn't actually scared of me. "If you told her it's make you happy for her to jump off a cliff, she would do it."

"I'd never hurt her." I felt horrified and nauseous at the mere thought. "I'd do anything to make her happy, to see her smile." I looked back out the window. Miley and Trevor were long gone by now.

"What are you going to do in a few months when the reality sinks in that you're going to be responsible for that baby?" Mr. Stewart asked accusingly. "Or when the baby is born? Are you goin to leave my little girl because it's too hard?"

"I'd never leave her." I'd die if I was away from her again. "I had to spend a month trying to alienate her, and every day I pined after her, I watched her, sometimes I talked to her, I kissed her." I blushed, why was I telling her Dad about kissing her? "I couldn't stay away if it killed me. Because I love her. Then I had be on the other side of the planet from her and every single day was torture, Mister Stewart. The reality of that baby sunk in when I first saw him on the ultrasound, when I heard his heartbeat." I was becoming more heated as I spoke. "And when that little guy is born I'll give him anything and everything I can, I'll get up in the middle of the night to feed him and change his stinky ass diapers. I'd do anything for Miley and our baby... And I wouldn't leave her. Never again. You'd have to kill me first."

"No man will ever be good enough for Miley." Mr. Stewart shook hi head. "But, you're sure getting close, Boy." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and grinned as Mr. Stewart walked back to Miley's Grandma Ruby.

Well, at least he didn't hate me now. I just had to keep reminding him that I love his daughter... It shouldn't be too hard, I'd tell anyone and everyone who would listen a million times, I'll tell Mr. Stewart every minute of every day until he eventually gets sick of it and realises just how much Princess means to me. Miley made me want to be a better man, to be the man who deserved her attention. All the emo crap, the alcohole, the drugs; nothing mattered except seeing Miley smile.

I looked out the window again and grinned again before deciding to go out and be with her, I'd never seen her so at ease as she has been stuck out on this farm in the middle of nowhere. When I found her she was sitting on a grey-white horse and smiling at Trevor on a brown horse, holding the reigns to both of them and walking them around slowly.

_**Prince Shane**_

_Thursday, July 19th_

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." I smiled as I sang to Miley and our baby. "You make me happy, when skies are grey." I kissed all along the top of her belly, I could feel the baby moving under my finger tips, not sharp or anything, just sort of moving. "You'll never know, Dear, how much I love you."

"Please don't take my sunshine away." Miley sang with me, our voices mixing in a beautiful harmony. Part of me still couldn't believe Miley was mine, she held my heart in the palm of her hand, as easilly as if it were a piece of paper she could just throw away. And our baby, I never thought I would get a chance to say our baby. Our baby, our son. I knew he was going to be perfect, just because Miley was his mother.

"What about Anthony Ray for our little guy?" I suggested, stroking my hand over our baby as I laid next to Miley.

"I like Caleb Shane." Miley retaliated and I smiled, kissing her temple. I'd agree to any name for our baby if it made her happy. Our baby. My baby. I never thought it would be our baby. I never thought I would have a baby with anyone, not after the Mandy incident. Maybe that's why I wanted our little guy so bad. When I found out I thought I'd fucked up Royally again, but we were having a baby, a little tiny baby boy who I loved so much and he wasn't even born yet. I'd love him forever and ever, he was my son. My son who will live and be loved, not carelessly gotten rid of as if it were nothing

"Caleb Ray Anthony." I hummed, nuzzling into her hair. I wanted part of him to be named for his perfect mother. I don't know where she plucked Caleb from, but I loved it. Ray was for Miley, for her Dad, her Mam'aw, her great-grandfather... For a lot of generations of her Dad's family. And Anthony was for her Grandfather. The King. It was one of His Majesties middle names, and it also happened to be my middle name so it fulfilled her wish of being after me as well.

"Caleb Ray Jonas Shane." Miley replied, it was almost like tennis. We'd done this before, played around with names, hitting them back and forth, but we hadn't decided yet.

"Caleb Ray Jonas." After my Dad; Jonas Anthony Gray who died in the line of duty before I was born. "Little Prince Caleb." Even if it weren't literal he'd be my little Prince. My Prince, my son. My perfect little boy with the perfect love of my life.

Sometimes I wondered if I would ever tell Miley everything that happened when I was 14-15? Would I tell her the truth about Mandy, about the baby she told me about after she aborted it, about the drinking, the drugs, the depression, the cutting? Miley made me want to be better, she brought out all the good things about me. If I told her, what would she think? Would she hate me? Would she leave me? The thought tore me up inside, it terrified me that the person I love most could hate me for my past. It made me a coward. A coward too scared to tell her just how fucked up I was.

"I love you, Shane." Miley told me randomly, a soft, sweet smile on her pink lips. My heart stopped clenching with fear and an easy smile filtered onto my face.

"I love you, Princess." I kissed her lips tenderly. One day, I decided, one day I would tell her absolutely everything. Before school started again.

* * *

><p><strong>Things about to get real deep up in here, so you guys might want to bring floaties if you don't know how to swim. :)<strong>

**Okay, so I didn't get all the reviews, but since It's Joe's birthday I'm doing a mass update. I'm updating this, I'm updating chapter 3 of Camp Rock: Year One. And also, I'm writing the letter F for the alphabet of sex series, which will hopefully be up soon.**

**And if I have enough time I'll make a special Birthday video for Joe as well. :D**

**HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY, JOSEPH JONAS!**

**23 amazingly talented, handsome, sweet years behind you, and hopefully many more to come :D**

**Everybody wish Joe a happy birthday. He's our DJ Danger.**

**XOXO  
>Happy Birthday, DJ Danger :D<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**_

_Friday, July 20th_

I'd woken up to someone touching my pregnant tummy followed by a little wetness on the top. Shane. I think, I was too sleepy to tell really. I was in that half-aslee/half-awake state where reality was mixing with my dreams of talking squirells. For all my brain knew there was a talk squirell on my tummy, not Shane. But, I was too tired to care really. Besides, it was a nice talking squirell.

"Can I tell you a secret, Baby boy?" Shane - or the squirell - whispered to my belly. "You have a big brother or sister." My sleepy brain was shocked, but not enough to wake up, as I laid there. "Up in Heaven, his Mommy killed him or her before I even knew about it existed." Meanwhile the squirell was crying because the mean coconut took his nuts. "I was stupid when I was younger, before I met your Mommy, and I accidentally made a baby. When I found out it's mother already got rid of it. I love your Mommy so much." Did Shane get another girl pregnant before? How come he never told me? Or was it the squirell who got a girl squirell pregnant? But, then why did the squirell love me? "I was really stupid, and I did really stupid things, but since I met Mommy... I love Mommy so much, but I'm scared she'll hate me when I tell her about your big brother or sister up in Heaven." I felt hot wetness drip onto my tummy, Shane was crying. "You are such a blessing, Baby, I'll love you forever and give you everything I can. I regret what I did before, but I will never regret anything with your Mommy." I smiled sleepilly and Shane kissed my belly. "Don't tell Mommy, Baby boy, okay? It's just our secret for now 'cause Daddy is a coward." Shane isn't a coward. "But, I'm gonna tell her, you just make sure she doesn't hate me, Baby Bud."

"Shane." I could finally distiguish between awake and asleep.

"Miley." Shane sounded surprised, he moved up to lay next to me, kissing my cheek. "What are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Just talking to our baby boy is all. Go back to sleep, Princess." He dismissed, nuzzling into my hair and tracing over the baby bump.

"Sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, Miles." Shane assured, his voice soft and slightly cracked. "I love you."

"Love you." I whispered, trying to distinguish from what I dreamt before and what I heard, but I was tired and sleep was calling to me again.

By the time I woke up again my stomach was grumbling, Baby was hungry, I was in bed alone, and I could smell pancakes.

"Miles." A voice coaxed me awake and after a full night of sleep I let consciousness take over. "Good morning, Babe." Shane was standing next to the bed in only his boxer briefs, his hair all messy from sleepy, and holding a tray with a plate full of mouth-watering pancakes with fruit and juice.

"It certainly is." I smiled, staring at his mostly-nakedness. His rippling muscles, his tan skin, his Treasure Trail that disapeared into his underwear.

"I made you breakfast." Shane smiled shyly, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting the tray on my lap when I sat up. "Well, I made everyone breakfast, but only you get it in bed." He blushed, reaching over and tucking a locke of hair behind my ear.

"I love you." I smiled at him as he sat next to me. I remembered waking up last night and something important happened, but I couldn't quite remember what, all I knew was that I had to make sure Shane knew I love him.

"I love you too, Miley." Shane plucked Danger up off the floor and scratched his little white head. I cut off a piece of my pancake and giggled as Danger nipped and nibbled at it out of my hand.

"You're an amazing cook, Shane." I complimented, taking a sip of my juice.

"I like cooking for you." Shane smiled, laying back and tugging on the ends of my hair as he watched me. I don't know why he liked my hair, but it felt good when he played with it.

"You're very good at it." I smiled shyly

_**Queen Miley**_

_Saturday, July 21st_

"Night, Grandma, night, Daddy." I called, dragging my feet upstairs. We'd just finished watching some movie and I was dead tired now... And I needed to pee. I finished in the bathroom for the third time tonight before heading to bed.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Shane kissed my cheek as he came into our room, his hair wet and tousled from a shower.

"Hey." I stripped off my clothes and I looked at my pajamas, contemplating putting them on, but in the end I just laid on the bed and waited ofr Shane. I think he liked it out here, out in the middle of nowhere; no press or paparazzi were allowed, there were no expectations of us like in Cyrus, all we had to do was... Nothing. We didn't have to do anything, and we were safe. Shane didn't have to worry about anyone hurting me, he was a lot more relaxed. I liked seeing Shane relaxed.

"Well, thank-you, God, for this beautiful Woman." Shane praised when he turned around and saw me.

"Shaney." I blushed, looking away embarassed. "I'm fat and-"

"You're not fat, Miley." Shane cut in, climbing onto the bed and straddling me. "You are gorgeous with our beatufiul baby inside of you."

"Have I ever told you you're very sexy?" I tilted my head as I looked up at him, kneeling over me in his boxer briefs, his manhood starting to harden and peak out.

"I think you might have." Shane chuckled, his darke eys bright and glittering as he stared at me.

"I kinda wanna make love with you." I blushed, I don't think I'd ever been so direct before. "But, I don't know how it would work 'cause I'm so fat."

"You're pregnant, Princess. My beautiful, sexy, pregnant wife." He laid next to me and I turned to face him, kissing him. "You're so sexy, Miley." He cupped my face gently. "And I would make love to you every minute of every day." I frowned, he was rejecting me. "But, I have to tell you something."

"You don't want me anymore." My bottom lip puckered out.

"No!" Shane stared at me with wide eyes. "No, that's not it, I swear. You are always sexy to me." He cooed tenderly, kissing my lips softly. "I just-I just need to tell you something-something really important that I need to you before I chicken out like a coward." A dream about a crying squirrel and a coconut that stole nuts came back to me. "You need to know the truth about me."

"What are you talking about?" Did it have to do with the crying squirrel and the reason I felt the need to reassure him that I love him the last few days?

"Get under the covers,y our body is distracting me." Shane instructed and i slowly replied before he picked Danger up and our dog immediately padded into my arms. "I'm gonna tell you a bedtime story, okay? It's-it's a difficult story to tell." Shane whispered, holding me in his arms.

"Okay." I murmured, absently scratching Danger's fluffy white head.

"Okay." Shane nodded, kissing my temple. "Story... Uh... Once upon a time." I smiled at the cliche begining. "Once upon a time there was a little boy who was screwed up." My smile turned into a frown. Shaney wasn't screwed up. "His Mommy died when was a little boy, and he only had one friend. He loved his friend, but he felt like she didn't understand him. When he was fourteen he went to this really elite boarding school for stuck up people because his Dad died before he was born. When he was fourteen he met this girl named Mandy, even now he doesn't know why Mandy liked him, but he liked her then too, he liked her a lot." I felt a pang of jealousy towards Mandy. Mandy who was the same age I was when I met Shane, but she was his age. "He liked her so much that he dated her, he thought she was good person, but she changed him. He used to be a shy boy, but Mandy made him be friends with her friends, and her friends weren't nice people.  
>"Mandy and her friends made the shy boy do bad things like skipping school, and drinking, and fight clubs for bets, and even drugs." I held in a gasp; Shane did drugs? "Mandy even-the boy even had sex with Mandy because he was a horny little, stupid teenager. He thought he loved her and she loved him. But, she was a bad influence on him, he started getting bad grades and getting suspended from school." Cassie said he was almost expelled for getting in too much trouble. "One day, after the boy had been dating Mandy for almost a whole year, he had sex with her a lot of times, but even though he was stupid he always a used a condom." He said it was only once, I guess he didn't want to hurt me. "But, one day Mandy told the boy that she was pregnant with his baby." I gasped and Shane held me tighter, burrying his face in my hair for a moment. "Before the boy could even panic or be shocked Mandy told him that there wasn't a baby anymore, that she got rid of it. Then she said she never really loved the boy, and she was only with him because he was entertaining to watch when he was drunk or high." Shane's voice cracked, I tried to turn to face him, but he held me so I couldn't move. "After she told him that the boy was very upset; because he thought he loved a girl who didn't love him, because he was stupid and got the girl pregnant, because the girl got rid of the baby before she even told him about it, because the boys baby had been callously kill. He ran away from the elite boarding school and he started drinking, and doing bad drugs, and he smashed windows of cars in the street." That poor, misunderstood, tortured boy. <em><strong>My<strong>_ poor, misunderstood, tortured boy. "The boys Uncle found out and he got really pissed off at his nephew, he took him out of school and made him stop all drugs and alcohole, and wouldn't even let him see his little brother. Not that the boy blamed him, he didn't want his kid brother to see him like that either, he was just an innocent little eight-year-old boy. When the boy was sober and he didn't need the drugs and the alcohole his Uncle made him go to therapy. The therapist said that he was screwed up, but he already knew that, the boy already knew he was screwed up, but the therapist said that the boy was clinically depressed and made him take anti-depressants."

Shane was depressed? My heart ached for him. That Mandy bitch took this sweet, shy boy and she used him and she broke him. How could anyone do that to him?

"When the boy was at the gym working out one day because he didn't want to do anything, but his Uncle made him, his Uncle found scars on his wrists becuase he'd been cutting himself to make himself feel something." I gasped again and grabbed Shane's hand, brining it up to see. Faint lines I hadn't noticed before made my stomach queasy. How hadn't I noticed that? I felt tears slip past my eyes and roll down my cheeks. "One-one-" Shane choked, pausing, burrying his face in my hair again, moving his hand back down out of my line of sight and holding me tightly, one hand on the baby. Baby. Shane had gotten the other girl pregnant, he could have had a baby before. But, Mandy took that away from him. "I love you, Miley." Shane whispered, and I felt his tears as he cried too. "One day an agency of Royal guards, who the boys father and Uncle and his whole family was part of, anounced that they were going to train one young person to protect the Crown Princess when she came back to her country. The boy applied, only to keep his Uncle off his back, and he got through because his family had always been in the agency. When he started training he made friends with the other people he was training with, real friends. Eventually he stopped taking the meds the therapist made him take. He trained for two years until he was ready, then the boy was sent back to the elite school." Prince Arthurs. This was one Hell of a bedtime story. "When he was back at the school he told people he'd been in 'recovery' since he left." He said the word with scorn. They thought rehab. "The the day came that the Crown Princess was going to arrive. The boy was indifferent, he was eighteen by then, he thought he was dead inside, that he couldn't feel emotions again. The boy was told he had to be friends with the Crown Princess so he could protect her better. When he was sent to meet her she was playing her guitar." This is where we meet. I sniffled and Danger whined. I kissed his little white head and let my tears fall onto his fur. "He was supposed to meet her, but he sat where she couldn't see him and listened to the pretty music that made him feel good things inside. Then, when the boy finally went to talk to her he almost couldn't talk; she was so beautiful, so perfect in his eyes. The boy was devastated when he was told that night that he had to make her hate him, that he had to be friends with... He had to be friends with Mandy's old friends again." Ecklestein had been associated with Mandy? It really shouldn't surprise me, they were both despicable people. "But, the boy had to talk to the beautiful Princess one last time, she made him feel good inside like he hadn't felt in years. And then he had to talk to her one last time, he kept insisting he would stop, that the next time would be the last time. But, he couldn't stay away from her, he couldn't stop talking to her, being around her, kissing her. He was in love with her after the first day. This time it was real love though, and he was heartbroken because he knew he wasn't worthy of the Princess, and the Princess would never love him. The boy tried to be better, he tried to be the best person in the world if it meant the Princess would give him the time of day even though he knew she had to marry someone else. But Princess kissed him, and she smiled at him, she made him feel good and like there was hope for him." I never knew how strongly Shane felt, how depreciating he thought of himself. It sounded like he actually hated himself. "Then, the boy had to move away from the perfect Princess and he felt like he was dying inside for a whole month when he was away from her." A month where he felt like crap and I kept trying to like Marcus. "When the boy had to go back to where the beautiful Princess was he was so happy that he would get to see her again, but he was scared she would hate him. But, thankfully she didn't, she didn't hate him, she said she loved him even. It made the boy happier than he ever thought possible, and the Princess fought against all the Lord and Lady people so she could marry the stupid, idiot boy." I felt tired, I let out a yawn and Shane kissed my hair. "Now... Now the Princess is a Queen, the most beautiful, perfect Queen ever, and she married the stupid, fucked up boy. And he doesn't feel so bad anymore, he feels happy every time the beautiful Queen smiles, and laughs, and tells him she loves him. And now the Queen is pregnant. The boy was terrified at first, because of Mandy he was terrified, but now his Queen is going to have a baby Prince who the boy loves so much, and the Queen loves the little Prince too. It's a million times more than the boy ever thought he could want or need, and a billion times more than he deserved or was worthy of.  
>"And now the boy is scared again; it's Summer and the boy is telling the beautiful Queen everything he was scared to tell her before, scared that she would hate him, that she would leave him and it would break his heart and kill him. But, the boy knows it's not fair to the Queen to lie to her like he has been, and he hates himself for not telling her, but he... The boy <strong>needs<strong> the beautiful Queen to know that he loves her more than anything. The boy loves her so much." I yawned again and Shane kissed my hair again. "I love you."


	35. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**_

_Sunday, July 22nd_

Shane was up before me again, and he was gone from my room, though he did leave a plate of pancakes next to my bed. After breakfast and a shower I ventured downstairs. No Shane, was he avoiding me? Was there a reason for him to avoid me? What did I feel about his little 'bedtime story' last night? Drugs, cutting, alcohole, fight clubs, sex. Mandy. Mandy lured him into all those things. Shane first told me that Mandy was Trevor's babysitter and he only slept with her once, was it so I wouldn't be upset? Because he didn't want to tell me what he told me last night. Because he didn't want me to know how Mandy used him and threw him away; how she broke him so badly. My broken boy, so lost, feeling so alone. It broke my heart.

"Mornin', Mile." Grandma Ruby smiled when I went outside and sat on the front porch.

"Morning." I mumbled, squinting out into the morning light. I could see out in the distance a figure moving hay bales and I couldn't help but smile. That was Shane, I knew it.

"You okay, Sweet Pea?" Grandma Ruby frowned, when I was younger Dad used to joke that 'cause both my Grandma's were red-heads that I inherited the temper of a red-head. I knew now that that couldn't be true, but it still made me smile to think about. Maybe it nature versus nurture; maybe it nurture inherited?

"I'm fine." I tried to brush it off, but how exactly do you act normal after being told Shane's life story as a bedtime story? "Just thinking." I tried again when she frowned deeper. Thinking about Shane. Why would he think I would hate him? Was there a reason to hate him? No. No, he was the one who was hurt. He made some big mistakes, sure, but doesn't everyone make mistakes? That was no reason to hate him.

"You chose a good boy there, Mile." Grandma Ruby smiled after a while and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah." I agreed, he really was. Despite his mistakes; the year-long mistake named Mandy, the drugs, the drinking, the cutting. My damaged good boy. He got a girl pregnant. I could tell it hurt him, was that part of the reason he wanted our baby boy so bad? "Yeah, I did." Shane was the most amazing man, he was sweet and kind and caring. I was in love with him. Baby boy moved and I put a hand over him, he loves his Daddy almost as much as I do. And Shane loves both of us too. Isn't that what counts most? "Is that old waterfall still in the forest?" I asked suddenly, there was a waterfall nearby that I used to play in when I was little.

"It didn't get up and move, Baby Girl." Grandma Ruby chuckled and I smiled.

"I think I'm gonna go swimming." I decided, still watching Shane. "You wanna come relax by the pond?" I offered, getting up.

"You go have fun with that boy, these old bones are going to the market today." Grandma dismissed and I smiled at her before heading inside to change. By the time I was ready and I went back downstairs Shane was heading back to the house.

"Hi." He seemed nervous and he was avoiding looking at me.

"Hi." I felt awkward, did what he told me change anything? Was he the same man I loved? He felt like the same man, the man who was sweet and kind and caring and shy. "Come with me?" I held my hand out with a nervous smile.

"Okay." Shane hesitantly took my hand and I started walking us away from the house. "Where are we going?" He asked after a few minutes when were in the forest. "What if there are animals?"

"I was coming here when I could barely even walk, we're fine, Shane." I assured, draging him through the trees. Ten minutes in I started to hear the first trickles of the waterfull and the pond. I took my shoes off just out of the clearing, then I reached for my top as we stepped through. I dropped my shoes and my shirt leaving me in a bikini top as I undid my shorts.

"Forgive me, Father, for I am about to sin." Shane breathed, I heard him tripping and stumbling to take his clothes off. I let out a sigh as I slipped into the cool pond water and waded over to the waterfall, tilting my head under the cascade of water. "You." Shane swam in front of me and I lifted my head to look at him, smiling at him, he was only in his boxer briefs. White ones today. And we all know what happens to white in the water; completely seethrough. "Are..." He tilted his head to the side, his eyes dark as he stared at me. "There's too many words. And not enough words to describe it. Beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, sexy, breathtaking, incredible." I blushed as he made a list. "I love you, Princess Miley." Shane said, his eyes wide and earnest. "No matter what, I always love you, I swear." Is that what he thought about Mandy? Did he love her? Instead of question Shane, myself, his feelings, and my feelings. I kissed him. I could question and doubt later. Right now I just wanted to be with Shane. Shane's hands moved, one on my butt, one cupping my face, kissing me desperately as he back me up against the stone wall of the waterfall. "Can I make love to you?" Shane breathed harshly against my lips, desperate, needy.

"Please?" I needed it too. Shane pulled me away from the wall and kept kissing me, his lips touching all over my face, neck and chest. When we found the shallows of the pond he pressed me down so I was almost floating.

Shane's fingers made easy work of untieing my bikini and letting the pieces float way. I pushed his briefs down and he groaned when I took him in my hand. He was already hardening in my grip. Shane's hands palmed my breasts and I moaned, it had been far too long for my pregnant and teenage hormones that we'd been intimate.

"Miley." Shane breathed, dropping his forehead onto mine. "I love you, Miley."

"Shane!" I gasped out when he suddenly pushed hs considerable length inside of me. "Oh, God, Shane." I held him as close as I could with my baby stomach and kissed him, my hands fisting in his hair. We'd never had sex in water before... Well, we'd had shower sex, but we were submerged in this water. Was it my hormones or the water? I felt extra sensitive, like everything felt a million times stronger. Shane leaned down and his lips closed around my nipple. "Shaney." He suckled against me, grazed his teeth against me, hard manhood rubbed against me in all the right places.

"Oh, fuck, Miley." Shane nipped my pulse, pushing into me harder.

"More." I demanded, feeling myself get closer, feeling myself start to shake with pure pleasure. "Shaney." I let my nails claw at his back as I got closer.

"Yesss..." Shane hissed right when I felt myself fall over the dge of bliss, orgasming blindingly around him, my eyes rolling back into my head. Shane came in the same instant, his hot sperm filling me up inside.

"Wow." I whispered when he pulled out and laid in the water next to me.

"Yeah." Shane agreed, panting for breath. "You're amazing." I flushed and tipped my head back, dunking under the water to cool off.

"Wow." Was all I seemed to be able to say. "Wow." Shane sat up and smiled down at me, his whole body practically shimmering with the glistening water in the sun.

"You look like an Angel." He cooed, caressing my cheek.

"My dark Prince." I murmured, forcing myself to sit up as well, reaching for him. Shane looked away shyly and ran a hand through his glistening wet hair.

"Do you hate me?" He muttered, frowning. He was talking about last night. About his 'bedtime story'.

"Do you think I would have done that if I hated you?" I pointed out wryly, Shane lips quirked into a half smile.

"You know everything about me now." He suddenly looked so vulnerable, like a scared little boy, so easy to break.

"I know the man I fell in love with." I touched his cheek and he leaned into my touch. "And that hasn't changed since last night. You're still the same man." Shane looked at me in surprise.

"But, my past-" Shane started, looking confused.

"Is your past." I interrupted, hugging him around his neck. "It threw me." I admitted when I pulled back, looking down. "It shocked me, and I'm still trying to proccess it, but... I still love you."

"I love you so much, Miley." He kissed my lips lightly.

_**Queen Miley**_

Shane was sitting in bed, playing a game on his phone when I finished washing my hair after another family dinner. It was sad to think that soon we'd be back in Cyrus, and it would just be three of us, no arguing over dishes, or telling childhood stories, or making fun of each other and talking over each other. I was going to miss being here. Dad and Jackson said they were going to come visit when they could, but who knew when that would be?

"You look sad." Shane commented as I brushed my hair.

"I'm just gonna miss being with my family is all." I shrugged, feeling bad. Here I got to spend a whole month with my family, just relaxing and having fun, and Shane would never get that.

"So am I." Shane smiled, taking my comb and sitting behind me, starting to brush out my hair gently. "I think your Dad is finally warming up to me, he didn't threaten me at all today." I giggled and shook my head in amusement.

"He loves you." I smiled, kissing his cheek. "He just loves me more."

"I love you more too." He smiled his shy sweet smile. "More than anything."

"Come on." I climbed up into bed, crawling under the covers, beckoning him after me. Shane laid down and I guided his head onto my chest, right over my heart where he liked to go in his sleep. Shane cuddled up to me and I smiled, kissing the top of his curly mess of hair. "Now it's my turn to tell you a bedtime story." I murmured and he shot his head up in alarm. "Relax, Baby, this is my bedtime story, and I think you need to hear it."

"Miley." The scared little boy was back, biting back a whimper of fear.

"Shh..." I guided his head back down and kissed his hair again. "Once upon a time." I started, just like he did last night. "Once upon a time there was a little girl who was switched at birth. The little girl grew up in a loving family with a dumbass big brother and lots of cousins. But, the little girl had a dream, a really big dream, see she loved music and she wanted to be a singer, just like her Dad and Godmother." I absently atarted combing my fingers through Shane's hair. "One day she told her Fairy Godmother that she wanted to be a singer, and the Fairy Godmother said that the chances of that happening were one in a million, so the little girl said she wanted to be that one." I smiled, that day Aunt Dolly took me on stage with her for the first time. "The little girl and her Dad made a plan so she could be a normal girl, but she could have her dream come true. When the girl was fourteen, though, she found out her entire life had been a lie; that's when she found out she was switched at birth; that her birth parents were a Prince and Princess." Every girls dream right? To be a Princess. "So the girl was very angry that she'd been lied to, but her Daddy raised her right, she couldn't let an entire country not exist anymore because she didn't want her life to change. When the girl got to the new country she met the most handsome boy she had ever seen; he had the most beautiful hazel brown eyes that looked into her Soul, and a sweet, shy smile. The girl was mesmerised by the beautiful boy." I remember thinking that Shane created a whole new level of attractiveness. "But, the boy kept confusin her, he would smile at her and compliment and make her feel special, and then he would be all confusing and tell her to stay away from him. The girl was confused out of her mind, and then the boy made her feel bad one day and another boy she liked was going to send the beautiful boy away.  
>"One day the girl fought for the love of the beautiful boy and she won and the girl to marry her beautiful dark Prince. She was head over heels in love with him, and then on Valentines day the beautiful Prince made love to the girl and she became pregnant." Shane kissed my baby bump and I smiled wistfully. "At first the girl was terrified, but the boy was excited and it made the girl happy to see him so happy." I took a breath and kissed his hair again. "When the girl was six and a half months pregnant the boy told her a very scary bedtime story." Shane started to lift his ehad, but I continued. "It made the girl wonder if she should feel differently about him, did the boys past make him any different? Did it make him not the man she fell in love with? The girl was confused for about... Three seconds." I estimated with a smile. "But, the girl knew that the boy was the love of her life, he made her feel things she never felt before, it kind of scared the girl how much she loved the beautiful man. The boys past was scary and it broke the girls heart that he had been hurt so much, but it didn't change how she felt about the boy." Shane lifted his head and in the darkness I could see his eyes shining. "And then... The girl and her handsome dark Prince had their beautiful baby boy and the man was happy because after a really mean girl hurt him before he got the perfect baby he deserved and that was kept from him by the mean girl. And the girl and her Prince were happy and in love. And they lived happilly ever after." I ended, leaning up and kissing his lips.<p>

"I like that bedtime story." Shane smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear. "I think it's my new favourite."

"Are we okay?" I wondered.

"As long as you still love me." He nuzzled his nose against mine. "Because I love you forever."

"Forever sounds good to me." I settled back into the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Time for a game of good newsbad news...  
>Bad news: my computer completely kicked the bucket and I won't know for two weeks if I've lost all the stories and videos and writing I have on it.<br>Good news: I got a new computer today, and even though it doesn't have all y stories and videos on it, I can try and start writing them again.  
>Bad News: I may be moving within the next couple of weeks to a place that has, like, hardly any internet connection.<br>Good news: I saw the first episode of The Next with Joe Jonas.  
>Bad news: I can't find anywhere to watch the second episode.<strong>

**Okay, so the next chapter may take a while, and I have to completely rewrite the chapter of Camp Rock: Year One that I literally just finished, but I'll get working on it.**

**Please don't forget to review, I really appreciate all of them.**

**SmilerForJoe!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**_

_Friday, July 27th_

I was sad from the minute I woke up in Shane's strong arms. Just the fact I woke up in Shane's arms should have made me happy, but today was our last day here. Our last day in Crowley, with my family, in America. This time tomorrow I'd be back in Cyrus. It's not that I didn't like Cyrus, I just missed my family.

"Now, you take care of that great grandbaby of mine." Grandma Ruby instructed, wiping tears off her face. She was already crying, Dad was getting choked up, and I was dangerously close to crying my eyes out. Stupid baby hormones. "And you, Boy." She turned to Shane who was shuffling his feet and looking down. "You look after my grandbaby and my great grandbaby."

"Yes, Ma'am." Shane looked, grinning.

"Now come here, you're part of the family too." Grandma Ruby beckoned, pulling my poor damaged boy into her arms. I saw her whisper something to Shane, but I didn't hear what. "And, Trevor, Young Man." Grandma turned to Trevor when she released Shane who went back to looking at his feet and blushing. "You have the most important job, you have to keep those two in check and make sure they have fun."

"Sweet!" Trevor pumped his fist and I laughed. He was a sweet kid.

"Next time don't wait so long, Young Lady." Grandma scolded, putting both her hands on my face. "You're my last grandbaby, I have to see more of you."

"I love you, Grandma." I hugged her, feeling the dam break and I started crying too. By the time I moved onto Jackson I could barely talk. I couldn't stop crying, once it started it just wouldn't stop, stupid baby hormones.

"Bud." Dad held me at arms length and looked at me; red puffy eyes, tearstains and fat. "You call me every single day, I miss you."

"We both do, Sis." Jackson piped up.

"Every day." Dad reminded and I nodded, sniffling. Dad turned to Shane and he looked up with wide hazel brown eyes. "You make Miley happy, don't hurt her... I guess you're not the worst man for her." Coming from my Dad, he was pracctically saying _he_ was in love with Shane.

"Danger." Shane whistled a few minutes later. "Who's a good boy?" He cooed, kneeling down to scratch his head. Danger barked under the praise and I smiled as I watched Shane and our puppy.

"We're gonna come visit again before this happens." Dad said, gesturing to my stomach and I laughed. 'This'. Our baby boy.

"I love you guys." I whispered one last time, climbing into the waiting car. The car that would take me back to reality. "What did Grandma say to you?" I asked Shane, settling against him as the car started crawling.

"My secret." Shane denied, kissing my head. "I like your family."

"Me too." I giggled and he stuck his tongue out at me. "What do you want for your birthday?" I questioned randomly.

"You." He answered without a beat.

"Seriously, Shane, it's less than three weeks away." I nudged him.

"Well, considering I got you a failed assasination attempt and a concussion, I don't think you have to get me anything." Shane joked, I rolled my eyes and swatted his chest lightly.

"I think I'll skip the bodilly harm and murder, maybe next year if you're a good boy." I teased, kissing his jaw.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Sunday, July 29th_

"Your Majesty, there is an awards ceremony tonight and you need to be fitted for a dress." Alyssa announced, walking into the dining room during breakfast. I groaned, I'd been fitted for that dress before we left for vacation, but the baby had grown even more and I doubt it fitted still.

"What time is this thing?" I asked, frowning and pushing my bacon around.

"The ceremony starts at six thirty, and should take around an hour." Alyssa reported, "this next month you have quite a few functions to attend or oversee, but the good news is that with the pregnancy and school, you have a very light schedule from September through to Christmas, when you will have to give the anual Monarch speach, host the Christmas eve dinner and ball, and New Years as well."

"That's not so bad, right?" I asked, that was, like, three and a half months of not having to attend some function. Which was especially thankfull considering baby boy was due in early November.

"That's actually very good, but it does mean that you will be averaging two to three events a week next month." Alyssa agreed, I frowned it sounded like a lot for the next month.

"But, not Shane's birthday, right?" I asked hopefully.

"No, despite tradition, there will not be a ball or parade on Prince Shane's birthday."

"Yes!" Shane hissed, doing a little victory dance in his seat.

"Dork." I accused.

"You love it." Shane girnned cockilly.

"Dress fitting, Your Majesty." Alyssa reminded, tapping her watch.

"Right." I grabbed a piece of crispy bacon off my plate and started to follow after her. "You gotta stop growing, Kid, I don't think I can get much fatter." I scolded my tummy.

"It's called pregnant, Miley." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"That's what Shane says too... Are you two in, like, cahoots?" I accused, rubbing baby boy. I think he was asleep, he must be tired out from doing the cha cha in my stomach all night last ngiht.

"No cahoots." Alyssa laughed as we reached the fitting rooms. Despite the stylist and esigners tendancies to make me stand around in my underwear and poke and grope me, I liked this room. It was full of fashion... Nothing I could wear right now, but it was still awesome.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty." Farmaine, my stylist greeted when we walked in.

"Hi, Farmaine." I half smiled, climbing up onto the pedestal.

"Let's see how much you've grown." Farmaine eyed me and I sighed sadly, reluctantly holding my arms out. I was still in my pajamas so I don't think I had to go put that tiny little white silk thing that couldn't even be called a dress on.

"Don't make the girl self-conscious, Farmaine." Alyssa scolded and I smiled at her, she really was a good friend.

"So, what's this award thing for?" I asked as Farmaine did all the measurements.

"Soldiers returning from war." Alyssa replied, I nodded and bit my lip.

"Let's see, it shouldn't need too much alterring." Farmaine commented, finding the dress for tonight.

"My feet hurt." I whined, rubbing my tummy and going to sit down. "My cankles are totally swollen." I held my legs up and frowned. "I can't even **see** my feet most of the time."

"Do I have to get that idiot you married in here to get you to stop whining?" She narrowed her eyes at me playfully.

"Shane isn't an idiot." I pouted, but went quiet anyway.

"Your Majesty?" Farmaine spoke a few minutes later and I sighed, getting up with a groan, I took the dress and went to the change room to put it on.

"It makes me look even fatter." I stated bluntly, coming out with the dress on. Honestly, just about everything made me look fat right about now. I climbed up onto the pedestal again so Farmaine could pin the changes

"Have you decided on a name?" Alyssa asked as I stood, waiting for it to be over.

"I want something with Shane in it, but he wants something that has nothing to do with him." I explained, turning when instructed. "He's so sweet, and isn't it every guys dream to name their kid after them?"

"He always has been an odd one." Alyssa shook her head. "I remember sitting with the King when he was doing interviews for the junior agent." I was surprised, I didn't know Grandfather did the interviews personally. "The boy didn't even say a single word, he just sort of sat there glaring at the floor." That was just after the whole Mandy, drugs, drinking and cutting thing. Did Alyssa know about that?

"He was going through something." I muttered lowly. "Besides." I shook my head to clear it. "He's so sweet, and sensitive, and kind. I want our baby to be named after his amazing Daddy."

"Why don't you give him a middle name and looking through your family history for a first?" Alyssa suggested i wrinkled my nose.

"I don't want to name him something just 'cause it sounds Royal. I want something special for our boy." That was something both Shane and I agreed on.

"Then why don't you look for names by meaning?" She suggested and I shrugged. "Find a name that means what you want it to."

"That's a good idea." I smiled before I winced. "Okay, Kiddo, time to stop beating up Mommy's kidneys." I told my belly.

"Mommy's kidney's are the right size for punching bags." Alyssa smirked and I stuck my tongue out.

"But, it makes Mommy need to pee all the time." I stepped down from the pedestal. "He's definately an active little guy in there." He'd only just woken and he was either stretching repeatedly, or had taken up kickboxing. "Okay, listen, Bud, I know you got your fighter gene from Daddy, but there's nothing in there that's a threat." I told Baby boy, stepping down when Farmaine let me and going to take the pinned dress off.

_**Queen Miley**_

"I don't care what you say, I am not wearing heels." I denied vehemently, staring at the ridiculous shoes the style team had set out with my newly altered dress.

"Do you want to break her neck?" Shane glared angrilly.

"Her Majesty will not be wearing a heel more than two inches, she is pregnant." Alyssa added, honestly, who thought freaking five inch heels were a good idea?

"It's bad enough I can't even see my feet, and you want to put those things on them?" They were a death trap waiting to happen.

"But-" Someone tried to argue and Shane got up, grabbing the poor guy and pushing him against the wall.

"You like 'em so much you fucking wear them. My wife is not having those death traps anywhere near her, not now, not ever. So either find something else that won't kill her or I'll fucking kill you." Shane threatened darkly and I gaped at him as he let the stylist guy go and he ran off with his tail between his legs, frightened for his life.

"I don't think you had to threaten his life, Shane." I rolled my eyes, heavilly pushing myself to stand. And it was like flipping a switch, angry, violent Shane was gone and sweet, caring Shane was at my side in a second.

"Woah, Baby, you okay?" He worried, one hand on my lower back, keeping me steady.

"I'm fine." I dismissed as people ran around trying to find new shoes for me to wear. "Your son just makes me need to pee." I frowned, heading for the bathroom.

"Back to my son now, huh?" Shane teased when I came out.

"Uh huh." I nodded, sitting back down. "Our son when he's good, your son when uses my bladder as a punching bag."

"Okay, Kid, no more using Mommy's insides as punching bags." Shane instructed, gently rubbing the baby. Almost as if he understood the baby stopped moving. "Good boy." Shane pecked my lips lightly.

"Your Majesty, a new pair of shoes. Flats." Alyssa said, pointing to the pair of sandles near the chair.

"Here." Shane smiled sweetly, kneeling down and grabbing the sandles, he carefully slid one onto my foot and did up the straps, kissing my ankle gently. "My beautiful Princess." He put the other shoe on me before he stood up and helped me stand. "Is that better?"

"Yes." I smiled and he visibly relaxed. "Thank-you." I turned to the stylist that had found them. "Now, come here, Shane." I beckoned him back to me, his bowtie was hanging limply around his neck and I started to tie it.

"Your Majesty, you need to get into your dress." Someone said as I smoothed Shane's bowtie out.

"How do I look?" Shane asked as I stepped away.

"Extremely handsome." I assured before being pulled off to get my dress on.

"And now presenting: Her Majesty, Miley Alexandra Ray Amelia, Queen of Cyrus." The announcer dude called out and I took a deep breath, clutching Shane's arm tightly. First was the awards ceremony, where I'd give the returning soldiers medals, then there was a formal dinner and ball. Shane kissed my cheek as he stepped back and I stopped at the podium where my speach was sitting. I took a deep breath, subconsciously put a hand on my baby bump and started reading alloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this one was just a filler chapter setting up for a big thing that's gonnna happen soon :)<strong>

**Who's loving watching Joe Jonas on the Next?  
>Who's totally psyched to see Miley Cyrus on Two And A Half Men? Miley, one of my favourite people ever, and Two And A Half Men, one of my favourite shows ever... Mixed together; I can practically feel the awesomeness already :D :D :D<strong>

**And couple of years ago I actually wrote the first chapter of a HM/Two And A Half Men crossover in which Miley was neighbours with Charlie, Alan and Jake (On the side the Dontzigs don't live obviously)... Funilly enough Miley and Jake were going to end up dating in that story... And now Miley's character is going to end up dating Jake in this coming season... Am I psychic? This is the 2nd Miley-related thing that's come true in the last few months O.o**

**Quote from a new show in Australia, an add just just came on for it: "I think I'll be fine dressing in drag, it's something I don't do all the time..."**

**Also, kinda upset; my reviews are going down. I don't like having to go one about this all the time, but I feel like I have to when I see the number of people who read the stories and the number who review. It mke me feel underapreciated, like a singing Kevin Jonas. So...  
>In the last 5 days since I last posted Camp Rock I've written the rest of the 1st year. 6 chapters left of Year 1, and they're all written, but I will not update ANYTHING until I get at least 5 reviews. If you read, don't assume someone else will review: To assume is to make an ass out of u and me. I don't like feeling like an ass.<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	37. Chapter 37

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**_

_Saturday, August 11th_

"Okay, Baby Boy, first thing when you're born, I'm gonna get you the most adorable little suit." Shane was talking to my belly as we waited for Dr. Livingstone in the hospital wing. "And an itty bitty little gun, and I'm gonna teach you how to protect Mommy from all the big bad people."

"My Baby Boy is not going to be anywhere near guns." I scolded, one hand on my stomach, and one in Shane's hair. "But, he will look so adorable in a tiny little suit, just like his adorable Daddy." I cooed, "with a tiny little bowtie."

"You're girlin' it up, Baby, he's gonna be a stud." Shane rolled his eyes, lounging on the bed next to me. "A little heartbreaker like Mommy."

"Don't listen to Daddy, Baby." I instructed, patting my belly. "He doesn't know how handsome and beautiful he is, or how many hearts he breaks just by existing, let alone when he smiles." I sighed wistfully and he kissed my temple.

"I appologies for being late, Your Majesties." Dr. Livingstone said when he walked in. "How is the little Prince doing?"

"Using Mommy to practice boxing." I whined, he certainly was a strong little guy.

"That's good, it means he's getting strong in there." Dr. Livingstone nodded, setting up the ultrasound machine.

"Little too strong, he's gonna come out a blackbelt." I stated, shivering when the cold gel touched me.

"He's comin' out ready to protect Mommy." Shane grinned, draping an arm around my shoulders and looking in wonder at the screen.

"Look at that Prince." Dr. Livingstone said as the picture cleared, our little baby boy coming into focus. "You can see here, what he'll most likely look like when he's born, the same facial features." He explained.

"He looks like Daddy." I decided, cocking my head to the side. He looked like a beautiful little baby.

"Momma's boy." Shane shook his head, his eyes wide, and a smile on his lips. "We're both Momma's boys."

"You're now in the seventh month, which is the third trimester." Dr. Livingstone reported, "he's got tiny little eyelashes, and eyebrows, and he can open his eyes now."

"Awe." I cooed, imaging Shane's beautiful hazel brown eyes on our little baby. Dr. Livingstone picked up a small flashlight.

"He might even respond to light if we shine it near him." He tried the light a couple of times. "Would you like to try, Your Highness?" He offered to Shane who quickly took the flashlight.

"It won't hurt him, will it?" Shane worried right before he could switch it on near my belly.

"I promise it won't." Dr. Livingstone assured. Shane grinned and flashed the light. "Try it here, near his head." He gestured to the bottom of my belly.

"Does he get dizzy upside down?" I asked nervously.

"No." Dr. Livingstone chuckled lightly. "The baby still has enough room to move around, he turns from breach to birth position all the time. last week he was breach, remember?"

"Yeah." Last weeks DVD was the newest one to the growing collection and he was curled up in my tummy.

"He'll keep turning until about the middle of next month or early month nine when he should turn to birthing position and stay there." I nodded, feeling movement inside me. "Flash that light." He muttered and we looked to the screenw hen Shane flashed the light against my belly. "See, he's reacting to the light."

"Okay, Little Man, now that we know you can see you gotta do something for me." Shane leant down so his face was right in front of my belly. I blushed and squirmed a little. "Mommy and Daddy are gonna do grown up things tonight so you need to close your eyes so Mommy doesn't get mad at me."

"Shane!" I squeeled, swatting his arm.

"And when Mommy yells that, don't worry, it's 'cause she loves me." Shane continued with a cheeky grin.

"Shut up, you pervert." I growled, pushing his shoulder. "Not in front of people." I scolded. "And not tonight, after that."

"The Heir should be around two pounds by this time and about fifteen inches long." Dr. Livingstone reported after a minute, the whole room was a little awkward.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Tuesday, August 14th_

"Sleep." I whined, crawling into bed. It had to be after midnight, which meant it was the day before Shane's birthday.

"Lay down." Shane instructed, half asleep himself. Oops, I didn't mean to wake him.

"'Kay." I obeyed, laying on my side, which was the only way to keep baby boy off my bladder at night.

"Cuddle husband." Shane continued, holding his arms out and I awkwardly laid in them, one of his hands automatically moving to my stomach. "Close eyes. Sleep." Shane ended, nuzzling into his face into my hair and slipping back into unconsciousness, snoring lightly in that adorable way he did.  
>I'd had another dinner tonight, and it hadn't been so bad, but it was saying formal goodbyes to everyone and getting out of the dress that kept me up so long. But, now Alyssa had made sure we had five whole days with nothing to do for Shane's birthday. Five days which I was putting to good use; tomorrow - later today actually - we would be going to a house in the mountains for the fie days with Trevor, Cassie and Danger. I'd wanted to invite more people, but Shane insisted he didn't want a lot of people around, just the people he cared about most.<p>

And I still hadn't figured out what to get him for his birthday yet.

"Shaney." I whined, reaching for his missing body as consciousness slowly returned to me. "Babe?" I forced my eyes open and looked around, the curtains were drawn, but sunlight was filtering in through the gaps. Other than that the room was empty though. I pouted and rubbed my eyes as I yawned. I laid there for another few minutes before I decided I should get up. "Where is everyone?" I asked Charlie the guard outside my quarters when I wandered out.

"I believe His Highness is in the first sitting room downstairs with the Royal dog." Charlie said and I half smiled, Danger Trouble was the 'Royal Dog', it was so cute. I started down to the dining room first, starting on bacon and fruit. By the time I made it to the sitting room it was almost 1:30 PM, I'd slept so late.

"Hey, Queenie!" My eyes widened when I saw Cassie sitting in the room too, I'd forgotten she was coming this afternoon.

"Hey." I blushed, I was still in my pajamas, no make up, and my hair was a mess. Not to mention I felt fat with the baby bump. And Cassie was sitting there all beautiful and thin, it made me jealous.

"Hey, Sleepyhead." Shane looked up from Danger, and that's when I noticed what he was doing. He was holding Danger Trouble and had a tiny little comb and a bowl of water.

"What are you doing?" I wondered, cocking my head as I sat down.

"Cleaning his tear marks, gotta do it every few days." Shane explained, returning to his task. "Otherwise his fur around his eyes gets all yellow."

"You are so cute." I told him with a smile and looked up again, aghast.

"I am **not** cute." He denied, setting down the tiny comb and picking up a bigger one, starting to brush Danger all over. "I am a hot, sexy, manly man-beast." Shane insisted whilst carefully brushing Danger Trouble's paw.

"Sure, Babe." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Hey!" Shane protested indignantly and I giggled.

"You know I love you, Dork." I smiled fondly at him as he finished combing Danger's short white fur.

"So, I hear we're going somewhere?" Shane rose an eyebrow at me and I blushed again, it was supposed to be a surprise... Which considering, we were leaving in a couple of hours, I guess it was.

"We're escaping for your birthday; you, Trev, Cassie, Danger and me, we're going to the mountains where no-one can bother us." I kissed his cheek.

"Sweet!" He grinned, his eyes lighting up happily. "I love you, Miley." I savoured the words with a smile.

"I love you." I whispered back. "But, now I have to go shower." I pushed myself to get up.

"Have a dog." Shane passed Cassie Danger Trouble, getting up and following after me. "Wait up, Babe, I'll wash your back!" I laughed as I started up the stairs. Shane came up next to me and held my hand in his larger, slightly calloused one. "Thank-you, this is gonna be my best birthday ever." Shane smiled his shy sweet smile down at me.

"But, I didn't even get you anything." I pouted, I still didn't have any ideas.

"You got me the love of my life." He nuzzled against my cheeek and kissed me. "You got me a beautiful baby in November that I never thought I would ever get." Thanks to the bitch mandy. "You got me my little brother, my best friend, and my amazing wife all together. My family." He was so sweet, how could he not see that? It was heartbreaking. "And you got me out of this place and away from the craziness of everything here for my birthday. It's the best birthday ever and it hasn't even started yet."

"You are way too perfect." I looked up at him with stars in my eyes.

"Let's just get you undressed, then we'll see perfect." Shane replied cheekilly.

"Were you always this much of a horndog?" I asked, groaning at all the stairs in front of me.

"I believe I was." He shot back, his fingers hooking into the waistband of my pajamas pants. "If you remember, it was very humiliating for me." I rolled my eyes, I still didn't understand why it was so bad that he came in his pants. If it felt good then what did it matter?

"It was hot." I contradicted.

_**Queen Miley**_

"Okay, I think you need to nap." Shane instructed when I yawned. I was trying to stay up till midnight to be the first to wish him a happy 19th birthday

"I don't wanna." I whined childishly, stomping my foot.

"You're tired, Sweets, you need to sleep." Shane murmured, massaging his hand through my hair.

"Just a little longer?" I pleaded, letting him pull me up from the couch and drag me to our bedroom in the mountain house.

"We have four more days, I don't want to tire you out, Baby." Shane said, guiding me to sit on the bed.

"Fifteen more minutes?" I pouted, glancing at the clock by the bed.

"I know what I want for my birthday." He said and I sat upright, excited. "My wife conscious for it, not dead tired because she's a stubborn little thing." He kissed my forehead and pulled the covers back. "Love you."

"Hmm..." I hummed tiredly, relenting and crawling into bed. "Stay?" I requested and Shane chuckled, already halfway in bed with me. I tried to stay awake, slipping between the two, stupid pregnancy was making me tired all the time. "Shane?" I don't know how long it had been, I forced my eyes open to look at the glowing green numbers on the clock.

"Yeah, Babe?" Shane replied, massaging my scalp lightly.

"Happy birthday, Shaney." I smiled, I'd made it. "You're my nineteen-year-old perfect man."

"Thank you, Sweets." Shane whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I love you, Birthday Boy."

When I woke up I smiled to see Shane still fast asleep, snoring lightly in that cute way. I kissed his forehead and slipped out of bed, trying not to wake him. I checked in on Trevor, who was sleeping happily cuddling Danger, then I went to the kitchen in the mountain house. Shane was always making me breakfast, and stupid foods that the baby craved, and catering to my every whim.

"Smells so good..." When I was just finishing the bacon Shane came in, a dreamy look on his face, almost cartoon-like the way he almost seemed to float in.

"Happy birthday, Baby." I smiled, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair.

"You are so amazing." Shane grinned, grabbing a plate and practically drooling at all the food.

"Enjoy, Babe." I sat next to him and watched him, he did way too much for me. I liked doing stuff for him when I could. "What do you wanna do today?"

"Eat." Shane replied with his moutfull. I giggled and shook my head. My sweet damaged boy could be such a dork sometimes. "Then eat more."

"Never change, Shaney."

"How's my little Kiddo today?" Shane asked, tearing himself from his food.

"Wishing his Daddy a happy birthday."

"Good boy." He bent to kiss my stomach. "Daddy loves you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I didn't get 5 reviews for the last chapter of Camp Rock, but I did get 7 for this, 3 for Camp Rock, and 1 for I Wanna Know You, so I guess I'll let it slide.<br>And while I was waiting for the reviews I started on the next chapter of this... Something B. I. G happens next chapter.**

**Also, some good news; my old computer that I thought I'd lost everything on it, just started working again. Out of the blue; I've tried starting it every day since I got my new computer to see if there was any way I could get all my info off of it, and yesterday it just up and started working just fine like nothing ever happened, so I now have all my old stories and writing and videos. Which I am going to copy onto my new computer before the old one kicks the bucket or overheats and kicks the bucket - seriously, it BURNS just from starting up I have a scar on my hand from it.**

**5 reviews for this chapter and I will update the next Camp Rock chapter.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	38. Chapter 38

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**_

_Wednesday, August 15th_

I watched Shane out in the backyard, running around with Trevor and Cassie. I was still a little jealous of Cassie, but it helped to know that she would never go for Shane. It had seemed to be a unanimous decision that I wasn't allowed to play whatever game they were playing, but I was happy to sit on the sidelines and watch hot, sweaty, sexy Shane having fun on his birthday.

"Ow." I winced, I don't know what Baby boy was doing, but it hurt like Hell. Trevor tackled Shane into the grass and Cassie stole the ball from him, running away victoriously.

"Hey!" Shane protested, getting up and holding Trevor in his arms. "What happened to being nice on my birthday?" He pouted and I laughed as I watched him tackle Cassie lightly to the ground, still holding Trevor.

"Woah, we have to be nice to you?" Cassie stopped, sounding bewilidered.

"Miwey!" Shane whined, turning to me with his puppy dog pout. "Cassie and Trevor bein' mean to me on my birfday." He spoke like a little kid.

"Come here, you big baby." I called and he scrambled up from the pile of limbs and came to sit next to me. "Don't worry, Baby, I'll make them nice to you." I assured, kissing his temple with a smile as he laid next to me on the sun lounge.

"Good." Shane pouted, out of the corner of my eye I saw Trevor and Cassie roll their eyes, they knew they'd lost Shane for a while. "Hey, Bud." He whispered conspirationally to my belly. "You gotta go to sleep early today." I blushed and shook my head, he was such a horndog. "'Cause it's Daddy's birthday and that means Dadd gets to have his wicked way with Mommy."

"Daddy won't be doing anything if he keeps telling our baby about our sex life." I shot back with a smirk.

"Mommy." Shane gasped exageratedly. "I thought you were gonna be nice on my birthday."

"At least wait till he's asleep before trying to get in my pants, he can hear us and I don't know what he understands." I worried and Shane just smiled, staring at me with hearts in his eyes.

"You're gonna be an amazing Mommy." Shane stated simply, laying down completely and resting his head on my shoulder as one hand traced idle patterns on my belly.

"Ow." I hissed in pain again after we'd just been laying there in comfortable silence for a while. I'd been getting pains all day: the first one was when I was making breakfast, and then about two hours later, then about an hour and a half, they were getting closer and a little more painful each time.

"Miley!" Shane sat up with wide terrified eyes. "What-what's-a-matter, Babe? What hurts? Where does it hurt?" He asked, suddenly white as a sheet.

"Nothing, Shaney, just cramping is all. It caught me off guard." I tried to assure, it was cramping... Well, a million times more painfull than any cramping I'd had before, but it passed just as suddenly as it came, leaving me rubbing my tummy.

"Are you sure?" Shane looked at me with wide scared eyes. He didn't want anything to happen to me or Baby; he didn't want to lose another baby like Mandy carelessly killed.

"I'm sure." I cupped his face and looked right into his fearfull eyes. "I'm sure, Shane." I hoped I was sure. "Let's go inside, your cake should be almost ready." I'd made him a chocolate marble cake and put it in the over just before we came outside.

"Okay." Shane agreed, eyeing me warilly. He helped me up and we started inside, Trevor, Cassie and Danger following us in. After I'd cooled, and iced the cake I stuck two candles in the middle and lit them, creating a soft golden glow as I took it out to Shane. Shane, who looked like a little excited boy.

"Make a wish, Baby." I smiled after we'd sung Happy Birthday. Shane grinned, his eyes alight before he closed them and blew out the 1 and the 9 numbered candles. When he opened his beautiful hazel brown eyes he looked straight at me, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yep, my wish came true." He confirmed and Cassie laughed, hitting him upside the head lightly.

"You're supposed to wish for something you _don't_ have, Dork." She rolled her eyes playfully as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh... That'll take a long time to come true." Shane said sheepishly as I got a knife for him. "Years, and years, and years... It'd take forever to come true."

Midway through eating a piece of cake I hissed and put a hand over Kiddo, gritting my teeth through the excruciatingly painfull cramp. The cramp seemed to be all around Kiddo. The second I made a noise Shane dropped his fork and was at my side. I squeezed the egde of the table in front of me so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Miley?" Shane sounded scared as Hell, and he looked white as a ghost.

"I'm fine, it's stopped now." I tried to wave it off.

"It shouldn't have started in the first place." Shane replied, kneeling next to me. "I'm calling a Doctor." He decided, getting up and grabbing the cordless on a table nearby, not wanting to leave my side.

"Shane, I swear I'm fine." Oh, God, I hoped I was fine, I was terrified too, but I didn't want to alarm Shane even more than he was, especially on his birthday. I wanted today to be perfect for him.

"Please? For me?" He looked at me with scare big brown eyes like a puppy.

"Fine." I muttered and he visibly relaxed. "But, only 'cause it's your birthday." Shane walked off, just out of earshot, but still in sight and started calling someone as I turned back to my cake with a frown. A few minutes later I was pushing the n ow crumbled pieces of cake around the plate when Shane came back. "I wanted you to have a good birthday." I mumbled, looking down and trying not to cry. Stupid hormones. I cursed. That was one thing I would definately not miss when November came; the hormones controlling my emotions, not to mention feeling fat, looking fat, not seeing my own feet, swollen ankles, and my back was starting to hurt a little.

"Doctor Livingstone is going to be here in a few hours." Shane said, stroking my hair back from my face. "And you did give me a good birthday." He assured, I looked up at him with doubtfull, teary eyes. "You wanna know what I wished for?"

"What?" I sniffled and he smiled his shy sweet smile.

"You." Shane answered simply. "You and me to be happy together forever and ever." He kissed my forehead. "And I couldn't think of a better birthday than with the love of my life, my little brother, my best friend, and making sure our baby is okay."

"Were you, like, a Saint in a past life or something?" I wondered, blinking away the tears. Shane laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know, but I must have done something good to get you in this life." I kissed him full on the mouth, unable to stop myself, completely lost in the moment.

"Don't worry about me, Shane, let's just enjoy your birthday until Doctor Livingstone gets here." I murmured when we broke away.

"Okay, but tell me if it happens again?" Shane agreed, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"'Kay." I sighed, letting him help me up. "Happy birthday, Baby."

It was ten minutes into _SAW_ - Shane's choice - that it happened again. I gripped his hand next to me tightly as the tight, squeezing, cramping pain came. I bit my lip to keep from crying out and waited for it to pass again. Now I knew that something was wrong, the pains were getting worse, and it was only 25 minutes between the last one and this one.

"Fuck!" Shane swore when I released his hand. "Are you okay, Miley?" Cassie paused the movie and watched us.

"Sorry about your hand." I whispered, looking down, trying not to cry.

"It happened again." Shane sat up straight, one hand on my stomach hesitantly. "Where the fuck is Livingstone?"

"He said a few hours, remember?" I reminded, breathing unevenly after the pain went away. "I need to go pee." I decided after a few minutes.

"Okay, I'll-" Shane started, getting up, my eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Are going to stay here, I can go to the bathroom on my own, Shane." I said, slowly standing.

"But-"

"It's the bathroom, I've been doing it on my own for thirteen years." I cut him off again, walking to the nearest bathroom and closing the door, locking it for good measure. "Oh, fuck!" I swore. In the middle of peeing something other than pee came out of me. I cleaned up quickly and looked down. "Shane!" I yelled, washing my hands, feeling panicked.

"Miley!" Shane was about ready to bang down the door when I unlocked it, I think I was paler than he was.

"Tell them hurry up with the doctor." I felt like I was about to vomit, or pass out, or both. "I-I think something is seriously wrong." I worried, "there-there's pain, and I-I think the mucus thingy or my water, and I'm scared, Shaney." I let myself cry this time, for once feeling like the 15-year-old kid I am.

"Oh, shit!" Shane looked about ready to pass out as well.

"I'm calling." Cassie anounced in the background.

"What's going on?" Trevor asked in a small voice, sounding like a little boy.

"I don't know, come on, Trev." Cassie beckoned him out of the room.

"Let-let's get you to bed, I don't want you to move." Shane decided, his beautiful eyes glistening and I knew he was trying not to cry too.

_**Queen Miley**_

"Shaney?" I don't know when I'd fallen asleep, but it had been restless and I had nightmares.

"Miley?" His voice was hoarse and his hair was wild when I finally saw him. "My Angel." His face was streaked with tear marks and it broke my heart.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled, reaching for his face. "I'm sorry for ruinning your birthday."

"I don't care, all I want is you and our baby safe and healthy." Shane shook his head, laying down and curling around me, carefull not to touch my tummy. "Cassie says Doctor Livingstone is gonna be here in a few minutes, but I couldn't leave you."

"Please don't?" The thought of being alone right now terrified me.

"I'm not going anywhere." Shane whispered, nuzzling his face into my hair and I could feel him start crying again. I wanted to hold him so bad, and for him to hold me, but I was scared to move.

"Your Majesty?" I looked up at the sound of a voice, Dr. Livingstone was here. Shane jumped up as if he'd been elletrocuted.

"Something's wrong, fix her, make her better, make her not hurt anymore." Shane demanded tearfully. "Make my Miley better, and our little baby."

"Cassandra says you think your waters broke?" Dr. Livingstone got straight to business.

"I-I don't know." I hicoughed as Shane sat back next to me, holding my hand with his lips pressed to the back of it, mouthing unheard prayers. "I-I felt something warm and heavy and weird come out of me and I'm scared. Is our baby okay?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" An ultrasound machine was wheeled in by a couple of people in medical outfits. "On your back please?" I reluctantly and carefully moved onto my back, letting him gel my stomach. "Oh, Dear." Dr. Livingstone murmured.

"What?" Shane and I demanded at the same time. But, before anyone could say anything else I felt the painfull cramping and squeezing around my belly.

"It seems your water has broken and you are in labor." Dr. Livingstone replied when the pain passed.

"But-" I didn't know what to say, that couldn't be possible, I'm only 28 weeks. It's not possible, what about our baby?

"When did it start?" Livingstone asked as I whimpered, unable to speak.

"Thi-this afternoon." Shane managed to get out.

"This morning." I whispered guiltilly. "But, I didn't know, I just thought he was doing something in there, or I would have said, I swear." I said hurriedly, my eyes wide and fearful. If I said earlier would something have been different?

"I would like to do a cesarian, but it may be too late, you might be dilated and ready to push before we could set up." I sort of drowned Dr. Livingstone out after that, mechanically obeying everything he told me. When he pulled the covers back my eyes widened at the sight of wetness around me.

"Oh, shit." Shane whimpered, tears falling from his beautiful eyes again. "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay?" He begged before he was told he would have to step back.

"No, please? Please let him stay?" I pleaded desperately, I needed him here.

"His Highness can saty, he just has to stand back so we can work without interruption." Livingstone assured as Shane was gently pushed back from the bed, leaning against the wall, pale, crying, praying.

"Please, God, please, my Miley and my baby. Please let them be okay?" He kept whispering over and over. If I had a voice I would have been begging for our baby too.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Is that what you were expecting?<br>2) What do you think will happen next?  
>3) Do any of you read my Camp Rock story?<br>4) What sort of stories do you like most; supernatural, romance, family, sex...  
>5) If I were to write a 3rd installment of Princess DiariesQueen Diaries would anyone read it?**

**Either 3 reviews answering all the above questions in more than one word sentances or 5 reviews total.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**_

"Your Majesty." Dr. Livingstone spoke, eventually breaking through my pleading stupor. My little baby was going to be born, he's only 28 weeks, he's not ready yet. I sniffled in response and Shane was finally allowed back at my side, instantly holding my hand. "It looks like you're dialated enough to push, it is my opinion that it would be dertimental to both yours and the Heirs health to move to a hospital for a cesarian."

"It's okay." Shane whispered, brushing my hair back. "You and our baby are gonna be okay." He insisted desperately. "You have to be." He added to himself. The examination - which felt very invasive - and Dr. Livingstone talking to nearby medical centres and hospitals had taken an hour, during which time the painfull episodes - contractions apparently - had gotten closer together; from an hour or so between the first ones, to about 25 minutes when I went to bed, when the Dr. got here they were about fifteen minutes. Now it was down to less than five. It hurt like Hell, but more than that I just wanted our little baby to stay inside me until he was ready, but he had to come out and I just wanted him healthy.

"He's not ready." I cried, I had to keep him in me and protect him. "He's too tiny, he's not ready."

"Your Majesty." Dr. Livingstone got my attention again. "When you feel the next contraction start you need to push, the sooner we get this little guy out the sooner we can get him the help he needs." He instructed and I nodded tearfully.

"I'm here, Miles." Shane murmured, kissing my temple, his tears mixing with mine as he held my hand tightly. "I'm here, and our little boy is gonna be perfect." I held onto that, nodding and squeezing my eyes shut, I had to believe that. Our little boy was going to be perfect. "You know what you're gonna do, Miley?" Shane continued, sniffling, kissing the back of my hand. "You're gonna push when you get a contraction thingy, and in no time we're gonna have our perfect baby boy, and the Doctor's are gonna make sure he's healthy. Our perfect, healthy baby boy." Shane choked up a little. I gasped, I felt the start of the contraction coming, constricting my womb and squeezing painfully. I pushed just like I was told to; our little baby boy. I had to do it.

"Very good, Your Majesty." Dr. Livingstone praised. I whimpered, my little boy was too little.

"He's too tiny, Shaney." I sobbed, clinging to him.

"It's okay, Princess, he's gonna be okay." Shane insisted, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as well.

"Another push, Your Majesty." Dr. Livingstone said, I felt another contraction start and I had to push through it, focussing my pain and need for our baby to be okay into gettin ghim out so he _could_ be okay.

"He's almost here, and then the Doctors are gonna make him healthy and we'll have our perfect baby, Miles." Shane whispered, close to breaking. I don't even know what the Hell I was pushing, I just need him either in to keep growing inside me and be safe, or out so the doctors could make him healthy and make sure he's okay.

"One more and he should be out." Livingstone said and I nodded weakly.

"You can do it, you're strong, Miles, and so is our little guy." Shane assured, brushing my sweaty hair back and kissing my forehead. I whimpered and squeezed Shane's hand tightly, burrying my face in the crook of his neck as I pushed my insides out, then suddenly it was over.

I felt empty, he wasn't in me anymore. I thought babies were supposed to cry when they were born? I held my breath, waiting to hear his little cries to say he was okay. Shane held his breath, his silent tears falling on my skin. The doctors moved quickly. I felt pain start to rip through me, tearing me apart, why wasn't he crying? I clenched my eyes shut and prayed and prayed and prayed. I wasn't necessarilly a religous person, but I was praying for my baby boy.

Then it happened. The sweetest sound in the world. I let my breath out, Shane relaxed against me, I started crying in relief. My baby was crying. He was crying and that meant he was alive. My little baby. Voice were talking quickly, people were rushing around, someone was poking up inside me in and it felt so so wrong, but all I could focus on was my baby crying. His little lungs making such a big sound, he was alive, he was going to be okay, just like Shane said.

"He's breathing on his own. How far is the emergency medical transport?" Someone asked in the background and they kept talking back and forth whilst in revelled in the sound of my son crying.

"Your Highness." Someone pulled Shane away and I shot my eyes open, why was he being taken away from me? But, before I could say anything I felt something tiny and warm and wet on my chest - when had my top been taken off? - and I gasped.

"It's called Kangaroo care, it's meant to establish a bond between parent and child and-" I drowned the voice out, my precious baby boy, so tiny. He was on my chest. Could I touch him? He was barely more than a foot long, and so light; a tiny little guy. My tiny little guy.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Thursday, August 16th_

"... Daddy loves you, Little Man, so much. You're our strong, brave little man." I heard Shane whispering as I woke up, I could tell he was crying. Our baby. I was instantly awake and alert. "You're gonna be outta here in no time, 'cause you're our little fighter." Shane continued to whisper.

"He's okay?" I asked, barely audible, Shane looked over. Our baby was in a thing that looked like a baby cage, with wires and monitors attached to him. Shane's hand was through a hole in the side, next to our baby.

"He's perfect." Shane replied with a weak smile. He looked like he hadn't slept in a year. I groaned and forced myself to sit up. looking at our baby. A tiny little thing, so tiny. His itty bitty tiny little didn't even cover the tip of Shane's finger. "Say hi to Mommy." Shane cooed at the little guy.

"Can we hold him?" I wanted him back on me, feeling his tiny short breaths.

"They let him sleep on you the whole way here, apparently it's better for premies to have the skin to skin contact, it makes them healthy quicker." He explained, brushing his finger over our babies tiny little cheek. "And it's better for babies in the long run." He added, his voice soft. "But, he's gotta be in here so he can get better too. But, they're gonna let us hold him when he's more stable." He sniffed and whiped his face. Tearmarks were still fresh on his face and his eyes were red from the crying.

"Hi, Baby." I whispered, reaching over to the plastic or glass or whatever it was and pressing my hand against it.

"Here." Shane took his hand out and moved over to the other side and putting his hand in the side so I could touch him too.

"He's so tiny." I marvelled, getting choked up.

"Fifteen inches even." Shane said with a small smile. "Two pounds five ounces."

"So tiny." I repeated in a whisper.

"How are you feeling?" Shane asked, looking up at me with those wide scared eyes. "You passed out and you wouldn't wake up. I was terrified."

"I don't know... A little tired, I guess, terrified for our little boy." I murmured, hesitantly touching our baby boys skin, his tiny little cheek was warm, his little hand under my forefinger felt like air. "Mommy's here, Baby, Mommy loves you." I cooed before looking up at Shane. "Is he supposed to be red?" I worried.

"Doc said it's from the birth, it'll go away eventually." I let out a relieved breath. My tiny little boy.

"Happy birthday, Shaney." I whispered to him after a few minutes.

"Aside from the mortal terror he's the best present ever." Shane shook his head with a smile.

"Knew I'd get you something good." I joked dryly, stroking our babies tiny cheek.

"He's amazing." Shane breathed, wonder written all over him. "Such a strong, brave little survivor."

"Your Majesties." Someone walked in and I panicked, I wasn't letting anyone near my baby boy. It was a doctor, I relaxed fractionally.

"'Sup, Doc." Shane barely nodded, keeping his eyes on our boy.

"Nice to see you awake, Your Majesty." The Doctor spoke to me, but I just stared at him. "I'm here to check on the Heir's vital signs, and see if he's ready for feeding or perhaps some Kangaroo Care." The Doctor said, walking over to the machines that were hooked up to the wires. "I will send another Doctor for you, Your Majesty." I hummed, moving my light fingers to our babies chest, I could feel the rise and fall of his breathing, his thrumming heartbeat through his think skin. The baby was sleeping, his tiny eyes closed. I wondered if he had Shane's eyes. I hoped so. He had such beautiful eyes. "He's a fighter here." The Doctor commented.

"Just like Daddy." I murmured with a smile.

"Stubborn like Mommy, he refuses to give up." Shane shot back, his eyes sparkling.

"I don't care why, I just care that he's here." I shook my head.

"He's still stable-" The Doctor started in his official voice.

"When can we take him home?" I interrupted, I just wanted to be able to hold my tiny boy all the time.

"Standardly preemies this young are usually kept until the due date-" my eyes widened, that was almost three months. "-but it depends on the infant individually; he's breathing on his own, his vitals are stable. The most important things right now is that he gains weight and can learn to feed, keeping his body heat up, and his vitals staying good. He'll be in care for at least four to six weeks I would say if he keeps going this well." I let out a breath. Four to six weeks of not being able to hold my tiny man. On the other hand four to six weeks and he would be perfect and healthy and allowed home.

The Doctor left and a minute later returned with another Doctor, this time a female. The second doctor started doing tests on me and asking me questions. I answered distractedly, staring my baby, waiting to be cleared.

"Why did it happen?" I questioned suddenly, looking at my tiny baby. "He's too tiny, he wasn't ready yet, why was he born?"

"To put it in lamens terms; your blood types were incompatible." The Doctor assessing me answered. "Your Majesty, you are A negaitve, His Highness is B possitive. The Prince is AB possitive; the possitive antigen of the Heir's blood was incompatible with the negative antigen of your blood." My eyes widened.

"So, it was my fault?" I whispered hoarsely.

"No, Your Majesty, with the blood types you both contributed the Prince could have had any blood type from that, he just happened to get the rarest, it was the possitive RH-Factor that reacted badly with your negative RH-Factor." The Doctor explained. but I didn't understand a single word, it all sounded like gibberish to me. "It could have happened to anyone, it was bad luck it happened to you." I sat in silence after that for a while, waiting for my physical to end and watching our baby boys little chest rise and fall.

"He's a little miracle Prince." The Doctor checking on our baby commented. I smiled, I already knew that. "He was very lucky, no respitory problems, good vitals, reactive to light and sound; there are no current medical crisis' except for being underweight, which we'll hopefully fix soon." He opened the little baby cage and I held my breath. "You'll want him to gain at least two to two and a half pounds before he's released, and feeding on his own and keeping his body temperature up." The two Doctors shared a glance and Baby Boy's doctor reached in and gingerly held him. "Your Majesty, if you would lay back, we can rest him on you skin to skin." I nodded quickly and laid back against the excess of pillows behind me. I felt awkward with my doctor just manhandling me, moving the hospital gown I was in down so my breasts were practically uncovered, but I didn't care. My little boy was placed on my chest and my heart started racing.

"Perfect." Shane breathed, looking at us. I beckoned him over and he sat on the edge of the hospital bed, he kissed my lips lightly, tears in his hazel brown eyes before he pressed a kiss to his finger touched it to his tiny sons forehead.

"Happy birthday." I whispered for the second time and he smiled.

"Best present ever." Shane replied.

"Where's Trevor and Cassie?" I asked, suddenly remembering we weren't alone in the mountains... Which, now that I think about it, I didn't even know where we were.

"They stayed at house until you and our perfect little fighter were stable, then they came to visit, but Cas took Trevor back to sleep a couple of hours ago." He answered softly.

"Hours? How long was I out?" I worried as Shane stroke the babies cheek.

"Seven hours. Our little man is almost eight hours old."

"Where are we?" Was my next question and he grinned, chuckling a little.

"Private hospital closest to the mountains." He shrugged. "Daddy loves you, Gorgeous Boy."

"So does Mommy." I cooed, stroking a finger down his itty bitty spine. "And Mommy loves Daddy too."

"Daddy can't live without Mommy." Shane replied. I settled back and enjoyed the feeling of my tiny little son breathing on my chest, my tiny little miracle.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Do you hate me for making the baby so early?<br>2) Does anyone know why the baby came early? 'Cause I read, like, tons of medical stuff and all I know now is that my brain hurts.  
>3) I feel it's soon; who's psyched for new Miley music?<strong>

**4 reviews with all the questions answered, or 6 total. I know you can do it :)**

**I wrote the starter chapter for a new story last night, and I was going to post it today, but my computer went nuts, froze and then switched itself off before I could save. :( SO I might rewrite it, but either way I won't be posting it today.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	40. Chapter 40

_**CHAPTER FORTY**_

_Friday, August 17th_

"We should name him." Shane hummed. I watched him, he was laying down in a spare bed with his shirt off and our tiny baby on his chest. The doctors said it was important for him to bond with both of us, and this 'Kangaroo Care' thing would help him a lot, not just now, but when he was older too. Shane was ecsatic that he got to 'hold' our baby; to me they looked perfect, my sweet damaged Shane and our tiny baby boy who he was so in love with. My two boys.

"Yeah." I agreed, my hand was on Shane's chest and our boy had his tiny hand wrapped around my pinky. "Anthony for a middle name after Daddy?" I requested, I'd finally seen his eyes, his tiny little eyes, they kept the lights low and almost dark in here to protect them, but I could see them; they were blue right now, a really dark blue, but the Doctor said that they could change and I was still hoping for Shane's eyes.

"Okay." Shane agreed, closing his eyes and touching his other little hand. "And Ray for Mommy?"

"Sure." I sighed, leaning down and kissing his wittle knuckles. "What about a first name for our survivor?" He was over a day old already.

"Something that means how strong our little fighter is." He brushed a finger over his cheek.

"We'll figure it out later, let's enjoy him." I dismissed, smiling when he made a cute little noise. "So perfect, you're gonna be big and strong in no time." I cooed to our little boy. "I knew you were a fighter, when you were inside me I could feel it." I whispered, stroking little brown hair, just a tiny little bit of downy soft hair, but it was cute. "Thank-you for bein' a fighter." I don't know what I would have done. I could remember the crippling pain and heartache when I didn't hear him cry at first.

"Your Majesties." Our little survivors doctor came in, speaking in hushed tones. "It's time to feed and change him." He said and Shane whined as he was taken off his chest. "In the next week or so we'd like to start trying him on a bottle to see if he can latch on and suck before attemtping breast." I blushed as he talked so casually about my breasts.

"Is he doing good?" Shane asked that every time the doctors came, he needed to make sure, it was like our tiny boy was his whole life. Which I understood, he was my whole life now too.

"He's doing remarkably for how premature he is." The Doctor assured, just rephrasing what he said everytime, but I didn't care, I was living off of it too.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Sunday, August 19th_

We were on our way back to the Palace in East Northumberland today. The Doctors at the hospital said our little guy was stable enough to be moved to the hospital wing at the Palace. That was almost like taking him home. He'd still be in intesinve care or whatever it's called, but he'd be home. The doctors said he was gaining weight very well since he was born. I wanted to hold him when we were moving, but they said it was safer if he was in the little baby cage thing, so I'd resigned myself to sitting next to him and smiling as his little hand held my finger. I'd been kept admitted ato hospital too for the last four days, and I felt all weird; I had all this weird, flabby skin just sort of there from where I'd grown during the pregnancy, and I felt cramps on and off all day, but the doctor said that was my uterus going back to its normal size or something. All I know is I felt weird and yucky and gross, but I didn't care because tiny boy was here and he was going to get big and strong.

Four days. It was hard to believe he was already four days old. He was born on Shane's birthday, how many men can say their son was born on their birthday? Shane insisted he was the best birthday present ever, I couldn't help but agree. I just wish he'd been inside me a little longer, had grown a little more so he could be strong and healthy now instead of needing all the medical stuff and all the doctors.

"Okay, Your Majesty, we need to move the Heir now." Someone said, I frowned and watched as they took his glass baby cage away from me. They just saw him as the Heir, did they even care that he's my son? Or did they just see a tiny crown on his head every time they looked at him?

"He's home now." Shane whispered, standing next to me.

"And he's gonna be out of there in no time." I added, I had to believe it. He was only tiny, but he was healthy and they said he only had to gain weight to be released. "Though, I think next year, I'll only get you a card for your birthday." I joked and he laughed.

"He just wanted out so he could try your amazing chocolate cake." Shane replied, kissing my cheek and throwing an arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"Did he have to give me a heart attack to do it, though?" I pouted.

"Showstopper like his Mama, gotta come out with a bang." Shane grinned as we neared the hospital wing.

"Your Majesties!" Alyssa appeared and I smiled, happy to see another familiar face. "Are you okay, Miley?" She asked, clearly worried.

"I will be." I sighed, leaning against Shane, as soon as our son was okay I would be too. And when I stopped feeling so weird and empty and gross with all this flabby skin.

"And the baby? Twenty-eight weeks?" She sounded horrified.

"He's amazing." Shane answered proudly, puffing out his chest a little. "Strongest little man in the world."

"He's doing okay?" Alyssa clarrified.

"He's doing great." I confirmed with a smile. "He just needs to gain weight and start feeding on his own, other than that he's perfectly healthy."

"You had us worried there." Alyssa let out a breath and shook her head.

"Little guy had us worried." I added, grabbing Shane's hand and literally dragging him into the hospital wing. The glass crib was already set up with all the machines beeping and stuff, monitoring our little boys health. "Hi, Baby." I cooed, pressing my fingers against the glass. He was awake, his dark blue eyes looking around. I didn't know if he could actually see much yet, but his little eyes were moving around. "Mommy's here."

"He's tiny." Alyssa marvelled when she saw him.

"My tiny little survivor." I whispered, reaching through the holes in the side to touch him, his tiny hands and feet, his little chest rising and falling, his little cheek, his tiny lips. The doctors said touching his lips could help him l earn to feed or something. I didn't understand half of what they said, I tried to, but I couldn't tear my attention away from the baby long enough to even figure out what most of the big words meant.

"Have you named him?" Alyssa asked as Shane sat on the other side and he smiled at me.

"Not yet, we want it to be perfect, just like him." Shane replied softly.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Monday, August 20th_

I couldn't sleep. Being in my own bed in my own wing upstairs didn't feel right when my baby was down in the hospital all alone. I squirmed, Shane had his arms around me, ever since I'd woken up on Thursday Shane had been at my side the whole time, clinging to me, and our baby. I carefully squirmed out of Shane's arms trying not to wake him, he hadn't slept in the last few days either, and he needed it. I tiptoed to the bathroom and locked the door, sliding down. The cool tiles chilled my skin and made goosebumps rise all over me.

I sighed and let the tears I'd been holding in fall. Four days of tears built up and flooded out. He was so tiny, he wasn't ready to be born yet, I wanted him back inside me where he was safe and he could keep growing. Everyone kept saying he good he was doing, but I was still terrified. He felt so big when he was in me, but he was so tiny in real life. I sat on the cold tiles and let myself cry until I couldn't cry any more. I couldn't let anyone see me cry, not Shane and deffinately not our son. I had to be strong for them.

When I was finished and just left dry sobbing I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror; I was pale, gaunt, my face was splotchy, my skin was sagging around my stomach and I was grossed out to see wet spot at my breasts. I was making milk for my baby, but I couldn't feed him. I couldn't even hold him yet. I washed my face, trying to scrub away the tears and the pain and the fear from the last five days. I didn't know how much my Baby understood, but I didn't want him to remember me like this.

It had been three quarters of an hour since I went into the bathroom by the time I unlocked it and peaked out. Shane was sleeping restlessly, his face troubled and his fists clenched over the blankets. I quickly changed my pajama top before I sighed and kissed his forehead, not knowing what else to do, then I left. I walked quietly. The giant Palace felt eery and haunted in the dead of night, it scared me a little. Until I got the hospital wing, which was quiet, but active.

"Your Majesty!" The nurses looked surprised to see me. I smiled weakly, going to sit next to my tiny boy.

"How is he?" I asked, watching him sleep. His tiny little hat was blue and I smiled at the crown on it. My little Prince.

"He's stable, Your Majesty." The nurse replied and I nodded.

"When will I be able to hold him?" I questioned, I desperately wanted to have my baby safe in my arms.

"If he continues to progress possibly in a few days or the end of the week." A Doctor answered this time and I nodded. "He was a lucky one; not many babies are born this early with so few complications." I nodded again, they said he was healthy and I wanted him to stay that way.

"Is there a computer around?" I asked, I needed to stay with my baby, but I also had to find him a name. Shane and I wanted something that showed how strong he was, what a fighter he is.

"Of course, Your Majesty." One of the nurses ran off.

"Tell me the truth, Doc, he's gonna be okay, right?" I asked, feeling like a kid. I _am_ a kid. But, my kid was here too, and he was the most important thing in the world. "He'll be a normal little boy? Like all the other babies?"

"Miley." The Doctor smiled, sitting opposite me and looking down at my tiny boy for a moment. "He won't be like the other babies." My heart completely stopped and I couldn't breathe. "He'll reach all his milestones, he'll develope and grow, and in a year or so you wouldn't even be able to tell he was so premature. But, what'll make him different, is he's a fighter. Every breath he takes right now is him fighting." I started breathing again and collapse against the chair I was in, looking at my baby. "His Highness is going to be fine." I nodded mutely and kept watching him, mesmerised by his little chest rising and falling.

"A computer, Your Majesty." The nurse returned and I smiled in thanks as I took the laptop and powered it up.

"He's gained four ounces since he was born, he's growing." The Doctor continued. "We're hoping he'll be three pounds by the end of the month."

"That's good, right?" I asked, biting my lip.

"If he keeps it up, it will be good." He confirmed and I sighed. "I'll leave you two." The Doctor said and I smiled as he left.

"I'll make a deal with you, Baby Boy." I whispered, reaching into the incubator thing and stroking his tiny cheek. "You get big and strong real soon for Mommy, and I'll buy you a car on your sixteenth birthday, okay?" I tried to bribe before giggling and shaking my head. "I love you, Bud." I turned to the computer and listened the continuous beeping of the monitors telling me my Baby was still here.

Strong, survivor, brave, fighter. That's what our little guy was, and that's what his name should be. I started _Googling_. After Shane had had a full nights rest we could choose a name together, but I just wanted to be doing something productive. It's all I could do. I couldn't do anything else for him for a long time. After a while my searches turned from names to searches about premature babies.

When he's twelve weeks old, on his due date in November, his 'adjusted age' would be a newborn, which is when the doctors would start determining his milestones. He would hopefully grow out of his 'adjusted age' and be up to speed by the time he's two years old... Which would be a month before I would start my Senior year of high school. Freaking Hell. I had a tiny little boy and I hadn't even started my Sophmore year yet... Or turned 16. I wouldn't be 16 until my little boy was out of negatives in his adjusted age.

Looking at my baby I felt like a little kid, scared of what to do, of what would happen. How am I supposed to deal with this? What happen in September when school started? Would I have to go to school and leave my precious baby boy? It made me sick to think about. I hated everything so much right now; school, being a Queen, being 15, being so weak. If it wasn't for me having a different blood type to the baby he'd still be safe inside me. If I wasn't a Queen there wouldn't have been such a rush to have him and maybe I wouldn't have been so stressed - another possible factor he was born so early, they don't know for sure what it was, just that it happened. If it wasn't for school I'd be able to be with him all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>1) What's your favourite part of the chapter?<br>2) Why do you think Miley always locks herself aaway to cry?  
>3) I had another idea (different to the last one I told you about) about a story with centaurs. I haven't really decided if I'm going to write it or not, but would anyone read it? I thinking maybe a HogwartsHarry Potter type thing or crossover with Miley as a witch and Joe as a centaur... Or someone else completely.  
>4) Do these questions help or hinder reviews and the potential for getting them?<strong>

**Either 6 reviews or 4 with the questions answered.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	41. Chapter 41

_**CAPTER FORTY-ONE**_

_Tuesday, August 21st_

I sighed and rolled over. Wait, what? I opened my eyes and found myself still in the hospital wing, except I was in a bed and it was light outside. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, when did I fall asleep? And how did I get into a bed?

"Hey, Babe." Shane was sitting next to my bed, with the incubator on his other side, one hand touching our baby.

"Hey." I yawned, sitting up and stretching "What time is?" I scratched my head.

"Little after nine." Shane answered, smiling tenderly at me.

"How is he?" I looked at the tiny little body in the incubator. He didn't look like a normal baby, he looked like paper thing skin and tiny little bones, and his head was a little disproportionally bigger.

"They say he's still good." Shane said and I let out a breath. "When did you come down here?"

"Eleven-ish I think?" I shrugged, my stomach grumbled and I frowned, I didn't want to leave now. "When did you get here?"

"Around five, you were sleeping in the chair and it didn't look comfortable." Shane blushed and I smiled, he was still so sweet. "You want brreakfast?" He offered and my smile turned back into a pout at the thought of leaving. "Don't worry, I ate in here too." I looked at our baby, our beautiful little miracle baby.

"Do you think he'll be normal? And happy?" I worried, biting my lip.

"With you as his Mama?" Shane grinned, tugging on my hand until I got out of bed and sat on his lap. "He's gonna be the happiest kid in the world."

"Can you believe he's gonna be a week old tomorrow?" A week since Shane's birthday.

"I found the names you were looking at." He said in response and I blushed. "I like them." He assured softly. My breakfast arrived and I moved back to the bed with one of those table trays on it to eat as I kept a watchful eye on my husband and my baby, scared either one of them might leave if I looked away. "What about Aiden?" Shane suggested, I smiled through my eggs. Aiden was one of my favourites too; it meant Little Fire, and he certainly was.

"And Keelea." I added after a while, looking up shyly. "It means 'Handsome'." I just knew he was gonna grow up to be a heartbreaker, just like his Daddy. Shane kissed my temple and smiled.

"Aiden Anthony Keelea Ray." He tested out and I liked the way it rolled off his tongue. "What do you think?"

"I love it." I looked at our son. "It's perfect."

"You got a name, now." Shane leaned down to talk to our baby, his voice gentle as he stroked his tiny hand. "Aiden."

"You scared us by coming so early, Aiden." I whispered, sitting on his other side, he was sleeping. He slept most of the time, but I didn't care as long as he was getting healthy. "Don't scare Mommy and Daddy like that again." I told him, brushing my fingertips against his forehead and he blinked his big blue eyes open. "Hi, Baby." I smiled at him. He blinked and opened his tiny mouth to yawn. Then his shrill cries sounded, for such a little guy he sure did have a lot of lung power. The doctors rushed over and I was reduced back to the sidelines, not even able to do anything when my baby cried. I sniffled and felt like crying as I was pushed away.

"Miley!" Shane started towards me, looking concerned and panicked.

"Your Majesty." Another voice called at the same time. I looked over and it was Alyssa talking to a Doctor. I went to Shane and hugged him.

"He's just hungry, Miles." Shane murmured, stroking my hair. My Baby Boy was hungry and I couldn't feed him. "He's okay." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well. A nurse came up to us looking hesitant and nervous.

"Your Majesty?" She asked and I looked up, still clinging to Shane. "If you'd like we could get a breast pump so you can express milk to feed the Heir." She said and I nodded, at least I'd be doing something

"Your Majesty." Alyssa came over from the other doctor as the nurse hurried off. "How are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed." I replied.

"I'm sorry." Alyssa said and I finally managed to focus my eyes on her. "I've cancelled or rescheduled for the foreseabble future, but the press had gotten wind of the Prince's birth." I winced, the press. In everything that had happened I hadn't thought of the press that had to go along with everything else. "We're trying to contain it and keep them at bay, but they want a statement."

"How 'bout, get a fucking life?" Shane snapped, holdingme protectively.

"I'm on your side, remember." Alyssa glared at him.

"I don't know." I sighed, "his name is Aiden and leave us alone? Except, you know... Nicer?" I shrugged, the nurse came back with a weird looking contraption.

"Aiden?" Alyssa smiled, changing from business to caring.

"Aiden Anthony Keelea Ray Gray." I grinned, our baby boy had a name now.

"The Royal family doesn't use surnames, but the official surname for the Royal family is Spenerland." Alyssa said uneasilly.

"It's what?" I raised my eyebrows, at this point I probably should know my own last name, but hey... I've had a lot on my plate.

"Spenerland." She repeated and I made a face, that was possibly one of the weirdest names I ever heard.

"I'm not naming my kid something stupid like Spenerland, he's having his Daddy's last name and that's Gray." I insisted stubornly.

"I don't mind, I knew he wasn't gonna get my name anyway." Shane shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"But, it's your family name." I frowned, furrowing my brow. "Like Jacksons kids are gonna be Stewarts, your son should be a Gray."

"So the Gray name stops, it's a boring name anyway, and it's not like his last name is gonna be used." Shane said and I turned back to Alyssa.

"I want it to be Gray." I insisted petulantly. "Or at least, like... Hyphenated or something." I scrunched up my nose.

"Your Majesty, the breast pump." The nurse spoke up and we all turned to look at her.

"I'll release him as Prince Aiden and ask for privacy." Alyssa sihed before she left.

"You know, I could do that for you." Shane said cheekilly. I looked at him, seriously? He was thinking about sex? Our baby boy had just come out of my most intimate place six days, twelve weeks early, and he was thinking about sex? "Or... Or I could go find my little brother to see his nephew?" He asked when he saw my expression.

"Good idea." I nodded emphatically. How could he even think about sex right now? Sex was the last thing I wanted to think about, for a long time. Shane quickly left, his cheeks blushing bright pink and I let the nurse lead me to a private room. Thankfully I wouldn't have to do this out in front of everyone.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Wednesday, August 22nd_

"Come on, Aiden." I cooed, stroking his cheek. The doctors were trying to get him to feed by mouth with this tiny little bottle made specially for preemies. I could see his little throat working, and his cheeks sucking as he tried to feed.

"There we go." The Doctor nodded after a moment and I smiled.

"Way to go, little guy." Shane cheered as Aiden started feeding.

"If he keeps this up we should try him on the breast in a few days." The Doctor commented as little Aiden sucked away on the bottle. "One step closer to release."

"You hear that, Aiden?" I murmured excitedly. "You're doin' good."

"We made a fighter." Shane said proudly, kissing my temple. Aiden was already a whole week old. It had been a whole week of worrying and sitting beside his incubator thingy, just hoping and praying for him to be okay.

"Does he know who were?" I asked suddenly worried. He'd been around doctors more than us since he was born.

"He should recognise your voices from his time in the womb, and still recognise you, but spending as much with him as possible will deffinately help." The Doctor replied and I let out a breath. "Talk to him, read, sing, just be around him, just like every other parent of a newborn." Except I couldn't even hold mine.

"Daddy loves you, Aiden." Shane said, tickling his tiny foot as he continued to feed. He lifted his foot in response and I smiled, he was responding to touch. "Good boy." As Aiden finished feeding he blinked his eyes and looked at us, or at least in our direction, as his big blue orbs close.

"Sleep tight, Aiden." I brushed his forehead and deftly adjusted his little blue hat with the crown on it. I leaned against Shane for a moment, it was two and a half hours before he had to feed again, and he was usually up for 45 minutes to an hour at a time, so he'd be asleep for at least an hour. "I'm gonna shower and stuff." I decided after a few minutes.

"I'll come as well, I don't want our little guy to think I don't know how to groom myself." Shane got up as well.

"Love you, Aiden." I was tired as I walked up to our quarters and I looked longingly at the big, comfy bed, but I wanted to be there for my tiny son as much as possible.

"I love you, Miley." Shane grabbed my hand before I could wander into the bathroom, and he pulled me back to him. "So much, Princess."

"I love you too, Shaney." I looked up at him with hearts in my eyes. I don't think I would have survived the last week without him. "God, I am so tired." I whined, hugging him, almost falling asleep against him.

"Me too, Babe." Shane sighed, rocking us. I reluctantly pulled away, I had to shower and clean and brush my teeth, wash my hair; I felt gross.

"See you laters, Baby." I kissed his cheek as I stepped away. In the shower I sank onto the floor under the scalding spray. Everything was so overwhelming, I finally let my tears out again. Crying in the shower was the only way I could hide my tears. I wasn't ready for this, I'm not ready for a kid, I'm only a kid myself, it was too overwhelming; loving someone so tiny so much it hurt. I had to be responsible for little Aiden for his whole life, when he's old enough to start kindergarten I'll only be twenty. When Aiden is a teenager I'll be 28, which is when most people start having babies... My son would be two years younger than I am now.

Why can't I be an uncomplicated teenager in Malbu with my friends like I was a year ago when the only thing I had to worry about was Hannah Montana? I couldn't even perform anymore, there were too many security risks. Did that make me horrible to feel like I wanted to be in a time before Aiden and Shane? I felt horrible. I sat in the shower until my skin was scorched red, then I quickly washed my hair and got out. I forgot to bring clothes so I just wrapped my towel around myself, feeling gross with all the saggy weight, and my intimate place sometimes leaked which was almost barf-worthy, and there was the way my breasts leaked... Though that had reduced since the pump thing yesterday.

When I stepped out of the bathroom Shane was wandering around in his boxer briefs, scratching his head. At the very least he'd shaved when I was in the shower, probably showered in the other bathroom as well. Shane looked up and he smiled, his whole face lighting up when he saw me. I blushed and looked down, feeling yucky and inadequate under his gaze as I headed for the closet so I could get dressed.

"Hello, Beautiful." He stopped me on my way and caught me around the waist. I squirmed and made a face, I didn't like to be touched there, it still felt weird to be so empty. "What's-a-matter?" Shane frowned, his brow creasing in concern.

"Nothin'." I mumbled, feeling self-conscious.

"I love you, Miley." He said, tucking my wet hair behind my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered, I really did. Shane and tiny little Aiden were my world, but I felt so inadequate and despicable about myself. Shane leaned down to kiss me, his lips soft and firm against mine. "Shane." I squirmed and turned my head when he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Princess?" Shane worried, his eyes wide.

"I don't wanna do that yet, Shane." I scrunched up my nose, I was still a little sore down there, and I wanted to focus on Aiden, not sex.

"Oh." He started to pull away and I could practically feel the disapointment radiating from him.

"Shane." I felt bad as he turned away. "It's just it was a week ago, and I feel gross and fat, and everything is way weird down there, and the doctor said four to six weeks." I insisted, not wanting him to be mad at me.

"'S'okay." Shane shrugged, trying to act casual.

"Shane?" I asked, feeling like I was going to cry again, but I refused to.

"I'm fine, Miles." He forced a smile at me, he was hurt, I could see it in his beautiful hazel-brown eyes.

"You're upset." I observed softly. "Please don't be?" I went over and held his hands in my smaller ones. "Please? I'm just not ready, and it's gross there; it leaks and there's blood, and it's all stretched from the baby." I blushed talking about it, I hadn't ever talked to anyone about that area before; people usually just talked at me and I sat mortified or embarassed.

"I'm not upset." Shane insisted, "I guess I just wanted to show I love you and everything's gonna be okay." I sighed, it wasn't the complete truth, but he didn't want me to push it.

"I love you." I repeated earnestly, squeezing his hands lightly.

"Love you too, Miley." He murmured, kissing my forehead before letting me go. Shane went to his closet to get dressed and I watched after him for a moment, worrying my lip between my teeth before I went to get dressed as well. I felt like I couldn't do anything right; I couldn't keep my baby safe inside me, I couldn't hold him, or feed him, I couldn't be with my husband intimately. I just felt like a failure.

* * *

><p><strong>1) I hope Miley's dog Lila is okay :(<br>2) What was your favourite part of the chapter?  
>3) What do you think of the babies name?<br>4) I just choked on the Royal last name and I'd actually typed Windsor before I realised I couldn't put that and I just put in the first thing that came to mind.  
>5) How do you see this 'touching' situation progressing in the future chapters?<strong>

**I know you're there, and I know you're reading this because I can see how many hits I get and from how many independant people.  
>So 3 reviews with all my questions answered or 5 reviews in total. Then I'll update Camp Rock with the final chapter of the 1st year; Final Jam, people.<strong>

**I've been having a lot of ideas about stories for when this one is finished; One based off Sky High maybe? Or Heroes? One with centaurs. One based off of Forever April (The movie Joe's character stars in in Jonas L. A). One where Miley and Joe reconnect roughly 7 years after they did We Got The Party when Miley was 15. One sort of like Blue Lagoon/Flight 29 Down/Lost (possibly without the supernatural aspects) where Miley's on a flight to Paris as a holiday after graduation (instead of the Spielberg movie) and the flight goes down.  
>Basically I have a lot of ideas and I was wondering what you guys - the readers and therefore potential reviewers - would like to read most. Not just from the list, but anything you might like to read. :D<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	42. Chapter 42

_**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**_

_Thursday, August 23rd_

Today I was over the moon. I was beyond the moon, I was so high I couldn't even see Earth. The Doctors said Aiden was stable, and gaining weight steadilly - he was now over 2 pounds 10 ounces- he was starting to suck more and more during feeding. Today they were going to let me hold him for the first time. His tiny bbody, still covered in wires, and splotchy red in places fit into my hands. My little Aiden, my little fire. He yawned and looked up at me.

"Hi, Aiden." I cooed, holding him delicately, I didn't want to hurt my little guy. "I'm your Mommy." I looked up at Shane who was sitting next to me, and Trevor was opposite us watching with wide eyes. "He's so tiny." I marvelled, I felt tears slip past my eyes, but I didn't care. I was holding my son, actually holding him, for the first time. The doctors said that both me and Shane could hold him today, for about an hour each. One of my tears fell on his tiny hand and he flexed his fingers. "I got you, Aiden." I whispered, swiping the tear away. "God, how can someone so tiny make me love you this much?" It was baffling and confusing, but I couldn't help it. "Listen, little man." I continued, stroking his cheek. "I'm your Mommy so that means you gotta do what I say." I smiled at him. "And Mommy says you gotta get big and strong, so you gotta do what I say." He let out a little noise, kicking his tiny legs out. "Remember what I said;" I smiled, kissing his forehead. "You get big and strong, Aiden, and I'll get a car when you're sixteen."

"Are you bribing our son?" Shane asked, sounding amused, I blushed and shrugged. "I didn't know we were allowed to do that." He pouted, slouching in his seat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Only Mommy gets to bribe him." I bragged, rocking Aiden lightly. "Isn't that right, Baby?"

"He looks so precious." Shane knelt in front of us. "Hey, little Aiden, I love you."

"Was I that small?" Trevor after a few moments of silence.

"When you were, you were still inside Mom." Shane turned to look at him. "And I thought you were small when you were born and you were full-term." He shook his head with an amused smile. "C'mere." He beckoned and Trevor came in front of me and Aiden as well. "Hey, Aiden, this is your Uncle Trevor." Big blue eyes blinked and looked around.

"When you're bigger, I'm gonna teach you to play baseball." Trevor decided.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Friday, August 24th_

Shane was singing to Aiden as he held him, they looked so good together. I smiled and took a photo with my phone, he was so sweet. My two gorgeous boys. Watching Shane and Aiden together, them being so sweet and cute, it made me forget all the bad, overwhelming stuff. Aiden yawned and stretched a little in Shane's arms before settling down and blinking. He was getting tired, the little guy was all tuckered out from his wild day of sleeping, being held, and being fed every three hours.

"Okay, Aiden, sleepy time, Baby boy." Shane cooed, kissing his forehead before the Doctor took him and carefully put him back in the incubator. Aiden squirmed and looked around, startled at being moved and I smiled, he didn't want to leave his Daddy. Little Aiden was tucked in snuggly and sleeping, and I stayed to watch him for a while, it was getting late. I yanwed and Shane looked up. "Sleepy time for us too, Miley." He decided, looking at Aiden one last time before he got up.

By the time we got upstairs I was exhausted, I hadn't been sleeping well since Aiden was born, I was too scared for my baby boy. I fell on the bed and didn't even bother getting changed. Shane laughed and I lifted my head to glare at him.

"You wanna get more comfortable, Princess?" He suggested, holding his hands up in innocence under my glare. "'Cause we both know you'll be more cranky if you stay like that."

"Stupid men." I grumbled, forcing myself up. "With inhumanly fertile man-parts." I grabbed my pajamas and headed to change. "Who make valid points." I continued when I came out.

"C'mere, Gorgeous." Shane beckoned, already in bed, holding out his arms for me. I rolled my eyes but went anyway. "Sleepy time for Mommy and Daddy now." He started to spoon me and I squirmed. "Babe?" I felt him frown when I moved his hands off my stomach. I didn't like to be touched there.

"I just don't want to be touched." I mumbled, getting a bad feeling that this was going to end really bad.

"Or you don't want to be touched by me?" Shane muttered, pulling back and rolling onto his back.

"Shane." I groaned, laying on my back too.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" He sat up and looked down at me, sounding frustrated.

"You didn't do anything and I'm not mad." I denied, sitting up too. "I just don't want to be touched there, it doesn't feel right, not yet."

"It doesn't feel right for your husband to hold you?" He snapped, the hurt cleear in his voice and face.

"I'm sorry, Shane, but I just had a baby, I don't want to be touched." Why couldn't he just understand that I don't just magically go back to the way I was before? I didn't feel good, I didn't want to be touched, I was sore, and fat. I just wanted to go to sleep so I could see my son when I woke up.

"Whatever." Shane growled, getting out of bed. I gaped at him

"Where are you going?" I asked as he stalked towards the door.

"Maybe somewhere I'm not rejected for no fucking reason." His statement was assentuated by the slam of the door and I winced. I sat there shocked, what had just happened?

Danger had taken to sleeping with Trevor in the last few days. I felt guilty for not spending time with my puppy, but I had to be there for my baby, and Trevor really loved the little fluffball. And Shane had just walked out on me, I was alone. I sighed and picked up Beary Bear. Back when it was just me and Beary Bear it was simple. I laid down sadly and let my tears fall into Beary's soft golden brown fur. I tried to sleep, to turn off my brain and my heart, but I couldn't. Shane angry and walking away from me, the slam of the door, it kept playing across my eyes and sounding in my ears. For the first time in over a week it wasn't terror for my baby keeping me from sleep.

I held Beary in front of me, playing with his little ears; my Dad got him for me for my 3rd birthday, and he'd been with me ever since. I even took him to school on my first day of high school in Malibu. I sniffled and hugged him tightly, he was the only thing that hadn't left me in over twelve years.

"When did it all go wrong, Beary?" I whispered; through the moonlight the only response was glass black eyes staring back at me. I crept out of bed and opened the door, holding Beary tightly. I held my breath as I walked down the corridoor; half expecting Shane to be lurking somewhere ready to be mad at me again. When I got to the balcony overlooking the sitting room of our quarters my heart wrenched. Shane was laying on one of the couches with his back to me, his arms crossed and a little hunched in on himself.

With everything that had happened in the last week, and how sweet he usually was it was easy to forget that he'd be through so much and had been hurt so badly. Mandy had gotten rid of his baby before he knew it existed and then said she never even loved him in the same sentance. And here our baby was so tiny and delicate and with how early he was anything could've happened. And I was saying I didn't want him to touch me. how much did that remind him of the hurt from Mandy?

I tiptoed down to him and I saw him stiffedn when he heard me, but he didn't turn. I worried my bottom lip between my teeth before I sighed and touched his arm. He shrugged me off and turned further into the plush couch. Closer up, with the moonlight filtering in, I could see tearmarks on his face. I'd made my beautiful, damaged boy cry. I knelt down next to him and rested my forehead against his tense back for a moment.

"I love you so much, Shane." I breathed out before I got up and left, not wanting to see him turn away again. I walked down the silent halls and quickly found myself in the hospital wing. Aiden was still sleeping, he wasn't set to wake up for another 45 minutes. "Hey, Aiden." I murmured, touching his tiny hand. I sniffed and tried not to cry anymore. "Mommy brought you a present." I looked down at Beary. "His name is Beary, he's very friendly." A lot friendlier than Daddy at the moment, but I would never say that to Aiden. "My Daddy gave him to me when I was three, but you get to have him now... Well, when they let out of there." I frowned, they still didn't know when they'd let him out of the incubator permanantly. "He's gonna be your bestest friend, he was for me." I laid down on the bed next to the incubator crib and cuddled Beary tightly. "Mommy will keep him safe for you till then." I kissed his golden brown fur.  
>"You're gonna have the bestest Daddy, Aiden." I sighed, looking up at the plain white ceiling. "He loves you lots, you were born on his birthday, you and Daddy have the same birthday." I settled back and kept talking. "Daddy gets mad at Mommy sometimes, but it's only 'cause Mommy's stupid, but don't think he doesn't love you. You're the most important person in his world; when you're bigger he's gonna teach you all sorts of things, like how to be good at sport, and how to be so sweet, how to play guitar, and sing, and write amazing songs. And how to be a heartbreaker..." I just kept talking, telling a sleeping Aiden all about how amazing Shane was. Despite how I was feeling, the hurt over him walking out, the guilt over how he could be feeling, the anger at how he just didn't understand anything about me right now... Despite everything I always wanted Aiden to never think anything bad about him.<p>

"Your Majesty." I was startled from my half asleep state by the doctor.

"Hey." I muttered hoarsely, rubbing my eyes. "What's up?"

"His Highness is due to wake up in a few minutes, I thought you might like to try and feed him." He offered as I stretched and my eyes widened.

"Really?" I perked up and woke up a little more. I'd held him, but I hadn't got to feed him before, I still expressed and that's what they fed him, but I hadn't done it myself before.

"Really." He opened the incubator just as Aiden was waking up.

"Hi, Beautiful Boy." I cooed to little Aiden. The Doctor carefully set Aiden in my arms, so tiny. "Are you hungry, Aiden?" I stroked his cheek.

"Here." A nurse handed me the little preemie bottle. I held Aiden and tucked the bottle into the tiny mouth the way I was told to. It took a while, and I started to worry when he wasn't sucking, but slowly he started to feed.

"Good boy." I whispered, he blinked his eyes and stared up at me. "You're such a good boy, Aiden."

"How's he doing?" The doctor hovered around, checking that he was feeding right. I looked down at him. "Everything looks good."

"Hear that, Aiden?" I smiled as he finished his bottle. "Such a strong little fire." I carefully burped him until he spit up a little gas. "You're a good boy, Aiden." I gently wiped away the spit up and cradled him as he looked up at me. "God, you're gonna be such a heartbreaker like your Daddy, my handsome little boy." I just hope he doesn't get his Daddy's infurriating mood swings. "But, you have to promise you won't ever leave me." Aiden made a little noise and squirmed, blinking at me with his adorable big blue eyes. A few minutes later I was sat back on the bed with Aiden on his front on my chest. I moved my finger into his tiny hand and watched as he flexed his little fingers. He was getting so strong already.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Saturday, August 25th_

I watched Shane with Aiden, talking to him and cooing as he got to hold him. He'd been in the hospital wing for three hours so far this morning, and he hadn't said a single word to me, he even avoided looking at me. I'd tried to appologise when he got here, and I'd tried to explain to him that I was still sore and gross. But, he wouldn't listen to me. I just didn't want anyone to touch my stomach, I didn't like it when the Doctors touched me, but then it was necessary.

"I love you, Little man." Shane murmured, setting Aiden back in his incubator. "No matter what Mommy says I love you." I gaped at his back; he thought I would tell our son that he didn't love him? He thought I was that vindictive? Not to mention why would I do that? He's the one that walked out on me because I didn't want anyone to touch my stomach. I felt hurt that he would think so lowly of me. I couldn't stay here. I got up and ran out, trying not to cry. I didn't stop until I was in my closet, in the darkness, where no-one could see me so they couldn't see me cry.

I laid on the floor of the closet, shrouded by my clothes and I stared up at the blackness that surrounded me. I felt sick to my stomach; why would Shane think I'd tell Aiden he didn't love him? When had I ever given him that impression? Never, that's when. I was hurt and betrayed and more than a little angry.

Sitting in the darkness the anger spawned. How dare he think I'd tell our son he didn't love him? I got up and angrilly wiped away y tears as I stormed out of the closet. Shane was still in the hospital wing sitting next to Aiden's incubator and reading to himm off the computer.

"How dare you?" I blurted out, glaring at him. Everything stopped in the room for a whole second before Shane turned to me and everyone started doing their jobs again. "How dare you think I'd tell Aiden you don't love him. You're the one that walked out on me, Shane." I snapped and he looked stunned for a second. "You walked out on me, you left me, and I spent all night crying because you were pissed at me."

"You're the one who won't let me touch you." Shane stood up, anger and hurt clear all over him. "You're the one that implied I didn't care about him because I want to hold you."

"That's not what I was saying." I yelled, frustrated. "You won't listen, you don't understand and I was trying to explain it to you, but you walked out."

"Well, it sure sounded like that's what you said; I don't care that you just had our baby."

"I never said that;" I was aware of all the silence around us. "I said that I just had a baby and I don't like people to touch my stomach. You're the one that flipped out." I angrilly lifted up my top; all bloated and deflated at the same time, excess skin hanging limply. "That's why I don't like to be touched, Shane, not just you, everyone. Because I hated this, it feels sore and uncomfortable, not because of any stupid dilusions you have about thinking you don't care about Aiden." I felt tears streaming down my face. "Are you happy now, You Asshole? And F. Y. I, I was here all night last night telling Aiden you great you and how much you love him." I snapped, sniffing before I stalked out again, pulling my top down back over my stomach.

"You're the one rejected me, Miley, you turned away first." Shane had followed me out into the hall. I froze before I turned around to face him. "You think I don't understand what it's like to have a baby? I've been here with Aiden every day too."

"He didn't come out of you, you don't have this fat, gross stomach. You're not sore and leaking. I tried to explain that to you, but you didn't care about anything that wasn't your dick."

"You're fucking kidding me! You get to hold him more than anyone, you can feed him, I have to sit on the fucking sidelines and watch you be super fucking awesome and I can't do anything." Shane gripped his hair and pulled at it angrilly. "You're complaining? I'd love to be able feed Aiden, to be able make the milk that he survives on. And you know what? I'd do it without whining or complaining like you do."

"You're a fucking asshole, Shane." I shook my head, feeling a lump in my throat. "You know what; be around Aiden as much as you want, but stay the Hell away from me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo<br>1) Were you in any way expecting that?  
>2) Have you read Crash World?<br>3) What do you think is an apropraite amount of reviews to wait for before updating.  
>4) I have officially finished writing this story, if that gives you ay incentive to review more quickly.<br>5) Were you expecting the situation to escelate so quickly?  
>6) How do you think it's going to play out in the next few chapters?<strong>

**If you haven't already, please read Crash World, and review.**

**Who's psyched for Radio City in 3 days?  
>And who's seen Look What They've Done To My Song in the Backyard Sessions?<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	43. Chapter 43

_**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**_

_Wednesady, September 5th_

"You can't keep doing this, Miley." Alyssa shook her head when she'd found me in the hospital wing, sleeping uncomfortably in a plastic chair for the 11th day in a row.

"Well, when Shane can stop being an ass I might not have to." I muttered, rubbing my neck where I'd slept on it wrong. Again. Shane and I were still fighting, for over a week now. He'd sat opposite me and hadn't said a word or looked at me the day Aiden had been moved out of the incubator for good and into a regular hospital crib.

"You two need to sort out whatever problems you have." Alyssa sighed, but I just looked over at Aiden who was kicking out with his little legs. "Prefferably before you have to do the press release tomorrow."

"Press release?" I whined, I didn't want to have to go in front of the world right now.

"And your father is arriving later today." Right, I remembered her mentioining something about that yesterday. I cricked my neck and whined, this was going to be a long day. "Go shower. And sleep in a bed for once-"

"I'm not going in there if-" I cut in and started to object.

"He's not in your quarters." Alyysa interrupted me interrupting her. "He hasn't been there in a week and a half." She said pointedly.

"Fine." I muttered, ignoring the last part. I tried to reach out to Shane, I tried to fix things, but he's the one that was a constant jerkface no matter what I did. "I love you, Little Aiden." I kissed his forehead and smiled down at him. "I'll see you later, Baby Boy."

When I got to my bedroom I fell on the bed. It had been such a long three weeks. Today it was three weeks since Aiden was born. It was exhausting, especially since Shane and I were fighting. I hated fighting with him, but he's the one that was being a jerk. I felt sick to be in this bed alone. I crawled up and hugged Shane's pillow before I whined. It didn't smell like Shane, nothing had been right for a week and a half. The shower in the bathroom switched off and that's when I realised that it had been on. I burried my face in Shane's pillow for a minute, and right when I looked up the bathroom door opened.

I looked up at Shane, with nothingg but his towel around his waist. He froze when he saw me, his hand halfway through his wet, shaggy hair. He looked like he hadn't slept in a year, there were bags under his eyes, which were red-rimmed. We stared at each other for a minute before I sighed and turned away, burrying my face back in his pillow. I didn't want to still be fighting, but he was such a jerk; I tried to explain things, but he refused to listen and he kept yelling at me. Instead of saying anything - or yelling at me - Shane came over in his towel and I gaped at him when he pulled his pillow out of my arms.

I opened my mouth in protest, but Shane just shook his head and laid down next to me, his body still glistening wet. He wrapped his arms around me, careful to keep his hands on my back. I sniffed and cuddled into him, grateful that he wasn't yelling. All of our conversation the last week and a half had ended in yelling and one of storming out, and me in tears. And last time it had ended in Aiden crying; that was the last time we'd spoken four days ago.

I must have fallen asleep in Shane's arms, and when I woke up I was feeling a lot better than I had in a long time. Shane was asleep too, holding me tightly and snoring lightly. I reached up to touch his face, his sweet, troubled face. I was scared that when he woke up he'd go back to hating me again. I just watched him sleep, I wondered what time it was, but I didn't want to move to check. I kissed his shoulder, then his neck, his throat, his cheek. his nose. I missed him. Especially the him that didn't fight and yell at me all the time.

"Mi..." Shane mumbled sleepilly. I hummed, stroking his fringe back from his face.

"I miss you." I whispered hoarsely.

"I love you." I looked up at him, his eyes were half-lidded and looking down at me with a smoldering dark look.

"You hate me." I muttered, squirming. Shane sighed and removed his arms from my body.

"I don't hate you, Miley, I could never hate you, you're the most important person in my life." Shane groaned, sitting up and running a tired hand through his still damp hair. "I just-I-... Ugh..." He grunted in frustration. "I feel like a dick, okay, Miley." His towel had come loose in our sleep and I could quite clearly see that he had one as well. "But, more than that I feel useless; you can feed Aiden, and you make the milk, and you're his mother. I just feel useless, I was only allowed to hold him second, and I'm still not allowed to feed him by bottle yet. I can't feed my son, I can't change him, I can't do anything." He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "And then I see you with him; you get to do everything with him. I see you and I get jealous, and I hate it, I can't control what I say." I sat next to him, my feet not touching the ground as my legs dangled over the edge. "And making you feel goof was the one thing I thought I could do and you kept rejecting me."

"I didn't mean to reject you, Shane." I insisted, just like I'd been trying to do for over a week. "I swear, I-"

"I know." He sighed, "I know I fucked up, and I'm so sorry I was such a dick." I shook my head, I wasn't gonna disagree with him on that. "I love you, and I swear I won't fuck up like this again, please just-just... I can't keep doing this. It's killing me." I longed to hold him in my arms, he sounded so distraught. "I-I'll shut up, I won't talk at all if that's what it takes, but I just can't keep living without you."

"All I wanted was you to stop being a jerk." I looked down sadly, "some of the things you said really hurt Shane, I can't just forget that." And I'd really tried as well.

"I know." He muttered, dropping his head sadly. "I am so sorry, Miley, you could never believe how sorry I am." We sat in silence for a minute, I didn't know where to go from here.

"I need to shower." I decided after a few minutes.

"'Kay." Shane nodded dispondantly.

"Go see Aiden, you might have to pry my Dad away from him if he's already here." I told him with a smile and he nodded.

"I'll-" Shane started, his wide hazel brown eyes big and earnest. "-I'll find a way to make it up to you, Miley, I swear. And I'll never be like this again, no matter what." I slipped into the bathroom instead of responding, I knew he was genuine, but it would take more than words for me to believe him, and to stop the hurt.

I looked at my bed again, longing to go back to sleep, I felt like I hadn't slept in forever. But, little Aiden was waiting, and so was Shane, and my Dad was probably here. I shook my head and tried to look alive as I went down to the hospital wing. Shane was sitting next to Aiden's crib, but Aiden wasn't there, he was being held by his Daddy. Was it really true, what Shane said? Was he jealous of me? I always felt so useless, I felt like I wasn't doing anything or enough. I never stopped to think that Shane might feel the same... Or worse.

"Hey." Shane whispered when he looked up and saw me. I went over and sat next to him. "You-you wanna hold him?" He offered, avoiding looking at me again. I reached over and stroked Aiden's cheek, smiling softly.

"You keep him." I shook my head. Aiden fisted his hands and stretched out, letting out a happy little noise. "I mean, he made such a fuss to get out here to see you on your birthday."

"Yeah." Shane grinned, making kissy noises at Aiden. "Still the best present ever."

"No pressure for next year." I joked, "I think next year we'll stick to a card and sex." I blushed as I whispered the last word, not wanting Aiden to hear.

"I swear, I'll find a way to say sorry for being such a dick, Miley."

"Don't swear in front of the baby." I said softly, fixing Aiden's hat.

_**Queen Miley**_

"Miley Ray." I was in the dining room, picking at dinner when Dad arrived. I shot my head up and stared at Dad for a minute before I dropped my fork and got up to hug him.

"Daddy!" I cried, holding him tightly.

"Let me look at you." Dad instructed, setting me on my feet. I looked down and scuffed my shoe. "I can't believe this happened."

"I was so scared, Daddy, he's so tiny." I remember how tiny Aiden felt when he was placed on my chest the day he was born.

"What happened, Bud?"

"I don't know." I croaked out, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the hospital wing. "They don't know why it happened; it could have been 'cause we have different blood types, or 'cause of stress, or they don't know. But, I was so scared for my little baby."

"Hi." Shane looked up shyly when I came in before his eyes widened when he saw my Dad. "Uh... H-hi, Sir." He always got so nervous around my Dad.

"Shane." Dad nodded, bypassing him and heading for the crib. "He _is_ tiny." Dad marvelled, looking down at Aiden. Aiden was awake and looking around, but within a second he started out with little whimpering sounds that quickly turned into full blown cries; I still couldn't believe such little lung could make such a big noise.

"It's okay." Shane stepped forward again, and carefully lifted Aiden into his arms. "It's okay, Baby, Daddy's here." He cooed and his cries simpered down.

"What-" Dad cleared his throat. "-what's his name?"

"Aiden." Shane replied automatically. "Perfect name for our little fire."

"Aiden Anthony Keelea Ray." I provided his full name, smiling down at Shane and our son. We still hadn't figured out what to do about his last name yet. "You bein' good for Daddy, Aiden?" I stroked his cheek.

"He's an Angel." Shane answered softly, "just like his Mama." I sat next to him. "Perfect." He continued, looking at me with intense brown eyes. "No matter what anyone says." He kissed my temple boldly. "Even a dick like me." He whispered so Dad couldn't hear.

"Can we just enjoy our son and talk about it later?" I sighed.

"So, how is he? Aren't they supposed to be in an incubator were they're that premature?" Dad spoke up again.

"He just came out two days ago; the doctors say they have to keep an eye on him, but he can almost keep his temperature regulated already." I fixed his tiny crown hat. "They said it was a miracle he didn't have any other problems, and he was breathing on his own just fine."

"A little fireball of stuborness, just like Mommy." Shane cooed, kissing his forehead.

"Two pounds, five ounces when he was born." He'd grown so much, I'd been terrified when he started last week loosing weight, but he'd gained a lot since. "Three and a half pounds even since today." More than a whole pound in three weeks. "And two whole inches." He's getting to be a big boy... Or at least bigger than he was three weeks ago.

"If that was you or Jackson..." Dad shook his head, "I would have been half in the grave by now."

"He's been so strong, I have to be strong for him." Aiden puckered his tiny lips, opening and closing his mouth.

"He's hungry." Shane mumbled, holding him out slightly, a dejected look on his face.

"Hold him." I whispered as Aiden started to cry again. One of the nurses hurried over with a bottle of my warmed milk.

"Would His Highness like to try feeding the Heir?" The nurse offered and he just looked at her with wide, scared eyes. I nodded at him gently.

"I, um... Is that-can-can... Are you sure?" He stuttered nervously.

"It's not that hard." The nurse assured with a laugh.

"You ready, Baby Boy?" Shane cooed, holding Aiden in one arm, carefully positioned, and the bottle in his other hand.

"Come on, Aiden." I encouraged, the nipple of the bottle was in his mouth, but he wasn't sucking yet. "You know you gotta suck, Baby." Aiden stared up at Shane with wide dark eyes as he started to feed. "We're gonna work on you remembering to suck. It's important, Aiden, then we get to take you outta here sooner."

"The boy's good with a baby." Dad observed.

"Yeah." I hummed, looking down; he was great with Aiden, it was the way he was acting with me the last week and a half I didn't like. "I'll see you upstairs, Shane, I'm still a little tired." I pecked his cheek. "Love you, Daddy, is it okay if we catch up in the morning?"

"Sure thing, Bud." Dad agreed, kissing my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Are you okay that I skipped over the fight almost completely?<br>2) What was your favourite part of the chapter?  
>3) Did you ever think Shane was feeling that way?<br>4) How do you think he's going to make it up to Miley?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	44. Chapter 44

_**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**_

_Thursday, September 6th_

"Okay, Aiden, I need your help." I murmured when we were alone. Seeing Miley crying on our bed yesterday had completely broken me. I knew I was adick to her, even as I yelled at her, I hated myself, but I couldn't stop, I was jealous. Jealousy always made me a dick, but I couldn't help it, it made me crazy. "You have to help me get Mommy to forgive me." I sighed, Aiden blinked up at me. "I was a really big jerk to Mommy and I need her to forgive me or I'll go insane." Aiden blinked again and his eyes drooped. "Okay, Bud, I'll let you sleep." I kissed his little forehead and set in him in his hospital crib. I carefully tucked him in and smiled; he really was so perfect, the best of Miley, and my few good qualities in one adorable little baby. He's gonna be such a heartbreaker when he's holder.

It had been just over three weeks since Aiden was born, since I'd almost had a heart attack; 28 weeks. My baby boy was born at 28 freaking weeks. I thanked God every day he was okay, and I prayed for him to stay that way. I was terrified, horrified, petrified... And any other kind of 'fied' there was. I still had nightmares about that day... My birthday. My son was born on my birthday; after I'd gotten over the shock of Aiden being born, and when the Doctors assured us that Aiden was okay I realised that he was the best present I could ever recieve.

And then I'd gone and fucked everything up with Miley by being a jealous jerk. When I got upstairs Miley was curled up in bed with her Beary Bear and Danger had come back as well. Danger had been sleeping with Trevor, the kid was happy to help in any way he could and I was grateful for it. This was the second time Miley had been in our bed in a week and a half because of me; Alyssa said she slept down in the hospital wing, more often than not in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. I stopped and watched her, her brow was furrowed, and I could see her mumbling, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I quickly stripped down and laid down as well, this was only the second time I'd been in this bed as well. I wanted to hold Miley, but I didn't want to upset her, that's what started all this; me lashing out jealously because she wouldn't let me hold her.

"I love you, Miley." I whispered, watching her sleep. "And I'm so sorry, more than you could ever know." I kissed her temple and she stirred slightly so I shut up and watched her.

When I woke up I panicked; Miley wasn't here, neither was Danger. I'd woken up this was every day for a week and a half, panicked and disconcerted. But, then I realised I was in a bed, and the other side was messy too which Miley had been here. I combed a hand through my messy hair and grunted as I got up. I paused in the hallway that led to the balcony and stairs over the sitting room for the Crown quarters. Miley was down in the sitting room with her Dad. Would she tell her Dad what I did? Would she tell him how much I hurt her? I wouldn't blame her. I inched closer, holding my breath as I tried to hear what they were saying.

"Do you think he's gonna be okay, Dad?" Miley sounded innocent and young, vulnerable.

"You kiddin', Bud? That baby got his fightin' gene from his Momma." Mr. Stewart said and I couldn't help but agree, Miley was the strongest person i had ever met. She got her whole life turned upside down a million times and she was told had to marry someone, and have a baby whether she liked it or not. Her grandfather died, people have tried to kill her, not to mention she's had to put up with me. It's been almost a year exactly, it was a heady thought to realise a year ago she had no idea she was a Princess even, and now she was married, a Queen, and we have a beautiful baby boy. It'd only be a 7 days until it was a year exactly. Should I do something special to mark it? Would Miley let me after the way I've acted?

"But, he's so small, and he didn't get a chance to build an imune system, or his organs to develope properly." Miley argued, sounding like she was about to cry. "I'm just so scared, Dad, he's so small, but I love him so much."

"I know, Mile." Mr. Stewart replied as I peaked over the balcony: Miley was sitting next to her Dad on one of the couches, playing with the tassells on a cushion. "Trust me, I know." I knew too, I think I'd die if anything happened to Aiden.

"M-morning." I decided to announce my pressence. Miley and Mr. Stewart looked up at me.

"Morning." Miley was the first to respond, smiling weakly at me.

"I, uh, I'm gonna go to breakfast, do you wanna-" I started to offer nervously, this was only the second day we'd been talking, and after how I acted I didn't want to push my luck.

"I'll cone with you." Miley interrupted and I let out a breath.

"Great!" I said brightly, "I'll just, uh, go get dressed." I quickly turned back and went to my closet. When I came back Mr. Stewart was gone and Miley was waiting for me. "Hi." I greeted shyly, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Hi." Miley blushed, I felt like we were little kids.

"Uh... Breakfast?" I offered, holding out my arm hopefully.

"Sure." Miley looped her hand through my arm and smiled up at me. I kissed her forehead boldly before we started down to the dining room. "The doctors say Aiden could be out of the hospital wing as soon as three weeks." She commented casually and I looked up from the ground.

"Really?" I hoped, I didn't like seeing my little guy in the hospital like that, all covered in wires, surrounded by monitors, I'd feel better when he was big and healthy enough to be out of there.

"He's gaining weight steady enough, but he needs to regulate his temperature and feed without any problems." He did have a tendancy to forget to eat, or just tire out and go to sleep. They even had to put the IV back in for a couple of days because he wasn't eating.

"We made a strong little man, huh?" I grinned, gallantly pulling out Miley's chair when we got to the dining room.

"Strongest." Miley agreed, grabbing some eggs and bacon and fruit.

"Only 'cause of you." I whispered, looking down, Aiden had to get his strength from Miley, because it certainly wasn't from me.

"You're very strong, Shane, you've been through a lot." Miley batted her lashes at me. "And I'm sorry if I made you feel like..." She trailed off, picking at his eggs. "If I made you feel like when Mandy-"

"No!" I interrupted, alarmed. I never wanted Miley to feel like there was any association between her and Mandy. "No, Miley, you're not like her. Don't ever feel like that, please?" I begged desperately.

"You thought I'd tell Aiden you didn't love him." She pointed out and I felt guilty.

"I didn't mean that." I mumbled, "I was stupid, and a dick and a jerk. I know you wouldn't do that." I watched Miley carefully as she shrugged non-commitally. "I will never stop being sorry for how I acted, Miley." I sighed, it was true, some of the things I'd said were unforgivable. The mere fact that I'd made Miley cry was unforgivable to me.

"I know." Miley looked down at her eggs and bacon.

"Where's your Dad?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He went to go see Aiden." Miley replied with a small smile. "Our tiny boy has everyone wrapped around his little finger."

"He gets it from his Momma, she's perfect." I saw a blush rise on her cheeks as she ate.

_**Prince Shane**_

_Friday, September 7th_

There was an empty room next to our room in the Crown quarters that I found myself sitting in. It was a plain white room with a plush, green carpet. Miley was down in the hospital wing with her Dad, sitting with Aiden whilst I'd retreated to give them some time together, and to try and figure out how I could appologise to Miley. The room was quite a big one, about the size of Miley's dorm at Prince Arthur's Prep. I looked around, trying to imagine pictures and toys and furniture. This could be Aiden's room.

Paint the walls blue - the same color as Miley's eyes - some curtains to keep the sun out of Aiden's eyes when he woke up in the morning, a dresser for all his tiny clothes on the left wall, toys on shelves where he couldn't reach yet so he couldn't hurt himself, soft toys everywhere for him to play with, a crib on the right wall - where I was sitting - right in front of the door - a changing table next to the door for easy access... Or should it be next to the window so it doesn't smell? I'd figure that out later, first I needed to paint the room which meant I had to find the perfect color blue that matched Miley's eyes. I wanted Aiden to always be reminded of his Mommy, the one of his parents that wasn't a complete screw-up. Even after three weeks I sometimes couldn't believe I had a son, I was a Dad, I was responsible for that tiny little boy downstairs. The thought terrified me and excited me at the same time.

An hour and a half later I found a storage room in the Palace that had a whole bunch of paint and I was looking at the cans of blue paint, but they all just looked the same. I pulled one off the shelf and looked at it closely, trying to compare it to the color of Miley's eyes, but I couldn't tell when I couldn't see the actual paint dried on the wall. I looked around for something to open the can with, and I found a metal bar which I wedged under the rim of the paint can.

"Shane?" I could hear the bewilderment in Miley's voice when she saw me. I could say without a doubt that that paint wasn't the right color. And I knew that because it had taken me fifteen minutes to get it open, upon which time it spilled all over me from the force.

"Hi, Baby." I smiled sheepishly, if I was going to surprise Miley with a room for Aiden then I'd really have to work on keeping it a surprise. I'd just come out of the shower, after scrubbing and scrubbing until my skin was raw, but most of the paint stayed stuck to me.

"What on Earth happened to you?" I could hear her trying to contain a laugh, and I'm sure I would have blushed if I wasn't so blue... I probably looked purple from the clash of colors right about now.

"Paint?" I offered weakly.

"Why are you covered in paint?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Uh..." I panicked, feeling my eyes go wide. "How-how's Aiden?" I tried to change the subject desperately.

"Sleeping." Miley replied with narrowed blue eyes. "He missed his Daddy today, and his Mommy would have liked to talk to him too."

"I'm sorry." I looked down guiltilly, after how I'd acted and some of the things I'd said I should be spending every second grovelling at Miley's feet.

"Where were you, Shane? I thought you were avoiding me again." I caught a glimpse of the young, scared Miley that she tried to hide. She was so strong, but she was still a scared kid as well... Which made me feel a bit like a cradle robber.

"No." I shook my head, "I-it's supposed to be a surprise, but I swear I'm not avoiding you." I glanced over to the door that had the room with the green carpet behind it. Hopefully she would like it when it was done. "And I thought you would want to be with your Dad." I added, hesitantly stepping closer to her.

"We need to work through this, Shane, we can't just go back to normal." Miley sat on the bed with a sigh.

"I know." I mumbled sadly. "I love you."

"I-" Miley looked away and I felt my heart stop. "I'm hurt, Shane, I'll need more than appology and one day to get over it." I paled to a light blue and tried to figure out how to breathe again. "And I said a lot of hurtful things to you too, you can't just be over that."

"I know I deserved it, I was a dick, and you told me so. How can I stay mad at that?" I shrugged, sure Miley had said some hurtful things when we were yelling at each other because I was a jealous jerk, but I deserved it. And I knew I deserved it.

"We need to talk, Shane." She reitterated and I nodded.

"We will figure this out, right?" I asked hopefully, I don't know what I'd do if we didn't work it out. Was it possible to die of a broken heart?

"Maybe." Miley shrugged non-committally. "Hopefully." She added, I was feeling a little dizzy, maybe it was because my heart had stopped beating altogether. "Can we just go to bed? We can talk in the morning, but I'm tired... And you're blue." I was feeling a little blue on the inside too. I nodded silently, feeling awkward. Miley crawled into bed, already in her pajamas, and I wondered if I should get in next to her or what. "You help me sleep good." Miley mumbled shyly and my heart kick-started. I scurried over to get into bed, I longed to hold her, but I didn't want to push my luck so I just kissed her forehead and laid on my side watched her. Miley nestled her head into the crook of my neck and I smiled.

"I love you." I whispered as she settled down, one of my hands resting on her back, which was a safe place. Miley didn't like to be touched on her stomach, she said it felt fat, but to me she was just beautiful no matter what.

_**Prince Shane**_

_Saturday, September 8th_

"I was hurtin' you." I sang, strumming my guitar. "Every night that you're gone I swear it hurts." it was a rough song I'd written this morning, watching Miley sleep. "You're the atmosphere. Now you're gone I can't live." The thought of living without Miley and the last week and a half were unbearable "Tell me what to do. I feel the pain all over my body. Was it the things I said?" I knew it was, saying Miley was whiny and complaining was the least of it, I'd resorted to calling the love of my life a bitch. "Can I take them back? 'Cause without you there's nothing left of me..." I had an empty space I didn't know what to put there. "Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?" I sighed and put my guitar down. I was sitting in the empty room that I was hoping make into a nursery. Miley was downstairs with Alyssa talking about school and duties and press statements and all that. I felt guilty for not being able to do anything, but everytime I tried I was told to stay out of it and I didn't want to get in the way.

"Shane?" I jumped, I didn't realise the door had opened. Miley was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Miley." I jumped up, wide-eyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you singing." She had a smile on her lips and her blue eyes were soft and tender.

"It's just something I was playing with." I shrugged abashedly. "It's for you, Princess."

"It's sweet." She smiled, coming in to sit next to me. I sat back down too and leaned against the wall. I hadn't done anything to the room yet, it was still blank, but I hoped I'd be able to paint it soon.

"I really am sorry, Miley, I'll do anything to prove it to you." I said ernestly.

"I know." She kissed my cheek. It was the first kiss we'd had in two weeks.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked, maybe we could start from the start of the relationship. We'd tried that before, but hopefully a better try would work.

"A date would be good." Miley nodded, "come on, Aiden's gonna be up soon and he loves seeing his Daddy." Miley stood and held his hand out to help me up.

* * *

><p><strong>As is tradition, every 11th chapter is in Shane's P.O.V :D<strong>

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
>2) How do you like the nursery idea?<br>3) Who saw Radio City and wants Let's Go to be the first single?  
>4) I can't be the only with a countdown to Miley's first appearance on Two And A Half Men... Can I?<br>5) Who's seen the trailer for So Undercover and is so psyched because it means it'll hopefully be out soon?**

**Plus, I am sorry to say that because Crash World has been getting close to a hundred hits on a chapter the day it goes up, but barely any reviewa I am going to put it on hiatus until people start reviewing because I don't see the point in posting chapters if people aren't going to tell me how to improve or what they think of it.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	45. Chapter 45

_**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**_

_Thursday, September 13th_

"Your Majesty." Alyssa greeted me and I groaned; it was easy to tell when Alyssa was being professional or a friend. When she was professional it was 'Your Majesty' when it was personal it was 'Miley'.

"Yeah?" I muttered, looking up from Aiden.

"The public is getting impatient." Alyssa sat opposite me with her clipboard. "The press are becoming more insistant, pushing the boundaries; both figuratively and literally."

"What do you want me to do?" I sighed, already knowing the answer.

"We have an interview booked for this Saturday." She answered and I nodded. I should be grateful that I got four weeks away from them. Four whole weeks; little Aiden was already four weeks and one day old. "You just need to... Tell them about the Heir, try and highlight his strengths, keep it simple." I nodded, it seemed simple enough. "It would also help if you were both there, to show unity, and a picture of the baby." I bit my lip at that, I didn't want the press to get their hands on anything to do with my baby. And Shane and I were still a little on edge; we slept in the same bed, and we talked, but it was mostly about Aiden. He said he wanted to take me out on a date tomorrow night, to have a more normal relationship... A more normal relationship when he's a 19-year-old elite security agent turned Prince Constort, I'm a 15-year-old Queen who still has to go to school, and we now have a 12-weeks premature baby boy... How normal can we get?

"They want a picture of our son they can pry it from my cold dead hands." Shane growled darkly.

"It would be best if you kept quiet." Alyssa frowned at him.

"But, why should we give them a picture?" I was in the same boat as Shane. "He's our son. I don't want them anywhere near him."

"Because one; it will help get them off your back. And two; he's the Prince, the Heir to the Throne, he's as much a public figure as you are." She reasoned firmly.

"He's four weeks old, not a public figure." I rolled my eyes, it was ridiculous. He's my tiny baby. My itty bitty little fire.

"Unfortunately as the only Heir, it makes him a public figure. He's the Prince, the second most important person in the Monarchy." We all looked down at Aiden, who stared back at us with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, Baby Aiden, I won't let them near you." I cooed, stroking his little foot. Aiden kicked out in response and I smiled, doing it again.

"It would be best, get the first public pictures out of the way instead of being hounded and harrassed constantly." Alyssa advised, I nodded non-commitally and kept looking at Aiden.

"How is that any different from usual?" Shane grumbled, clenching his fist next to Aiden, who laid his tiny hand on his knuckles. "Sorry, Aiden, I know you don't like angry voices." Shane cooed, relaxing his hand again. He's such a good Daddy, I smiled.

"Look, will you bring a picture or not?" Alyssa sighed tiredly. I looked up at Shane questioningly and he just glared angrilly for a moment.

"Fine." He mumbled dejectedly. "But only one." He agreed, running his thumb over Aiden's tiny knuckles, wrapped around his finger. "He's too precious for those leeches to get more."

"I can't wait till you know how amazing your Daddy is." I told Aiden and he let out a little noise, stretching out all his little limbs at once before he relaxed and yawned. "You already know, don't you, Baby Boy?"

"Next." Alyssa started and I sighed, there was more to come. "Your schooling." I scrunched up my nose in distaste.

"Yo, Doc." Shane called when Aiden screwed up his face and started a low whine before it burst into an all-out cry. "Bud is hungry." I felt useless again, a week ago they said I might be able to try breast feeding Aiden, but then they put him back on the IV, and they were trying him on the bottle again now.

"It's okay, Buddy, food is coming." I cooed as a doctor came over with a warmed bottle of expressed milk. "You feed him, I need to sort out this school thing." I told Shane, getting up. I did try and be more attentive to him as well, I didn't want him to start yelling at me again.

"The original plan was for you to attend Prince Arthur's until the begining of November, and return after the holidays when the Heir was born." Alyssa explained when we stepped out of the hospital wing.

"I can't leave Aiden." I bit my lip, my eyes wide and fearful.

"No." Alyssa agreed, "I think private tutoring would be best until after the holidays, now."

"And then I'd have to go back there?" I'd partially been hoping I would have to go back, I mean, what would I do? Aiden would only be 4 and 1/2 months old, he'd still so small and dependant, I couldn't very well leave him all day for school.

"Yes, I think that would be best, it helps you to familiarise and identify with your subjects-"

"Identify? I'm a freaking teenage Queen and mother of a twenty-eight week old preemie." I interrupted exhasperatedly. I wasn't normal, as much as me or Shane or Alyssa or anyone else tried to say or think, I wasn't normal, and I was never going to be normal.

"Regardless, you still need an education, and Prince Arthur's offers the best education in all the countries you command." Yeah, I can run twelve countries, be a Queen, have a baby, but I still have to go to freaking school. For three more years.

"But, why can't I have private tutoring till I graduate?" I whined in frustration. "I mean, how am I supposed to raise a baby at school?"

"Breaks between classes for feeding the Heir, a lighter homework load, and Prince Shane will care for the Heir when you are in class." Alyssa explained simply and I raised an eyebrow.

"So, Shane's gonna raise our baby boy alone for three years and I'm gonna be, what? The food source? Because I'm being forced to attend structured group learning instead of learning at a pace consistant with my current work load and life."

"You know, you get awfully wordy when you're upset." Alyssa commented and I groaned. "You're both going to raise Prince Aiden equally, it'll just be around a schedule."

"Yeah, I'll be in class all day when he's awake during the first three years of his life, and I'll be there to feed him between class or at night when he's sleeping." I snapped, some life.

"Don't exagerate, we just need to sort out a schedule that works for everyone." Alyssa rolled her eyes exhasperatedly.

"A private tutor would work for me." I grumbled to myself. "But, I guess I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"I'll just see what I can do to sort out a routine you can all live with."

_**Queen Miley**_

_Friday, September 14th_

"Miley." Shane was dressed in a suit, holding a perfect red rose that almost matched the blush on his cheeks.

"Hi." I blushed too, accepting the rose. I ran my finger over the delicate petals

"You look... Stunning." Shane smiled shyly. I bit lip when he held out his arma nd I took it, looping my hand through it. "Come on, our reservation is at seven."

"Where are we going?" I asked, it was ten to seven, anywhere near here was at least a half hour drive.

"On a date." Shane replied simply. I rolled my eyes as he led me through the Palace.

"Where to?" I pressed cutely.

"Surprise." We stopped and he held out his hand. The front doors of the Palace were open wide, and on the front stone porch was a beautiful candlelit table. "I think our table is ready." He grinned and I giggled as he held out my chair for me. A candlelit dinner under the stars.

"You did all this?" I looked around; a table set for two with a white tablecloth, scented candles, the moon shimmering beautifully in the sky. "It's beautiful."

"You deserve the best." Shane mumbled as he sat down. A waiter steppped forward and filled our glasses with something that sparkled in the candlelight. "Don't worry, it's just Mountain Dew." He assured and I let out a breath. I hadn't seen Shane all day, he'd locked himself away to prepare for our date, so I'd spent all day with Dad and Aiden trying to dodge Dad's questions about why Shane was going to such great lengths for one date. He didn't know that we'd been fighting, and I didn't want him to find out and start hating Shane again.

"This is really romantic." I praised, taking a sip of my Mountain Dew. "Why did you do all this?"

"For you." Shane shrugged, blushing a little. He reached across the table and I smiled when he held my hand, brushing his thumbs over my knuckles lightly. "I swear, Miley, I love you more than anything." He looked at me with wide, ernest hazel brown eyes. I looked down at our hands and laced our fingers together.

"I love you too." I whispered, I couldn't help it, I'd tried not to, but he was part of my heart. A vital part, the part that made it beat. I'm pretty sure I couldn't live if I didn't have a hearbeat.  
>Dinner passed easilly - all cooked personally by Shane - and we'd talked about random stuff, and now Shane was holding my hand walking me to our quarters. He stopped outside the door and gently pressed me back against it, smiling down at me shyly.<p>

"Tell me, Miss Miley, do you kiss on the first date?" Shane asked, holding both my hands loosely. This wasn't by any means our first date, but I would play along.

"No." I denied, smiling sweetly and Shane's smile dropped. "But, I think I might make an exception." I batted my eyelashes at him flirtatiously. Shane's smile lit up the whole room as he cupped my face tenderly and leaned down, pressing his soft lips against mine firmly. "Mmmm..." I moaned, my eyes still closed, leaning back against the door when Shane pulled away.

"Goodnight, my Precious." He kissed my forehead before opening the door and I giggled as I stepped back into the room. I sighed happily and leaned against the door from the inside. I liked dating Shane, I decided. I bit my lip and started upstairs to the bedroom. I sitting on the bed, petting Danger ten minutes later when Shane walked in, blushing and scuffing his shoes. "I forgot it was my room too." He mumbled and I giggled again, laying back. Danger yipped as I crawled under the covers and Shane stripped down to his boxer briefs.

"I love him too, Danger Trouble." I kissed his little furry head as Shane climbed into bed too. "But, I guess I'll share him with you." I cuddled up to Shane and he wrapped his arm around me, scratching Danger's head with the same hand.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Saturday, September 15th_

"This one?" I murmured, scrolling through the pictures we'd just taken of Aiden on a computer. We had to leave for the interview soon, but first Alyssa insisted we choose a picture of Aiden to show the world.

"You make cute babies." Shane smiled, kissing my temple. I blushed and giggled, biting my lip before turning back to the computer.

"Takes two to make babies, Shaney." I reminded, clicking to a picture of Aiden asleep, with three of his fingers in his mouth. It was adorable. "I think you mean, **we** make cute babies."

"Either way, that is the most adorable little boy ever." Shane consented, resting his chin on my shoulder as I kept clicking through.

"He's gonna grow up to be just as handsome as his Daddy too." I smiled at the screen, a new picture showed Aiden awake, blinking up at the camera with wide blue eyes.

"I love this one." Shane said when a new picture appeared; Aiden was laying on his stomach on my chest, my breasts barely covered by the hospital shirt I was wearing to allow for more skin-to-skin contact. "My two favourite people."

"And I just happen to be half naked?" I raised an eyebrow playfully.

"You can choose another one." He shrugged, looking all abashed liked a little boy. I looked back at him and smiled, he really was trying his best not to push it too far.

"You really like it?" I cocked my head, it didn't even really show much. Aiden was laying on my chest in his tiny diaper and his little hat, and the camera cut off the frame before you could really see too much of my breasts.

"O-only if you want to." He mumbled, casually tugging the ends of my hair with one hand and scratching Danger witht he other. I smiled and clicked print, leaning back against him. Then I found one with Shane and printed that too, if we had to show them Aiden, I wanted them to see how cute Shane is with him.

"We have to go get ready." I groaned when I checked the clock on the computer. Half an hour later my stylist had stuffed me into a dress that somehow reduced my fat stomach and I was now down in the hospital wing. "Love you, Aiden." I cooed, he was sleeping right now, but we'd be gone when he woke up, and I'd miss at least one of his feedings.

"Be a good little boy for Daddy." Shane added, stroking his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, Buddy."

"We'll be back before you know it, Baby." I promised, kissing his forehead before I fixed his head. "You're my little fire."

"I'll take care of Mommy, Aiden, I'll make sure she comes back to you nice and safe." Shane assured, I rolled my eyes, he was so protective he was gonna make our son paranoid for my safety before he could even speak.

"Don't listen to Daddy being paranoid." I scolded, Aiden turned his head in his sleep to face Shane. "I see, taking Daddy's side, huh?" I teased.

"Good boy." Shane praised, his eyes shining. "You and men gotta protect your Mama, Aiden."

"No." I denied, shaking my head with a smile. "Mommy and Daddy have to protect Aiden."

"Mommy and Daddy have leave soon." Alyssa spoke up and I sighed.

"We'll be back soon, Aiden." I promised, kissing him again.

"Love you, little man." Shane added, kissing him as well. It was sweet to see him with our son.

* * *

><p><strong>Only 5 more chapters left!<strong>

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
>2) WHat do you think or hope to happen in the last 5 chapters?<br>3) 36 hours without sleep and counting...**

**Okay, so I'm going to ask for 5 reviews for this chapter, and 3 reviews on Camp Rcok: Year Two before I update next... And the update will be for Camp Rock.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	46. Chapter 46

_**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**_

_Monday, September 17th_

"Good morning, Your Majesty." My private tutor greeted - Mr. Caldwell - walking into the hospital wing.

"Yeah." I hummed, not taking my eyes off Aiden. Cute little Aiden who was attempting to stuff his whole fist into his mouth. "Is that a yummy hand, Aiden?" I cooed, stroking his arm. "Yes, it is. 'Cause you're a yummy little boy." I bit my lip, was he hungry? Is that why he was trying to eat his hand?

"Your Majesty?" My tutor spoke again.

"Hmm?" I responded, still not looking away from Aiden.

"I'm your tutot, I-"

"I know." I interrupted, Alyssa had just finished lecturing me on the propper way to act before he got here. Not that I was paying attention anyway.

"Perhaps we should start?" He suggested, opening his brief case and taking a bunch of papers out. "If you don't mind, I'd like to start with some tests to find out where you're up to in each subject." I paused, he was setting out different booklets on different subjects.

"You're actually going to... Grade me?" I asked slowly, finally looking away from Aiden. "Fairly?" I clarified hesitantly, "you won't just say I passed even if I get everything wrong?" I was sure they hadn't been grading me properly at Prince Arthur's, but I didn't want to say anything and draw unwanted attention.

"Of course." Mr. Caldwell looked insulted at the implication. I turned away from Aiden and gave him my attention, actually looking at the booklets.

"What are we starting with?" I asked, picking up one of the booklets, Math.

"Whatever you want, it's just to see how far you are, I want you equel or ahead of your classmates when you go back to Prince Arthur's after the holidays." He handed me a pen and I sighed.

"This won't take me away from Aiden will it?" I asked nervously, my son was the most important thing to me.

"As long as you're not distracted I don't see any reason not to have your lessons in here if that's what you wish." Mr. Caldwell conceded and I let out a breath. "Should we start?"

"Fine." I muttered, rubbing my eyes and opening the math booklet.

"Hey, Miles, check this out." Shane came in when I was on the second page of the test, holding up a tiny little black onesie with 'SECURITY' written in big white letters on the front.

"Awe." I smiled, getting up and going to him. "That's so cute."

"Now he can help me protect his Mommy." Shane grinned cheekilly.

"You are not teaching our baby boy to fight." I denied, rolling my eyes, taking the little onesie. "But, it's so adorable."

"Come on, Mi, who would hurt that little face, he's the best security in the world." Shane said in a baby voice, tickling Aiden's tummy. "Aren't you, Bud?"

"Can you say 'Daddy's being silly', Aiden?" I cooed down at our baby. "Dada." I continued, Aiden blinked and I smiled. "Come on, Aiden, can you say Dada?"

"Mama." Shane shook his head. "Mama, Aiden, 'cause your Mama is amazing."

"Your Majesty?" Mr. Caldwell cleared his throat awkwardly behind me.

"Who are you?" Shane looked up in confussion.

"Sorry." I blushed, sitting down again, keeping myself right next to Aiden's crib. "Shane, this is my tutor, Mister Caldwell, this is my husband." It felt weird to say I had husband still.

"Oh." Shane nodded. "'Sup, Dude."

"Your Highness." Mr. Caldwell nodded, "Your Majesty, your test." He reminded, I scrunched up my nose and sighed.

"What're you doin'?" Shane asked curriously, peaking at my booklet.

"Math." I answered with distaste.

"I know Math." He lit up, carefully picking up Aiden, as long as hitals stayed good we were allowed to hold him whenever we wanted. "You plus me equals..." He held up Aiden. "The most adorable baby in the Universe."

"Yes you are, Aiden, you are adorable." I kissed his little forehead and Shane grinned, cradling our little boy.

"Your Majesty." Mr. Caldwell spoke up again. "I know it's only the first day, but I need you to focus on your school work or we'll have to take this somewhere else." He reminded and I winced. Shane whined and I looked over to see him pouting.

"Fine." He muttered dejectedly. "We gotta make sure we don't distract Mama, Aiden, or she'll have to leave." Shane kissed my cheek and sat back as I reluctantly turned back to my Math test.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Tuesday, September 18th_

I didn't know where Shane had been disapearing to everyday, but this was the second time I'd found paint on him. Last time he'd been practically covered in it, and he'd only just got the last of that off, and he now had fresh paint all over his hands.

"Are you trying to turn yourself into a Smurf?" I guessed when I found him in the bathroom, trying to scrub the blue off his hands.

"Miley!" Shane looked up, surprised and a little panicked. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his hazel-brown eyes wide.

"Mister Caldwell doesn't want to overwork me." I shrugged, it was true, he didn't want to overwork me, so I had to do two tests a day until they were all done, then he'd start teaching me in the subjects I was behind most in starting next week. "Why are you blue again?" I raised an eyebrow, his hands were blue from the paint, but they were almost purple from being scrubbed so hard.

"Uh..." Shane looked around wildly. "I, uh... I... I was cold." He blurted out before pausing and shaking his head. I leaned against the doorjam and watched him in amusement. "You know, I think Winter's gonna come early this year, and it was a little cold today... So... My hands turned blue?" He managed to make it sound like a question.

"Okay, Shaney." I laughed, shaking my head. "Whatever you say." I turned and started to leave, I only came up here to get changed so I continued to my closet.

"Where are you going?" Shane followed after me, wiping his blue hands on his shorts.

"To get changed." I replied, finding some sweats in one of the drawers. Perfect.

"Why?" Shane persisted.

"'Cause Doctor Halliday said I'm clear to start working out." I replied, closing the closet door gently and starting to change.

"Can I come?" Shane asked when I opened the door again, this time wearing my sweats and with my Autum leaves-colored hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Why?" I asked slowly, eyeing him. Something was up with him. A cheeky grin spread across his features and I wasn't sure if I should regret my question.

"Well, it's one way I get to see you all hot and sweaty and sexy."

"Horndog." I accused, flicking his forehead and rolling my eyes as I passed him.

"Only for you, Babe." He agreed, following after me as I ventured off for the gym I knew was in the Palace somewhere.

"When does Trevor have to go back to school?" I asked as we walked. Trevor was ecstatic that he'd gotten two weeks off school so far, and he'd been the one able to give Danger some much-needed love and attention when Shane and I were worrying about Aiden.

"On one hand I don't want him to miss out." Shane started with an uneasy shrug. "On the other, it's gonna be a circus if I send him back there." I nodded, I understood that. "Here we are." He stopped us outside the gym and I bit my lip. Actually being here was a lot different to talking about it. "You'll wanna stretch first." Shane advised as I eyed all the equipment. "Let me ogle you."

"Don't let my Dad hear you say that." I scolded, blushing bright pink.

"Speaking of which, how long am I not allowed to kiss you?" It was true, Dad got testy whenever we kissed, he always did before when I dated in Malibu as well. But, Shane didn't want to upset Dad so he didn't kiss me when he was around, which was almost all the time.

"Your lips are gonna get very lonely." I teased, reaching up and tracing his soft pink lips gently. "Jackson's coming over in a few days, and they're staying till I go back to school."

"Miles..." Shane whined, pouting adorably as I started to stretch, loosening my muscles to workout. Dr. Halliday said I should take it easy at first. Maybe I should get a personal trainer, to help me figure it out? Shane took off his shirt and started stretching as well. I cocked my head and bit my lip. Maybe Shane could be my personal trainer? "Can I at least kiss you at the end of our dates?" I smiled, he was so cute sometimes.

"You can kiss me now if you want." I teased and he practically lunged at me in eagerness.

"Will you go on a date with me this weekend?" He asked endearingly.

"I would be delighted." I agreed formally. Shane smiled shyly and kissed my lips softly. Luckilly the gym was empty right now otherwise this could be slightly embarassing. "Now let me excercise." I stepped away and looked at all the machines. "Uh... Shane?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, and just looking at him I could tell he was as amused as I was about his blue hands. I narrowed my eyes at him, he was just waiting for me to cave and ask for help. I turned my back to him and scratched my head as I looked at the equipment again. One of these had to help me work on my abs, right? "You wanna start on the excercise ball." Shane caved first, guiding me to the bright blue ball in the corner. "It helps with posture and strengthens your abs and stuff." He blushed and shrugged casually.

"Soo... I just sit here?" I asked after about a minute.

"I had to do weights when I was on it, but I was training." He explained, "you wanna try?"

"Why not?" I shrugged and he picked up some dumbells.

"You look so sexy." He practically growled at me, staring with hungry eyes and licking his lips.

"Bad." I scolded playfully. "Bad, Shane." He hadn't tried to touch my stomach or pushed or anything, but there was no doubt that he was definately thinking about sex. I guess it was different for everyone, but aside from harmless banter we didn't say anything about sex, I just didn't want to get into another fight. Especially with my Dad here.

Shane sat opposite me and grabbed a pair of bigger dumbells for himself. I smiled as I watched him lift the weights, looking at him like that it was easier to understand how he could be thinking about sex already. He was a man, a very manly-looking man, and his hormones didn't just switch off because we had a baby. His hormones weren't all over the place and out of whack like mine, I had to try and remember that.

"'Sup, Babe?" He smirked at me and I blushed, looking away. "Like the view?"

"I won't complain about it." I flushed bright red, he flexed his muscles and I bit my lip. "Buy me some real estate, this property has a view." I teased and he blushed as well.

"I could sweeten the view." He put his dumbells down and stood up, reaching for his belt.

"Behave." I ordered, looking away. I didn't want to lead him on and end up in another fight.

"I'll be anything you want me to." He kissed the top of my head as he moved to a machine. I turned on the excercise ball to watch him.

"Anyway, my Dad could walk in at any moment." I pointed out and he made a face. "Besides, we'll have plenty of time to enjoy and sweeten the view. You know, the rest of our lives."

"Even eternity isn't long enough for me." Shane insisted, his eyes wide and earnest.

"Must you always be so sweet and corny?" I smiled, shaking my head. Honestly, where did he come from? Was it inherited? From his mother or his father? Or was he just like this all on his own? It was baffling how he could be so infurriating one minute, and so sweet the next.

"Yes." Shane said decisively with a nod. "I must." I giggled at him and started lifting my little dumbells again. "Because it makes you smile and giggle like that." I could practically see the hearts in his eyes as he stared at me. I blushed, he made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Loved.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Favourite part?<br>2) New question that'll hopefully help me get better at writing; least favourite part?  
>3) WHat do you think or hope will happen in the last 4 chapters?<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	47. Chapter 47

_**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**_

_Saturday, Septmeber 22nd_

"Shane!" I called, I'd just got to the hospital wing to see Aiden this morning after I slept in, I got there right when Shane was leaving, a grin on his face as he walked past me.

"Yeah, Babe?" Shane replied, and I could tell from his voice he was still grinning as I uncovered more of our son. He still had to be carefully monitored for his temperature, and he'd just started back on bottles for feeding, but he was getting bigger. And part of getting bigger meant that we were allowed to spoil him with adorable little baby clothes. One of which he was wearing now.

"Was this you?" I already knew it was, who else would it be? Aiden had on a little white onesie that whilst cute was way innapropriate. It had 'I' a red heart then 'BOOBIES'. It was even worse than the SECURITY one. This one my Dad would see and that would be way embarassing.

"Hey, I can't help it if it's true." Shane shrugged innocently. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Our son is not wearing that shirt, he's a baby, not a crude pick-up line." I scolded, picking Aiden up and cradling him to me.

"But, it's awesome." Shane pouted, coming back over to me. I glared at him lightly.

"Yeah, and what do you think my Dad will do when he sees it?" I raised and eyebrow.

"Nothin'." Shane answered simply, cooing down at Aiden in my arms. "How can he have anything against our innocent little babies opinions?"

"Because our innocent little baby didn't dress himself and we all know who did." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." Shane grumbled, going over to the little drawers next to Aiden's bassinet where we kept the few clothes he had and pulling out a few more. "Which one?" I gaped at him.

"Oh, my God, Shane." I walked over and looked at all the tiny little clothes for our baby boy. The two onesies he was holding up said 'I'm With The MILF' and 'BREAST MAN' respectively. The rest of them weren't much better. "What did you do?" I turned to Shane in disbelief, he made our babies clothes crude and rude and sexual.

"Hey, just 'cause he's a baby doesn't mean his clothes have to be boring." He shrugged, picking up another shirt. "What about this one?"

"Awe." I couldn't help but coo. It was a tiny white tee with 'STUD' followed by a picture of a muffin. "You're a stud muffin, Aiden." I told him, bringing him up to kiss his face. "Yes you are, my little fire." I carefully laid Aiden on an empty hospital bed and cooed at him as I gently undressed him. "Our precious baby boy is not wearing anything crude, Shane." I scolded, changing him out of the boobs shirt and putting the stud muffin one on him. "At least not when my Dad is here."

"So, when he goes he can love boobies as much as he wants?" Shane lit up and I sighed, picking Aidne up again.

"When he goes, Aiden will hopefully be too big for those clothes, and I'm not letting you choose them again." I pursed my lips. "What happened to all his cute little _innocent_ clothes?"

"I found these online and they were awesome." Shane answered before glancing at his watch for a second. "I gotta go, Babe." He kissed my lips tenderly before kissing Aiden's forehead. "I love you, and I love you, Aiden." And then he was out the door before I could say anything. Where did he keep disapearing to?

"Do you know where Daddy goes, Aiden?" I asked, and he blinked his wide eyes up at me. "Awe, I love you, Aiden."

"Enjoy it, Bud." I looked up to see Dad smiling sadly at us. "Next thing you know, you'll blink and he'll be grown up." I frowned, I never wanted my little boy to grow up. Is that how Dad felt? I was his little baby girl, and he never wanted me to grow up.

"But, he's so precious." He was almost 5 pounds, and the doctors said he might be five pounds by his six-week birthday on Wednesday. They kept saying that when he could regulate his own temperature and feed on his own without any problems he was closer to being released from the hospital wing, but everytime they said that he would regress back to need the tube to feed, so I was scared to get my hopes up.

"He'll always be precious." Dad hummed, sitting next to me. "Just like you and Jackson." Jackson had arrived as well, two days ago, and after he'd spent some time with Aiden Shane had kidnapped him and I'd barely seen him since. "Nice shirt."

"Don't start." I rolled my eyes, lucky that Shane wasn't still here. "Shane went nuts with it, this is the non-crude one." My little stud muffin.

"Come on, they can't be that bad, Bud." Dad shook his head and I felt myself paralise when he got up to look at the tiny clothes. Even more to my horror was when the first tiny shirt he pulled out had in big black, bold letters 'MY MOM SAYS MY DAD IS A REAL SEX MACHINE' on the front. "That Pretty Boy chose this?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"Don't kill him?" I requested feebly.

"He's achin' to get on my bad side, ain't he?" Dad shook his head in disbelief, putting the little shirt back and closing the drawer firmly.

"He thought they were 'awesome'." I shuddered, Shane and I clearly had very different ideas of what was awesome. "I think it was part of the big sneaking around thing he's been doing for the last week and a half. I've found him covered in blue paint twice now, with no explanation."

"I always thought he was a bit of an odd boy." Dad muttered, sitting next to me again. "Good thing little Bud here got everythin' from his Momma." I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"He looks just like Shane." He was even getting a fine smattering of black hair on his head. "Just like your handsome Daddy, you Stud Muffin." I cooed at Aiden. "My gorgeous little boy." I kissed his little cheek. "You're never allowed to grow up."

"I know that feeling." Dad sighed, kissing my temple.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Sunday, September 23rd_

"His Highness has been feeding well for the last three days." The doctor started. Shane was holding Aiden right now, humming to our little boy and cuddling him. It was the only word to describe the way he was holding him close and delicate, with little Aiden almost completely surrounded by him. Cuddling. "If you want, we would like to try breast feeding the Prince tonight." I looked up from my two boys with wide eyes. They'd always promised 'in a few days' before, and I thought they would keep doing that. If Aiden could feed, kept gaining weight, and keep his temperature then he could leave here; starting to feed directly from my breasts would get us one step closer.

"For reals?" Shane looked up too.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"You hear that, Aiden?" Shane cooed, cuddling Aiden closer and giving him little eskimo kisses. "You get to suck on Mommies-"

"Shane!" I cut in, burning bright red.

"What? One of us should be allowed to." He grinned cheekilly and I rolled my eyes.

"That's it." I grumbled, reaching over and carefully taking Aiden from him. "You need to clean up your potty mouth around the baby." I scolded gently.

"He knows it's true." He shrugged, an arm around my shoulders. "Baby gets booby privelages, and Daddy gets to ogle."

"Daddy won't get to ogle if he keeps talking about sex in front of the baby." I responded causing him to pout. I kissed his cheek lightly and smiled to take some of the sting out of it. "Be a good boy, Shaney." I told him.

"Your Majesty?" Doctor Trenton spoke up, reminding us we weren't alone and I blushed.

"Sure." I breathed out. "Let's try." She carefully instructed me to sit back against the pillows on the bed as Shane took Aiden back so I could get ready. I was bright red as I had to unbutton my shirt and unhook my bra at the front in front of all these people. Every time I expressed I was in a private room, usually on my own. The doctor showed me how to sit and how to hold Aiden so he would stay awake.

"I don't knnow whether to be turned on or jealous or just plain awed." Shane commented as I held Aiden, and burned bright red as the nurse positioned him properly at my breasts.

"Now just make sure his tongue is on the underside..." The nurse murmured and I nodded.

"Hi, Baby." I cooed, stroking his cheek. "Good boy, Aiden." He'd been weighed just before the feeding, and they were gonna weigh him after as well to see how much he ate. "I love you, my little Prince."

"I think I just fell even more in love with you." Shane sighed, watching me and Aiden with wide, shining eyes. "I didn't know that was possible." I smiled shyly and looked back down to our son. "You're so sexy... I think I'm all three." Aiden's eyes started to droop halfway and he fisted his little hands near my breast as he fed. "Uh oh..." Shane suddenly scrambled up and scurried off making me giggle.

"Look at you, Aiden." He blinked his eyes wide open at me. "Eating like a big boy. You're so good, and you're growing so fast." Almost 5 pounds, he'd more than doubled his weight since he was born. My little baby was already 5 and 1/2 weeks old.

"Okay, I'm back." Shane appeared again after a few minutes, just as Aiden was getting fussy and he pulled away. "Hey, little man." Shane relaxed back in a chair before he leaned in close to Aiden. "Little tip, Bud, don't ever get tired of those, they're treasure."

"Shane." I hissed, covering myself again as Aiden was taken off me to be weighed again whilst I expressed under my shirt from my other breast.

"Hey, his Dad's gotta teach him some important things." Shane shrugged innocently.

"You're also the one that's gonna explain all about sex and girls and how he has to respect and cherrish them when he hits puberty." I huffed and he went wide-eyed. "That's right, Bub, he's a boy, you get the puberty speech."

"Respect, cherrish, love the boobs when you can. Got it." Shane nodded with finality. "I don't know why Uncle Brown was so whacked about giving me and Trev the talk."

"Because you're not going to just tell our perfect baby boy to 'love the boobs'." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Respect and cherrish because women are amazing, beautiful people, and when you find the perfect one it's like all your dreams come true at once and you could never be happier." He ammended, looking at me with hearts in his eyes and I blushed.

"His Highness seems to have fed just fine." Aiden was brought back to us and I smiled as he was handed to Shane, his eyes drooping sleepilly.

"You're our good boy, Aiden, getting big and strong for Mommy and Daddy." Shane cooed, cuddling Aiden just like before the feeding. It was so cute and adorable.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Monday, September 24th_

"After going over your tests, Your Majesty, I think we should start with biology." Mr. Caldwell said at the begining of our first real lesson in the hospital wing.

"How did I do?" I asked, I was sure I hadn't been graded fairly in the year since I got to Cyrus, I just wanted to know what my actual grades were.

"Not as bad as you might think." He handed me a mock report card; mostly B's, a couple of C's and a D in biology. The deal I had with my Dad in Malibu was that I had to get at least a B in every subject to get to be Hannah and get all the perks. Now I was getting C's and a D.

"I'd say C's are about right." Shane nodded, sitting next to me whilst Aiden napped in his hospital grade bassinet.

"Don't be crude." I frowned at him, trying - and failing - to surpress a blush.

"Don't be crude, don't ogle you in front people, don't dress the baby in shirts that has the word breast on it, don't do this, don't do that." Shane rolled his eyes, slouching down. "I'll see you later, Babe, let you chill with the mini dude while you learn." he got up and kissed my cheek before he left.

"Love you, Shane!" I called after him, not entirely sure if he was serious about complaining.

"Love you, Miles." He grinned back at me. I don't know where he kept going, but I just hoped I didn't find him covered in blue - or any other color - paint again.

"Biology." Mr. Caldwell started, taking out books and papers and pens. "We'll start with exterior biology." Which I was quite versed in, it made me blush again. "Then interior, then chemical... So on and so forth." I nodded, accepting the heavy biology book. "Let's get started."

The good thing about a private tutor is that there's no set schedule, except that I have to have 3 months work done by January, so I can work as slow or as fast as I like. The bad side is I was sitting right next to Aiden, and I kept getting distracted by him. And Mr. Caldwell said if I kept getting distracted we'd have to leave the hospital wing. I wanted so badly to stay, but after three hours I hadn't paid attention to anything I was supposed to be learning.

"Your Majesty." Mr. Caldwell sighed and I frowned. "Please focus, or we'll have to leave."

"I know." I pouted, tearing my eyes from Aiden who had woken up half an hour ago. The nurses had put him on his tummy for 'tummy time' and he looked so cute trying to lift his little head. But, at the same time I didn't want to see him struggling and I just wanted to hold him and cuddle him forever and ever.

"Let's see." Mr. Caldwell frowned in concentration. "There are two hundred and six bones in the human body." I nodded, that was common knowledge. "... How many are in your sons body?"

"Huh?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Maybe we could use your distraction as an advantage." Mr. Caldwell reasoned. "Now, a human adult has two hundred and six bones, that's after some of them fuse during childhood. How many bones does your son have?"

"Uh..." I frowned and looked at Aiden. "Three hundred?" I asked slowly. So many bones in such a tiny body.

"Two hundred and seventy." Mr. Caldwell corrected. "And you can hold all two hundred and seventy of them for five minutes every time you answer something correctly."

"Like Shane." I blurted out, blushing as I remembered. "Shane used to bribe me with kisses to do my homework." I mumbled in explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Favourite part of the chapter?<br>2) Least favourite part of the chapter?  
>3) Aiden gets out of the hospital wing soon!<br>4) What would you like to see happen in the final chapter?**

**Only 3 chapters left!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	48. Chapter 48

_**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**_

_Friday, September 28th_

"Your Majesty." Alyssa sighed impatiently. Okay, so maybe we were supposedto have left twenty minutes ago, but how could she expect me to be on time when my tiny baby boy was right in front of me. "We need to go." I was dressed all pretty in a simple dress, with my hair curled in ringlets, even one of the tiaras. And Shane was in a suit - not uncommon for him - except he didn't have his gun, his hair was neatly styled, and he had his hands shoved moodilly in his pockets. He didn't want to go either.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back as soon as possible, Aiden." I whispered, stroking his little cheek as he slept. He was now 6 weeks and 2 days old. and he was growing so quickly. He was getting big and strong for us. "You just sleep tight, we'll only be a couple of hours."

"The sooner we go the sooner we get back." Alyssa said, aggravated. I'd been stalling for twenty minutes so far. It shouldn't be so bad, I'd already done one interview away from Aiden, but it hadn't been too far away, and we'd been gone only about an hour. This time it was at least a 45 minute drive each way. We were going to a hospital opening that was being named after and dedicated to me, the ceremony was going to be at least an hour long; at the very least two and a half hours away from my little boy. Not just somewhere else in the Palace or on Palace property, where I could run to him at any moment.

"You be a good boy for Mommy, Aiden, you eat all your milk when you wake up, okay?" I instructed, kissing his cheek. "If you keep eating so good we get to take you out of here sooner."

"And if we leave we can can come back sooner." Alyssa repeated pointedly tapping her watch.

"Love you, Aiden." I continued to my baby.

"Come on, Miles." Shane sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's just go. Aiden's gonna be fine." He insisted, tugging on my hand. "He's our little fighter." He reminded me and I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered, kissing Aiden one last time before I let Shane pull me away from him, but not before he kissed his little forehead as well. He was such a good Dad already, I marvelled at him sometimes. He was so calm and collected when he was with Aiden. No matter what happened, or if we were fighting, he was so calm and loving with Aiden. Shane was definately the rock in this relationship, the stable one. I was the unstable kid who couldn't control her emotions half the time.

"Finally." Alyssa groaned when Shane pulled me out of the hospital wing. "Considering we were supposed to leave _twenty minutes ago_." Alyssa said pointedly and I rolled my eyes. "You both should be glad to know you should be back to baby obsessed zombies by five o'clock this evening."

"That's not so bad." Shane muttered, but who was he trying to convince? Me or him? Because any time away from Aiden felt like too long to me. What would I do when I have to go back to school after the holidays? It's only a little more than three months away, and if now is anything to go by I'm going to be even more attached to him.

"How is his little Highness doing?" Alyssa asked, softening as we got into the waiting car.

"He's so amazing." I lit up again, if I couldn't be with Aiden then the next best thing was talking about him. "The doctor says he's gaining weight steady and feeding good."

"Now he's just gotta work on the body temperature and build up his little immune system." Shane added with a grin. "Then we get to take him out of the hospital."

"And not dress him up like a crude pick-up line." I glared playfully at Shane.

"Hey, Jackson thinks they're cool." Shane defended, I don't know how or why, but him and Jackson had gotten really close since Jackson got here, to the point where they spent most of their time together. It was a little creepy, but sweet at the same time; my brother and my husband were finally getting along.

"Jackson also thinks it's cool to not shower for a month." I shuddered, "I once lost a pet hamster in his room a few years back... I never saw Cuddles again."

"Good thing Aiden's fashion sense doesn't rely on Jackson's hygein then." Shane teased and I rolled my eyes again. "Your Dad liked them." He added smugly. It was true; after Dad saw the first one he confonted Shane, none too happy about what he was dressing Aiden in to say about me, but five minutes later he was perfectly fine with it. I didn't understand it; they were vulgar. And I didn't understand how or why Shane, Dad and Jackson were all suddenly, like, BFF's, it was eery. One day, I swear, I'm going to figure boys out. Hopefully before Aiden starts becoming this confusing.

"I'm gonna figure out what you did to him." I threatened, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Good luck." He hummed, kissing my temple and settling back casually in the car with his arm around me. "Love you, Babe."

"Love you too." I grumbled unwillingly before I smiled a little.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Saturday, September 29th_

"Where do you keep going?" I asked Shane when I finally saw him. For the first time all day at dinner. "I hardly ever see you, you and Dad and Jackson are always off somewhere else." I resisted the urge to whine.

"We're just chillin', Babe." Shane shrugged, picking at his brussell sprouts.

"You never see Aiden anymore." I whispered, looking down to my plate.

"What?" I could here the hoarse disbelief in Shane's voice.

"I'm sorry." I immediately wished I hadn't said it.

"You think I'm-I'm _what_?" Shane hissed and I finally looked up to him to see him glaring harshly. "You think I'm avoiding my son or something?"

"No!" I denied immediately, my eye wide. "No! I know you would never do that." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. "I know you would never, Shane, I-I just-I just miss you."

"So you inferred that I wouldn't want to be with Aiden?" He was gripping his knife and fork so tightly his knuckles were white. "I lost my appetite." He got up and I was left staring and gaping as he stormed out of the dining room.

"What just happened?" I asked myself, bewildered. I couldn't eat after that so I just left. I sighed, I could go to our bedroom where I didn't know if Shane would be there or if he woul dbe mad if he was there. I took the cowards way out and went down to the hospital wing instead. It's not that I thought that Shane wouldn't be there, but I'd spent more time there than anywhere else lately, it was almost like I lived there instead.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I froze outside the door, Shane was in there. "Mama thinks I'm avoiding you, Aiden." I felt the guilt refreshen as Shane spoke to our son. "I swear I'm not. I'm sorry I don't get to see you so much, Bud, but it's going change soon." I leaned back against the door and sighed. "I really do love you, Aiden, more than life, you and Mama mean more to me than anything." My boys meant the world to me. My tiny, delicate baby boy, and and sweet, damage boy. "You gotta help me to explain to Mama that I love you so much and I'm not avoiding you, I would never do that."

"Shane." I spoke up, still leaning back against the outside of the door.

"Miley!" His footsteps got closer. "Hey." He crossed his arms and looked at me. "How much did you hear?"

"I know you love Aiden, Shane." I sighed, blinking at him with my big blue eyes. "I know you spend tons of time with him."

"Not enough though, right?" He scoffed.

"You know that's not what I meant." I mumbled, looking away from his hard stare.

"It's what you said; you said I never see Aiden." Shane accused and I couldn't really deny it sincce I had said it. "Well, newsflash, _Princess_, I'm here now." He hissed at me, I'd never felt so sick from someone calling me Priness as I did right then. "I see him, I see his tiny body covered in wire, I see that most of the time I'm barely allowed to hold him, I see that I am the least important person in this whole fucking Palace to him. Am I seeing enough for you now?" His voice was getting choked up like he wantedd to cry and I wanted to just hold him and take it back. "So, yeah, I don't spend as much time with our son as you, but I love him, Miley, and I just thought I'd do something productive instead of sitting around just being a waste of space."

"Shane-" I choked out, stupid hormones; I could still cry at the drop of a hat. "Shane, I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Shane suddenly deflated and leaned back against the door. "Sorry for snapping or whatever." He muttered before turning back into the hospital and walking back to Aiden's crib. How had one innocent question about where he kept going all day escelated so much? "Hey, Little Fire." Shane whispered as I followed him in. "Daddy's back, and he needs to tell you something." I bit my lip, Shane had a tendancy to be very self-hating when he was angry or upset. "Daddy loves you, Aiden." I let out a breath. "I'm not the best, okay, Bud? But, I'll always try, and I'll always love you." I smiled when he touched Aiden's cheek and our boy blinked up at him. "If there's one thing that you can be absolutely certain about it's that Mommy and Daddy love you more than anything. Even if I'm not here right now, it's because I want everything to be perfect for you 'cause I love you."

"Shane, I didn't mean to say it." I told him earnestly, trying to get him to believe me. "I never meant that, I swear, I just wanted to know why I never got to see you anymore. I know you spend time with Aiden..." I looked down, trying to will myself not to cry. "I just wanted us to be with him together 'cause I hate seeing him like this and being alone."

"Come with me." Shane sighed, still stroking Aiden's face. He leaned down and kissed Aiden's forehead before he got up and held out his hand. "Come on." He urged. I sniffled a little as I took his hand and let him pull me away. Out of the hospital wing, up to our quarters, unp to our bedroom. "I figured I might as well do something for Aiden here since I can't do anything down there." He opened a door that had always just been a big empty room and I gasped. "I wanted it to be a surprise when we finished it; me, your Dad and Jackson have been doing it for when Aiden's allowed out of the hospital wing." It was a nursery. The walls painted sky blue, plush green carpet, a disassembled crib against the left wall, dozens of soft toys all over the floor, hard toys on shelves up high, a dresser next to the door, a rocking chair on the right side of the room near the window, a ladder leading up to the roof that was painted a darker blue with little stars and a moon and musical notes that would glow in the dark.

"It's beautiful." I gasped.

"It's not finished yet, the Docs said Aiden could be allowed out soon and I wanted to finish it before that so he had his room all ready for him." Shane muttered darkly. "I want to spend time with him, Miley, and I do spend time with him, but I just feel useless to him and I wanted to to be able to do something... For him and to say sorry for our fight before. But, I don't want you to think I was avoiding Aiden 'cause I'm not."

"I'm sorry, Shane, I regretted it as soon as I said it." I traced my fingers on the wall, he'd done all this for our baby. He even got Dad and Jackson to help him, that's how they'd been bonding.

"I know." He sighed, running a hand roughly through his hair. "I've always gotten angry easy, but I need to fix that now we've got Aiden here. God, I hope he doesn't get my temper."

"It's part of what makes you, you, Shane." I shook my head, was it always, or since Mandy broke him? "Never appologise for being you."

"We've been trying to figure out how to do this." He just changed the subject, gesturing to the pieces of wood that would make the crib. And I only knew that because the box was still next to it. "Three guys and we can't figure out one crib; I'm just lucky the nurses taught me how to change Aiden's diaper or I'd be screwed." He smiled sheepishly at me. "And a place to change him next to the window, and he can play on the floor and I put the hard toys up so he can't hurt himself accidentally."

"And the most amazing, thoughtful Daddy in the whole world did it all for him." I smiled, picking up one of the toys, a plush purple cow that mooed when I squeezed it.

"Just-just **please** don't say I don't spend time with Aiden, 'cause I'm just trying to do the one thing I actually can do for him."

* * *

><p><strong>1) Favourite part of the chapter?<br>2) Least favourite part of the chapter?  
>3) Only 2 chapters left...<br>4) How do you like Shane, Jackson and Robby's bonding over the nursery?**

**5 reviews before I update Camp Rock Year Two!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	49. Chapter 49

_**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**_

_Wednesday, October 3rd_

"Seven weeks old and seven pounds even." The doctor said, handing Aiden back to Shane after he'd had his little baby physical done, just like every day. "His temperature has been steady all week, his immune system is holding up, no breathing problems to speak of - especially considering his gestational time." He smiled and Aiden blinked his big blue eyes at Shane. "We'd just like to keep him for a couple more days to make sure and then he should be released by the end of the week."

"You hear that, Aiden, you get to come out of here." Shane cooed, and Aiden blinked again, his eyes drooping a little. Poor little man was all tuckered out. "Just wait till you see your room, it's blue like Mommy's eyes, and Uncle Jackson and Grandpa and Daddy picked out tons of toys for you 'cause you deserve to be spoiled." And Aiden's eyes closed for the last time and he was asleep in his Daddy's arms.

"He is a remarkable baby, to be born so early with so few complications." The Doctor marvelled with a shake of his head.

"'Course he's remarkable, just look at his Mama." Shane grinned, still cooing at Aiden.

"And don't be surpised if he starts reaching his milestones from about now." The doctor added, writing on Aiden's chart. "He'll still have an adjusted age until he catches up completely, but it only looks like he'll have around two to two and a half months catch up instead of the full twelve weeks."

"You're ahead of yourself, Buddy, way to go, Little Man." Shane praised our sleeping boy, walking over and carefully setting him in his crib. "But, once you catch up, you gotta stop, don't want my baby boy growing up too fast."

"He's gonna be perfect." I decided, looking down at Aiden sleeping peacefully, I could see his eyes moving behind his closed lids. He was dreaming.

"He already is perfect." Shane contradicted. "Come on, I need your help." He suddenly lit up and grabbed my hand, dragging me out before I could even say goodbye to Aiden. We'd been rocky for the last few days, since our little mini fight where I accidentally accused him of not spending enough time with Aiden and he showed me the nursery he'd been building for our baby because he felt inadequate and useless - his words not mine. But, at least this time we weren't sleeping in completely different wings of the Palace for a week and a half. "Okay, so me, your Dad, and Jackson have been trying to figure out for a week and a half, but I figure we need a womans opinion because we're all stumped." Shane led me up to our quarters and to the room that he'd been making into Aiden's nursery. "'Sup." He did one of those weird guy handshake with Jackson. Dad and Jackson were both in the nursery looking puzzled. I followed their line of sight to the still disassembled crib.

"You'd think Dad would know what to do since he had us as babies." Jackson told me when I looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, don't blame me, your mother got the cribs, I taught you to ride a bike." Dad said deffensively.

"Where's the instruction booklet?" I asked, eyeing the pile of wood that had only moved and been tousled slightly since I last saw it. I looked at Shane who looked at Jackson puzzled, who looked at Dad confused, who looked back to Shane bewildered. "Men." I shook my head, walking over to the box and looking through it. "Instruction book." I told them, picking it out and opening. "Tells you how to build it."

"We're men." Shane dismissed, trying to look cocky.

"We don't need instructions." Jackson added, crossing his arms.

"I see..." I nodded, looking back to the pile of wood. "My son isn't coming into this room until all that is cleaned up and the crib is made."

"So what does the book say?" Dad piped up, clapping his hands enthusiastically and Shane and Jackson nodded eagerly.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Thursday, October 4th_

"Look at you, Handsome." Shane cooed, lifting Aiden out of the bassinet. "Guess what, Stud Muffin, you get to suck on Mommy's-"

"Shane!" I shrieked, wide eyed and burning red from emarassment. It was one thing when it was me, Shane, Aiden and the doctors in the room, but Dad was here today.

"What? I gotta teach him to love it when I can." Shane said deffensively, carefully handing Aiden to me. "And one of us should get-"

"Shane!" I yelled again, covering Aiden's little ears and glaring at him. Seriously, he may be all buddy buddy with Dad now, but that didn't mean he could get away with talking about my breasts or our sex lives.

"Sorry, Baby." Shane smiled sheepishly and kissed my cheek, sitting next to me and throwing his arm around my shoulders. Dad looked away and I burned red as I pulled my breast out and positioned Aiden, letting him latch on so he could feed. "Enjoy it, Little Man." He leaned in and whispered to Aiden who was staring up at me with wide eyes. "Yeah, I'd stare at Mommy all the time too, she's incredible isn't she, Little Man?"

"Daddy's just trying to suck up to Mommy for saying bad things in front of you and Grandpa." I cooed, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"Truthful." Shane hummed, tugging on the ends of my hair lightly. "I can't help it if you're sexy."

"You can help not saying anything in front f people." I hissed.

"Especially her father." Dad grumbled, still not looking at me.

"Sorry, Sir." Shane mumbled, looking away and blushing. Sure, he shuts up and gets all abashed when Dad says something, but not me. "But, you are bautiful and sexy." He muttered, nuzzling into my hair. "I love you."

"Love you too." Aiden started fussing after a while and I cooed as I lifted him up. I covered myself and settled Aiden over my shoulder, rubbing his back gently.

"When do I get my Mommy cuddles?" Shane pouted, resting his head on my shoulder and letting Aiden hold onto his finger. Our little guy was getting quite a strong little grip. "And my Aiden cuddles." As if on cue Aiden let out a tiny burp and I giggled, feeling him settle and relax.

"I think you'll need to wait on your cuddles, I think our boys is sleeping." I wanted Shane to get all the cuddles and holds and moments as he wanted, I still felt guilty that he felt useless to Aiden, I didn't want him to feel like that.

"That's okay, I can still get my cuddles." I felt him smile against my neck. "Right now, Babe, you, me, and our gorgeous boy."

"Pretty soon it's gonna be you, me, and our gorgeous boy in our own room." I whispered, right now I was happier than I felt like I'd been in a long time; Aiden was healthy and being released in just a couple of days, Dad and Jackson were here for me, Shane and I weren't fighting anymore. I could get used to this feeling.

"I could get used to this." Shane seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me.

"Well, I think I'm surpluss here, I'll get that thing you wanted for the nursery ready, Shane." Dad announced and through my current bliss I was a little confused about this 'thing', and I also didn't want Dad to feel like he had to leave. "Love you, Bud." He kissed my forehead and I smiled. "Love you too, Little Buddy." He kissed the back of Aiden's head too. I sighed and watched him go, hearing him mumble something along the lines of 'babies having babies'. I don't think he'd ever be used to me having Aiden already... I don't think I'd ever be used to it either. And I knew he certainly wasn't happy about anything I'd had to do since I found out I was a Princess; moving, barely getting to see him, having to get married, have a baby, run a Monarchy.

"What thing for the nursery?" I asked softly, absently playing with Shane's hair as we just laid there; our screwed up little family that happened way too early.

"Surprise." Shane replied, running his thumb over Aiden's tiny knuckles. "You know I always love you, right?"

"I know." I hummed, smiling a little. "I love you too." Even if I was only fifteen, the fire the passion, the way my heart reacted to Shane, I knew it was love. And if it wasn't then I don't think I could survive love.

"Even when we fight, and even if we're only teenagers."

"If this isn't love then I don't think I could survive being in love." I voiced my thoughts and Shane sat up half way. He looked down at me with such an intense, earnest look of love that it made me feel heady before he leaned down and kissed me lightly. Just a tender peck on the lips.

"You, Aiden, Trevor, Danger... I wish we could just stay in this moment forever." Shane sighed wistfully, laying back down.

"Me too." I threaded my fingers through his mess of dark curls and smiled; Aiden had little tufts of dark hair just like Shanes. Unfortunately we couldn't stay here; we had barely a month left to ourselves to get used to the full responsibility of Aiden outside the hospital before my birthday when there would be parades and balls, then the Christmas ball and speech, then the same on New Years, and then I'd have to start school again after the holidays. And Jesus, I was only turning 16. I remember wanting to turn 16 forever so I'd finally get to be able to drive, so I could have my own car and drive myself to the mall.

I wish I could go back to be an oblivious 14-yar-old again when I didn't know I was a Princess, when I didn't have responsibilities... But, I wouldn't give up Shane and Aiden for the world. They were my world.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Friday, October 5th_

"Congratulations." Doctor Livingstone said, signing the last of the release forms. "His Royal Highness, Prince Aiden is officially no longer a hospital patient."

"Hear that, Baby Boy?" Shane had been hogging Aiden all morning when he wasn't getting his final tests done. I couldn't believe we ccould finally take Aiden out of here. "You're comin' home. I can't wait till you see your room."

"I think he's a little young to appreciate it." I giggled as Shane started wondering awway, seemingly in his own world with Aiden. "Thanks for everything, Doc." I sighed, feeling tired. "You'll never know-"

"Enjoy your first day with your baby." Doctor Livingstone interrupted with an understanding smile and shake of his head.

"Thanks, Doc." I grabbed the last bag of Aden's things and followed Shane. "Shane!" I yelled, running after him in alarm. "Wall."

"Blame your kid for being so adorable." Shane grinned sheepishly and I rolled my eyes.

"Our kid." I reminded, fixing Aiden's little blue hat. "And let's try and get him upstairs without walking into walls or tripping on anything."

"Got it." Shane nodded and the next thing I know he took the bag full of stuff and I had Aiden in my arms. "If I'm holding him I can't keep my eyes off him, so I think it's safer for you to hold him right now."

"Yeah, so I trip 'cause he's such an attention grabber." I rolled my eyes.

"Just like his Mama, always the center of attention." Shane teased, his hand on my lower back as we walked slowly through the Palace. "It's something in the blood, makes everyone love you." I shook my head, he really had no idea how loveable he was, it was a little heartbreaking. "Welcome home, Aiden." He pushed the doors open with a flare. "This is the living room where we're gonna spoil you rotten." Shane explained and I laughed, cradling Aiden carefully. "And this is Mommy and Daddy's room where we're gonna spoil you rotten, and that's Mommy and Daddy's bed; it's not where you were made, but-"

"Shane!" I hissed, frowning at him and he rolled his beautiful hazel brown eyes.

"And this is your room, Little Fire." He opened the light green door that had Aiden's name on it.

"A piano?" I asked when I saw the one thing that hadn't been there before.

"Your Dad suggested it." Shane shrugged, looking all abashed and shy. It was cute.

"Welcome home, Aiden." I whispered, walking over and setting our tiny boy in his brand nw crib.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Favourite part?<br>2) Least favourite part?  
>3) Only one chapter left!<br>4) Are you excited that Aiden's out of the hospital?**

**15 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 20TH BIRTHDAY!**

**5 reviews for the next update for Camp Rock Year Two!**

**Tap Dogs are awesome... I'd be totally open to having 4 out of 6 theirs Tap Puppies...**

**Was gonna wait for the last 3 reviews for Crash World (seriously; 14 reviews one chapter, then two chapters later only 3?) but I have to go to work early in the morning so I thought I'd just do it now.**

**Can someone go find Joe Jonas, get that weird snow hat he's been running around in, and BURN it?**

**Psyched. For. 2 1/2 Men! And Ellen! Yay, Miley! Birthday, two weeks!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	50. Chapter 50

_**CHAPTER FIFTY**_

_Sunday, December 23rd_

I stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe as I watched Shane and Aiden. Shane was sitting on the floor with Aiden, grinning goofilly as he sprinkled tinsel over Aiden and he squealed excitedly. Aiden was 18 and a half weeks old now, and only 6 weeks with his adjusted age, but the doctors said his development was around 10 to 11 weeks. I just felt like my baby was growing way too quickly. After a while Aiden started to blink slowly and his squeals reduced to soft coos.

"Okay, bath time then bed." I decided, smiling at my boys.

"Okay, Mama." Shane grinned up at me, his eyes alight with happiness as he got up with our son in his arms. "Come on, Baby Boy, if we're quick maybe Mama will sing for us." He cooed at Aiden, bouncing him a little. In response Aiden stuck his thumb in his mouth and rested his head on Shane's shoulder. "Mama, Aiden, say 'Mama'." He said as he walked to the bathroom. I shook my head and smiled as I grabbed Aiden's pajamas and took them into the bathroom where Shane was drawing a bath.

"Don't be long." I kissed Shane's mess of shaggy black hair. Whilst Shane was bathing our son I decided to go see my Dad. Dad and Jackson were only going to be here for another two weeks before they go back to the U.S and I was going to miss them like cray. Even butthead Jackson, he was surprisingly good with Aiden. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Bud." Dad smiled sadly, every time he saw me now he was always sad, he said it was because he didn't want me to grow up.

"Whatcha doin'?" I giggled, climbing up next to him.

"You know after his birthday that boy has high expectations for gifts." Dad teased and I rolled my eyes.

"That was all Aiden, I maintain that I didn't get him anything for his birthday yet." I insisted, "to think this time last year I thought I would never get my happilly ever after with Shane."

"To think this time last year you were still my little girl." Dad sighed wistfully and shook his head.

"I'm still your little girl, Daddy." I told him, looking up at him with my big blue eyes.

"I know." He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I just-... I always hought you'd need me a little longer; now you can drive I've done the only thing I had left to teach you." For my 16th birthday Dad had actually taught me to drive... Well, he let me drive around the Palace grounds regardless if I was good or bad.

"I'll always need you." I insisted softly.

"You just won't always need me around, you haven't for a long time now, Bud." Then he got that mopey/sad look on his face.

"Hi." Shane appeared in the doorway with a sleepy looking Aiden in his arms. "Little man wanted to say goodnight to Grandpa." Aiden was half asleep on his shoulder, sucking on his pacifier contentedly.

"Hey, Little Buddy." Dad took him and held him close for a cuddle. "You're my babies baby, Buddy." I heard him whisper. "You got the best Momma in the world."

"Come on, Baby Boy." I cooed after a while when Dad handed him over to me. "Beddy time, my little Prince." Aiden was fast asleep by the time we got back to our room and I turned the baby monitor and nightlight on before I carefully closed the door, trying not to disturb him.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Shane asked as I went into my closet to get changed.

"No." I scoffed, it was going to be my first Christmas as a Queen and that brought on speeches and balls and I hadn't really been paying attention last year when Grandfather did it, plus Aiden pretty much took up all my attention these days.. "Are you?" I teased, as Prince Consort he had to be there for everything as well.

"Don't remind me." I peaked out to see Shane making a face and I laughed. "Come on, Gorgeous, I'll take care of Aiden tonight, you need your rest for tomorrow." Shane sighed, getting into bed in only his pajama pants.

"You know." I hummed, brushing my hair before bed. "We're busy all day tomorrow, and on Christmas Dady we're gonna be with our family all day, and I really don't think part of my present for you is apprpriate for an audience."

"Wha-...?" Shane started before he cut himself off when I stepped out of the closet. I saw him open and close his mouth a couple of times and his pajama pants started to form a bulge. I was wearing a red and white lace bra and panty set and a red bow was tied in my hair. Nothing else.

"Merry Christmas, Shaney." I smiled shyly.

"Santa got my letter." Shane breathed as I walked over to the bed, when I was about a foot away I let out a surprise squeal because Shane pulled me onto the bed and onto my back, stradling me. "I'm gonna take my time unwrapping this present."' He murmured, his eyes raking over my bobdy intently. I wasn't by any means back to the way I was before, but a lot of the baby weight was go in the four months since Aiden was born, but I wasn't unhappy with my body or my figure, not anymore. "I love you."

"I love you." I parroted back, barely getting the words out before my lips were covered with Shane's soft, firm ones.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Monday, December 24th_

I whined a little when I was woken from a satisfied slumber by little Aiden's cries. I love my little baby, but I did not love getting up in the middle of the night. But, before I could get out of bed and go to my tiny Prince he stopped crying.

"Hey, Little Buddy." I heard Shane over the baby monitor. "Gotta be quiet, Aiden, Mommy's sleeping." He cooed and I could hear him moving around. "You hungry? You want some of Mommy's yummy milk?" I rolled over, feeling very satisfied and contented. "Mommy's milk is gonna make you big and strong. My strong little man, you're gonna help me protect Mommy, aren't you, Baby?" I smiled as I hugged Shane's pillow. Shane kept talking to Aiden as he fed him and I drifted back to sleep. Shane was such a good Dad.

When I woke up again Shane was next to me, laying propped up. He was asleep and I smiled, he had Aiden on his bare chest in a protective hold and Aiden was sleeping too. It was just too cute; both my boys sleeping in each others arms. I held my sheet close to my chest as I sat up, getting a better look at my adorable boys. I swear Aiden looked so much like Shane it's like they were cloned; the same olive skin, the same mess of black hair, the same facial features, the same endearing smile. Anyone who looked at them could never deny the resemblance. I grabbed my phone and giggled as I started recording a video.

"This one is for Mommy for when my tiny baby boy is grown up and doesn't want to sleep with Daddy anymore." I whispered, recording them both. I had to get in when I could, Dad said I only had a few years of this adorableness. And then, as if they rehearsed, Aiden let out a little noise, Shane scratched his nose and then they both sneezed in their sleep at the same time. "Okay, that one's for your sixteenth birthday, Aiden." I giggled to the camera.

"Mi?" Shane mumbled and I quickly stopped recording and put my phone down.

"Sorry." I whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S'cool." Shane dismissed, keeping on hand on Aiden's back to keep him steady and rubbing his eyes with the other. "Is it wrong to say how fucking sexy you are in front of Kiddo?" He eyed me sleepilly and I flushed, my whole body turning red.

"Yes." I said simply, leaning over and kissing his cheek. I got out of bed and kept my back to him as I pulled on my dressing gown. "Now gimme my baby, I want my cuddles." I demanded and he laughed

"Yes, Your Majesty." Shane teased, more awake as he let me pluck Aiden off his chest. "Last night was the second best present ever." Shane grinned and I rolled my eyes before I paused.

"Second?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you did get me a baby for my birthday, I don't think anything could beat this little guy." He explained, kissing my cheek. "A baby, the most amazing sex ever... I so can't wait for the next present."

"It'll be not telling my Dad so you keep living." I said, absently rubbing Aiden's little back.

"Hate to break it to you, Babe, but I think he might know that we have sex." Shane rolled his eyes, getting out of bed and scratching his head. "Aiden didn't just appear out of nowhere."

"Do you want it to happen again?" I raised and eyebrow at him and he shut his mouth with a click.

"Wait here, Beautiful, I'll get us breakfast." Shane said as he pulled a shirt over his head, heading for the door.

"You have an amazing Daddy, Aiden." I murmured to my sleeping baby. "Don't tell him I said it, but he's very sexy too, he's the sexiest person I've ever seen." Aiden clenched his little hand around my finger in response and I sighed. "I hope you like your first Christmas, Baby."

"Good news." Shane anounced when he came back with a tray of food. "We get to have breakfast in bed and my beautiful, sexy wife doesn't have to get dressed." He said, sitting on the bed with the food. "Bad news is; Alyssa says we only have an hour before we have to start getting ready for the parade and the speech and the ball." He made a face and I sighed again. "Come here, Baby Boy." Shane took Aiden out of my arms and settled our boy on our bed between us. It amazed me sometimes what he could sleep through... I'm sure I was nowhere near quiet last night.

"I'm not ready for this." I whined, picking at my breakfast. "He's still so tiny." Alyssa said there was no way out of it anymore, we had to take Aiden out in public. I hated it; I whined, complained, stomped my foot, ordered, demanded, pleaded, I tried anything and everything to get out of letting the world see Aiden.

"Trust me, I know the feeling, Babe." Shane grinned at me in a way that I knew meant he didn't mean just Aiden. "Love you." He kissed the corner of my mouth. "Now eat, I know how much I wore you out last night." I flushed bright red and looked down before I responded.

"Who wore who out?" I smirked a little to myself. "You were practically in a coma after."

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining." I flushed again and took a small bite of toast. "Actually, I don't think anyone in Northumberland heard you complaining... I think you're Dad probably does know about last night, by the way."

"Eat your breakfast." I ordered, trying to find some way to get my face to stop burning so hotly. The sad part, though, was that Shane was probably right, half the Palace probably knew... In my defence though it was our first time in 5 months since we were in Tennessee. Once again I was struck by the miracle of Aiden not being woken from the volume of our activities.

_**Queen Miley**_

"I hate this dress." I grumbled, resisting the urge to stomp my foot childishly, especially since I was wearing heels and was holding Aiden. I did have to admit the one good thing about being forced to do this Christmas parade with Aden was that he was in the most adorable little black tux that was exactly like Shane's. It was so cute.

"Would it help if I told you how stunning you are?" Shane asked, his restless hands absently fixing his bowtie.

"Would it help you to calm down if you were holding the baby?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I guess some things would never change; he still hated being the center of attention... Or off to the side of attention, or any attention at all really.

"Maybe." Shane looked like a pouting little boy and I laughed, shaking my head as I passed little Aiden over to his Daddy. "Who's the most handsome baby in the world?" Now that he had Aiden to focus on he looked a lot calmer, and it had only been a few seconds. "My little Aiden is. Yes you are, Aiden, you are so handsome, Bud." Aiden grabbed onto Shane's bowtie when it got within his little reach and I giggled. "And Mommy is the most stunning woman ever. Say it with me, Aiden, you say how stunning Mommy is."

"That's somethin' I gotta agree with Pretty Boy on." Dad smiled at me.

"But, it feels all tight and incomfortable, and I can't breathe." I whined, tugging at any part of the constricting fabric I could. It was a beautiful dress... But, it was just made for someone who didn't have a baby four months ago and was, like, five sizes too small... Or at least that's what it felt like.

"I could always take you out of it." Shane whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my skin.

"You know what, it fits perfectly." I decided, smoothing it out. "I love it, actually, it's the best dress ever."

"I don't wanna know." Dad held his hands up and shook his head, backing away.

"You know what I'm gonna do when this thing is over?" Shane hummed, looking all casual and nonchallant. "I'm gonna peel you out that beautiful dress, and I'm gonna kiss every single inch of your sexy little body, then I'm gonna fu-"

"Okay!" I interrupted, my eyes wide and my skin heated. "Just for that you lose baby privelages."

"Hey!" Shane protested, following me as I plucked Aiden out of his arms and took him over to the little baby seat on a table. "Gimme back my baby."

"No." I denied, carefully fixing Aiden's shoes and making sure his tiny bowtie wasn't too tight. "You made me all hot and bothered right before we have to go in public, that's not nice, and only nice people get to hold our baby."

"I sowwy." Shane snaked his arms around my waist and nuzzled into my neck. "I wuv woo." I couldn't help the way I automatically relaxed into him and my embarassment faded away to nothing.

"I love you too." I sighed, leaning back against me. "But, you can't say things like that, I'm a hormonal teenager, you are way too sexy for your own good, and we're about to go in a parade and I don't want to look all hot and bothered and flushed all through it."

"But, I can after?" I could hear the childish hope in Shane voice and I laughed.

"After we have to get ready for the Christmas Eve ball." I reminded, turning in his arms and reaching up to fix his bowtie.

"Fine." Shane pouted, hugging me tightly for a second before he pulled away. "But, I love you."

"Love you too, Shaney." I pecked his lips.

"Now can I have the baby back?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Your Majesty!" Alyssa came up to us after a few minutes. "The car is ready for you." She told us and I sighed.

"Showtime, Baby Boy." Shane whispered.

_**Queen Miley**_

_Tuesday, December 25th_

"Merry Christmas." I giggled as Shane's breath tickled my skin. "Merry Christmas." He kept repeating as he kissed me all over. "Merry." He kissed me hard on the lips for a few seconds. "Christmas." And then he flung the blanks over his head and started descending down. Down, down, down to my intimate place where he focussed his attention, kissing my thighs, my navel, just above where I was all hot and wet, but never where I wanted him. He was a tease. A really mean Christmas tease. "Fuck!" Shane swore, dropping his head onto my stomach and I whined when we heard Aiden start fussing and crying through the baby monitor and the door.

"Okay, Aiden, Mommy's coming." I sighed, starting to sit up, but Shane held me tightly under the blankets.

"That's what I was tryin' to do." Shane mumbled and I rolled my eyes at his blatant sexual inuendo. "I love you, Miles." He peaked out from under the blankets with his wide, innocent brown eyes.

"I love you too." I ran my fingers through his hair lovingly and he sighed, letting go of me so I could got get our son.

"I love you, Little Man." Shane said when I came back, my body covered with a dressing gown and little Aiden in my arms. "But, you have the worst timing in the world." I sat down on the bed with Aiden and Shane laid his head against my shoulder as I position Aiden properly and untied my robe so I could feed him. "Cock blocked by my own kid." Shane shook his head sadly.

"Tonight." I kissed Shane's forehead tenderly.

"Be a good boy tonight and let Daddy have his wicked way with Mommy for Christmas, Aiden." Shane hummed, seemingly placated, stroking Aiden's cheek gently as he fed. "No more cock blocking or we're gonna have a serious talk."

"Why don't you go stop Trevor from waking the whole Palace." I suggested, laying back against the pillows. "I'll finish with Aiden and meet you guys downstairs."

"Love you!" Shane kissed my lips quickly. "Love you!" He kissed Aiden's cheek and my breath hitched when I found him right next to my breast. I felt him grin as he ghosted his lips over the cruve of my breast and up to my neck, nuzzling my neck just uner my ear. "Love you." Shane murmured once more before he got up and I was left holding our baby whilst I breastfed him and feeling all hot and bothered again.

"Your Daddy is way too sexy for his and my own good.." I cooed and he blinked up at me, his tiny fists clenched next to my breast. "Merry Christmas, Aiden."

"Hey, Bud, Merry Christmas." Dad greeted when I finally made it downstairs after finishing feeding Aiden, changing him and getting him dressed in the cutest little jumper that had a Christmas tree on it.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." I smiled, curling myself into Shane's lap in an armchair. "Merry Christmas, Guys." I repeated to Trevor, Jackson and Cassie. Danger Trouble barked and jumped up onto the arm of the armchair. "Merry Christmas to you too, Danger." I giggled, kissing his little fluffy white head.

"This is the life." Shane sighed happilly, one arm around my waist as we sat and watched our family; Trevor tearing into his presents, Jackson tearing into his presents and fighting with Trevor about some action figure I got both of them, Dad trying to mediate between Trevor and Jackson, Cassie took Aiden and sat on the floor with him and Danger, helping him unwrap her presents.

"Yeah." I smiled, stretching back to kiss his cheek.

"Merry Christmas." Shane procured a box out of nowhere and held it for me to take. I opened the box carefully and almost laughed when I saw the CD case sitting on top; just like the one he made me last year, then I gasped at the beautiful diamond heart necklace underneath.

"Shane." I gasped, turning to look at him with wide eyes.

"Not even half as beautiful as you." He murmured, taking it delicately out of the box and clasping it around my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest I feel a little sad with the last chapter of this series...<strong>

**1) Favourite part of the chapter?  
>2) Favourite part of the storyseries as a whole?  
>2) Least favourite part?<br>4) HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY, MILEY!  
>5) Aiden looks just like Joe did as a baby, except with Miley's eyes... Or at least in my head (if anyone was wondering)<strong>

**3rd update for Miliey's birthday... They'll be coming every ten minutes until they're all done.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this story over the last 90 chapters. I'd especially like to thank eeryone who reviewed (the list is too long to write) and favourited and alerted. Thank-you, so much, really :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


End file.
